There is no end
by Alilium
Summary: Elle avait cru que c'était terminé, qu'elle avait tiré sa révérence, pourtant elle s'est réveillée. Une série d'attentats aux quatre coins de la voie lactée suscite à présent de nouvelles inquiétudes. Un conseil impuissant et l'Alliance qui n'est plus aussi fiable. Le célèbre commandant va devoir faire face à de nombreuses difficultés, conspiration, traîtrise etc… (Post ME3)
1. Préface

_L'univers de Mass Effect appartient à Bioware! Cette histoire prend place après les événements de MASS EFFECT 3. Fin destruction, Shepard stellaire, héros de guerre, adepte et parangon, romance avec Kaidan Alenko. (Suite envisageable de "Wake up")_

* * *

**Préface :**

Zone résidentielle de la citadelle, tout près du présidium, dans le petit hall à sa gauche, plusieurs marchands étaient agglutinés contre les murs, tentant au possible d'avoir un stand présentable. Chacun scandait à n'en plus pouvoir et ce afin d'appâter le plus petit client, ils usaient alors de nombreuses ristournes. Jamais les prix n'avaient été aussi cassés, cela revenait presque à du "tenez, c'est gratuit", mais il fallait bien trouver un moyen pour continuer à durer. En effet, les affaires allaient plus que mal depuis la fin de la guerre, six mois auparavant, plus personne n'avait le moindre crédit pour quoi que ce soit. Beaucoup de commerçant avaient pensé qu'en se rendant à la citadelle, les choses ne feraient que s'arranger, après tout hormis le fait qu'elle avait été l'espèce de caverne personnelle du catalyseur, elle demeurait tout aussi le siège de l'union concilienne, c'était indéniable. Cependant, il y avait à présent de nombreux facteurs à prendre en compte. Tout d'abord, celle-ci ne se trouvait plus dans le système de la nébuleuse du serpent. Elle avait été déplacée dans le secteur local, ou plus exactement le système Hélios et orbitait à présent au-dessus de la terre. C'était une belle perspective et une grande chance pour les humains, peut-être, mais pour le reste des espèces, il y avait là une réticence nouvelle à s'y rendre, comme si l'Homme y avait à présent déposé une sorte de droit de veto. Puis dernier facteur, celle-ci se trouvait tout simplement dans l'état le plus déplorable qui soit, une ruine volante, des travaux étaient déjà commencés depuis quelque temps, mais la reconstruction serait longue. Il y avait bien plus à faire, que le lendemain de l'attaque de Sovereign, il y avait de cela quatre ans. Néanmoins, le strict nécessaire était déjà remis en état, le but étant de remettre la station spatiale en état pour pouvoir permettre de nouveaux passages et attirer la population galactique à s'y établir de nouveau. La Citadelle se devait de redevenir le rêve inatteignable de chacun. Les baies d'amarrages avaient donc été les premières remises en service, puis les pompes d'essences, les bureaux administratifs etc…

_Après quoi, les lieux s'étaient retrouvés envahies par des marchands de tout horizon, apportant tout ce qui était susceptible d'être vendu. La marchandise était étalée sur des draperies, à défaut de console électronique permettant de faire ses achats par soi-même. Il y avait les objets les plus extravagants aux plus inutiles, les armes étaient bien présentes, mais dissimulées sous chaque table. Car perçues comme une incitation à la débâcle et à la violence, après une guerre dévastatrice, dont chacun essayait de se remettre. L'alliance concilienne s'avérait être plus forte que jamais, chacun contribuait à l'effort de reconstruction, il y avait même eu quelques mains tendues entre Galariens et Krogans et vis versa. La question de l'interraciale était totalement oubliée, et chacun travaillait en parfaite harmonie sans qu'il y ait eu le moindre problème connu à cette heure. Une personne s'était distinguée en particulier, son nom commençait à filtrer à travers les conversations. Cette dernière avait été investie par l'alliance, reconnue pour ses connaissances plus qu'impressionnantes dans l'ingénierie spatiale et les nouvelles technologies, encore sur les tables de laboratoire. Beaucoup avaient cherché à savoir qui était cette petite merveille inconnue, à qui une fraction de seconde suffisait pour résoudre un problème, pirater un serveur, brancher des câbles. Elle soulevait de nombreux mystères, en intriguait plus d'un, mais ce n'était encore rien par rapport à ce qui allait suivre. Son identité fut en effet dévoilée, première surprise, elle faisait partie de la gent féminine, seconde, il s'agissait d'une drell nommée Ansa Rayto. Espèce se faisant plutôt rare et ne prenant pas vraiment partie à la vie galactique et que l'une d'entre eux en arrive à ce stade-là, était plus qu'impressionnant. C'était peut-être bien synonyme de changement, d'évolution, d'autres suivraient surement après elle._

_La présence de Shepard était aussi source de motivation pour plus d'un, après avoir été gravement atteinte lors de l'attaque du rayon et de l'explosion du catalyseur, celle-ci avait déjà repris du service à bord du Normandy. Elle n'en paraissait que plus impressionnante, admirable, invincible, bref elle était idéalisée au plus haut point. On l'avait déclaré "icône officielle" de ce nouveau départ, on lui devait la victoire, c'était une héroïne, une légende, adulée par tous._

Tout allait bon train au niveau galactique certes, mais les petites gens peinaient comme jamais et les commerçants de la Citadelle, en étaient le parfait exemple. Ce matin-là, il n'y avait pas un chat ce qui était déjà un bien mauvais signe quant aux affaires de la journée, un galarien scrutait un petit écran, format poche, qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Celui-ci grésillait légèrement et affichait une sorte de vidéo, sans doute un enregistrement de caméra de surveillance. Pas un client à servir, il n'avait que cela à faire, soudain cependant, ses yeux se ravivèrent et il se releva, sa chaise tombant à la renverse.

**-Ce n'est pas vrai… Elle, elle arrive !** Lâcha-t-il.

Attirés par ce brouhaha inattendu, de nombreux yeux se levèrent vers lui, personne ne semblait comprendre. Au loin, on entendait comme un raisonnement métallique, près des portes de l'ascendeur, quelqu'un descendait. Et tous avaient saisi de qui il s'agissait. Le galarien plaqua une main sur sa bouche, il venait de commettre une erreur irréparable, il avait vendu la mèche, le scoop, tout ce que vous voulez. Chacun s'accrocha de loin à la machine, attendant que celle-ci daigne s'ouvrir et après quelques minutes d'attente et quelques salives ravalées, deux battants claquèrent enfin.

**-Comman… Heu non, Amiral ! Amiral, venez chez Sirta, nous faisons de réductions à en pleurer !** Oui en effet, en pleurer de détresse.

Shepard venait de faire son apparition, elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les sourcils froncés et pleine d'appréhension. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle revenait sur cette station, depuis la déferlante du Creuset. Elle avait tenté de retarder ce passage, autant qu'elle l'avait pu. Cependant le besoin finirait tôt ou tard par la rattraper, elle avait besoin de fournitures, d'armements, tout comme elle devait répondre aux commandes de son équipage. L'ex-commandant les toisa un instant et feignant de les ignorer, elle se glissa à l'extérieur de la machine, une mine renfrognée sur le visage. Un pied devant l'autre, elle passait à présent devant les stands, tout en persistant à faire abstraction des vendeurs, hélas il allait bien falloir qu'elle les aborde, pas une seule arme n'était visible, pas le plus petit plastron en vue. Désespérée, elle s'arrêta devant le premier qui se trouvait devant elle, un sacré chanceux celui la. Shepard qui achetait des produits chez un marchand ne pouvait-être que bénéfique pour ce dernier, étant donné la réputation du personnage, la publicité était au rendez-vous, sans parler des crédits qui renfloueraient ses caisses, car d'aucun n'ignorait que la trentenaire était juste "blindée". L'amiral s'éclaircit légèrement la voix et prit un air négociateur et charmeur comme à son habitude, se faire avoir n'était pas du tout dans ces habitudes, une ristourne serait de bon augure. Surtout quand l'on sait, qu'elle traînait avec elle, toutes les notes du Normandy.

**-Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus… Je veux dire, vous ne pourriez pas me sortir votre stock d'armes, armurerie, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?!**Dit-elle, légèrement maladroite.

Le vendeur se fendit d'un sourire, puis se baissant sous le comptoir, il en sortit une grande boîte métallique, verrouillée pas de petits cadenas. Prenant une clef qui pendait à son cou, il ouvrit chacun des verrous et tourna le tout face à Shepard. Celle-ci examina un instant la marchandise, sa tête pivotant à gauche puis à droite, de temps à autre sa main soulevait une arme, puis la reposait, elle examinait tout ce qui était possible.

**-Amiral Shepard, ma très chère compagne et moi-même, nous demandions tout juste à l'instant, si vous accepteriez de nous faire l'immense honneur de représenter notre maison. Je veux dire de nous sponsoriser, nous prêter votre image, devenir notre icône, bien sûr vous toucheriez la majeure partie des bénéfices ! Et votre popularité ne ferait que croître ! Qu'en dites-vous ?** C'était le marchand lui-même, qui venait d'interrompre l'héroïne en plein examen. Celle-ci se retourna et ôta sa main.

**-J'en dis que niveau célébrité, j'ai déjà la bonne dose et qui me suffit amplement. Vous n'avez pas ce qu'il me faut, cependant faites expédier au Normandy un modèle réduit de la Citadelle, il manque à ma collection ! Baie d'amarrage D24 !**

Shepard avait répondu d'un sourire à la fois moqueur et excédé, à présent elle s'en retournait à l'autre bout, ignorant tous les autres marchands avec style. Tant pis pour les provisions, elle ferait un tour sur Illium. Se trouver en ses lieux lui créait quelques démangeaisons, elle était mal à l'aise, des souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit. En outre le suicide de l'homme trouble, la mort d'Anderson, l'explosion du catalyseur, le macabre spectacle qu'elle avait trouvé à son arrivée. La Citadelle gardait une apparence encore bien mauvaise, puis certaines blessures au cœur ne s'effaceraient jamais. Le major avait tenté de la dissuader de se rendre ici même, mais elle avait jugé qu'il le fallait. Si elle n'était pas apte à se rendre dans cette station, de quoi serait-elle capable ? Face à la baie vitrée, elle pouvait apercevoir au loin le bout de la Citadelle, les bras grands ouverts, il fallait admettre qu'elle offrait une vue prenante. Mis à part ses quelques petits troubles qui pouvaient la gagner de temps à autre, l'ex-commandant avait repris du poil de la bête. Caractère implacable, elle avait récupéré cette capacité à tenir le lieutenant Vega et Joker en laisse, sans que ceux-ci ne partent en concours du blagueur le plus pitoyable. Elle sortait de nouveau quelques répliques cinglantes, bref toute sa repartie était de retour, elle pouvait à présent courir aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait. Ses jambes étant totalement remises, ses implants eux aussi étaient impeccables. Shepard avait même pris une habitude pour le moins surprenante, découverte d'une leçon tirée de la guerre. Il lui arrivait à présent, quoi que très rarement, de prendre deux minutes pour elle, quand je dis deux minutes, c'est bien uniquement deux minutes, ni plus ni moins. Elle ne se faisait pas de soin du visage ou autres âneries pour se détendre non, elle se contentait de s'asseoir face à son bureau et de scruter l'aquarium à sa gauche, c'était déjà un début. L'amiral verrouillait même la porte de sa cabine à l'aide de son omnitech, si bien que l'issue était même bloquée au major Alenko. Dans le genre « je veux être seule, alors foutez le camp », il n'y a pas plus clair.

Shepard parvint enfin au bout du couloir, à son extrémité la lumière filtrait sous une grande ouverture en plein air. C'était autrefois en ses lieux que se tenait le petit café Apollon, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle s'y était rendue bien souvent, uniquement deux ou trois fois. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé quelques membres de son équipage, ou quand on l'avait conviée à pour un repas. Les lieux ne se résumaient à présent plus que par un vaste champ de ruines, des amoncèlements de pierres et de débris en tous genres. Le premier spectre humain, plaça un pied sur l'un morceau de mur étalé sur le sol, celui-ci était légèrement mouvant, loin d'être stable, il servait pourtant d'escalier pour descendre. Elle écarta les bras pour trouver plus d'équilibre, puis elle franchit cette dernière limite, atteignant enfin la terre ferme. Ce n'était pas la curiosité qui l'attisait, ni même une envie de promenade, elle ne faisait que se jauger, affronter cette limite que la Citadelle lui posait à elle-même. À deux fois elle avait vu cet endroit maculé de sang et dévastés, pour elle ses lieux représentaient quelque chose d'indicible. La clef à toute énigme et ce depuis le début, ils avaient tous eu la pièce maîtresse entre leurs mains, sans le savoir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Face aux bras de la Citadelle, elle se perdit un bref instant dans ses propres pensées. Mais bien assez longtemps, pour ne pas déceler la présence d'une autre personne, juste derrière elle. Une main se posa sur son épaule, un bras vint l'intercepter, un corps voltigea, pour se retrouver plaqué à même le sol, un nuage de poussière, soulevé dans l'action.

**-Deuxième clef de bras que vous me fichez dans ma vie, Lola ! **Souffla le lieutenant Vega, en crachant les petits graviers, qui s'étaient incrustés dans sa bouche.

Shepard reprit pleinement conscience et lâcha immédiatement sa prise, elle avait simplement cherché à se défendre, un réflexe soudain. Pourtant, son intuition ne la trompait jamais, mais en ses lieux, tout était différent, elle était comme déréglée. En proie à un doute permanent, comme si elle luttait pour sa vie et qu'elle se retrouvait soudainement six mois auparavant.

James se redressa, appuyant sa main sur le sable, il releva la tête vers Shepard qui n'avait pas daigné s'excuser, elle était tout simplement incapable du moindre mot. Elle affichait un air choqué, dégoûtée de ce qu'elle venait de faire, ses mains en tremblaient.

**-Vous allez bien ?** Demanda le lieutenant, passant une main devant son visage.

**-Je vous prie de m'excuser...** Lâcha-t-elle enfin. **C'est que parfois, j'agis un peu trop vite ! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins ?**

**-Vous rigoler, il m'en faut bien plus !**

Le premier spectre humain souriait à présent à moitié, comme pour dissimuler son trouble, mais James n'était pas dupe. Il la fixa un instant, les sourcils archées et le regard compatissant, il en toucherait deux mots au major.

**-Vous étiez là pour une raison précise ?** S'enquit-elle.

**-Ah ! Oui en effet, sachez que je ne me déplace jamais pour rien, c'est une réclamation de la première importance ! J'en ai assez de mon futon dans la baie d'amarrage, sérieux Lola je dors super mal !**

**-Je vous ai proposé une couchette dans le dortoir, l'offre tient toujours ! **Rétorqua l'ex-commandant.

**-Non mais non, vous savez très bien ce que je veux ! Pourquoi vous avez donné l'ancienne cabine de Liara au major Alenko ?! C'est injuste, j'avais demandé avant !**

**-Que je sache, Kaidan est votre supérieur direct, plus haut gradé que vous lieutenant !**

**-Ah ouais, pourtant je lui en ai touché deux mots et il m'a bien dit que dormir dans les dortoirs ne l'aurait pas dérangé ! Ce n'est pas par titre d'ancienneté que vous la lui avez accordée ?**

**-Vega !**

**-Ou encore par préférence !**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher ? C'était simplement par ordre de hiérarchie, si vous n'êtes pas content et bien partagez la cabine à deux ! Et passez le mot au major d'ailleurs ! Puisque monsieur trouve bon de fuir les conflits et de me les renvoyer! **Lança froidement Shepard.

**-Shepard !**

**-Pas de shepard qui tienne, vous êtes en train de me prendre la tête pour une simple histoire de couchette. Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur votre prochaine mission !**

**-Mission… mission, en attendant on est en perm à la Citadelle et croyez le ou non, je compte bien en profiter.**

**-Ce ne serait pas le terme exact, nous sommes plus exactement de passage. Dites-moi Vega, vous me rendriez un service ?**

Le regard du lieutenant s'illumina tout à coup.

**-Dites toujours, on ne sait jamais.**

Shepard le regarda tout sourire, elle allait pouvoir lui refiler son sal labeur, elle n'avait aucune envie de se fatiguer les nerfs avec certaines personnes. De plus, en y réfléchissant bien, faire un détour par Illium causerait des frais superflus. Elle leva le bras et lui transmit une liste de commissions, via son omnitech.

**-Soyez gentil et allez me passer ses commandes, je vous revaudrai ça ! **Déclara-t-elle en le laissant derrière elle. Le temps que James comprenne dans quels sales draps il s'était fourré, il était déjà trop tard, l'amiral était à une bonne dizaine de mètres et ne répondait pas à ses appels. Le lieutenant grimaça, rien qu'en pensant à la foule titanesque de vendeurs qui l'attendait à présent. Cependant son visage se froissa davantage, le portait défait de Shepard lui revenant à l'esprit. Il s'agissait de bien plus qu'un supérieur, celle-ci était devenu une amie. Et tout ami qui se respecte, s'inquiète pour l'un de ses confrères…

Shepard semblait avoir récupéré, être redevenu celle que l'on avait toujours connue, pourtant des doutes planaient toujours autour d'elle. Dans ses moments où elle disparaissait soudainement, laissant tout le monde derrière elle, où une lueur noire traversait soudain ses yeux, lorsqu'elle semblait ailleurs. Quand elle se trouvait dans un tel état, que ses mains en tremblaient, tout comme à l'instant. Mais que pouvaient-ils y faire, comment pouvait-on aider quelqu'un qui s'obstinait à garder le silence, qui se murait dans la solitude et mettait un point d'honneur à faire bonne figure. Peut-être qu'au fond, ses soupçons étaient vains, mais néanmoins ils étaient bien là.

* * *

**« Contrôle de l'alliance, Normandy, nous vous souhaitons une bonne route ! Merci pour votre visite et à bientôt sur la Citadelle ! »**

**-Mais c'est qu'ils font dans la politesse maintenant ! Cela change du « restez en vie », auquel on avait le droit à tout bout de champ pendant la guerre. C'est déjà bien moins morne, mais là c'est très 21****ème**** siècle tout ça. Presque un peu bisounours !**

Joker souriait à pleines dents, enclin à sa gaité habituelle, lancer des vannes et des blagues le plus souvent possible, était redevenu son hobby favori. Après tout, il avait bénéficié de près de six mois pour se refaire une santé et surtout, tourner la page. Le fait de se trouver au sein du Normandy, lui donnait une raison de continuer et la proximité de deux de ses vieux amis était d'autant plus favorable à un bon rétablissement. Joker, Kaidan et Shepard formaient un peu le bon vieux Trio du vaisseau. Il leur arrivait souvent de se retrouver autour de la table de Poker, jouant une petite partie et taillant la bavette, de vieilles anecdotes étaient alors ressorties, des souvenirs mémorables etc…

Le Normandy quittait la baie d'amarrage D-24, aux commandes le timonier tentait de reprendre sa respiration, plié en deux par ses propres répliques, cela faisait plaisir à voir. Il redonnait même le sourire à Shepard qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

**-Que voulez-vous, maintenant ils donnent dans le pacifisme, je préfère ça à l'ancienne rengaine ! Mais plus je m'éloigne de la Citadelle et de l'Alliance et mieux je me porte ! **Rétorqua l'ex-commandant.

**-Vous les avez tous les deux en horreur ?**

**-Disons que l'Alliance à ses défauts comme ses qualités, pour le reste, ce n'est qu'une question de temps…**

**-Après ce que vous avez traversé Shepard, vous avez le droit d'éprouver quelques difficultés vous savez ! Vous êtes encore une humaine et vous le resterez à jamais, tout cela est bien la preuve que je m'étais trompé et que vous n'êtes pas un robot.**

**-C'est un peu ironique tout ça… **Souffla-t-elle tout bas, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de la passerelle. Elle seule savait ce qu'elle-même voulait dire, toute forme de vie synthétique avait été détruite lors de l'explosion du catalyseur. Or, les implants de Shepard n'avaient subi aucun dommage apparent. Si jamais cela avait été l'inverse, elle aurait sans nul doute péri, elle avait beau être humaine, une autre partie d'elle était formatée. Même si tout ça ne changeait rien à la personne qu'elle pouvait bien être, en y réfléchissant, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Depuis l'adolescence, tout comme Kaidan ou n'importe quel biotique. À partir du moment où l'on était doté d'un implant, on était considéré comme à part. C'était le prix à payer pour bénéficier de pouvoirs biotiques, être exposé à l'élément zéro in utero et si un potentiel était alors décelé, l'on finissait implanté.

Le premier spectre humain comptait consulter son terminal, il n'y avait plus d'officier à la place de Traynor, pour lui signaler l'arrivée de nouveaux messages. Ses doigts pianotaient sur la surface holographique, émettant quelques *bips* de temps à autre. Il n'y avait pas de communications particulières, ni même d'avertissements. Les choses étaient plutôt calmes en ses temps de paix, mais quelques menaces restaient tout de même en suspens. Quelques cellules terroristes subsistaient, ou encore voyaient le jour, certains groupes contre une union inter-espèce. On pourrait penser que par conséquent, l'ex-commandant n'avait pas de grandes missions à se mettre sous la dent, là était l'erreur. Une affaire étroitement préservée se tramait, une nouvelle intrigue pour laquelle Shepard agissait dans l'ombre. Il était important de rassembler un ensemble de données avant de passer à l'action.

Elle referma le petit écran métallique, relevant les yeux au ciel, elle toisa un instant la carte galactique. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à indiquer une destination d'ici peu, enfin ce n'était pas une tâche pressante. Il lui fallait auparavant, planifier tout un plan stratégique pour agir au mieux et surtout dans l'ordre des choses. Shepard se retourna pour se trouver face à un fantôme, son bras partit en avant pour le repousser en arrière d'une tape.

**-C'est une fâcheuse habitude que vous avez là, tous autant que vous êtes ! Arriver par derrière, vous avez bien de la chance que mon cœur soit loin d'être fragile.** Persifla-t-elle, face au major Alenko.

**-Désolé, c'est que vous sembliez occupée…**

**-Alors vous comptiez rester planté ici, à attendre que je me retourne.**

**-Non pas exactement, disons que, bref des nouvelles ?**

**-Rien de bien précis, de simple messages de remerciements comme d'habitude, rien de concluant. **Répondit-elle, tout en s'orientant vers l'ascenseur.** Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose en particulier, pas de note de frais de spectre à remplir ou bien de compte-rendu ?**

**-Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous alliez bien.**

Shepard le toisa un instant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de faire le rapprochement avec les événements de la veille, le lieutenant et lui-même. Pouvait-elle seulement faire confiance à une seule personne au sein de ce vaisseau, bonne question. Son pied battait l'une des portes de l'ascenseur, attendant que celui-ci s'ouvre enfin.

**-Vous, vous avez eu une conversation avec le lieutenant et je suis persuadée qu'il vous a rapporté notre petite altercation. Il s'est encore fait du mouron pour un rien et a trouvé bon de vous en toucher deux mots. Vous qui êtes la personne, considérée comme la plus à même de veiller sur moi. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que !...**

**-Shepard !**

**-Non pas de Shepard qui tienne avec moi ! Voilà-je-vous renvois l'ascenseur pour la dernière fois sur Mars ! Ici, c'est le cadre professionnel, aucun sentiment n'interfère et c'est de même pour moi ! Vous croyez sincèrement que je ne suis pas apte à commander, si jamais c'est le cas alors continuez à me coller aux basks mais vous trouverez porte close, sinon vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations.**

Les battants s'ouvrirent et l'ex-commandant se glissa à l'intérieur, son bras droit donna un coup sur l'interrupteur, afin que l'engin se rende au niveau supérieur. Le major n'était pas prêt à en démordre, s'imposer était devenu l'une de ses spécialités, il se joignit donc au voyage. Le premier spectre humain se retourna face à lui, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

**-Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous foutez là ?**

**-Que je sache, c'est une zone commune à tout l'équipage, peut-être que je n'avais pas envi d'attendre que l'ascenseur repasse au niveau de la passerelle. Et peut-être que j'ai aussi deux ou trois choses à régler avec vous ! Cet endroit me semble parfait, à l'abri de tout regard, vous pouvez lever la voix autant que vous le souhaitez, personne ne vous entendra !** Répliqua le major.

Shepard le fixa froidement, des milliers d'ondes assassines, filtrant à travers ses yeux.

**-Vous ne m'impressionnez pas, Shepard, du moins pas dans ce genre de circonstance, là il n'y a plus que vous et moi ! Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin vous décider à vous confier, ou affronter vos problèmes ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, on n'arrive à rien tout seul !**

**-Mais je fais front, sinon pourquoi me serai-je rendu à la Citadelle, il y a certaines choses que l'on doit faire seul. Au fait, des choses à régler c'est ça ? Je suis certaine que Vega a omis de vous dire qu'à présent vous ferez chambre commune dans votre cabine. Puisque après tout, vous ne m'aviez rien demandé et que lui se sentait lésé. Si j'étais vous, je dégagerais quelques étagères et ferais de la place dans mon lit !**

**-Shepard n'essayez pas de changer de sujet ! Hein ? Mais quoi ?**

**-Vous avez bien entendu.**

Kaidan était plus que décidé à garder son sang-froid, il ne céderait par aucun moyen, tout un chacun savait que l'ex-commandant était une forcenée de première. Pour arriver à quelque chose avec cette dernière, il fallait lui tenir tête, jusqu'à déceler une once de faiblesse, cela pouvait parfois prendre des heures.

**-Shepard !**

**-Non **

**-Shepard ! Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas toute seule dans cette affaire, on est tous passé par des moments difficiles ses quatre dernières années ! Au fond, je crois que ça nous a tous déglingués, alors vous avez le droit d'être humaine pour une fois. Je m'inquiète sincèrement pour vous, comment je peux veiller sur vous, si vous ne m'en donnez pas les moyens !**

**-Vous savez très bien que personne ne peut veiller sur moi, tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est couvrir mes arrières au mieux lors des missions ! Le reste ça me concerne, tu ne pourras rien changer à cela ! Je me suis toujours sorti moi-même de situations dangereuses, dois-je citer Elysium, Tuchanka, Rannoch, le creuset !**

**-Tu es morte une fois sur le Normandy et tu as été incapable de te sauver. Quant à l'assaut sur Londres, si personne n'était venu sur la Citadelle, les choses auraient totalement différentes ! La vérité, c'est que la mort te fait peur, le fait de te retrouver devant quelque chose devant lequel tu n'auras aucun pouvoir, aucune maîtrise. Tu as l'habitude de diriger, de tout contrôler, mais cela t'échappe et c'est tout simplement insupportable pour le grand commandant Shepard ! Mais je vais te dire une chose, on en est tous là ! Et quoi que tu en dises, nous t'avons sauvée plus d'une fois, tout comme tu nous as bien souvent rattrapés !**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient enfin, Shepard partait déjà comme une furie, atterrissant dans le petit hall juste devant sa cabine personnelle. Sa colère était plus que palpable, à tel point que tout ordre hiérarchique, procédure ou règles avaient été oubliées, si bien que chacun ne faisait plus aucune politesse, plus aucune différence. Un tutoiement, qui n'était pourtant que rarement utilisé entre eux et dans des contextes bien plus éloignés de l'Alliance, de la sécurité galactique et de tout le reste. C'était un moyen d'attaque direct, de toucher l'autre par les mots. Shepard avait cru tourner la situation à son avantage en usant de cette méthode, mais le major était rentré dans son jeu. Cette dernière activa l'ouverture de sa cabine.

**-J'ai tapé, j'ai raison et vous le savez, regardez l'état dans lequel vous êtes ! Vous êtes humaine Shepard, admettez-le !**

**-Bon d'accord, je l'admets, j'ai quelques failles. Mais en fin de compte, à quoi rime tout cela puisque vous le saviez déjà. Après tout, c'est vous-même qui m'avez demandé de vous rendre à la Citadelle à ma place. Pourquoi tergiverser là-dessus, c'est inutile. Et puis je connais aussi l'une de vos faiblesses !**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Moi !**

**-C'est véridique !** Dit-il, tout sourire.

**-Aller venez, je vous offre un petit verre ! **

Shepard lui indiqua sa cabine d'un geste du bras, puis enfin les deux portes se refermèrent derrière elle.

[…]

**-Bon ce n'est pas grave, on réglera tout ça avec un bras de fer !**

**-Ah, ça non !**

**-Et pourquoi donc ?**

**-Parce que vous êtes ma supérieure ! Je ne peux pas…**

**-Vous ne ****pouvez pas**** ? Dans ce cas j´ai ma réponse. Cela explique pourquoi je le suis !** (sa supérieure)

**-Oh non ce n'est pas vrai… Pas vous aussi !**

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-Rien une vieille histoire***

*****(Référence à une réplique de Wrex dans ME1)


	2. Elysium

_De retour après trois semaines, mais sans connexion je ne pouvais hélas pas poster le moindre chapitre. Je m'excuse de ce petit contretemps, alors voilà première mission pour le Normandy et Shepard. Petit poisson pour mordre le plus gros, enfin vous verrez bien au fil de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à lâcher des commentaires, c'est toujours bien de se faire une petite idée. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=O_

**Chapitre 1 :**

**-Vous êtes vraiment obligée de rester plantée comme ça derrière moi, c'est vraiment angoissant. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver quatre ans en arrière, avec ce Turien arrogant qui nous jugeait, qui que l'on soit ! Il avait vraiment un balai coincé dans le cul celui la… c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Nilhus je crois, enfin bref Shepard, prenez un siège ou allez vous promener!**

Shepard se tenait debout dans le cockpit, affublée de son armure, composée de plusieurs ensembles afin de maximiser ses performances de défenses. Ainsi portait-elle un plastron du Conseil de Serrice, ou encore des jambières Hanhe-Kedar, sa lunette bleutée brillait face à son œil droit, tandis que ses yeux étaient rivés sur la verrière. Le Normandy avançait silencieusement, frayant son chemin parmi les étoiles, il venait de traverser un relais cosmodésique, non loin d'Elysium à deux pas de la Bordure Skyllienne. Près de dix ans auparavant et au commencement de sa carrière, la débutante qu'elle était alors avait dû faire face des circonstances inattendues lors d'une mission. Nez à nez devant un ennemi bien supérieur en nombre, la jeune femme était parvenue à retourner la situation en sa faveur. Toute son équipe en était revenu et les opposants neutralisés, ce jour là elle avait fait preuve d'une bravoure et d'une ténacité sans égale, un acte admirable qui lui avait valu les plus hautes distinctions de l'Alliance. Cet épisode avait marqué le début de sa renommée et plus encore sa carrière d'héroïne galactique, qu'elle s'entêtait toujours à renier avec toute la force de sa conviction. Un mémorial avait d'ailleurs été dressé en son honneur sur Elysium et considéré comme le lieu le plus en vogue pour les mariages, comme quoi elle servait aussi à remplir les poches des associations. Ces lopins de terre des systèmes terminus, pour lesquels butariens et humains s'étaient effrités durant de nombreuses années, retraçait aussi une importante partie de la biographie du regretté David Anderson. Quand au printemps de ses vingt ans et jeune lieutenant qu'il était alors, avait été envoyé pour enquêter sur l'affaire de Sidon. Ses pistes l'avaient mené jusqu'à Elysium, devant la porte du contre-amiral Grissom, père de Kahlee Sanders. Encore une bien vieille histoire qui serait bien trop longue à raconter, mais c'était ici que celui-ci avait fait la connaissance de Saren, spectre qui était connu pour être le plus fidèle agent du conseil, enfin à l'époque. (cf Tome 1, révélation) Il n'y avait là aucun rapport avec Shepard, qui n'avait pas plus de trois ans en ce temps-là.

**-Nilhus, voyons Joker, un peu de respect pour les morts ! Et vous savez bien que d'après Garrus, le balai dans le cul n'est autre que l'arme d'urgence des turiens !Puis si je me souviens bien, il vous avait tout de même glissé un petit compliment à votre attention. En tant que spectre, j'ai autant de considération pour lui que pour n'importe lequel de mes équipiers !**

**-Spectre oui, enfin ça veut plus dire grand-chose vous me direz ! Regardez Saren, c'était bien le gars réputé comme étant le plus dévoué des pions du conseil. Et pourtant, il a fini endoctriné et a totalement perdu les pédales ! Quant à ses méthodes s'il vous plaît, on s'est tous qu'il ne reculait devant rien pour faire cracher des informations aux gens. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux et je ne sais combien de vie il a pris. Vous, vous êtes plutôt soft comme spectre, vous n'avez jamais torturé personne, ni tué sans raison valable ou sans aucun remords par la suite ! Quant à Kaidan, plus bonne pâte que lui, vous trouverez pas.**

**-Chacun sa manière d'être et d'agir, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je tolère ce genre de méthodes frauduleuses. Je ne vais simplement pas mettre mon grain de sel dans les affaires des autres, je préfère rester dans l'éthique. Saren était certes méprisable en tout point, mais il avait au moins l'avantage d'être plus qu'efficace, il faut l'admettre. Il a quitté le droit chemin avec Sovereign, mais tout comme la matriarche Bénézia, qui n'a pas réussi à le résonner et qui elle aussi, a été endoctrinée. Et Nilhus qui avait beau être l'un de ses vieux amis, en a payé le prix de sa vie.**

**-Mouais… Enfin avec tout ça on ne fait que tourner en rond, tous ses gens sont morts et on ne pourra jamais tout savoir. Laissons-les, là où ils sont, c'est bien mieux je crois, je ne sais combien de fois j'ai frôlé la mort à cause de se turien, plus arrogant que lui tu meurs ! Comment vous arrivez à rester stoïque en parlant de lui ? Vous parvenez même à lui trouver quelques qualités ? C'est pourtant bien lui qui vous a envoyé au casse-pipe sur Féros, Novéria, Virmire, Ilos, la Citadelle !**

**-Parce que je ne sais que trop bien de quoi étaient capables les moissonneurs, l'endoctrination, c'est tout aussi difficile à supporter pour l'être lui-même, que pour ses victimes. Perdre les rennes de sa propre conscience, croire en quelque chose de vain, on vous ôte votre identité et on ne peut rien y faire et finalement on disparaît. Saren s'est suicidé devant moi **(si assez de conciliation pour le résonner dans le ME1**), tout comme l'homme trouble** (de même dans ME3**) et la mère de Liara qui elle aussi, était parvenu à retrouver un soupçon de lucidité. Quel pire sort existe-t-il, que d'assister à sa propre déchéance en demeurant impuissant ? Que quelqu'un prenne le contrôle de votre corps et de votre esprit et vous force à tirer sur votre mentor…**

**-C'est sûr que… Désolé Shepard, je ne voulais pas vous froisser. **Tenta de se rattraper Joker. C'était un sujet plus que sensible, tout ce qui tournait autour des moissonneurs de l'endoctrination, d'Anderson, ils tenaient tout juste dans une poignée de main, ceux qui connaissaient les derniers événements qui s'étaient tramés dans la Citadelle. Hackett et quelques autres officiers de l'alliance, le conseil, le major Kaidan Alenko, Garrus Vakarian et le timonier du Normandy étaient dans la confidence. Néanmoins, l'ex-commandant gardait encore de nombreuses choses pour elle, nul n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire son vieil ami avant de passer l'arme à gauche, ou bien même de connaître l'intégralité du discours du catalyseur. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment où ce placer dans tout cela, mais les trois pièces maîtresses de cette guerre contre les moissonneurs avaient été David Anderson, L'homme trouble, de son vrai nom Jack Harper et le commandant Jane Shepard. Chacun avait lutté à sa manière pour un monde meilleur et il était presque normal que ce soit ses trois là qui aient été réunis à la fin.

**-Ne vous bilez pas pour cela, ce n'est rien, respectez juste les morts puisqu'ils ne sont plus là pour se défendre.**

**-Shepard, j'avais une question pour vous, cela me taraude depuis quelque temps déjà. Vous qui êtes plutôt réticente avec l'Alliance et tout le reste. Pourquoi ne pas avoir usé de votre statut de spectre pour parcourir la galaxie en toute liberté et enquêter sur les affaires qui vous intéressaient comme tout autre agent du conseil. Vous auriez ainsi quitté les rangs des forces terriennes, je vous aurais bien vus entrer dans le spatio-port et piquer le Normandy en douce !**

**-J'y ai pensé ! Mais cela aurait été trop facile et je ne voulais pas leur donner ce plaisir, voler le vaisseau le plus évoluer de la galaxie tout entière, est passible de lourdes peines je pense. Et puis, je voulais faire tomber deux trois têtes et leur mettre le plus de bâtons dans les roues. Petite satisfaction personnelle et en fin de compte j'ai quand même le Normandy et l'équipage fourni avec !**

**-Mouais, puis vous recevez toujours un salaire surtout !**

**-Cela n'a strictement rien à voir !**

**-Cela reste à prouver, enfin bon, vous demeurez spectre et vous pourrez toujours agir en tant que tel ! Surtout que vous êtes la première humaine, enfin maintenant il y a aussi le major ! Vous n'avez jamais été frustré à l'époque où il était plus gradé que vous ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher, j'étais contente pour lui et dans d'autres circonstances, tout aurait été différent !**

**-Et vous n'avez pas peur qu'il vous fasse de l'ombre en tant que spectre ?**

**-Joker !**

**-C'est bon… C'est bon…. En attendant, vous être toujours derrière moi et je le répète, ça me stress. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas devenir une vieille aigrie comme Nilhus. Tout ça, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, Alenko à côté, Pressly, Jenkins et l'amiral Anderson et vous en commandant en second du Normandy-SR1.**

**-Les geths, Saren, Tali, Liara, Wrex !**

**-C'est moi, ou tout tourne autour de ce turien aujourd'hui ? Et vous êtes toujours derrière moi, je vous signale !**

**-Parce que l'on sera bientôt arrivé à notre point de chute !**

**-Alors dirigez-vous plutôt vers la navette, au lieu de taper la causette avec moi ! Ou assieds-vous pour la énième fois !**

**-Je rêve ou vous me donnez un ordre ! **Lui lança la trentenaire, avec un air taquin.

Shepard se retournait en direction de la passerelle, le devoir l'appelait, ses bottes de plomb allaient enfin pouvoir fouler la terre fraîche. Quoique la piste d'atterrissage était à sa connaissance bétonnée. Quelques heures auparavant, un message bien étrange était parvenu sur son terminal, une sorte de signal de détresse en provenance d'un butarien, nommé Zaen Dal'Hark. Il n'était pas étonnant d'entendre parler de butariens près de la bordure Skylienne, zone qui était majoritairement peuplée par cette espèce. Mais il était plus que curieux que l'un des leurs face appelle à un humain, qui n'étaient guère appréciés, mais encore plus à Shepard, celle qui avait fait exploser un relais cosmodésique et qui avait tué près de 300 000 butariens. Bien qu'elle soit la sauveuse de la galaxie, une certaine animosité existait à son égard. Etait-ce un piège tendu contre sa personne, il était impossible de le savoir à l'avance, de plus l'homme semblait plus que sincère à travers ses quelques courtes lignes. A vrai dire, il n'évoquait pas l'ensemble du problème, sans doute ce dernier ne souhaitait-il pas prendre de risque à une époque où tous les messages étaient filtrés et stocker dans l'extranet. La situation pouvait être à ce point fragile, qu'il préférait demeurer à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'elle tape à sa porte. Seul le mot « mercenaire », avait été évoqué, cependant il signifiait bien assez de choses, pour que Shepard entreprenne de répondre à cet appel. L'omnitech autour du bras, le spectre gagnait l'ascenseur, tandis que les portes se refermaient après elle.

**-Le major Alenko et le lieutenant Vega sont priés de se préparer, soyez prêt dans une dizaine de minutes. Rendez-vous sur la baie d'amarrage, pour prendre une navette en direction d'Elysium!** Glissa-t-elle à travers le haut-parleur, sa voix filtra ensuite à travers tous les intercoms du vaisseau.

Elle était déjà intégralement habillée, de la tête aux pieds, son armure se reflétait sur le sol métallique de l'engin qui poursuivait sa descente jusqu'au niveau 5. Plus loin, un petit martellement était perceptible, elle imaginait sans peine Kaidan courant à toute allure pour atteindre un ascenseur qu'elle occupait déjà. Dommage pour lui, il lui faudrait attendre son tour, James devait sans doute déjà se trouver au dernier étage, celui-ci passait la plupart du temps en ses lieux. À traficoter ses armes ou taper une bavette avec le lieutenant Cortez, Shepard était presque toujours assurée de le trouver ici. Elle n'avait que trois équipiers à sa disposition, deux humains, Alenko et Vega et un prothéen, Javik. Il n'était pas sensé d'emmener ce dernier compatriote sur Elysium, dans un milieu inconnu où il ne serait d'aucune réelle utilité, la ville était principalement occupée par des butariens certes, mais aussi par des humains. Il était urgent qu'elle renforce son équipe, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de recrues assez prometteuses pour pouvoir étoffer son groupe. Les portes s'entrouvrirent enfin et comme elle s'y attendait, Vega était déjà là, en train de fixer son plastron. L'ex-commandant traversa la baie d'amarrage à grandes enjambées, le lieutenant Steve Cortez à présent sur ses talons. D'ores et déjà prêt, il se faufilait dans la navette, lançant un regard respectueux à son chef au passage, la destination avait déjà était envoyée à la machine, via l'omnitech de Shepard, aucune question n'était donc à poser. L'amiral se dirigea vers la table d'armement, choisissant soigneusement chaque arme, qu'elle vérifiait avec minutie. Étant adepte, il était vain qu'elle se charge trop, car cela ne ferait que ralentir le rechargement de ses pouvoirs biotique, qui lui permettaient de mener un combat presque sans avoir à dégainer le moindre pistolet et tout en restant à couvert. Tandis qu'elle fixait le Veuve-Noire X à son emplacement destiné dans le dos, le major déboulait enfin dans la pièce, sautant immédiatement vers son casier. Shepard elle, attrapait le pistolet quarien Arc X, la dernière arme qu'elle prendrait en sa possession. Elle vérifia que celui-ci était bien chargé, puis elle alla se poster devant le sas de la navette, ouvrant la voie à ses deux équipiers. Tout se passait dans un lourd silence, c'était toujours ainsi, il s'agissait là du moment le plus stratégique, calculer le poids de chaque armement, le vérifier, ajuster au mieux son armure, petits détails qui pourraient avoir de grandes répercussions au cours d'une mission. Il était important que tout soit mesuré et fait dans le plus grand professionnalisme qui soit. James montait enfin dans la navette, plein d'entrain, le major lui se faisait encore attendre. Le casque sous le bras, il accrochait de sa main valide les deux armes dont lui aurait besoin, puis enfin il gagnait l'engin bleu aux insignes de l'Alliance.

Shepard ferma la marche et claque la porte derrière elle, le coulissement de la plateforme d'extraction résonnant enfin. La route était dégagée et la navette pouvait prendre son envole en direction d'Elysium. Les visages se défroissèrent immédiatement, tandis que l'ex-commandant, s'agrippait d'une poignée suspendue à une autre, afin d'avancer, les deux autres officiers étaient eux assis sur les banquettes.

**-Un petit débriefing avant d'arriver sur le terrain Lola ! **Lança enfin Vega, brisant par la même occasion le silence qui s'était instauré.

**-Tout doux James, rangée moi ce sourire on ne va pas casser des crânes tout de suite si c'est ce que vous croyez ! Tout d'abord on va tâter le terrain pour ainsi dire. En commençant par aller voir le protagoniste de cette mission. Un Butarien du nom de Zaen Dal'Hark, il n'a pas précisé grand-chose, si ce n'est une histoire de mercenaire, il nous fera un petit topo en tant et en heure.**

**-Un butarien ?!**

**-Un problème avec ça ?**

**-Non c'est juste que je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur et puis l'un d'eux, faire appel à vous… Avouez que c'est suspect !**

**-Si on me cherche des noises, je répondrai présente, pas de soucie à se faire en cas d'embuscade. Vous avez les gros bras pour vous défendre, soyez sur vos gardes mais pas d'acte irréfléchie, ni de coup de feu avant mon commandement. Compris ?!**

**-Oui chef !** Ironisa le lieutenant.

**-J'ai un peu farfouillé dans le passé de ce Zaen, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, il fait partie de l'une des plus hautes castes de la société butarienne, ne soyez donc pas étonné s'il se montre quelque peu dédaigneux. Un riche, du côté officiel, il s'agirait d'un simple homme d'affaires, ayant investie des sommes exorbitantes dans la recherche et l'armement. Visiblement, il n'aurait jamais commis le moindre impaire, cependant quelque chose clochait dans son dossier, trop de blancs. Des passages supprimés au beau milieu des archives officielles, des pages entières ont été supprimées. De plus on note quelques convocations et accusations, sans suite, à chaque fois l'accusateur finit par se décliner, ou bien il se retrouve blanchi du jour au lendemain. Ce que je tente ici de vous dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas plus innocent que vous ou moi, à mon humble avis, il traîne quelques vieilles affaires avec lui et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait trempé dans quelques manigances. C'est monnaie courante à notre époque, il est facile de se constituer un bien joli pécule de la sorte, contrebande, marchandage illicite, esclavagisme entre autres…**

**- En gros, on ne se fie pas à lui ?**

**-En gros oui c'est ça ! Possible qu'il fasse appel à nous, uniquement dans l'optique que nous le débarrassions de quelques petits gêneurs, ce qui serait d'ailleurs plus le boulot de mercenaire tel que les soleils bleus.**

**-Et vous avez fait tout ça toute seule, avant c'était le boulot d'IDA ! Vous n'avez toujours pas songé à installer une nouvelle intelligence artificielle au sein du Normandy, cela vous épargnerait beaucoup de boulot ! **Souffla James.

**-Allez-donc dire ça à Joker, je ne veux pas lui compliquer la tâche ! Je survis, ça fait partie de mon boulot, la quête d'informations est nécessaire. Puis, quand on est lié d'amitié avec le courtier de l'ombre, il faut avouer que cela aide beaucoup. De plus, je vous rappelle que les intelligences artificielles sont normalement interdites, nous avions dû dissimuler l'existence d'IDA à l'alliance. Et depuis la destruction de toute sorte d'espèce synthétique, je doute que des ingénieurs retravaillent là-dessus, au risque de se mettre le conseil à dos. Il serait vain d'avoir une seconde affaire similaire à celle de Sidon*** (*Tome 1, Révélation).

**-Ou une nouvelle espèce affranchie comme les geths !** Renchérit Kaidan.

**-Tout cela, c'était surtout dû aux conneries des quariens. Ils sont allé au-dessus des lois, jouant avec les règles et usant de petits stratagèmes pour ne pas les transgresser, au final cela revenait au même. Puisque les geths ont fini par être doués de conscience, vouloir les éliminer par la suite revenait tout de même à un génocide. Ils ont déclenché leur propre perte, on ne joue pas avec le feu et encore moins avec des choses que l'on ne maîtrise pas.** Rétorqua Shepard.

**-Bon sang Lola, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point vous étiez… Comment dire…**

**-Je suis d'accord pour dire que la perte de Rannoch était une chose horrible, mais ils étaient responsables, première erreur de leur part. La seconde a été de lancer un assaut sans prévenir pour la récupérer. Mais il ne faut pas les juger, peut-être que le désespoir les a aveuglés à ce moment-là.**

**-Dites aussi, que vous n'avez toujours pas avalé le fait qu'il est lâché l'artillerie lourde sur le cuirassé geths, alors que vous étiez à l'intérieur avec flammèche et le major !**

**-Oui peut-être, en même temps, cela ne fait jamais plaisir de frôler la mort à cause de quelques imbéciles. Mais attention, pas de mal attendu je respecte totalement les quariens et Tali est une amie qui m'est chère.**

Shepard leur tourna le dos, tentant de regagner son calme et de masquer son effroi. Elle s'était surement un peu trop emportée, mais cela, ils étaient tous près à le lui pardonner. Ce genre de réaction de sa part était même plutôt bien accueilli, dans ses moments là, elle paraissait plus humaine. Durant toute sa quête contre Saren, les récolteurs et donc par conséquent les moissonneurs, Shepard avait mis à part sa petite personne et s'était enfermée dans un sérieux et une assiduité au travaille. Elle demeurait toujours impassible, le regard fixe et parfois froid, les bras croisés, prête à tout pour atteindre son objectif. Beaucoup l'avaient comparée à un robot, un être vide, être l'héroïne de la galaxie n'empêche pas autrui de jaser dans votre dos. Pourtant sa part d'humanité lui importait beaucoup et elle n'avait jamais caché le fait que l'on dise le contraire l'offusquait. Ainsi s'était-elle énervée, lorsqu'IDA avait simplement plaisanté en insinuant que ses implants faisaient d'elle une "transhumaine", ou quand Joker et elle s'étaient effrités pour son absence de sentiments depuis le raid Skyllien. Cependant, les six petits mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la déferlante du creuset avait marqué un changement conséquent. L'ex-commandant se défroissait petit à petit, libérant l'intégralité de sa personne, tout en demeurant se roque indestructible, cet être énigmatique et insaisissable.

Shepard traversait à présent la navette pour se caler entre les portières entrouvertes, qui séparaient la cabine, de la petite pièce des commandes. Sur l'un des deux sièges présents dans celle-ci, se trouvait Steve Cortez, le lieutenant ne s'était jamais montré bien communicatif à ses heures là. C'était un de ses hommes consciencieux, et qui faisait bien la distinction entre le travail et les permanences. Il ne parlait que si cela s'avérait vraiment être nécessaire, en général pour faire part d'une information, ou bien encore pour faire l'état des lieux avant d'atterrir. Ceci convenait parfaitement au premier spectre humain, deux personnalités similaires en soi, elle avait toujours préféré le calme à un brouhaha assourdissant. Les bains de foule n'étaient pas sa passion et pour elle, parler n'était pas une nécessité absolue. En cela, le major et elle s'étaient bien trouvés. Lorsque James se faisait trop étouffant et ce avant même de joindre le point de destination, il lui arrivait d'aller s'isoler aux côtés du pilote. C'était un peu la routine et Cortez ne s'étonnait à présent plus de la voir surgir ainsi, à vrai dire il la comprenait plus qu'autre chose. Lui qui passait la plupart de ses journées, cloîtré dans la baie d'amarrage avec le très cher Jimmy Vega. Shepard gagna donc le second siège, pas besoin de salutations ou d'un petit signe. Les minutes filaient ainsi, tandis qu'à côté l'on entendait le martèlement des bottes de James, qui traduisait son impatiente grandissante, quant à Kaidan lui, il devait essuyer seul les conversations fumeuses de son coéquipier. Elle le savait, elle aurait des représailles pour cela, rien de bien méchant, juste éviter de demander au major de lui apporter son plateau-repas pour les trois prochaines semaines à venir.

**-En approche de la poste d'atterrissage, Amiral ! **Déclara soudainement le pilote, faisant sursauter Shepard au passage.

**-Cortez, vous êtes vraiment obligé de m'appeler ainsi, je vous l'ai déjà dit… Je ne sais pas, cantonnez-vous au "commandant" d'autrefois !**

**-Ce serait vous manquer de respect.**

**-Non, puisque c'est moi-même qui vous le demande.**

**-Bien comandant.**

Un bref sourire traversa le visage de Shepard, alors qu'elle regagnait la cabine en direction du sas. D'un petit geste de la main, elle indiqua à ses deux coéquipiers qu'il était tant de se relever. Chacun se cramponna à une poignée, afin d'éviter toute perte d'équilibre.

**-Lieutenant, pas d'instruction particulière, repartez aussitôt que le dernier d'entre nous aura posé le pied à terre. Je vous appellerai pour que vous passiez nous chercher, je ne sais pourquoi mais à mon avis nous en aurons pour une bonne paye !**

Sur ses paroles, l'ex-commandant entrouvrit la portière coulissante à l'aide de ses deux mains, puis celle-ci acheva sa trajectoire grâce à son système électrique. La navette était à présent à une telle proximité de la terre ferme, qu'elle soulevait d'impressionnants nuages de poussière qui piquait d'ailleurs légèrement les yeux. Elle achevait encore sa descente et quelques instants plus tard, Shepard pouvait déjà sauter à même le sol. Se redressant, elle vit se dessiner devant-elle tout un ensemble de bâtiments tous plus grands les uns que les autres. La ville brillait au loin, ses lumières comparables à une multitude d'étoiles dans la nuit. Ils étaient enfin à bon port, Elysium.


	3. Manège et manipulation

**Chapitre 2 :**

**-Désolée mais gardez mes armes c'est…**

**-Ma routine à moi !** Renchérirent le major et le lieutenant à l'unisson, coupant par la même occasion le premier spectre humain.

La principale concernée se retourna en leur direction, un regard assassin les traversa dans la seconde qui suivit. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux chamailleries, bien loin de là. Une riche demeure, c'était là les trois mots qu'elle aurait employés, pour vous décrire les lieux dans lesquelles elle se trouvait à l'instant. Riche oui et pas des moindres, un grand ensemble de pas moins de soixante mètres carrés rien que pour le hall où ils étaient tous agglutinés. Une considérable villa aux allures futuristes pour notre époque et placée au beau milieu des buildings, tours de verre pour la plus grande part, qui se dessinaient en leur sommet sous des formes diverses et variées. Tout autour se dressaient encore quelques champs de ruines, des amoncèlements de débris. On parlait même d'une carcasse de moissonneur encore inexploitée non loin de là, mais ce ne serait surement pas Shepard qui irait voir cela. La bâtisse se définissait par une demi-coquille métallique fondue dans le sol et ouvertes par d'immenses baies vitrées, pour l'ex-commandant, elle s'apparentait juste à une horrible carapace de coccinelle mais sans doute n'avait-elle pas les mêmes goûts que le propriétaire. De grands jets d'eaux sveltes se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la maisonnée, l'eau accumulée et récoltée formait un profond bassin entouré de dalles. À l'intérieur filtrait la lumière extérieure, unique source de lumière, le mobilier était presque absent, seules quelques statues qui témoignaient du passé de la race butarienne, remplissaient le vestibule.

**-Très bien, très bien command, je veux dire Amiral Shepard, comprenez-moi c'est là les règles établies en ses lieux. Question de sécurité pour mon maître, nous préférons prendre quelques mesures par précaution. Mais je ne pense pas que vous vous en servirez à mauvais escient, alors gardez les en votre possession, soit.**

**-Voilà quelqu'un de bien raisonnable, ça ne se trouve plus beaucoup par les temps qui courent.** Glapit Shepard à l'intention de son interlocuteur. **Seriez-vous dans la mesure de me dire, où j'aurai la possibilité de rencontrer un certain Zaen Dal'Hark ? Si je ne me suis pas trompée d'adresse, ce qui me semble peu probable, il serait le maître de ses lieux et le vôtre aussi je présume.**

**-Tout à fait, ce dernier m'avait chargé de vous accueillir, nous vous attendions patiemment amiral. Il est rare de recevoir des personnalités telles que vous ! Veuillez me suivre, c'est juste au bout du couloir, après cet escalier. Croyez le ou non, monsieur Dal'Hark a une sainte horreur de l'exposition à la lumière.**

Le serviteur s'en retournait dans le sens inverse, il s'agissait là d'un galarien, espèce connue pour ne pas savoir tenir sa langue. Celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle, dès leur arrivée, il avait explosé, se transformant devant eux en une sorte de moulin à paroles. Shepard elle, l'avait tout de suite trouvé attendrissant et sympathique, autrefois il faut l'avouer, le personnage l'aurait plus qu'agacer. Mais depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance du docteur Mordin Solus près de deux ans auparavant, les choses avaient totalement changées. Depuis le décès de cet ami, cette dernière éprouvait un réel respect pour cette espèce, quoiqu'elle ne tolérait toujours pas le génophage, dont ils avaient été les initiateurs. Mais ils ne faillaient pas juger ses confrères sur les erreurs de leurs ancêtres et revenir sur le passé n'était pas la meilleure des choses, au risque de mettre en péril la fragile alliance qui les unissait à présent aux krogans. Certes le messager était plutôt accueillant, mais les circonstances, elles, étaient tout autre. Alors que quelques heures auparavant, Shepard avait gagné le spatio-port en compagnie du major et du lieutenant et ce afin de rencontrer ce fameux Zaen Dal'Hark, un revirement de dernière minute plus qu'inopportun s'était présenté. Un premier homme s'était trouvé devant elle à la place du butarien et avait exprimé l'embarra de son maître, mais pour affaire de dernière minute, celui-ci se voyait retenu à sa demeure. Autant le dire, tout cela était bien louche et ça ne sentait pas bon. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il n'arrivait pratiquement jamais à ce que l'on qualifierait de client, d'ainsi modifier un point de rendez-vous à la hâte, quand la cause en jeu était réellement importante. Certains doutes planaient déjà sur ce curieux personnage, mais plus le temps passait et plus le tableau que l'ex-commandant visionnait, ne faisait que se ternir. Le fait que le galarien lui ait l'ailleurs demandé de bien vouloir céder ses armes, n'était qu'une tâche supplémentaire, une preuve qu'un doute planait aussi de l'autre côté. Ou bien tout simplement, était-elle peut être la cible d'un homme plus que farfelu, peut-être se retrouverait-elle devant un de ses esclavagistes, les hypothèses étaient multiples. Dans quelle histoire s'était-elle fourrée, elle n'en savait encore rien. Allait-elle rebrousser le chemin, surement pas.

Elle suivait donc le galarien dans ce sombre couloir, aux faibles lueurs projetées par quelques curieux luminaires. Dans l'opacité des lieux, elle glissa sa main droite derrière son dos à l'abri du regard du serviteur, lançant un signal à ses deux coéquipiers, cinq doigts levés pour un « _Prenez garde !_ ». Puis sa main vacante, elle, se glissait sur l'étui de son arme, effleurant la crosse de son pistolet arc-X, qu'elle se tenait prête à dégainer à n'importe quel moment. Sa seule ombre était visible à ses yeux et plus elle avançait plus l'atmosphère se faisait pesante, une absence d'oxygène grandissante, la pièce devait être à demi pressurisée. Dans de telles circonstances, son attention et ses réflexes étaient affaiblis, sa visibilité réduite la pénaliserait à coup sûr si un combat s'engageait. De plus, elle n'avait aucune connaissance des lieux, son corps se fatiguait à mesure qu'elle continuait sa route, perturbée par ce manque d'air qui lui brouillait la tête. Ses bras, ses jambes commençaient à peser sur elle, tandis que sa vue s'obstruait davantage. Cependant, après une longue marche le galarien consentit enfin à s'arrêter. Shepard pouvait à présent distinguer ce qui se trouvait devant-elle, un vaste mur métallique, un cul-de-sac. Un piège ?

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?** S'époumona-t-elle sans attendre.

Le premier spectre humain braqua son arme sur le galarien, quoiqu'un peu à un contrecœur. Une ampoule intégrée, éclairant à présent l'extraterrestre qui se trouvait devant elle. Celui-ci prit tout de suite un air apeuré et recula d'un pas, se heurtant à la froide paroi.

**-Eh ! Eh ! Du calme, posez votre arme, quoi que vous pensiez, ce n'est pas un guet-apens. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon maître a horreur de la lumière, ceci est une porte dérobée, autre mesure de sécurité pour….**

**-Pour ?**

Aucune explication dans un message sur un canal sécurisé, un homme envoyé exclusivement à sa rencontre et ce afin de déplacer le point de rendez-vous. Les armes demandées à l'entrée de la bâtisse, un homme dissimulé au fin fond de sa propre maison, cet inconnu craignait pour sa propre vie, s'était évident.

**-Sa protection… **Concéda enfin le galarien, baissant les yeux.

**-De qui ? De quoi, désolée, mais il va falloir être plus clair !**

**-En temps et en heure, c'est ce qui était précisé sur le message non ?** Lança froidement le galarien, reprenant un peu de tact, celui-ci dévoilait soudain un tout autre visage.

**-Non ce n'est pas vrai… Mais c'est vous qui avez rédigé ce courriel !**

À ses paroles, l'amphibien balbutia quelques mots mêlés de jurons incompréhensifs.

**-Je vois que les rumeurs étaient bien fondées, au sujet de votre perspicacité légendaire. En effet, c'était bien moi mais en définitif, je ne vois pas ce que cela change. C'est à la demande de mon maître, mais que cette missive soit tapée de ma main ou de la sienne, ne change rien à ses problèmes. Je ne peux vous dévoiler aucun détail, cela ne fait pas partie de la tâche qu'il m'incombe. De plus, ce dernier sera le plus à même de vous exposer la situation.** L'intermédiaire affichait à présent un air sérieux, c'était un bon acteur, il était parvenu à leurrer le premier spectre humain, jouant le petit valet imbécile. Il avait ainsi attiré sa pitié et par la même occasion l'avait poussée à baisser sa garde.

**-Je crois que vous vous être adressé à la mauvaise personne, engagezs plutôt à des mercenaires. Ce genre de mission, très peu pour moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

**-C'est bien vous qu'il voulait et personne d'autre, si vous essayez d'être un brin coopératrice. Acceptez au moins de le rencontrer, vous jugerez bien de la meilleure chose à faire par la suite.**

Shepard le toisa un instant, mesurant le pour et le contre, un filet de sueur s'échappait du sommet du crâne du galarien. Ses pupilles se dilataient, de même que sa bouche se mouvait légèrement, cela traduisait une angoisse grandissante. Elle était déjà dans sa tanière, elle n'avait donc plus rien à perdre face au grand méchant loup.

**-Très bien…** Lâcha-t-elle enfin, le galarien sembla aussitôt reprendre un peu d'aplomb. Sa main gauche heurta faiblement la paroi métallique à trois reprises et à trois emplacements différents, un codage.

**-Vous pouvez y aller, mais seul, j'ai omis de le stipuler.**

**-C'est une blague ?!**

**-Pas du tout, non pas que nous ignorions le rôle plus que considérable, que le major et le lieutenant ont tenu tout au long du conflit passé… Mais…**

**-Vous m'en demandez beaucoup !**

Shepard commençait à perdre son sang-froid, cependant elle avançait tout de même. Elle se retourna néanmoins en direction de ses deux équipiers, demeurés silencieux.

**-Si je ne suis pas de retour d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, vous foutez le camp d'ici ! Et si le besoin est de descendre ce type, faites-le ! **Lança-t-elle en guise d'avertissement au galarien lui-même. Celui-ci ravala sa salive, baissant la tête. Elle en était assurée, il ne tenterait rien.

**-Shepard, vous ne devriez pas y aller seule!**

Jane se retourna en direction du second spectre humain.

**-Vous rigolez, j'en ai vu des pires, les moissonneurs ça vous dit quelque chose. Si ça tourne au vinaigre, croyez-moi je serai la première à tirer !**

L'ex-commandant poursuivit sa route, son pied se heurtant à de nouvelles marches, à la seule source de lumière de son arme. Un léger claquement lui parvint loin derrière, sans doute l'extraterrestre avait-il rabattu la porte. Décidément s'en était fini, plus jamais elle ne se laisserait attendrir par qui que ce soit, pas même un enfant. Dans une marche silencieuse elle traversait cet escalier en pente raide, qui l'emmenait toujours plus bas, les secondes semblaient durer des heures, son cœur battait normalement au sein de sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas là un petit butarien inoffensif qui allait lui tirer la moindre once de tracas, il lui en faudrait bien plus. Enfin au détour d'une marche une brève lueur attira son attention, celle-ci provenait d'une simple bougie, Shepard s'approcha à pas légers, ses deux mains tenant son arme.

**-C'est plutôt précaire comme éclairage.** Déclara-t-elle à l'homme invisible, en effet pas une seule silhouette n'était discernable.

Elle continuait de s'avancer dans ce silence de mort, « _on entendrait une mouche voler _» se disait-elle bien simplement. Shepard aurait sans doute bien du mal à s'habituer à la lumière du jour, en sortant de cette caverne. Elle respirait tellement fort, qu'il était tout simplement impossible qu'elle n'est pas été repérée, elle attendait simplement une manifestation du butarien. Elle inspirait le plus d'air disponible, ses poumons semblaient se resserrer au beau milieu de sa cage thoracique.

**-Je ne compte pas jouer à cache-cache, d'autant que j'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur de ce jeu. Alors soit vous sortez dès maintenant, soit vous pouvez vous asseoir sur la moindre contribution de ma part !** Lâcha-t-elle dans le vide dans cette pièce sans écho.

**-Jane Shepard, Amiral Jane Shepard, anciennement connue sous le titre de commandant, héroïne de la citadelle, sauveuse de la galaxie, celle qui a mis un terme à la menace des récolteurs puis des moissonneurs ! Fille du contre-amiral Hannah Shepard, 32 ans et une vie déjà bien plus remplie que la plupart des mortelles ici-bas !** Clama-t-on soudain, l'ex-commandant chercha aussitôt son interlocuteur. Ses yeux virant de gauches à droite en parfaite coordination avec ses mouvements de tête, personne ne se montrait.

**-Je n'ai que faire de votre petite mise en scène, sortez ! J'ai horreur des gens qui se terre dans l'ombre, ce n'est qu'un signe de pure lâcheté !**

**-Je connais bien des choses sur vous Shepard, l'avantage d'être haut placé, c'est que l'on a des amis et donc des sources aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Je n'ignore rien bien sûr de votre exploit dans le raid Skyllien, ou bien encore de vos prouesses au combat. Sans oublier ce relais cosmodésique que vous avez fait exploser et qui a causé la mort de plus de 300 000 hommes de mon espèce !**

**-Ce n'était pas moi, mais les moissonneurs ! C'était là la seule solution et vous le savez très bien, si je ne l'avais pas fait, eux se seraient chargé de vous éliminer, vous étiez les premiers sur la liste.**

**-Oh mais… Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, après tout vous êtes notre héroïne à tous, notre salue ! Mais au final, vous êtes humaine, vous-même vous céderiez devant la perte d'un être cher. La mort ne vous fait pas peur, mais eux comptent pour vous ! Je crois savoir qu'une personne en particulier est….**

Un craquement retentit soudain, semblablement à un os qui se brise, ou bien même une branche de bois que l'on contorsionne. Un filet de sang s'écoulait à présent de la bouche du butarien qui était collé au mur, maintenu par le bras du premier spectre humain, qui ne comptait pas lâcher sa prise. Les yeux pleins de fureur, elle le toisait.

**-Prononce son nom une seule fois et plus jamais personne n'entendra le son de ta voix ! **Gronda-t-elle.

**-Vous avez du répondant, c'est parfait je ne m'étais pas trompé sur vous. Vous êtes la personne qu'il me faut !**

**-Désolé mais, il se trouve que je n'ai plus la moindre petite attention de vous aider pour quoi que ce soit. J'ai horreur que l'on me fasse perdre mon temps, je déteste tourner en rond et pars dessus tout, je ne supporte pas que l'on me menace ! Vous avez une sacrée audace de marchander dans une telle situation Zaen Dal'Hark !**

**-Voyons, ne vous fermez pas Shepard, vous connaissez les ficelles du métier. Il fallait bien que je teste la marchandise avant de l'utiliser !**

Shepard resserra sa poigne, décrochant un cri de douleur au butarien.

**-Je ne suis pas votre outil ! Rien ne me fera changer d'avis et tiens d'ailleurs je vous ferai bien coffrer pour esclavagisme ! Pauvre petit galarien, je ne crois pas que ceci serait au goût de tout le monde. À une époque où l'on prône la liberté ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on pouvait le prendre pour un simple employé ?**

**-Humhum, je suis sûr que vous ne tiendrez plus ce beau discours dans quelques secondes. Nous n'avons pas parlé de ce que VOUS, vous aurez à y gagner.**

**- De quoi parlez-vous ?** Le contra-t-elle.

**-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ignore rien de vos agissements, vous feriez mieux de vérifier qui sont vos vrais amis. Votre quête si secrète et dissimuler, je pourrai y contribuer. Terrorisme, Oméga, tout ceci vous dit quelque chose ?**

Shepard le fixa dans les yeux, comme ramener à la réalité, à son combat actuel. En un instant, des milliers d'informations filtrèrent dans son esprit. Oméga, terrorisme… oui, l'après moissonneur, la nouvelle menace, encore faible, une espèce de petite infection encore bénigne mais qui n'attend que la première occasion afin de pouvoir se rependre, comme une trainée de poudre. Une dette que quelqu'un avait envers elle, une mission, un objectif qu'elle s'était donné. Les informations étaient trop inexistantes, elle ne pouvait se permettre de rater une telle occasion d'en apprendre davantage. Sa main droite lâcha la nuque du butarien, qui s'écroula aussitôt lourdement sur le sol. Shepard lui tourna alors le dos et tenta de regagner son calme.

**-Très bien alors… Parlons, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?** Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus accommodant.

* * *

**-Je… Je vous avais dit de décamper si je ne revenais pas au bout de vingt minutes… C'est comme cela que vous suivez mes ordres ?! **Déclara-t-elle avant de tomber, genoux à terre, explosant en une quinte de toux tenace.

**-Shepard !**

Le major fila immédiatement à ses côtés, il glissa son bras droit sous ses épaules afin de l'aider à se relever. Le manque d'oxygène dans les couloirs souterrains se faisait à présent ressentir, le choc à son retour dans le hall avait été de trop. Shepard tentait à présent de retrouver le fil de sa respiration habituelle, les yeux braqués sur le dallage, la lumière était juste aveuglante.

**-Cela va passer, nous avons eu le même problème, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir.**

**-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous remercie… **Dit-elle en se détachant de son collègue. Ses deux jambes la portaient sans problème à présent. Une dernière grande inspiration et elle relevait enfin la tête, pour leur porter toute l'attention voulue.

**-Vous savez Lola, ce n'est pas mon genre d'esquiver les problèmes et de m'enfuir ! Vous nous prenez vraiment pour des fillettes en short ? Non, on n'allait pas partir sans vous, ordre ou pas.**

**-Cela, vous voyez, je m'en doutais, après plus d'un an et demi de passé avec vous, je commence à vraiment bien vous connaître Vega. Et votre supérieur en second, présent ici même, est une telle tête de mule que je ne me faisais pas non plus d'illusions à son sujet. En vérité, je me demande pourquoi on me considère encore comme un chef, alors que mes propres hommes ne m'obéissent pas !**

**-Qui vous dit que c'est le cas ! **Plaisanta-t-il.** Non Lola, plus sérieusement vous savez très bien que sur le front on n'objecterait aucune de vos décisions, c'est à la vie à la mort !**

**-Vous avez oublié le "fidèle et fraternel " !**

**-Et vous, vous avez trop regardé "Les chevaliers de la table ronde" quand vous étiez petite, Shepard !**

**-Vous connaissez vos classiques, c'est bon à savoir. Mais dites-moi, vous ne seriez pas en train de vous payer de la tête de votre capitaine ? Juste pour me rassurer….** Souffla-t-elle, bras croisés.

**-Non… Non…**

**-Juste un peu hein !**

**-Shepard, je crois que nous nous éloignons à grands pas de la raison de notre venue en ses lieux. **Les coupa le major.

Les instants de camaraderie étaient quelque chose de communs pour chacun, la routine. Qui n'avait pas déjà lancé une petite blague au beau milieu d'une mission et ce afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Au sein de l'équipage de l'ex-commandant Shepard, personne. Il fallait dire qu'avec un timonier dans le genre de Jeff Moreau, il était bien difficile d'y échapper, celui-ci avait bien sûr quelques fois dépassé les limites. Mais le premier spectre humain avait toujours su mettre les freins au moment le plus propice. L'humour, c'était peut-être bien là tout ce qu'il leur restait pour tenir dans ce métier. Quand on se retrouve devant un spectacle des plus infâmes, il est parfois mieux de détourner la chose, pour la rendre moins horrible et continuer sa route sans s'effondrer. Shepard ne rechignait jamais à rire, mais ce bien discrètement et souvent intérieurement. Elle-même avait un certain sens de l'humour, mais des plus étranges il faut l'avouer, tant et si bien que parfois personne ne parvenait à la saisir. Mais quand on se penche sur la question, puis enfin on se rend compte que le monde fonctionne un peu comme ça, en définitif personne ne comprend l'autre, il y aura toujours un point divergent sur le tableau.

Par le passé, le major lui-même avait été de ses gens comme Shepard, Garrus ou James, qui se prenaient à ce jeu. À l'époque où il servait à bord du Normandy premier du nom, mais à présent les choses étaient totalement différentes. Il était d'un sérieux à toute épreuve, toujours impassible, un véritable roque, si bien que cela perturbait quelques personnes, même les plus proches. En deux ans, un autre homme s'était forgé, un agent d'élite comme l'avait fait remarquer Liara sur Mars. Que ce soit sur le terrain ou pour une simple interview en compagnie de Dianna Allers, la confiante journaliste s'était elle-même questionnée à son sujet. Et Shepard, Horizon lui revenait en mémoire, cette bonne claque qu'elle s'était prise de sa part, verbale et non physique bien sûr. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans un tel état de fureur, elle qui ne l'avait alors connu que sous le jour d'un trentenaire renfermé et blagueur, plein d'idéaux. Il en avait finalement à en revendre de la rage. Oui, il avait évolué, pris un coup de vieux qui se discernait sous les traits de son visage. Il était à présent capable de tenir tête à son commandant, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas par le passé. Mais était-ce sur le plan professionnel ou privé lorsque cela se produisait, pour ma part la seconde option serait la plus valide. Etait-ce la mort de Shepard qui l'avait à ce point chamboulé et métamorphosé, sans doute oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis lors il n'avait jamais cédé la moindre petite blague au cours d'une mission, ou du moins très rarement. L'amiral se retourna en sa direction et le toisa un faible instant, celui-ci détourna le regard comme s'il lui avait manqué de respect.

**-Vous avez raison major, mais détendez-vous nous avons un peu de temps devant nous.**

**-Que voulez-vous dire par la Lola ? Alors on va finalement se faire cette mission ?**

**-Oui, on va la faire, comme vous dites, mais il nous faudra attendre que la nuit tomber. C'est compliqué. **

Shepard regarda soudain le galarien et d'un bras poussa le lieutenant sur le côté.** Mais d'abord, j'aimerais que vous fichiez le camp !**

Aucune objection de la part de l'amphibien, celui-ci filait déjà à l'autre bout de la bâtisse, la laissant face aux deux autres officiers de l'alliance. Machinalement sa main se leva à la rencontre de son menton, qu'elle frôla un bref instant, perturbée. Elle fit quelques pas à travers la pièce, sous les yeux incompréhensifs du major et du lieutenant.

**-Alors !**

**-C'est que…. **

Alenko demeurait stoïque, tandis que Vega tendait deux mains crispées en avant, attendant une fichue réponse de sa part.

**-C'est que ça n'a rien d'habituel, ce ne sera pas du goût de tout le monde. Une mission d'infiltration… **Shepard prit une grande inspiration, tant pis pour les déboires qui s'en suivraient. Après tout, elle seule était le chef.

**-C n'aura rien de comparable à une zone de combat envahie par les moissonneurs et où des balles fusent, alors rangez-moi cet enthousiasme James ! **Dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur en sa direction.** Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir le pourquoi du comment, ça c'est une chose qui me regarde, tout ce que je vous demande c'est de faire votre boulot, peu importe en quoi cela consistera ce soir ! Vous devez me faire confiance ! Comme je vous l'avais dit, ce type trempe effectivement dans des affaires pas très claires, il a tellement joué avec le feu qu'il s'est comme qui dirait, attiré les foudres de la mauvaise personne. Résultat, aujourd'hui il vit recroquevillé dans sa propre demeure, arrogant comme jamais certes, mais tellement désespéré qu'il a fait appel à un spectre, au risque de se faire coffrer par la suite ! C'est vous dire combien il tient à sa vie. Je n'ai aucune sympathie pour ce personnage, si je pouvais traduire ma pensée à son égard, je dirais simplement que c'est qu'un con, mais là n'est pas la question. Je trouve mon intérêt dans cette affaire, pour cela les explications viendront plus tard, on ne peut aborder ce sujet ici.**

Shepard marqua une pause, le regard sérieux. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs, bien loin de cette mission qui serait plus qu'anodine, porté sur ce que lui, lui avait donné tout à l'heure en échange.

**-Vous vous souvenez, il fait partie de l'une des plus hautes castes de la société butarienne et bien ce soir, vous allez voir de vous-même à quoi ressemble une réception mondaine. Kaidan, vous serez sous couverture, donc sur le terrain même, Vega et moi vous épaulerons à distance, une force de frappe en hauteur. Je vous aurais bien accompagné, pour une fois ma renommée m'aurait été utile. Seulement, je serai bien mieux placé en haut. Puis non pas que cela pose un réel problème, mais des soupçons pourraient voir le jour quant à ma présence ici. James ne ferait pas l'affaire, disons que la politesse et la discrétion ne seraient pas au rendez-vous avec lui. Et puis je suis certaine que je vous retrouverai au bar, n'est-ce pas Vega ?**

**-Vous êtes dure, Lola, moi je pense que vous n'avez juste aucune envie de vous mêler à la populace ! **

**-Pensez ce que vous voulez, lieutenant ! Major, votre objectif sera simple, localiser la cible, nous-nous chargerons du reste… Zaen vous présentera comme un vieil ami, c'est lui-même qui vous introduira dans cette petite fête fermée. Tout va se tramer dans ses lieux, dans la pièce en question, des passerelles sont installées au plafond, en temps normal elles servent pour l'entretien et l'orientation de l'éclairage, c'est ici que le lieutenant et moi-même nous placerons. Dispatchés à deux points différents, communication par oreillette, en cas de problème il sera facile de rejoindre le major. La cible est une asari, pas plus d'informations, il ne m'a pas même communiqué son nom. Je le concède, cela peut sembler illogique, sans plus d'informations, il sera bien difficile d'agir.**

Un silence s'instaurait tout à coup, elle venait de tourner les yeux en sa direction et l'expression sur son visage, l'avait figée sur place. Perdant le fil de ses mots, elle savait très bien que tout cela ne serait pas au goût du major, mais hélas elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Il grimaçait, des yeux plissés à la bouche tordue, il fronçait les sourcils dans une mine renfrognée.

**-Vous-vous en sortirez, je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous. **Dit-elle, tapotant son épaule d'une main.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et se contenta de tourner la tête. James lui semblait déjà montrer bien plus de satisfaction, à en juger par le vaste sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage.

**-Contentez-vous de suivre Zaen à la trace, le moindre mouvement suspect autour de lui et vous passez à l'action !**

Shepard avait volontairement omis de préciser certaines choses, elle ne savait que trop bien que cela ne ferait que la ralentir. Manipulation, il allait falloir s'y attendre, parce qu'il était parfois nécessaire de ne pas agir avec éthique. Sans plus de précision, elle les laissait à présent derrière elle, ayant dans l'idée d'aller examiner la salle de réception. Une reconnaissance des lieux s'imposait, c'était même primordial.


	4. Speak about

_(modifiée le 27/10/2012)_

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=O

**Chapitre 3 :**

**-Shepard, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ?**

**-"Bordel", hein ? Je vous trouve bien remonter major, prenez donc une chaise que l'on discute de tout cela entre quatre yeux.**

Shepard se tenait face à une table, les bras croisés sur celle-ci, son regard obliquait dans la direction du major à en juger par sa tête levée. Celle-ci affichait un air totalement détaché, calme et impassible comme toujours, pas la moindre parole n'aurait semblé pouvoir l'atteindre. De sa main droite, elle indiqua le siège devant-elle, invitant ainsi le second spectre humain à gagner cette place. Celui-ci ne s'y objecta pas, et il tira aussitôt la chaise et se contenta de la toiser interrogatif. Comme s'il n'avait pas à parler, et qu'il se contentait d'attendre de recevoir des réponses.

**-J'aimerais sincèrement pouvoir vous expliquer ceci, mais avant il va bien falloir me poser une question plus claire.**

Kaidan prit son visage entre ses mains.

**-Vous le faites exprès, c'est cela ?**

Shepard ne souffla mot, s'obstinant à le fixer.

**-D'accord… Sérieusement, quels sont vos intérêts à accepter une pareille mission, j'aimerais vraiment savoir… Vous me devez bien quelques explications…**

L'ex-commandant leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant peut-être une réponse concise, honnête et claire. Ou peut-être était-elle excédée.

**-Je ne sais pas si vous-vous souvenez de Aria T'Loak.**

**-Si, si bien sûr, vous m'aviez déjà parlé d'elle par le passé. Ce n'était pas l'asari qui avait trouvé refuge à la Citadelle et qui passait tout son temps au Purgatoire ? Celle-la même, qui avait perdu Oméga après l'offensive de Cerberus et à qui vous avez aidé à récupérer la station.**

**-Tout juste, c'était bien elle.**

**-Ne me dites pas que c'est elle notre cible ?**

**-Non… Non, cela n'a strictement rien à voir, séparez cette mission de tout le reste, je vais commencer par ce que vous avez qualifié "d'intérêts" ! Vous n'ignorez rien du rôle peut-être minime mais tout de même assez notoire, qu'Aria a joué durant cette guerre. En fournissant à l'alliance des ressources militaire à travers les soleils bleus, les berserckers et j'en passe.**

**-Oui, enfin pour cela vous aviez tout de même dû les rallier à nous, c'était plutôt vous qui aviez apporté cette aide supplémentaire. **Rétorqua le major.

**-Plus ou moins oui, mais là n'est pas la question, le fait est qu'après avoir reçu cette main tendue, elle s'attendait à ce que je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce par la suite. Une sorte de dette pour ainsi dire. Aria envisageait bien évidemment de remettre la main sur Omega et elle pensait qu'avec tous les clans mercenaires de nouveau en sa possession, cela ne poserait aucun problème. Mais le contraire a été prouvé, car elle a finalement dû faire appel à mes services. La suite vous la connaissez, car nous avons-nous même contribué à la reprise d'Oméga.**

**-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec vous ! **S'obstina-t-il.

Shepard soupira, mais avec toute la patience du monde elle continua sur sa lancée.

**-Kaidan faites un effort, Oméga bon-sang !**

**-Oméga **?! Le visage d'Alenko se figea en une moue étrange, puis soudain ses yeux s'éclaircirent. **Ainsi donc ce n'est pas seulement parce que l'Alliance vous a directement demandé d'enquêter sur cette planète, que vous avez accepté le dossier. Vous l'avez aussi fait parce que cette dernière vous a demandé de lui prêter main-forte… N'aurait-elle pas rencontré des problèmes avec cette nouvelle cellule terroriste ?**

Quelques semaines auparavant, Shepard s'était vu affectée à une mission ou du moins proposée, car depuis que celle-ci était montée au galon d'amiral, plus personne n'avait un réel poids sur elle-même. Ce n'était qu'un dossier parmi tant d'autres et dont-on lui avait fait par sur son terminal privé. À ce moment-là, cela ne faisait que quelques temps à peine que Jane avait été réaffectée au Normandy et avec cette paix toute fraiche, les affaires n'étaient pas bien courantes, chacun tentait de se tenir à carreau, du moins pour l'instant. L'objet était tout simplement "Oméga", le titre en lui-même était déjà évocateur. Car d'aucun n'ignorait que la situation était toujours aussi sensible là-bas comme cela avait toujours été le cas. Après tout, cet astéroïde riche en élément zéro et connu pour être la zone la plus fréquentées par les magouilles et les criminels en tout genres, ne pouvait changer du jour au lendemain. Même après les moissonneurs, Oméga demeurait encore la paria de toute la galaxie, la tâche que l'on souhaitait oublier et qu'à cet effet on prenait bien garde d'ignorer. Seulement, les troubles faits eux, ne comptaient pas en faire autant bien entendu. Des soupçons planaient quant à l'existence d'une considérable cellule terroriste en ses profondeurs. De multiples hypothèses avaient été formulées à ce sujet, mais aucune n'avait été validée. L'alliance avait pour le moins été décimée durant le conflit qui avait opposé la galaxie aux moissonneurs et la plupart des officiers restants étaient eux mobiliser pour l'aide aux civiles et la reconstruction. Elle ne pouvait donc se permettre d'envoyer des hommes là-bas, si ce n'est mobiliser une petite unité et c'était pour cela que leur choix s'était arrêté sur Shepard. Celle à qui rien n'avait été, n'était et ne serait impossible, la femme vers qui la galaxie toute entière s'était tournée, comme l'avait dit Javik.

**-Disons plutôt que c'était l'affaire la plus alléchante, vous me connaissez bien assez pour savoir que personne ne me donne d'ordre. Et Aria T'Loak ne fait pas exception à la règle. Je n'ai pas de réel intérêt à jouer les intermédiaires dans un couple qui en arrive aux mains, et dont la femme aurait fait appel à moi. Ou encore, pirater des terminaux… Je veux dire, je ne suis pas faite pour cela. Il y a comme une sorte de partenariat qui s'est établi entre Aria et moi, nous nous rendons mutuellement service. J'enquête actuellement sur une nouvelle racine de troubles faites dont les traces commencent sur Oméga. Et il se trouve justement que cette chère Asari a quelques ennuis avec ceux-ci, elle me donne des infos et mois en échange je l'en débarrasse.**

**-Je vous imaginerai pourtant bien en conseillère conjugale !**

**-Moi, derrière un bureau !? C'est tout simplement inimaginable et inenvisageable ! Bref, je vous ai tous briefés sur Omega précédemment, officieusement on n'a rien, nada ! Le dossier est vide, enfin officieusement seulement. Car j'ai ma petite idée sur la chose, à mon avis l'hypothèse de Cerberus ne serait pas totalement à éluder. Et Omega n'est qu'une petite partie puzzle, tout commence là-bas… Mais pour démanteler tout le réseau, il va nous falloir bien plus.**

**-Cerberus, mais voyons Sherpard, vous savez bien que cette organisation n'est plus, depuis notre assaut sur leur base.**

**-Les piliers ne sont plus là, mais les fondations demeurent, à l'heure où le combat faisait rage et où nous affrontions Kai-Leng. Des troupes étaient, elles, toujours présentent aux quatre coins de la galaxie et sur Oméga y compris. Certes les hommes de l'homme trouble étaient endoctrinés et ont péri, lors de la déferlante du creuset. Mais je pense qu'il demeurait encore des cellules dissidentes, des gros bras à qui Jack Harper (Homme trouble de son vrai nom) n'avait sans doute fait subir aucune modification. Cerberus prenant fin, ils étaient par conséquent comme affranchis et l'occasion était bien trop belle pour la laisser passer, un astéroïde bourré de ressources juste sous leurs pieds et dont le dominateur venait d'en perdre la main par notre faute, puis par la suite de périr. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à prendre sa succession et tenter un renversement. Ou bien qui ne nous dit pas que ce ne sont pas des fanatiques. Enclin à refonder une organisation similaire, j'en mettrai ma main à couper. Si ce mouvement ne s'était cantonné qu'à Omega, je serai d'accord pour dire qu'il ne s'agirait certainement pas de cela. Mais voilà, les faits sont là, ses attentas se rependent à présent aux quatre coins de la galaxie et à chaque fois ce sont d'autres espèces que l'humanité qui sont visées. Vous en connaissiez-vous, d'autres organisations pro-humaines ?**

**-Votre perspicacité légendaire est toujours là.**

**-C'est la deuxième fois en une seule journée, que l'on m'en parle.**

**-Mais ne pensez-vous pas que cela revient à tirer des conclusions bien trop hâtives, après tout…Tout ce que vous avancez, est seulement basé sur votre propre intuition. Et comme vous l'avez bien dit, on n'a rien dans le dossier…. L'Alliance vous a seulement demandé d'enquêter sur les agissements troubles qui font rage sur Oméga, par sur l'hypothétique refondation de Cerberus…**

**-C'est là que Zaen intervient ! **Le coupa Shepard. **Puis de toute manière quand on commence quelque chose, il est bien normale d'aller jusqu'au bout.**

Le major ne parvenait pas à la suivre, il avait beau s'accrocher, percuter était difficile. L'ex-commandant avait toujours été dotée d'un esprit vif, un rien lui sautait aux yeux, tout comme il lui fallait à peine une fraction de seconde pour échafauder un plan sans failles. Le regard de Shepard obliqua en sa direction et cette dernière soupira en distinguant nettement, que Kaidan était toujours aussi perdue.

**-Des informations, voilà mon intérêt, ma prime, ma paye, bref tout ce que vous voulez ! Quelques petits tuyaux de ses informateurs en échange de ce petit coup de main, ce n'est pas bien cher payé. Et ce n'est pas votre dignité qui en prendra un coup ! Vous avez le pourquoi du comment, j'espère que vous êtes satisfait.**

**-C'est donc pour cela que l'on va stagner ici, et que je vais jouer les politicards bourges ! On va dire que cela me va, de toute manière c'est un ordre alors je ne peux rien y changer. Si c'est pour cette cellule terroriste… **

Shepard ne portait déjà plus son attention sur le major, une des phrases prononcée par le butarien lui revenait en tête, « Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ignore rien de vos agissements, vous feriez mieux de vérifier qui sont vos vrais amis. ». Comment Zaen était-il parvenu à avoir vent de cette affaire, elle qui était si bien ficelée et classée secrète. Il était peu dans la sphère militaire, à avoir connaissance de cette enquête menée par le premier spectre humain. L'information n'avait pas pu sortir, à moins que…

**-Shepard ? Quelque chose vous travaille encore ?** S'enquit Kaidan, qui avait remarqué son trouble.

Celle-ci leva une main qu'elle plaça devant lui, pour signifier de lui laisser un instant. Les yeux vrillés sur la table, elle réfléchissait.

**-Je crois qu'on a une taupe…. **Lança-t-elle soudain.

**-Une taupe ?**

**-Oui, Dal'Hark savait parfaitement que j'enquêtais sur Oméga, et je ne sais comment, il a pu être mis au courant. Mais le fait est qu'il le sait…. Cela ne peut être un des hommes à bord du Normandy, j'ai bien trop confiance. Cela vient forcément de l'Alliance, on a un espion dans nos rangs, il va falloir que je surveille mes arrières….**

Le major n'ajouta rien, stupéfait, Shepard se releva après avoir tiré sa chaise. Elle traversa l'étroite pièce, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à une sorte de débarra ou de buanderie. Sa main attrapa un cintre, une vaste housse apparue soudain dans le paysage et le spectre la lança sur la table, juste sous le nez de son interlocuteur.

**-Enfilez-moi ça, ce sera votre uniforme pour la soirée, enfin votre costume ! **Glissa-t-elle avec un brin d'ironie.

**-Je sens que cela ne va pas me plaire !**

**-Je ne vous demande pas de jouer les mannequins, juste d'enfiler ses frusques qu'on en finisse ! Vous avez le meilleur rôle Kaidan, vous au moins vous pourrez toujours siffler un ou deux verres !**

La porte claqua derrière une Shepard partagée, tiraillée, bref tout ce que vous voudrez.

[…]

Puis elle se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, des pompes cirées en traversèrent le seuil, aux pieds d'un homme à l'allure différente. Les deux personnes se trouvant à l'opposé se retournèrent en sa direction. L'un se retint de pouffer de rire, James, l'autre je n'ai rien dire sur elle. Enfin si ce n'est qu'elle traversa la pièce pour se trouver à sa hauteur. De là, ses deux mains se levèrent et resserrèrent le nœud de la cravate du major. Puis la droite vint à la rencontre de la joue gauche d'Alenko, qu'elle tapota affectueusement.

**-Vous êtes adorable Kaidan !*** (*****clin d'œil à une réplique de ME1)** Enfin parfois… Mais, vous ressemblez à un pingouin.**

**-Je doute que ce soit avec ce genre de répliques, que vous allez le mettre en confiance Shepard** ! Grommela James dans son coin.

**-Oui peut-être, mais au même titre que vous ! Car ce n'est pas le petit James Vega que j'ai pris à rire à l'instant ? Surtout que de mon côté, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.**

James releva la tête et remua la bouche de manière excessive, et ce afin d'imiter Shepard lui donnant un ordre. C'était une façon détournée de lui dire « _C'est bon, vous me faites chier!_ ». Ce à quoi le spectre répondit par un regard transcendant.

**-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez aujourd'hui, mais vous êtes vraiment lourds. Vous me faites une crise d'adolescence en retard ou quoi ! Là, on dirait des fillettes en short ! Je ne suis pas prête à essuyer vos plaintes, alors allez gindre ailleurs et remuez-vous. Même un hanari en aurait plus dans le slibard que vous ! **

Shepard ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés, puis elle s'engagea dans une marche droite et assurée. Elle passa devant le lieutenant en l'ignorant complètement. Elle n'avait que faire de leurs enfantillages, en fin de compte Javik aurait mieux su l'épauler ce jour-là, elle regrettait déjà son choix. Mais là n'était pas la question, la mission allait commencer.


	5. Des talons et un flingue

**Chapitre 4 :**

**-Vous êtes en place lieutenant ?**

**-Oui m'dame, bien en place pour surveiller le petit cul du major !**

**-On ne vous en demande pas tant Vega…**

Accroupie à même le sol, Shepard se tenait voutée au-dessus du vide environnant, ses mains s'agrippaient à la rambarde métallique. Sa posture n'était pas des plus commodes et confortables, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant. Les plaques de tôle en acier se trouvant sous ses genoux, parvenaient à se faire sentir sur sa peau malgré la présence de son armure. Sous la pression exercée par son propre poids sans doute, peu importait, elle ferait avec. Le lieutenant et elle-même, avaient rejoint les plateformes suspendues au plafond de la salle de réception, pièce qui se remplissait déjà de centaines de convives. D'ici peu, le major ferait son entrée parmi tout ce ramassis de petits bourgeois, Shepard fixait d'ailleurs la porte vitrée avec une certaine appréhension, suspicieuse. Elle espérait simplement que Kaidan mettrait sa mauvaise foi de côté, et ferait ce qu'il avait à faire sans poser de questions et surtout s'en mettre la mission en péril. Elle avait une confiance démesurée en la personne qu'il était et qu'il représentait à ses yeux, mais nul n'était à l'abri d'un faux pas.

De majestueux lustres étaient eux-mêmes placés en hauteur, aveuglant par la même occasion les deux militaires, qui voyaient d'ailleurs leur visibilité réduite. Les bonnes conditions de travails n'étaient vraiment pas au rendez-vous, mais d'ailleurs elles ne l'avaient jamais été, de leur chasse contre les geths, à leur guerre contre les moissonneurs.

**-Voilà Zaen !** Glissa soudain James, sortant Shepard de sa rêverie solitaire par la même occasion.

**-Et le major….** Ajouta le spectre, les yeux rivés sur les deux nouveaux arrivants.

**-Respirez Shepard, vous avez vu votre tête ? On dirait que vous êtes à deux doigts de nous faire un infarctus tellement vous êtes rouge. Il faut vous détendre, tout se passera bien pour lui.**

**-Vous croyez sincèrement que c'est pour le major que je m'inquiète ? Il ne risque strictement rien, j'espère juste qu'il ne fera rien merder.**

Shepard regarda le lieutenant au loin, celui-ci se trouvait à une autre extrémité et seul son visage était visible. Les deux collègues communiquaient via leur oreillette.

**-Je vous entends vous savez…. **Lança soudain une voix bien familière.

**-Parfait, cela veut au moins dire que vous n'avez pas oublié de brancher votre oreillette. Cependant, abstenez-vous de parler au possible, et essayez de ne pas trop…. bouger vos lèvres. Ce afin de ne pas paraître suspect !**

**-Ou être prit pour un gros malade qui parle tout seul !** Renchérit James.

Shepard baissa les yeux, comme un signe de désespoir vis-à-vis du lieutenant, rien ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de manquer à ce point de tact. Cependant, elle reporta son attention sur Kaidan. Le butarien se tournait dans la direction de ce dernier, plaçant un bras sous son épaule et ce de manière à le guider. Les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers un groupe, sans doute quelques amis de Dal'Hark à en juger par le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de celui-ci, ou peut-être était-ce seulement de la courtoisie.

-**James veillez à ne pas le perdre des yeux, je vais me déplacer, mon angle de vu actuel n'est pas avantageux. **Sur ses dernières paroles, Shepard entreprit de se déplacer à pas léger et presque à quatre pattes, sa seule hantise à cet instant était d'être repérée, mais ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure manière.

**-Affirmatif !**

De son côté, Kaidan tentait de sourire tant bien que mal et surtout de sembler le plus naturel possible. Mais pourtant, le moindre ses gestes, de ses rictus étaient murement réfléchis, tout comme il mesurait chacune de ses paroles. Ainsi un silence planait parfois durant quelques secondes, le temps que celui-ci parvienne à trouver ses mots. Jouer les pots de fleurs n'était pas dans ses talents, intérieurement il bouillassait littéralement, cambré comme il serait impossible de le dire.

**-Shepard où en sont-ils ? Ils sont sortis de mon champ ?! **

L'ex-commandant grommela légèrement, puis elle jeta un bref coup d'œil.

**-Mobil vers la droite !** Répondit-elle à l'intention du lieutenant.

**-Playmobil en avant les histoires !**

**-James ?**

**-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… c'est bon je me tais, ne me regardez pas comme ça.**

Le premier spectre humain soupira légèrement, la soirée allait surement être longue et il lui faudrait en plus supporter les blagues de son coéquipier. Elle se stoppa un instant, le temps d'élaborer une stratégie logique en vue de la situation. James et elle représentaient deux forces de frappe, le major lui un œil direct sur toute l'assemblée. L'issue était logique et sans appel, il leur faudrait se répartir la tâche.

**-Vega, écoutez-moi bien, nous ne sommes que deux et il est inutile d'être plusieurs sur un même point de surveillance. Nous allons donc nous séparer si je puis dire, du moins nous partager la tâche. Je vous charge de Zaen et du major ! Moi je vais éplucher les alentours, à la recherche du moindre convive suspect et surtout d'une asari au comportement étrange.**

Shepard n'attendit pas la réaction de Vega, elle ôta son oreillette à l'affût. Il lui fallait de la concentration et ce n'était pas James qui allait la lui apporter. À présent debout, elle se laissait glisser un pas après l'autre, suivant la rambarde, elle traversait ainsi la vaste salle, ni vue, ni connue. Tout cela était bien loin de tuchanka, Rannoch, Thessia, la Citadelle, la Terre, un bref instant elle regretta presque de ne pas être à la place du major, il lui fallait de l'action. Tout cela était sans intérêt, bien trop plat et calme, elle en venait même à se demander si Zaen ne s'était finalement pas joué d'elle. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, fatiguée, ennuyée à tel point qu'elle consentit à remettre son oreillette, quitte à supporter Vega, cela aurait au moins l'avantage de faire passer le temps.

**-Où en est Alenko ? **Demanda-t-elle, détachée de tout.

**-Nulle part… **Répondit-il lui-même.

Shepard sursauta, elle s'attendait à une réponse du lieutenant et non du major. Elle passa la tête entre deux barreaux, pour effectivement s'apercevoir que Zaen avait abandonné Kaidan au bar.

**-Franchement, il ne pourrait pas passer une autre musique que celle-ci, c'est vraiment…. Soporifique ! **S'exclama James de son côté.** Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !**

**-X-pel Ten…** Répondit l'ex-commandant.

**-Comment vous connaissez ça Lola, ne me dites pas que c'est votre genre de musique ?**

**-Non, j'en ai entendu parler lors d'une mission similaire à celle-ci, il y a de cela un an sur Oméga, avec Morinth la fille de Samara. Enfin tout ça… C'est du monde que vous ne connaissez pas. Et c'est une longue histoire sans aucun intérêt…**

**-Vous pourriez nous la raconter, après tout vu le point où on en est… **Râla le lieutenant.

**-Restez concentré et on en reparlera !**

**-Dixit le premier spectre humain, qui se tenait avachie sur une plateforme ! C'est du joli tout ça et oui, je vous vois !**

Shepard lui lança un regard assassin, croisant les bras, elle se redressa tout de même légèrement après cette remarque. Quelques nouvelles minutes passèrent ainsi, l'une plaquait sa tête contre les barreaux de fer, l'autre s'enquillait de plus en plus de verres et le troisième… prenait un malin plaisir à épier chaque personne allant et venant, « **C'est encore mieux que le feuilleton du vendredi soir !** » avait-il lâché à un moment donné.

[…]

**-Shepard… ne me dites pas que vous dansiez !?**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ! Je ne faisais strictement rien ! **Se défendit-elle.

**-Vous rigolez je vous ai vus gesticuler, personne ne danse aussi mal que vous ! Je reconnaîtrais ses grands mouvements de bras entre mille !**

**-Vous divaguez Vega, et ce n'est pas pour me plaire !**

La tension commençait à être palpable, chacun était excédé, attendant quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas. Et pourtant à peine une heure s'était écoulée depuis l'entrée du major. La salle était comble, les portes fermées, et un brouhaha assourdissant résonnait, son écho créant des migraines insupportables à l'ex-commandant. Celle-ci commençait d'ailleurs à perdre patience, elle ne supportait plus ses maudites plaques de tôle qui marquait sa peau à travers son armure, ses jambes étaient enquilosées, ses paupières devenaient lourdes, elle manquait de sommeil. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne dormait que très peu, étant toujours en proie à des cauchemars pour le moins déplaisants. Elle s'assommait à coup de travail, se dopait à la caféine et prenait une bonne douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Mais aujourd'hui rien de tel, s'il y avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'action, elle n'aurait eu aucun problème à se tenir éveillée. Mais les mondanités n'avaient rien d'une mission à haut risque et surtout, il n'y avait pas mieux pour s'endormir.

Tandis que Shepard luttait pur se garder éveillée, le major Alenko lui devait braver la foule sur le terrain même. Sans doute avait-il dû abuser de l'alcool car la tête lui tournait, le paysage l'entourant chavirait légèrement et lui-même éprouvait quelques difficultés à placer un pied devant l'autre. Il se tenait avachi contre un mur, si le premier spectre humain avait eu assez de force pour s'apercevoir de son état, sans doute lui aurait-elle passé un savon. De l'état comateux dans lequel il était, il toisait l'assemblée le regard vide. Zaen Dal'Hark feignait de l'ignorer, celui-ci non plus n'avait pas tenu son rôle d'ailleurs. Dès qu'il l'avait pu, il avait trouvé bon d'abandonner le major à son triste sort, au beau milieu de cette réception bourrée d'inconnus. Valter Shvarts était le patronyme utilisé pour sa fausse identité d'un soir, du moins était-ce ainsi qu'il s'était présenté aux amis du butarien, qui l'avaient d'ailleurs lorgné comme une bête curieuse, lui qui n'avait jamais été vu auprès de l'homme aux quatre yeux. L'esprit brumeux, Kaidan ne s'aperçut même pas que l'on s'approchait de lui.

**-Commandant… Si j'étais vous je me relèverais, le major est à moitié dans le coaltar et des gens viennent lui parler !** Souffla soudain James.

Shepard fut comme ramenée à la réalité, instinctivement elle se projeta contre la rambarde et posa de nouveau son regard sur Alenko, prêtant l'oreille.

[…]

**-Bordel ! Bordel, de merde ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, comment peut-on merder à ce point !**

Elle marchait d'un pas assuré et furieux, les traits plissés et les yeux pleins de colère, sa rage pouvait se sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle ne prêtait même plus attention au son métallique que créait le contact violent entre ses bottes de plomb et les plateformes d'acier de la passerelle. On pouvait bien l'entendre à des années-lumière, elle n'en avait plus rien à cirer, si je puis dire. Plaçant deux doigts sur son oreillette, elle pencha sa tête sur le côté.

**-Major ! Vous allez m'écouter et agir exactement comme je vous le dirais ! Un hochement de tête de votre part pour signaler que vous avez compris !**

De la panade dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, le trentenaire obtempéra sans rien dire, sans doute avait-il enfin récupéré un peu de lucidité après l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Celle la même qui venait de mettre Shepard dans une colère noire. Ce fameux groupe qui l'avait abordé, sans aucune mauvaise attention quelques minutes auparavant, avait eu affaire avec une surprise de taille. Un homme qui prétendait en être un autre, tout avait simplement commencé par quelques répliques courtoises échangées au coin d'une soirée. Et quatre mots avait suffi à tout maître par terre, **« Je suis Kaidan Alenko** ». Était-ce sous l'effet de l'alcool, ou la mauvaise volonté dont-il avait fait par et ce dès le début de la mission, qui l'avait fait commettre cet impair. Quoi qu'il en soit, il venait de faire tomber sa couverture, il n'était pas Valter Shvarts et Valter Shvarts n'était pas lui. À présent, tous avaient fait le rapprochement et il se retrouvait dans la plus galère imaginable. Qu'est-ce qu'un des hommes du grand commandant Shepard, affecté au Normandy en ce moment même, foutait dans une fête mondaine au fin fond de la bordure Skyllienne. Telle était la question. C'était bien trop invraisemblable et le fait qu'il ait menti sur son identité, ne faisait qu'élever davantage les soupçons.

**-Faites comme si vous étiez en voyage d'agreement ! J'arrive tout de suite, affichez un air déterminé. Ne doutez pas de vous, imposez-vous et surtout parlez le moins possible !**

Il était inutile de s'énerver sur lui, cela ne pouvait qu'augmenter son stress, et l'inciter par la même occasion à commettre de nouvelles erreurs. Shepard avait à présent traversé l'intégralité de la passerelle, elle se trouvait dans une petite alcôve qui donnait sur un escalier, celui la même qu'elle avait emprunté pour monter deux heures auparavant. Elle survolait les marches à une telle vitesse, que l'on aurait pu dire qu'elle ne faisait que les frôler du pied. Une fois en bas, elle s'élança en avant, courant à en perdre haleine, c'était à elle d'assumer les fautes de ses hommes et surtout de les rattraper. Le premier spectre humain entra dans la cabine où elle avait entretenu une discussion avec le major, puis elle verrouilla la porte à clef derrière elle. De là, elle se permit de souffler un instant, le tant de reprendre une respiration normale.

**-Calmez-vous… **glissa-t-elle à l'intention du major, mais peut-être était-ce plus destiné à elle-même.

**-J'en reviens pas de devoir faire ça…** Dit-elle tout bas, tandis qu'elle se saisissait d'une housse qu'elle déposa sur la table. Elle en ouvrit la fermeture éclair, devant elle se dessinait à présent une robe, elle grimaça à sa vue. La pièce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, n'avait pourtant rien d'affriolant, bien au contraire, c'était un habit tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable. Tournant le dos comme pour la fuir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes encore, elle ôta chaque pièce de son armure, une angoisse grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son entreprise. Après avoir inspirée une grande bouffée d'air, Shepard se glissa dans cette robe de cocktail blanche, cintrée à la taille par une ceinture noire brodée, celle-ci descendait légèrement au-dessus de ses genoux. Puis vint l'ultime insulte à sa personne, une boîte à chaussures disposée à terre, et qui lui apporterait le coup de grâce. Une paire d'escarpins argentés, une horreur pour elle, elle glissa les souliers à chacun de ses pieds, puis se redressa, tentant de défroisser sa robe. Elle se détestait affublée de la sorte, elle était tout sauf à l'aise, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas elle. Ses deux mains se glissèrent machinalement dans ses cheveux courts, les ébouriffant, les modelant, de sorte à ce que cela donne une coiffure un tant soit peu sophistiquée. Elle souffla une dernière fois, avant de retirer le loquet de la porte, il était tant de retrouver son assurance, il était temps de passer à l'action.

_Une porte qui claque et des têtes qui se retournent à son passage, plus aucun invité n'est attendu, aussi cela est d'autant plus surprenant_. Elle fit son apparition comme si de rien n'était, le dos droit, les bras battant et le regard fixe. Shepard traversa la salle de réception, faisant abstraction des chuchotements, comme des exclamations incompréhensibles que bredouillait James dans son oreillette. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était pouvoir ressortir de cette réception avec une dignité intacte. Elle était bien trop connue pour ne pas être remarquée, après la stupéfaction et les bourdonnements, vint un silence glacial. Shepard… le commandant Shepard… L'amiral… La sauveuse de la galaxie se trouvait ici même et nulle part ailleurs. Elle parcourut l'assemblée d'un bref coup d'œil, afin de repérer le major. Cela fait, elle entreprit de le rejoindre, faisant fi de la foule, elle se cramponna au bras de Kaidan, affichant un sourire de circonstance tout sauf naturel. À l'heure où elle voudrait être à des kilomètres d'ici, une armure sur les épaules, à l'heure ou elle mettrait une raclée au second spectre humain pour cette situation dans laquelle il venait de la mettre. Elle ne savait ce qui lui permettait de tenir et ce qui l'empêchait de foutre le camp, là sur l'instant. Au lieu de cela, elle se montra plus que proche et camoufla au mieux cette noire colère, qu'elle enfouit au fin fond de sa personne. Et de ce bras qu'elle tenait, elle retourna et attira le major auprès d'elle, lui qui n'avait rien vu venir. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors, non pas par accident, c'était un baiser déclenché, voulu et ce dans le seul but de détourner l'attention, de paraître plus crédible dans ce qui allait suivre. Une manœuvre manigancée de toutes pièces par l'intellect du premier spectre humain. Tout cela dura une fraction de seconde, après quoi elle le relâcha, non sans lâcher son bras, glissant sa main dans la sienne. **« C'était tout sauf le jour pour boire !»** Avait-elle néanmoins glissé tout bas, lors de cette comédie hasardeuse. Shepard se tenait à présent vers ceux qui ce trouvaient devant elle, prête à attaquer le plus gros morceau.

**-Excusez-moi du retard major !** Glissa-t-elle d'abord à la fausse intention de kaidan. **Je suis l'amiral Shepard de l'alliance, je vois que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance du major Kaidan Alenko.** **Nous sommes ici en congé, quelques jours à écouler dans le cadre d'une permanence. Elysium est un lieu plein de souvenirs pour moi, je comptais d'ailleurs me rendre sur le monument construit à mon honneur ! On raconte que c'est le lieu en vogue pour les mariages.**

Non d'un chien, mais qu'était-elle en train de raconter, elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle broyait involontairement le bras gauche de Kaidan de sa main droite. La carte du couple en vacances, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, pour justifier la présence de l'officier sur cette planète.

**-Nous voulions tout d'abord faire usage d'un faux nom, pour passer inaperçu. Mais ses efforts ont été vains, il faut croire que mon visage est connu à travers la galaxie tout entière !** Ajouta-t-elle, pour justifier l'usage du patronyme.

Tout dans sa personne sentait le chiqué, un faux sourire, un comportement mensonger qui ne correspondait en rien à ses propres traits de caractère. Toute personne la connaissant ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu, aurait pu sans problème s'en rendre compte. Mais qu'est-ce que des petits bureaucrates de la bordure Skyllienne pouvaient savoir de l'héroïne galactique, approximativement rien, si ce n'est qu'elle était réputée pour être froide et mesurée.

Shepard tenait toujours Alenko par le bras, ce quii lui permettait d'exercer une pression sur lui et d'ainsi le tenir debout. Elle-même pouvait sentir qu'il chavirait légèrement sous son propre poids. Combien de verres avait-il pu s'enfiler pour se retrouver dans un état pareil, et surtout pourquoi avait-il agi de la sorte. Elle se rendit compte durant un court instant, qu'il n'était pas le seul à blâmer dans cette affaire. Certes le major était tenu à un comportement digne de son galon dans l'alliance et de son titre de spectre, mais elle-même était responsable de chacun de ses équipiers. Veiller au bon déroulement de la mission, revenait aussi à garder un œil sur ses hommes et ainsi les surveiller. Au final, celui-ci avait commis l'erreur que Shepard avait redoutée, mais pour le sujet de James, cela correspondait plus à la personne du lieutenant que celle du major. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire, mettre un terme à cette magnifique débandade et sortir Kaidan de cette situation. Le premier spectre glissa machinalement son bras droit sous l'épaule de ce dernier et sans ne plus prêter aucune attention à ses interlocuteurs, elle se dégagea du petit groupe.

En soi, cela revenait presque à le porter, puisque ses jambes elles-mêmes ne supportaient plus son propre poids. Cela ne relevait pas d'une tâche impossible, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était contrainte de le ramasser. Il y avait tout d'abord eu Virmire après la fuite de Saren, puis Mars, le jour où il s'était presque vu mourir sous l'attaque d'une IA de Cerberus. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il tenait tout de même debout, et devoir le traîner pour le forcer à marcher ne faisait que complexifier ce travail, la faisant parfois perdre son équilibre. Finalement, après quelques bonnes minutes, elle parvint à atteindre une table accompagnée de deux chaises, dans une petite cavité de la vaste salle. Shepard parvint à déposer le major sur le siège le plus à l'abri des regards, une fois celui-ci assit, elle s'étira un bras puis l'autre, ceux-ci étaient parcourus de légers fourmillements. À la volée d'un serveur qui passait juste à ce moment-là, elle attrapa un verre d'eau qui trônait au sommet de son plateau. Verre qu'elle déposait ensuite entre les deux mains de Kaidan.

**-Maintenant, uniquement de l'eau pour vous ce soir. **Lâcha-elle en gagnant elle-même une chaise.

La table n'avait pas pour seul avantage d'être isolé de cette réception, non, elle offrait aussi un parfait angle de vu de la pièce dans son intégralité. Un léger grésillement se fit sentir dans l'oreille de l'ex-commandant, James, elle l'avait presque oublié celui-là.

**-Commandant… commandant vous me recevez ?**

**-Affirmatif James.** Répondit Shepard, en pivotant sa tête sur le côté, afin de ne pas paraître suspecte.

**-Quel est votre statut ?**

**-Epargnez-moi le jargon militaire, ce soir ce n'est vraiment plus la peine. Petite alcôve, parallèle à la fenêtre principale et à cent mètres de l'entrée, en diagonale. Par rapport à vous, nous-nous trouvons sous le quatrième lustre à votre droite.**

**-Reçu, et le major ?**

**-Je pense que ça ira…** Dit-elle, en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur le principal intéressé.

**-Vous avez rattrapé le coup d'après ce que j'avais vu, je ne vous aurais jamais pensé capable d'un tel sacrifice…**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?**

**-Shepard, vous savez aussi bien que moi que les robes et vous ça fait deux. Et les démonstrations publiques, ce n'est pas non plus votre dada, nan là vous avez fait preuve de professionnalisme il faut l'admettre. Mais si c'est étrange dans la situation actuelle….**

**-Vous faites référence à…. Que ce soit clair, vous avez interdiction d'en parler à qui que ce soit ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

**-Oui commandant, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était pas dans mon intention. Je crois que vous en avez déjà assez essuyé pour ce soir.**

**-Cela me surprend, venant de vous !** Avoua-t-elle.** D'habitude, ce n'est pas cela qui vous arrête.**

**-Mouais, c'est bien beau tout cela, mais que fait-on à présent ?**

**-Le plan ne change pas, il faut juste compter un homme en moins. Alenko n'est plus en mesure de nous aider, garder un œil sur Zaen, qu'il ne lui arrive rien ce soir, c'est le contrat de cette mission. Pour le reste, je continus d'éplucher les invités et je veille à ce que le major… ne tombe pas encore plus bas…**

Shepard croisa les bras, reportant tout son attention sur la foule éparpillée aux quatre coins de la salle. Elle avait comme l'impression étrange d'être coupée de tout, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que cet épisode ne faisait pas partie de la réalité. Elle regrettait d'avoir posé le pied sur Elysium, elle s'en voulait d'avoir accepté cette mission, c'était une connerie, elle l'avait su dès le début, mais cela ne l'avait pas arrêté. Ses yeux suivaient chaque personne, puis sautaient d'un convive à un antre de manière continue.

**-Je suis désolé.** Souffla-t-on soudain.

Shepard se retournait en direction du major, celui-ci la regardait, ayant recouvré son sérieux.

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi.**

**-D'avoir foutu ma couverture en l'air, ça me paraît évident.**

**-Les excuses sont inutiles, on a tous merdé, à l'exception de James. Finalement mon jugement l'a emporté sur mon objectivité. Je vous pensais plus à même de mener cette tâche que lui, tout comme je ne me suis pas même remise en question, et au final. C'est vous qui vous êtes pinté et moi qui ai relâché ma vigilance. **

**-Shepard… ce n'est pas la même chose.**

**-Je veux juste savoir une chose, je ne comprends sincèrement pas, tout cela, ça ne vous ressemble pas. Je sais que vous avez une certaine passion pour la bière canadienne et le whisky, mais vous saouler la gueule, qui plus est en mission, cela ne vous ressemble pas… Je mentirai en disant que vous ne m'avez pas déçue, et surtout que vous ne nous avez pas mis dans une situation délicate. Mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?** Dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

**-Honnêtement, j'en sais rien… c'est compliqué…. Je ne sais pas si c'est cette mission bordélique… cette musique plate, ses gens…. Le doute…**

**-Le doute ?**

**-Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit, que vous n'étiez pas la seule à avoir été détruite par cette guerre ? C'était vrai, pour plus d'un et moi y compris, il y a des jours avec et d'autres ans. Oublier tout ce que l'on a traversé et vu… Je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver, pouvoir passer à autre chose et laisser tout cela derrière moi. Je ne compte plus le nombre de vies que l'on a perdues, ni le nombre que j'ai fauché. J'ai comme l'impression de vivre dans une autre dimension, vous vous rendez compte ? Six petits mois se sont écoulés depuis Londres, et c'était déjà comme si tout le monde voulait oublier…**

**-Parce que c'est ça le processus, on ne peut pas faire autrement, il y a bien d'autre à faire pour prendre le temps de se laisser abattre. Des milliers de vies en dépendent encore. Vous êtes allé jeter un œil aux secteurs de la Citadelle, vous avez vu la misère qui y règne, c'est comme ça partout… Dans toute la galaxie, la terre est dans le même cas, nous sommes tous meurtris Kaidan, mais nous n'avons** **pas le temps de pleurer nos victimes. C'est peut-être horrible, mais c'est comme ça…**

**-Mais vous, comment vous faites pour paraître toujours aussi détachée de tout… Comme si rien ne vous touchait.**

**-Paraître, ne veut pas dire être…. À bien des égares, je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide, l'ombre de celle que j'ai été. Quelque part, je pense que je suis morte avec eux, avec tous ses gens… Celle que vous avez devant vous, n'est que le fantôme du commandant Shepard… Peut-être qu'en fin de compte on y est tous resté, même si on a gagné. Jamais on ne pourra oublier, mais pour autant on ne peut pas arrêter de vivre, car sinon, c'est de la sorte que vous vous perdrez définitivement. Ne laissez pas ce plaisir aux moissonneurs, ils ne vous ont pas tout pris… Vous êtes en vie, alors honorez vos morts. On a toujours quelque chose à quoi se rattacher pour se donner de la force. Dans mon cas, c'est une promesse faite à quelqu'un qui m'a permis de survivre. Cette même personne à qui j'ai pensé, avant de tirer dans le catalyseur, je suis certaine que vous voyez de qui je parler.**

Kaidan esquissa un léger sourire, sa capacité à remettre les gens sur le droit chemin par la seule force de ses mots. Shepard ne l'avait pas perdue.

**-Dans ce cas, je pense que je pourrai m'en sortir, j'ai moi-même une personne comme ça dans ma vie. Une personne dont le nom m'échappe sur l'instant, mais qui a foutu une gifle aux moissonneurs, aux récolteurs et aux geths !**

**-Vous en avez de la chance alors.** Ironisa-t-elle.

**-Vous n'imaginez même pas.**

_Un claquement, un napperon qui vole et des chaises renversées, Shepard se tient déjà sur ses deux jambes. Une arme pointée droit devant elle, tandis que tout autour des cris surgissent de partout comme de nulle part. Dans une agitation folle, les convives tentent de trouver une cachette sans y parvenir._

**-Tout le monde à terre !** Cria-t-elle.

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=O

_Chapitre quatre, j'ai galéré en l'écrivant et au finale je n'en suis pas bien fière. J'ai surtout hâte de passer l'étape de la mission d'Elysium. Bref j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira un minimum, la scène du baiser était une idée de ma charmante sœur, que je remercie d'ailleurs au passage. Surement un petit brin d'action dans le prochain chapitre, c'est même certain !_


	6. Good bye Elysium

_Chapitre 5, n'hésitez pas à lâcher des commentaires._

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= o

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Des artifices qui jaillissaient des quatre coins de la pièce et qui crépitaient dans une cadence étrange, un son monotone et familier. Des balles qui fusaient çà et là, cela n'avait plus rien d'extraordinaire, d'apeurant, ou d'impressionnant. C'était peut-être bien horrible quelque part, de ce dire que l'on ne ressentait plus rien à la vue d'une arme, que sa prise entre ses mains ne déclenchait plus le moindre petit frisson. Déshumanisé, mais qu'est-ce que l'humanité en soi ? Un ensemble de caractères qui fait qu'un être vivant appartient à l'espèce humaine. L'humanité, c'est le mot même qui a été choisie pour nommer cette race qu'est l'Homme avec un grand H, pour le qualifier dans toute sa généralité. De même que l'on désigne les galariens, galariens, turiens, turiens etc… Pouvait-on juger une telle froideur sur ce fait même, ou ce sentiment était-il délibéré, juste, après tout , tout un chacun bénéficie du droit de se défendre. Mais, la question qui se posera alors, sera de savoir ce qui a conduit cet être à une telle assurance. Autrefois… Enfin s'il y a jamais eu un autrefois pour cela, car l'enfance que l'on lui avait offerte n'avait rien de comparable à la vôtre ou à la mienne. On ne lui avait jamais agité de poupée de chiffon devant le visage, on ne lui avait pas cajolé les cheveux, ou encore même raconté des histoires avant de s'endormir. Non, tout avait toujours été strict, ordonné et froid, à bien y réfléchir, à son image justement. Jane Shepard avait grandi dans un cadre militaire, alors des armes, elle en avait vu à l'appel et sans doute avait-elle tenu la première en étant pas plus haute que trois pommes. Alors non, il n'y avait pas d'autrefois pour cela, pas pour elle en tout cas._

Dans ses moments là, sa concentration était accrue, elle se voyait transportée dans un monde parallèle et prenait pleinement possession de ses capacités physiques et mentales. L'Alliance formait chacun de ses agents, peu importait qu'ils ne soient pas destinés aux forces militaires, chacun y avait le droit. Au cours de cette formation, on vous apprenait à ne pas vous arrêter, à aller au de là de vos limites tout en faisant abstraction de votre corps, de la douleur et de la fatigue, se surpasser tout simplement. On passait toute une suite de tests aussi bien basés sur le mental que sur le physique, c'était une mise à l'épreuve. Shepard elle, ne se souvenait même pas de cet examen, ou du moins quelques bribes de souvenirs seulement. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait ça dans le sang après tout, une mère dans l'alliance, les chiens ne font pas des chats, ou bien même qu'elle était née pour ça, mais là excusez-moi, épargnons-nous les histoires de destinées. Est-ce que braquer une arme sur un adversaire pouvait véritablement être considéré comme un don ? D'après Garrus Vakarian, oui vraisemblablement, étant donné que celui-ci jugeait qu'être le meilleur tireur à longue portée était quelque chose dont-on pouvait se réjouir, en tout cas, cela suscitait l'instinct de compétition. Un trait de caractère qui était d'ailleurs commun à toutes les espèces. On se contentera juste de dire qu'elle ne faisait que son boulot et pour l'heure, celui-ci consistait à protéger un butarien du nom de Zaen Dal'Hark et d'éviter que toute personne dite innocente, ne perde la vie dans cet affrontement qui allait battre son plein.

Le genou droit à terre et l'épaule plaqué contre une table retournée, le commandant Shepard scrutait le mur se trouvant en face d'elle. Elle tentait de s'approcher au possible de l'extrémité de ce meuble renversée, mais il était vain de s'aventurer plus loin, au risque de se retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux et une cervelle éparpillée. Tout était calme, les cris stridents et apeurés de la cohue générale qui avait explosé quelques minutes auparavant, avaient laissé place à un silence de morts. Quelque-uns des convives étaient parvenus à quitter les lieux par la porte principale et les fenêtres, ou bien même d'autres avaient trouvé refuge dans la cuisine. C'était toujours ça de gagné, quelques gêneurs en moins. Elle ne sentait plus que la seule présence de sa respiration saccadée, ses bras assurés ne tremblaient pas le moins du monde. Un instant, elle jetait un coup d'œil à sa gauche, le major affalé sur le mur tentait de se faire oublier au mieux. Ce dernier était tout sauf en mesure de tenir une arme, le cerveau déconnecté et les réflexes pourtant si nécessaires noyés par la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il avait bêtement ingurgitée. Deux secondes plus tard, Shepard se tenait à présent au bout de la petite table, un de ces pieds se heurtant à son front, son œil se glissait à travers une légère fente créée dans le métal après l'impact d'une balle. Personne, du moins personne de visible, deux choses étaient à faire. Tout d'abord repérer la position des assaillants, et retrouver le butarien et ce afin d'assurer sa protection. Était-il déjà sorti, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'aller voir par ses propres yeux.

Une roulade sur le côté la projeta à un autre bout de la pièce, cette fois dissimulée derrière une colonne de marbre, le dos collé à la surface froide. Rien ne s'était passé, par la moindre offensive n'avait été faite durant ce laps de temps. Le premier spectre humain porta un instant son attention sur ses pieds, futile me direz-vous, peut-être pas tant que cela. D'un geste habile, elle en ôta les escarpins qui s'y trouvaient, tout sauf pratiques en de telles circonstances, non à bien y réfléchir, ceux-ci ne seraient efficaces en aucune situation, alla-t-elle à penser. Les deux chaussures furent abandonnées sur le sol, pieds nus, elle arpentait à présent la pièce à pas léger à l'abri d'un mur en placo. Cependant qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre un autre point de la vaste salle, deux autres balles allèrent s'encastrer dans la fine paroi, créant deux auréoles fumantes dans celle-ci.

Shepard leva les yeux au ciel, les passerelles surplombaient toujours la pièce et le lieutenant Vega se tenait accroupi, pointant son fusil d'assaut entre deux barreaux, le striker plus exactement (pack résurgence, ME3), une arme de fabrication krogan. L'amiral ne pouvait se permettre de lui lancer des instructions même par oreillette, cela révèlerait ainsi sa position, même si finalement celle-ci était déjà connue. Elle se contenta de lui donner un hochement tête en avant, ce qui signifiait « **Partez en éclaireur, le moindre homme suspect… **», je vous laisse deviner la suite. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de disparaître quelques mètres plus loin. L'ex-commandant inspira un grand coup, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, dans le genre suicidaire vous ne pouviez pas faire mieux. C'était totalement inconsidéré, comme disait Wrex, pourquoi attaquer un ennemi de front au risque de s'y casser les dents quand on peut le mordre par la queue. Et bien ce soir-là, Shepard n'avait visiblement plus aucune logique et lucidité. Ses mains resserrant leur prise sur le pistolet qu'elles dissimulaient, Arc Pistol X qu'elle avait emmené avec elle après avoir quitté le Normandy, la trentenaire se lança en avant à découvert, exposée à tous les dangers. Elle traversa la pièce en courant, les yeux braqués sur l'intégralité de la pièce. Comme elle s'y attendait des coups de feu retentirent, ce qui lui révéla la position de ses adversaires, le tour était joué. Elle se jetait à terre, derrière une nouvelle table.

Shepard tentait alors de reprendre sa respiration et le fil de ses pensées, elle était gagnée par une de ces poussées d'adrénaline qui vous pousse à commettre des actes irréfléchis. Celui-ci avait tout de même eu son usage. Ses genoux étaient à présent égratignés, rien d'étonnant, ils n'avaient aucune protection et pourtant elle produisait exactement les mêmes cascades que lorsqu'elle portait son armure sur ses épaules. Bref calcule de la situation, c'était un combat à armes égales, elle connaissait leur localisation et il en était de même pour eux, elle avait un appui frontal, alias James, elle ignorait totalement le nombre qu'ils pouvaient bien être, après tout elle n'avait toujours pas vu le moindre petit visage. Et pourtant cela faisait bien vingt petites minutes que la comédie continuait et Shepard commençait à s'impatienter, tout cela devenant longuet et dangereux pour autrui. Le premier spectre humain tenta d'élaborer un plan d'approche, mais l'ennemi semblait bien décidé à ne pas lui en laisser le temps, car une nouvelle rafale de balles vint s'abattre sur sa position, la délogeant immédiatement de sa table. À la merci de n'importe qui, elle essuya une nouvelle attaque qu'elle esquiva sans trop de problèmes, un mur l'appelait déjà à l'autre bout. Mais aussi habile peut-on être, l'erreur n'est jamais bien loin. Une balle fila à hauteur de son genou, frôlant celui-ci de quelques centimètres, pour finalement ce heurter au pistolet qui s'envola quelque dix mètres plus loin.

Un jolie «** merde **» fusa dans la même seconde, accompagné d'un « **Lola** » lancé à la cantonade par le lieutenant Vega, qui déboulait de l'autre côté de la pièce pour lui porter secours.

Juste le temps de lancer une frappe biotique pratiquement à l'aveuglette, Shepard se relevait, des gémissements remuaient non loin d'elle, des complaintes. Elle avait visiblement atteint la cible. D'un signe de la main, elle indiqua à James de se jeter en avant avec elle, un assaut frontal, le moment était propice.

**-Vega, filez-moi un flingue ! **S'écria-t-elle.

Celui-ci obtempéra dans la seconde et au hasard attrapa un fusil à pompe, modèle Eventreur, jeté aux bras de Shepard qui vacilla légèrement sous le poids inattendu de l'arme. Arme dite lourde, au temps de rechargement conséquent, elle n'était pour le moins pas adaptée à la situation, et le commandant le fit sentir en maugréant tout bas.

**-Vous pouviez par faire mieux !** Gronda-t-elle, saisissant la crosse du fusil à pompe, prête à le braquer sur la première âme qui vive.

Ce fut Vega qui eut l'honneur d'arriver le premier à hauteur de la cible, jetant son bras en avant il envoya valdinguer la table qui les séparait encore de l'inconnu. Il levait sa main encore valide, tandis que dans un même effort la seconde se joignait à sa propre arme, décidé à tirer. La colère laissa alors place à la stupéfaction, un bras se tenait à présent positionné devant le canon de son arme, celui de l'ex-commandant. La personne étendue devant eux, n'était que bien trop connue de leur personne, une asari de 109 ans, le docteur Liar T'Soni, alias le courtier de l'ombre (Shadow Broker).

**-Liara ?!**

**-Shepard ?!**

**-C'est quoi ce bordel ? **(James)

**-Une robe ?!** (Liara)

**-Une longue histoire !** La coupe Shepard.

Le premier spectre humain baisse machinalement son arme et tant une main secourable à son ami de longue date, qui ne rechigne pas à l'attraper. Elle se relève sans trop de difficulté, se remettant encore de la frappe biotique qui s'est abattue sur elle.

**-Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous foutez ici ?** Demanda-t-elle sans attendre, avant de se rappeler que la zone était tout sauf sécurisée. **Enfin, nous verrons cela plus tard, fichez-vous à couvert, on n'a pas encore fait le ménage !**

**-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire,** la contra Liara. **Il n'y avait que moi…**

Shepard se figea dans la minute, et en une fraction de secondes toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent dans sa tête. Zaen avait déclaré que l'être qui en voulait à sa personne était une asari, dont-il n'avait pas dévoilé le nom. Liara était la seule de son espèce à avoir été aperçu ce soir-là et surtout, c'était bien la seule à avoir lancé une attaque de front au cours d'une réception. Le courtier de l'ombre était la cible du commandant Shepard.

**-Je crois que des explications s'imposent….**

**-Vous avez raison et je m'empresse de vous éclairer ! Mais laissez-moi une minute vous voulez ? C'est que vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte, je l'ai senti passer celle-là. **

Perdant presque patience, Shepard se penchait en avant pour redresser une chaise sur laquelle elle prenait place, bras croisés. Son regard se porta sur la jeune asari, ancien camarade d'arme et qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis près de quatre mois.

**-Un donné pour un rendu, vous n'avez pas non plus rechigné à braquer votre arme sur moi. C'est un sacré bordel que vous avez foutu là ! J'apprécie modérément ce genre de méthode, j'espère que vous aviez de bonnes raisons. Et encore, rien ne justifie que l'on sorte une arme au milieu d'un ramassis d'innocents, même pour des politicards !**

**-Je suis ici en filature**, souffla enfin Liara. **Je traque un butarien, un dénommé Zaen Dal'Hark et ce depuis… Depuis des semaines, je ne sais plus combien de temps exactement, mais cela doit faire quelques mois. En gros, depuis que vous avez été réaffectée au Normandy. J'essaye de démanteler un réseau de piraterie qui sévit depuis un certain temps dans toute la galaxie, de la travée de l'Attique à la bordure Skyllienne, c'est vous dire. Je crois même qu'ils agissent au de là des systèmes Terminus, ma dernière piste remontait à Camala, puis après plus rien. Ses gens sont des esclavagistes Shepard, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose !**

Shepard la toisa un instant, indécise.

**-Votre homme est notre homme, je bosse pour Zaen ! Pour sa protection, il m'a dit qu'une asari en avait après lui et j'ai promis de ne poser aucune question. Si je m'étais doutée que c'était vous…**

**-Vous êtes du mauvais côté Shepard.**

**-Et vous croyez que tout votre déballage justifie tout cela ?! Regardez autour de vous, c'est le bazar dans toute cette fichue baraque de richards ! Et tous ses gens, vous avez mis leur vie en péril ! Vous leur avez foutu la trouille de leur vie, vous ne croyez pas que les moissonneurs on suffit à foutre la désolation ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris bon sang !** S'énerva le premier spectre.

**-Shepard, on a tous le même objectif, on se bat pour la même chose ! On est tous du même côté, vous vous parcourez la galaxie afin de préserver cette paix si fragile. Et pour moi c'est pareil, mais à ma manière ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire un butarien que vous ne connaissez que depuis vingt-quatre heures à peine.**

Shepard avait déjà deviné et ce dès le début que le butarien était un de ses esclavagistes, il lui avait suffi de regarder ce très cher galarien qui se disait « serviteur » de Dal'Hark. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'était pas tolérée dans cette galaxie, c'était bien les asservisseurs. Elle-même éprouvait un profond dégoût pour ces êtres, elle qu'on avait tentée d'emprisonner lorsqu'elle était montée à bord d'un soi-disant vaisseau de détention, pour y récupérer Jack.

**- Croyez-le ou non, j'avais prévu de le coffrer après ça. Mon plan était simple, le dénoncer au conseil de la Citadelle, pas plus compliquer que ça, ils auraient fait tout le reste du boulot. Ou j'aurais même pus l'arrêter en tant que spectre. Cela ne justifie pas votre entreprise suicidaire, autant le dire, j'ai horreur qu'on me tire dessus.** Bougonna-t-elle.

**-Je comprends, je vous connais bien assez pour savoir cela, mais il faut me comprendre… Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure occasion que celle-ci, c'était peut-être irréfléchi, mais j'étais désespérée. Il n'avait de cesse de filer entre mes doigts, et après des mois de traques j'ai perdu la tête. Je n'en dormais plus !**

**-Un courtier de l'ombre psychotique, contente de voir que vous n'avez pas changé Liara… La prochaine fois, appelez-moi, on règlera ça à l'amiable, plutôt que de mettre en danger de pauvres gens !**

**-En fait… ****À****bien y regarder, j'avais déjà fait appel à vous, rappelez-vous les infos sur Zaen Dal'Hark que vous m'avez demandées. Je vous les ai transmises, en vérité je me doutais que vous finiriez par apparaître, je n'attendais plus que vous. Enfin, c'était bien sans me douter, que vous étiez déjà là !**

Shepard se releva, calmée, elle était à présent encline à plaisanter ce qui n'était pas un luxe après la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de déguerpir de cette planète, regagner le Normandy et se taper une bonne carafe de café brûlant.

**-Je vais donc vous laissez vous occuper de Zaen, moi j'ai d'autres chats à aller fouetter. Puis c'est bien vous qui le traquiez à la base, c'est donc à vous que revient l'honneur de lui passer les menottes !** Dit-elle en se tournant en direction du lieutenant.

**-Vous en êtes certaine, et votre paye ?**

**-Je n'en suis pas à deux crédits près, et puis j'ai déjà eu tout ce je voulais. Venez m'aider Vega, il faut porter le major.**

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on a l'écloper planqué dans la petite alcôve !**

**-C'est tout sauf drôle, vous savez parfois c'est mieux de la mettre en veilleuse.**

À quatre bras, ils parvinrent à relever le major, Kaidan peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, cela relevait d'une lutte de chaque instant. Une atroce migraine avait déjà gagné l'intégralité de sa tête, similaire à celles que provoquait l'implant L2. Quoiqu'il n'en souffrait que très peu à présent, depuis qu'il avait trouvé un médecin fasciner par ce modèle et qui avait fait de lui son projet personnel. À l'aide d'acuponcture et de remèdes étranges, il était plus que performant et ses douleurs se trouvaient amoindries. Shepard ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'elle le voyait avaler cette drôle de mixture verdâtre, il n'y avait rien de plus ragoûtant. Mais elle n'avait pas ce genre de problème, dotée de l'implant L5, son seul problème était de régler son régime alimentaire, un appétit de fer et pour cause, avec l'énergie dépensée pour générer des champs gravitationnels et qui fatiguaient le métabolisme et l'évacuation d'énergie statique accumulée, un moindre mal.

**-Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir une belle gueule de bois Kaidan. Renchérit Shepard, tandis que Vega et elle-même le portait à l'autre bout de la pièce.**

**-Ne m'en parlez pas…**

**-Parfait, cela vous fera au moins une bonne leçon.**

Le premier spectre humain tentait d'avaler la pilule avec le sourire, mais il fallait le dire, elle était amère cette pilule. Elle entrapercevait déjà tout le petit tas d'emmerdes qu'elle allait avoir à régler et à expliquer, pour la débâcle totale qu'avait été cette mission. À commencer par le rapport qu'elle devrait faire, devait-elle intégrer le faux pas du major et ainsi demeurer honnête, ou devait-elle aller à l'encontre de toutes les règles établies, de la hiérarchie et dissimuler ce fâcheux événement. Elle n'en savait encore rien, mais il faudrait bien faire un choix, elle espérait tout aussi que sa présence sur Elysium ne s'ébruiterait pas, en vérité Shepard souhaitait tout simplement que cet épisode soit oublié de tous. Se comporter en commandant et en amie digne de ce nom, ou bien en opportuniste fidèle à l'Alliance, tel était son trouble.

Elle ôta son bras de l'épaule d'Alenko, le laissant à la charge de Vega.

**-Vous m'excuserez un instant j'ai mon armure à récupérer, puis ça vaudra toujours mieux que cette fichue robe.**

**-C'est dommage parce que … En fin de compte ça vous va plutôt bien ce genre de truc Lola. Vous devriez la garder.**

**-Nul besoin, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se trimbaler en jupon sur un vaisseau militaire, vraiment pas. Encore une chose, je veux que l'on mette les points sur les I, que les choses soient claires, tout ce qui s'est passé entre ses quatre murs, restent entre ses quatre murs. On est bien d'accord?**

Le lieutenant approuva d'un signe de tête, il ne savait que trop bien quel genre d'impact cela pourrait avoir sur leur réputation. Même si lui-même n'avait rien à se reprocher, l'instinct de camaraderie était une chose essentielle et si l'un devait tomber, alors ce serait le cas pour tous.

[…]

Le vrombissement du moteur familier, apaisait les cœurs et les âmes, tous trois s'envolaient bien loin de cette planète, « _que plusieurs années lumière viennent les en séparer_ » répétait sans cesse Shepard intérieurement. Décidément, Elysium ne serait jamais trouver sa place dans son cœur, que ce soit pour le raid Skyllien, ou pour cette horrible soirée, elle se rapporterait à jamais à de bien mauvais souvenirs. Ils avaient quitté les lieux sans ne rien dire à personne, laissant le butarien aux mains expertes de Liara qui pourrait sans aucun doute prendre la relève. Quel plaisir pouvait-elle à présent ressentir, à s'être ridiculisée en public, ou bien même avoir braqué son arme sur une amie de longue date, aucun. On pouvait toujours panser quelques blessures en se disant que c'était toujours un réseau supplémentaire d'esclavagistes de démantelé. Mais même cela ne suffisait pas à calmer son effroi et sa colère qui resurgissait tout à coup. Elle préférait s'abstenir de tout discours, car elle ne savait que trop bien que si elle prenait la parole, ce ne serait que pour déblatérer, et sortir quelques animosités, certes peut-être justifiés. Rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en se mettant ses deux équipiers à dos, ne serait une chose stupide et inutile à ajouter à longue liste des déboires de cette journée.

Elle avait tout de même pris quelques petites précautions derrière elle, histoire d'assurer ses arrières et celle de ses camarades. Liara lui avait fait la promesse de veiller à qu'aucun des convives ne lâche un jour le moindre mot à propos de sa présence sur Elysium. Peu importait comme elle s'y prendrait, pour une fois le premier spectre humain ne se poserait pas même la question. Shepard inspirait et expirait machinalement de grandes bouffées d'air, et le lieutenant et le major faisaient eux mine de ne rien remarquer. Son pied droit tapotait la surface métallique, qui recouvrait l'intégralité du sol de la navette, Steve Cortez à ses commandes. Lui non plus n'imposait pas la moindre petite interrogation, chacun savait lire les expressions de Shepard et quand elle affichait un air si renfrogné, mieux valait s'abstenir de parler. Cependant, tandis que la navette faisait son entrée à bord du Normandy, une brève lueur traversa l'œil de l'amiral. Comme un rappel qui surgit de nulle part, si, il y avait bien eu quelque chose de positif, quelque chose d'essentiel… Les informations.

**-Bon boulot les gars, à plus tard ! Lança-t-elle à la dérobée, tandis qu'elle quittait l'aéronef sa bonne humeur retrouvée.**

**- Celle-là, je ne la comprendrai jamais ! Lâcha James à l'intention du major, ou de l'incompréhension environnante.**


	7. Le quotidien

**Chapitre 6 :**

**« Ouach… »** Portant machinalement son doigt meurtri à ses lèvres, Shepard tente ainsi de calmer la douleur soudaine mais pourtant minime, qui vient de se manifester sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Quelques gouttelettes de sang tombent alors sur un support blanc, léger, frêle, froissable, fin, du papier. Papier qu'elle avait pris en mains quelques secondes auparavant, pour s'y écorcher le pouce tandis qu'elle parcourait la pile. Il n'y a bien qu'elle pour s'encombrer de toute cette paperasse à l'heure de l'extranet, des puces électroniques, des supports de mémoires informatiques, des ordinateurs, bref tout ce que l'on voudra et qui serait en lien avec la technologie. Mains non, elle s'attachait à ses feuilles, pour quelle raison, aimait-elle la sensation du touché, avoir quelque chose de réel entre les mains et non projeté sur un écran holographique etc… Ce n'était qu'un débat inutile. Attablée, elle humait à présent le filet de fumé qui s'échappait de son café bouillant, la tasse dans la main gauche, son contact lui brûlait d'ailleurs légèrement la peau. Autour d'elle aucune présence n'était notable, la pièce brillait par l'absence de toute activité.

La lumière blafarde lui piquait légèrement les yeux, à l'heure où elle devait dormir depuis bien longtemps déjà, ce qui expliquait aussi que nul n'ait eu l'idée de s'aventurer sur le pont résidentiel aussi tardivement. Devant elle, se tenait une assiette plutôt bien garnie, des pommes de terre sautées, agrémentés de quelques haricots et de lard, un plat devant lequel n'importe quel biotique qui se respecte, ce serait jeté. Mais pourtant, la fourchette abandonnée à son côté, nul n'en n'avait touché un seul morceau. Elle était arrivée une heure plus tôt, dans l'idée ou plutôt même dans l'optique de se préparer de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Une fois que toute la bonne troupe s'en serait allée pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Aussi avait-elle immédiatement gagnée la minuscule petite cuisine à son arrivée, là où elle avait concocté ce petit plat maison avec les moyens du bord. Mais une fois assise, rien à faire elle ne trouvait pas le moindre petit appétit, tout ce qu'elle était parvenu à ingurgiter était ce café serré. Qui lui, l'aiderait à tenir éveillée toute la nuit. Un profond dégoût se prononçait devant cette assiette, sans doute l'estomac retourné par un surplus de caféine. Shepard attendait ainsi dans le vide, un je ne sais quoi qui ne viendrait surement pas, pour régler son problème il lui faudrait jeter cette cafetière et prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et là peut-être et je dis bien peut-être, pourrait-elle retrouver son appétit. En attendant, elle épluchait ses dossiers dans le mess à une heure du matin, toute seule et parfaitement à l'aise. La solitude lui convenait plus qu'à n'importe qui, s'était dans ses moments là qu'elle parvenait à se ressourcer, à trouver la plénitude. L'Alliance lui avait posé un ultimatum et s'était pour cela qu'elle examinait méticuleusement chaque curriculum vitae qui passait sous son nez, on pouvait même prétendre qu'elle lisait entre les lignes, sa concentration étant si dense. Elle n'en entendit même pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochèrent, la personne ne cherchant pourtant pas à passer inaperçu. Cette dernière se posta devant elle, et ce fut uniquement parce que sa source d'éclairage avait été obstruée par une silhouette qui barrait à présent la route de son champ lumineux, qu'elle remarqua qu'on venait de la rejoindre. Un air dénué de toute expression sur le visage, elle toisa le lieutenant comme si elle n'en avait que faire, ce qui était peut-être bien le cas d'ailleurs.

Vega tira une chaise pour se mettre plus à son aise, le premier spectre humain ayant déjà reporté son attention sur ses fichus papiers. Il entrouvrit une première fois la bouche, un charabia incompréhensif en sortant, Shepard ne releva pas.

**-Sommeil difficile ?**

**-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…** Répondit-elle, se rappelant l'arrivée en trombe du major, la nuit avant l'assaut sur la base de Cerberus. Il y a de cela une bonne paye déjà.

**-Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, c'est ce que l'on demande en général quand on voit quelqu'un de réveillé à point d'heure.**

**-Dans ce cas, je peux vous retourner la question lieutenant.**

**-Si vous voulez, mais je n'aurais rien à vous apprendre. Je ne suis juste pas fatigué du tout, je comptais prendre une petite cuite et peut-être faire un poker avec Alenko… Mais il n'y avait personne dans le minibar.**

**-Je crois que c'est mort pour le major, si je peux me permettre. Je pense qu'il n'a toujours pas fini de cuver et de toute manière, il ne touchera plus à la moindre goutte d'alcool avant…**

**-Avant que son foie n'est récupéré !** Plaisanta-t-il.

**-Vous voulez que je vous mette à la même enseigne lieutenant ? Non n'est-ce pas, alors arrêtez d'en rajouter.**

**-Okay Lola, et vous maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici honnêtement. Vous faites le gai devant la porte du major pour vérifier qu'il ne nous fait pas un coma éthylique ? Allez directement à son chevet !**

**- Je ne suis pas là pour pouponner l'équipage, s'il devait gerber il le ferait tout seul avec son seau et s'il était une femme, je n'irai même pas lui tenir ses cheveux. Quand on fait des conneries, on les assume. Je n'ai pas même pensé à lui en débarquant ici, je comptais manger, mais l'appétit n'est pas au rendez-vous…. **Dit-elle en lorgnant son assiette encore chaude.

_« Vous dites ça, vous dites ça, mais on sait tous que vous n'en pensez pas un mot ! »_Pensa James, avant de porter son attention à l'agréable et alléchant petit fumet qui émanait des pommes de terre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se jetèrent une nouvelle fois sur l'ex-commandant. Celle-ci ne tarde pas à comprendre et poussa sa fourchette en sa direction, l'intimant ainsi à manger à sa faim.

**- Allez-y, ça évitera au moins tout gaspillage…**

Le lieutenant se saisit de l'assiette et engouffra une première bouchée, avant de souffler de contentement.

-Je ne vous savais pas aussi bonne cuisinière !

**-Vous rigolez ? C'était à la bonne franquette, un peu d'huile, quelques patates épluchées et en rondelles, balancées à la hâte, du lard et des haricots, une pincée de sel et s'était joué. Ce serait à la portée du premier venu, vous y compris. Et je pense aussi que vous devez avoir tellement faim, que vous vous satisferez de n'importe quoi !**

**-Pas faux ! **Renchérit-il, la bonne humeur dans l'âme. **Au fait j'ai appris pour votre pote là ! Jacob c'est ça, un petit polichinelle, c'est une bonne nouvelle ça, en espérant que ce ne sera pas un pendejo supplémentaire sur cette terre. Joker m'a annoncé la nouvelle, il paraissait plutôt content.**

**-Oui… Il paraît que le Dr Cole a donné naissance à un petit garçon, c'est bien pour eux, Taylor aura enfin la vie de famille dont-il rêvait.**

**-Et finalement, il l'a appelé Shepard ?**

**-Non, sa femme le voulait mais lui non, ils en sont arrivé à un compromis. Le petit s'appel John, soit la version masculine de mon prénom, « Jane ». Une façon de me rendre quand même hommage de manière détournée. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je préfère ça, déjà j'aurais plein le gosse, puis ensuite ça m'aurait plus gênée qu'autre chose, vous imaginez ?**

**-John Taylor, ça sonne plutôt bien, sans doute l'un des premiers marmots qui naît après cette guerre. Mais je m'attendais à vous trouver plus joyeuse, Joker lui respirait la joie, un sourire béat, vous n'êtes pas heureuse pour eux ?**

**-Ecoutez, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je ne vois pas ce que cela va changer à ma vie, ni à la vôtre d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, je suis contente pour eux, mais sincèrement je ne vois aucune raison valable d'en faire toute une histoire. Vous verrez, dans deux mois ce seront Tali et Garrus qui nous annoncerons qu'ils auront adopté un bébé krogan, ou un turien orphelin. Wrex et Bakara ont déjà eu leurs gosses. S'ils trouvent le bonheur dans la voix de la maternité, parfait pour eux mais je ne vais pas faire la nouba pour chacun de leurs enfants !**

**-Oh…. Lola mais fallait le dire, faut pas être aussi triste, votre tour viendra. Pouf du jour au lendemain vous serez Maman Shepard !**

**-Pouf ? Maman Shepard ?! Vega… Je n'ai aucune envie d'être mère, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain !** Dit-elle sur un ton étrangement posé**. Mais vous savez, je crois que cet aspect-là de ma vie ne vous regarde pas vraiment, non ? Je ne suis pas sûre que la très chère Jack, pour qui j'ai cru noter une petite inclinaison de votre part. Apprécierait d'apprendre que vous cassez les pieds de votre commandant de la sorte, ce serait fâcheux qu'elle l'apprenne. Alors la prochaine fois, gardez votre langue.**

**-Ouais, ouais… Hein quoi ? Vous ne feriez pas cela tout de même ? Pourtant, ça arrivera croyez-moi, sans que vous-vous y attendiez certes, mais ça arrivera !**

**-Vega !**

Shepard tenta de recouvrer son calme, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et reporta pour la énième fois, son attention sur sa feuille. James lui, acheva son assiette avant de la repousser et de déposer sa main sur son estomac, cela donnait un certain cliché. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, dans un silence pesant, surplombé par la mauvaise humeur de Shepard.

**-Et cette paperasse, c'est pour quoi ? La questionna-t-il enfin.**

**-Quoi, ça ? Rien d'important… Je pensais juste à deux trois trucs dernièrement. Rendez-vous compte, cela fait un mois et X semaines que nous sommes de retour sur le Normandy et je n'ai toujours pas d'ingénieur au sein de mon équipe… Et pourtant ce serait un sacré gain de temps en mission, pour tout ce qui est décryptage, piratage et j'en passe.**

**-Bon, c'est qui cette fois ? Encore l'Alliance ? Je vous connais bien assez pour savoir, que vous fichez royalement d'avoir un ingénieur ou non dans votre équipe, la preuve en est le temps passé. Tuchanka, La Citadelle ou encore Palaven, nous n'avions pas encore Tali à ce moment-là et ça ne vous perturbait pas plus que cela. Car vous savez très bien que vous pouvez parfaitement vous en sortir sans un de ses experts en la matière.**

Shepard rangea la pile de papiers de façon à ce qu'aucun coin de feuille ne puisse dépasser de l'ensemble.

**-Bingo, vous devriez vraiment tenter votre chance au loto, je suis sûre que vous pourriez faire fortune. L'espace concilien tout entier est comme sur une espèce de petit nuage depuis quelques temps, les alliances sont plus fortes que jamais, les vieux conflits semblent oubliés. Ce qui est très bien, je n'ai d'ailleurs rien à redire là-dessus, espérons juste que ça dure. Bref, il y a de cela une vingtaine d'années à peine, l'ambassadrice Goyle jouait encore des pieds et des mains pour que l'humanité soit jugée à sa juste valeur, et obtienne un rang au conseil. Et maintenant, il se trouve que c'est l'espèce qui a joué un rôle majeur dans la guerre contre les moissonneurs, bref nous faisons un peu office de force dominatrice de la galaxie. Un lendemain qui chante pour l'Homme.**

**-Un peu comme après l'attaque de la Citadelle et votre victoire contre Sovereign, pendant des mois ils nous avaient bassinés avec des vidéos de vous. Et on considérait l'Alliance comme la plus grande force armée de la galaxie et tout cela c'était soldé par une restructuration du conseil et l'intégration d'un humain à celui-ci. Anderson avait obtenu le siège.**

**-Parce que je l'avais pistonné, non je plaisante.**

**-C'est un peu la même ambiance qui s'est instaurée depuis la fin de la guerre, sept mois au centre de l'attention. Il faut dire que La Citadelle juste au-dessus de la terre, cela va aussi jouer dans la balance. Mais ne soyons pas dupe, car le pouvoir ce n'est pas si simple de le conserver. Qui sait combien de temps cela va durer.**

**-Il n'est plus vraiment question de pouvoir pour l'heure, plutôt d'équité. Le but qui a été le nôtre durant près de cinquante ans et ce depuis la découverte du premier relais cosmodésique, la guerre du premier contact et j'en passe, cet objectif a changé parce qu'il a été atteint. Les humains ont enfin réussi à montrer leur juste valeur, ils n'ont plus aucune preuve à faire. Je pense que la période actuelle tendrait plus vers une main tendue à autrui. On ne cherche plus à s'imposer mais à s'unifier, pour éviter tout nouveau conflit, pour qu'il n'y ait pas un deuxième génophage etc… L'humanité veut jouer la carte de la fraternité, l'entraide, la paix. Que toute espèce soit jugée égale aux autres, que ce soit vrai ou non. **

**-Ouais mais, c'est quoi le rapport avec ce ramassis de papiers ?**

**-Disons que l'on m'a conseillé de manière détourner de recruter d'autres espèces, un peu comme je le faisais autrefois. C'est un beau modèle d'intégration, m'a-t-on dit. Enfin ce n'était pas temps dans cette optique que j'avais formé mon équipe auparavant, je fonctionnais uniquement avec les personnes en qui je pouvais avoir une parfaite confiance.**

**-Quand je vous disais qu'ils étaient vraiment bisounours maintenant ! Unification à fond, je m'en plaindrais pas non plus, tout comme je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, vous trouverez la personne adéquate. Vous avez le flair pour ce genre de truc !**

**-Vous faites référence au nouveau « nous vous souhaitons une bonne route » de l'Alliance, qui a remplacé par le « restez en vie ». Cela vous perturbe autant que Joker j'ai l'impression. **Dit-elle à demi amusée.** Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir circuler, j'ai du boulot et votre lit vous appel !**

**C'est une invitation Lola ?**

**-Vega !**

**-Je m'en vais, je m'en vais !**

**[...]  
**

Un léger crépitement s'échappa de l'intercom, la pièce en elle-même était calme, un calme plat. L'éclairage était tamisé, sans doute n'avait-elle pas envisagé de s'endormir, pourtant son corps gisait pitoyablement sur le vaste lit, tel un ours polaire échoué sur la banquise. Au dessus d'elle, les étoiles défilaient à la vitesse supraluminique, visible à travers le vasistas. Quelques bulles éclataient par ici par là dans l'aquarium, qui lui laissait filtrer un léger son apaisant, celui d'un léger remous de l'eau. Vous me direz peut-être que pour certain, cela donnerait plus des envies de courir aux toilettes, mais pas dans le contexte actuel. Abandonnée sur le bureau positionné juste à côté de la porte de la salle de bain, une tasse de café à présent tiède, laissait s'échapper une odeur de café, qui laissait une note amère sur la langue, quand bien même vous n'y aviez pas touché. Le temps semblait juste s'être arrêté, on pouvait sans peine retracer le parcours qu'elle avait mené dès son arrivée dans la chambrée. Sans doute s'était-elle glissée à l'intérieur de sa cabine sur le coup des 22 heures, heure terrestre et fuseau horaire d'un de ses continents, lequel ? A vous de choisir. Alors, elle avait dû trouver bon de s'atteler à la tâche, puis elle s'était assise sur son bureau, café dans une main, datapad dans une autre. Puis se disant que la position était trop inconfortable, elle avait alors décidé de gagner son lit. Mais une fois assise dessus, ses muscles s'étaient raidis, ses paupières s'étaient faites lourdes et elle avait cédé devant la fatigue accumulée, par des nuits de sommeils à rattraper. Ce qui expliquait ainsi le fait qu'elle portait toujours son uniforme, ses bottes, ou bien même qu'elle était couchée au dessus de ses couvertures et non en dessous, ou bien encore que ses deux pieds pendaient à terre. Comme pour rappeler sa position originale, c'est-à-dire assise. Depuis combien de temps Shepard dormait-elle ? A peine quelques heures sans doute.

Le train train quotidien n'avait rien de bien intéressant ses derniers temps, depuis Elysium il y a de cela deux petites semaines, l'équipage avait connu quelques autres petites escapades. Des petites missions sans importance, à certaines autres plus rigoureuses, mais encore une fois rien de bien méchant. Elle parcourait la galaxie à son gré, réglait les petits problèmes, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas de gros, avec une peu de chance parfois il y avait un plus grand morceau. Mais c'était plutôt rare. Pour l'heure, le vaisseau prenait le cap de la Citadelle. Aucun problème n'était à signaler au sein du Normandy, du moins rien d'inhabituel, ou capable de susciter la moindre réelle inquiétude. Des petits sourires pris à la dérobé par Shepard en provenance du timonier, élevaient tout de même quelques interrogations auprès du premier spectre humain. Celui-ci tentait de ce justifier en disant que ce n'était qu'une réjouissance perpétuelle en raison de la naissance du fils de Jacob Taylor. Chose à laquelle le Shepard ne parvenait pas à adhérer, Taylor et moreau n'avaient jamais établi un véritable lien d'amitié, bien au contraire, s'étaient-ils déjà véritablement adressé la parole ? Il était impossible qu'il soit aussi heureux pour une brève connaissance et surtout sur une durée de plusieurs semaines. Il y avait comme un gui sous roche, cependant tant que celui-ci continuait à remplir correctement sa fonction, il n'y avait nul besoin de chercher à comprendre. Le major avait depuis bien longtemps bien sûr, fini de cuver l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré au cours de la mission avec le butarien. Il respectait sans broncher absolument toutes les mesures draconiennes que Shepard pouvait lui imposer, soit dit en passant il n'y en avait pas énormément. Elle n'était pas connue pour sa tyrannie hors norme, bien au contraire. A elle-même, il lui était arrivé de se retrouver avec une sacrée gueule de bois à la citadelle. Une fois elle s'était réveillée à côté d'Aria, une autre dans l'ascenseur qui menait au purgatoire. Pas de quoi être fier, mais c'était la guerre à cette époque-là, et ses nerfs avaient eu tendance à céder. De même, elle savait à présent que Kaidan passait une phase difficile, étant une personne relativement discrète, il lui avait fallu assister à sa propre débâcle en mission, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'allait pas bien. Des histoires de famille qui resurgissaient à présent, son père avait été porté disparu le jour de la première attaque des moissonneurs sur terre. Il n'avait jamais pointé à son travail, après avoir laissé sa femme au verger et n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Kaidan en avait bien sûr été informé presque immédiatement, et il avait dû envisager le pire. Il avait eu près d'un an pour ce faire à l'idée, l'éventualité de le revoir un jour vif était quasiment impossible. Lui-même s'imaginait sans doute avoir tourné la page, mais quand on n'a pas connaissance de l'exactitude même des faits, qu'ils ne sont pas avérés, de faux espoirs peuvent continuer à subsister au fond de nous-mêmes. Le second spectre humain s'était retrouvé dans cette même situation, des effets personnels de son géniteur ayant été retrouvés, sans nulle trace de sa personne. Le fait d'une mort assurée était validé, le mieux qui était à lui souhaiter et qu'il n'est pas péri en devenant l'un de ses zombies. Rien n'était moins sûr, mais personne n'aurait jamais la réponse.

Le choque avait été inévitable, l'incompréhension surtout, il passait petit à petit par les cinq phases du deuil, la colère, la culpabilité, la dépression, le déni, l'acceptation. Pour son cas, la dépression était vraisemblablement passée, de même que le déni. La période actuelle donnait un étrange mélange, mêlé de culpabilité et de ressentiment. _« J'aurais dû être là. »_, ou encore _« Si seulement je lui avais dit … »_ des dizaines de phrases similaires sortaient de sa bouche, à côté de ça, Shepard était totalement impuissante. Comment pouvait-elle lui venir en aide, elle qui n'avait vécu aucune expérience de ce genre. Elle n'avait pas connu son père, sa mère brillait de santé en tant que contre-amiral dans l'Alliance. La seule personne pouvant être considéré comme un membre de sa famille et qui avait disparu, était le regretté David Anderson, mentor du premier spectre humain. Mais là encore, les circonstances avaient été différentes, il était mort à ses côtés et elle était d'une consistance telle, qu'elle avait pu accepter cela avec peut-être plus de facilité. Son rapport à la mort n'était pas non plus le même que celui du major, elle qui en était déjà passé par là, sans pour autant s'en souvenir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire était d'ailleurs une simple aberration, ce jour-là, il avait été appelé à témoigner sur les moissonneurs, il ne pouvait donc se trouver nulle part ailleurs, sous peine de graves sanctions, personne ne pouvait prévoir cet assaut. Shepard tentait donc de l'épauler bien maladroitement et de manière si peu assurée, que finalement elle préférait elle-même prendre ses écarts temporairement, les liens d'amitié ne sont pas toujours suffisant. Même s'il s'agissait de bien plus que cela. Hormis tout cela, tout se déroulait comme à son habitude et comme à son habitude c'était involontairement qu'elle s'était écroulée sur son lit.

Le grésillement qui avait retenti une fraction de seconde auparavant se muta en une voix formant des syllabes, puis des mots, de sorte à créer une phrase cohérente qui vint tirer l'ex-commandant de son sommeil.

**« gzz….. Commandant…. Commandant, vous devriez descendre sur le pont, on a un petit problème en bas. Faudrait que vous veniez voir ça ! »** Glissa la voix de Joker, dans des intonations plus qu'étranges.

Shepard grommela tandis qu'elle se relevait, prenant appui sur son bras gauche, ce qui lui décrocha un gémissement, celui-ci étant encore engourdi**. Bordel, faut vraiment que ce soit quand je dors que les emmerdes se manifestent ! **Dit-elle en s'élançant en avant.

Elle devait surement avoir les cheveux en bataille, un balai-brosse sur la tête, mais il était tellement rare que l'on la joigne au beau milieu de la nuit, qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour de pareilles broutilles. Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient derrière elle, Shepard tentait elle de trouver quelle tuile avait pu se présenter, et assez grande pour qu'on juge nécessaire de la prévenir. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien que bien souvent on n'avait sans doute omis de l'informer de certains problèmes, dont elle avait parfois l'occasion de n'apprendre l'existence que bien plus tard. Cependant, n'ayant pas la moindre idée ni le moindre détail sur la situation, il lui était impossible de dresser une hypothèse valable. Quelques minutes plus tard, la machine avait enfin achevé sa trajectoire et le premier spectre humain posait le pied devant la carte galactique. Les postes étaient pour la plupart abandonnés de leur occupant habituel, un silence omniprésent, elle fit peu d'état de cela et reprit sa route jusqu'au pont où elle trouverait Joker. Son pied se heurtant parfois à quelques barres métalliques où câblages, tout n'avait pas totalement été remis en état depuis l'assaut final sur Londres pour ainsi dire. En temps normal, elle savait les éviter sans trop de problèmes, mais pour l'heure son cerveau était étrangement fermé, brouillé. Atteignant enfin la pointe du Normandy, elle se figea sur place, devant elle Joker se tenait debout, accoudé à son siège. Il parlementait vivement, comme s'il avait entretenu une conversation avec une autre personne, mais il était clairement seul dans la pièce. Shepard écarquilla les yeux, préférant ne pas souffler le moindre mot, avant de sursauter quelques instants plus tard quand une voix au son robotique retentit, étrangement familière. Ce fut comme si un fantôme avait parcouru la pièce là juste devant-elle, ou comme si un revenant avait fait le voyage depuis l'autre monde. Aussitôt, elle brisa d'elle-même le silence, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi se rattacher, devant cette vérité imminente, qui allait la frapper de plein fouet, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

**-Joker !?** S'exclama-t-elle soudain à vive voix.

Le principal concerné se retourna immédiatement en sa direction, ne s'étant pas aperçu de sa présence. Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de la saluer, ou bien même de lui donner la moindre explication, il se contenta de ses quatre mots.

**-IDA est de retour.**

Ses poings se serrèrent, son visage se ferma, de même que ses sourcils se froncèrent, une fois que la claque fut passée.

**-C'est quoi ce bordel ?** Donna-t-elle en guise de réponse.


	8. IDA

_Chapitre 7, j'ai enfin la trame bien en tête ce qui me permet de voir le bout de l'histoire, ce qui n'est pas un grand mal. Je peux déjà dire que deux parcelles vont s'ouvrir, à savoir le scénario principal et une intrigue secondaire avec Shepard et Kaidan qui débutera au prochain chapitre. Je n'en dirai pas plus, vous verrez bien (ou pas). Bref, merci de me lire, je sais que le contenu n'est pas toujours flambant ! XD_

_O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=O_

**Chapitre 7 :**

**-Ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, ne tient absolument pas la route.**

**Flashback :**

**-Mais je vous préviens, d'autres seront aussi exterminés. Le creuset ne fera aucune distinction et visera tous les synthétiques. Vous-même, vous êtes en partie synthétique.**

**-****À**** quoi je dois m'attendre ?**

**-Votre creuset semble être relativement intact. Cela dit, les effets de l'explosion ne se limiteront pas aux moissonneurs. La technologie dont vous dépendez sera touchée, mais les survivants devraient pouvoir réparer les dégâts sans trop de problèmes. Il y aura bien sûr des pertes, mais pas supérieur à celles subies jusqu'à présent.**

**Fin du Flashback**.

Bras croisés, Shepard essayait de comprendre et plus encore de croire ce que l'on venait de lui exposer. Et pourtant, elle avait beau retourner la chose sous toutes les formes possibles, cela lui semblait totalement utopique et ahurissant. Parce que en toute logique, ça l'était. Elle faisait les cent pas sur le pont, les yeux vrillés sur le sol qui semblait lui compter une magnifique histoire, à voir avec quelle obstination elle le fixait. Il devait être près de deux heures du matin sur leur fuseau horaire, la presque intégralité de l'équipage devait être tranquillement en train de pioncer, tandis que le commandant et le timonier entretenaient une vive discussion. Bien que jusqu'à présent, la majorité avait été tenue par Jeff Moreau, Shepard ne se fendant que très rarement d'un ou deux mots.

**-Vous venez de me sortir qu'IDA, l'ancienne intelligence artificielle du Normandy, connue aussi pour être votre…. Votre… Enfin bref, est revenue d'entre les morts ? Comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt ?** Dit-elle en relevant la tête en sa direction, un doigt accusateur pointé sur lui.

**-Ce n'est pas possible de parler avec vous, vous êtes complètement fermée à tout propos ou toutes explications ! Et pourtant, je viens déjà de passer une bonne demi-heure à vous exposer le truc !**

**-Traitée moi de boîte hermétique si ça vous amuse, mais là votre histoire est tout sauf plausible. Le catalyseur a été clair, aucune forme de vie synthétique ne devait subsister après la déferlante du creuset. Et IDA ne faisait pas exception à la règle ! Et on n'a pu constater de nos propres yeux que c'était bien le cas. Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y avait plus la moindre IA à bord de ce vaisseau comme partout ailleurs dans la galaxie ! Petit un, parce qu'elles ont toute été détruites, et petit deux, parce que depuis des siècles déjà l'union concilienne a strictement interdit l'installation et la création de ce genre d'intelligences artificielles. Et cette mesure a été raffermie depuis la fin de la guerre, vous mieux que personne devriez le savoir !**

**-Et blablabla, écoutez-moi, je suis le commandant Shepard ! Je connais tout sur tout et les autres ont toujours tort.**

**-C'est vraiment très enfantin comme réaction, je vois que vous ne volez pas bien haut à vos heures perdues ! Ne me provoquez pas Joker, mes nerfs ne tiendront plus très longtemps. Je suis persuadée que cette voix robotique n'est pas IDA, oui ! Mais en revanche maintenant, il y une espèce de gros virus informatique qui s'est immiscé sur mon vaisseau et qui ça se trouve va me foutre le bordel ! Ce que je sais, c'est que cette merde n'a pas pu s'installer toute seule, alors je me fous de vos petites histoires, je veux le nom du responsable !**

Chacun avait perdu son calme, le sourit naïf que le timonier avait affiché tout du long, c'était définitivement effacé. Shepard s'était arrêtée au milieu de la pièce, les bras tombant, sa bouche formant un rictus étrange.

**-Mais vous êtes une acharnée, est-ce que vous m'avez écouté une seule seconde au moins. Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'IDA a été mise OUT par le creuset, comme les geths et toutes les autres IA. Mais qui vous a dit que c'était cette IDA ?**

**-Attendez, mais on va où là? Vous me dites depuis tout à l'heure que ce truc est IDA et maintenant c'est plus elle ?** Grommela Shepard.

**-Je suis en train de vous dire que l'IDA qui est là est bien IDA, sans être celle qui a été exterminée. Je sais que cela peut paraître compliqué et totalement invraisemblable ! Mais pourtant c'est bien vrai…**

Shepard vacilla légèrement et plaqua machinalement sa main droite contre son visage à présent humide. Ses mains étaient moites, sa respiration saccadée et une vilaine migraine c'était installée dans son crâne, elle perdait le fil de la conversation. A vrai dire, elle était même totalement larguée, tout cela la dépassait. Elle avait l'impression d'être devant un savant fou, ou une sorte d'Einstein criant « _Il est vivant ! _».

**-D'accord.. D'accord, vous savez quoi ? On va recommencer depuis le début. Et je vais d'abord aller m'asseoir, parce que sinon je crois que ne vais pas pouvoir vous suivre…** Dit-elle en traversant la pièce pour gagner l'un des deux sièges du copilote.

**-Il s'avère qu'IDA avait effectué une sauvegarde de l'intégralité de ses données avant l'assaut sur Londres, ou si vous préférez elle avait mis en mémoire sa personne, son fichier ! Enfin je ne sais pas comment le dire…. Mais c'est…**

**-Attendez, il y a eu un black-out total après l'explosion du creuset, la majeure partie des dossiers informatiques ont été perdues !** Le coupa Shepard.

**-Shepard laissez-moi finir ! Tout cela a été fait sur un micro disque dur externe, donc hors de porté de ses espèces d'ondes destructrices balancées par le creuset et qui grillaient tous les systèmes électroniques. La sauvegarde n'était pas sur le Normandy à proprement parler, sinon elle aurait été effacée à l'heure qu'il est, avec l'ensemble des autres donnés que le vaisseau contenait, tout comme IDA a été… fauchée dira-t-on. **

Shepard garda un petit doigt levé en l'air, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, les yeux fixés sur un quelque chose d'inexistant.

**-Admettons que vous dites vrai…. Pourquoi IDA aurait fait une sauvegarde d'elle-même, ensuite? Ensuite, vous m'expliquez comment vous avez découvert tout ça ! Et comment elle aurait repris du service ?**

**-Je sens que la suite va encore moins vous plaire. **Répondit Joker. **Imaginez-vous à sa place, vous êtes un être synthétique rattaché à un vaisseau, la galaxie est dans une méchante grosse guerre contre les moissonneurs, tout semble perdu. On se décide à lancer un dernier assaut suicide sur Londres dans l'optique d'y mettre un terme, en atteignant la Citadelle pour activer le Creuset. Qu'est-ce que vous vous dites ?**

**- Heu je ne sais pas moi…. Mon épaule est rouillée, alors il faut que je remette un peu d'huile, pour que les boulons de mon articulation pédalent bien… Ou alors, je vérifie les programmations du Normandy, je ne suis pas dans la tête d'une IA !**

Joker la toisa, un air ahuri sur le visage.

**-Shepard, des boulons ? Des boulons ? Vous vous croyez encore au 21****ème**** siècle. Puis un corps synthétique ce n'est pas une bicyclette, pas de pédales !**

**-J'y connais rien à la mécanique moi ! **Rétorqua-t-elle.

Joker lâcha un bref soupir.

**-Il n'est pas question de mécanique, imaginez son état d'esprit à ce moment-là. Rappelez-vous de ce jour là, ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas peur de mourir je ne vous croirais pas ! Tout était incertain, on menait un combat perdu d'avance depuis des mois, on avait un plan et nous n'avions aucune assurance qu'il fonctionnerait. On c'est tous dit au revoir, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait… On avait tous peur et IDA aussi, alors elle a trouvé à sa manière, peut-être juste comme ça sur un coup de tête, mais elle a trouvé une assurance de survie avec cette sauvegarde. Pour que s'il lui arrive une tuile, on puisse la reprogrammer, ou peut-être seulement pour se rassurer sur le moment. Bref… Comment je le sais ? Bien ne cherchez pas de coupable, c'est moi qui l'ai relancé, j'ai utilisé le back up puis voilà. Cela fait des semaines que je travaille dessus en douce, ce n'était pas très facile avec vous derrière. Si vous croyez que je n'avais pas remarqué que vous m'épiez. Le disque dur, je l'ai trouvé peu de temps après votre réaffectation au Normandy, dans la salle des batteries derrière l'infirmerie, sur la dépouille d'IDA. Croyez-moi, j'ai mis un temps fou avant de me décider à lancer ce machin.**

Plusieurs expressions traversèrent le visage du premier spectre humain, tandis qu'elle écoutait le timonier. L'impassibilité, le doute, la stupéfaction, puis de nouveau le doute, pendant que Joker parlait, celle-ci ne le quittait pas une seule seconde du regard, parfois il lui semblait qu'elle n'entendait plus ses paroles. Tout se troublait le temps d'un instant et ses sens étaient de retour, son cerveau était comme saturé par un surplus d'informations, elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. La fatigue accumulée et les nombreux repas qu'elle avait manqués ces derniers jours, n'arrangeaient surement pas les choses.

**-Attendez, parce qu'il y a encore le tas de ferraille d'IDA à bord, excusez-moi je veux dire son corps, enfin son réceptacle synthétique. Je pensais qu'il était passé… Je ne sais pas où en fait, personne n'en a jamais vraiment parlé. Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire là-bas ?**

**-Cela va de soi pourtant, comme tout être humain je vais me recueillir, un peu comme sur une tombe.**

**-D'accord, alors maintenant la salle des batteries est un cimetière… Donc vous avez trouvé cette sauvegarde sur le corps et malgré le fait que vous ne saviez absolument pas ce que c'était, vous avez pris une décision totalement inconsidérée. Je suppose que vous vous êtes dit, « Oh super, je vais prendre un gros risque en lançant sur un vaisseau un programme dont j'ignore la provenance et si ça trouve, mettre tout l'équipage en danger ! Et puis surtout, je ne prendrais pas la peine de consulter Shepard, après tout ce n'est jamais que le commandant du Normandy ! » ! **Dit-elle en imitant les intonations que pouvait prendre Joker. **Aller, racontez-moi la suite je vous en prie ! Je suis certaine que vous avez encore deux ou trois couches à rajouter ! Je suppose qu'après avoir magouillé dans votre coin, un beau jour une voix familière c'est faite entendre et je serai prête à parier que c'était ce soir même. Pouf, IDA a resurgi de nulle part, elle s'est immiscée dans le Normandy comme au bon vieux temps. Et bientôt Adams et Donnely repartiront dans de très sérieux débats du genre « Est-ce qu'IDA est le Normandy ? » ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous passiez votre temps à sourire niaisement, ce n'était pas pour une fichue naissance ! Cela ne vous rend que doublement plus hypocrite ! Maintenant je vous le dis tout net, cette discussion est achevée, on arrive à la Citadelle dans quelques heures, parfait ! Une fois là-bas je lance une équipe de scientifiques sur le vaisseau, pour qu'ils m'extirpent ce virus ! Parce que si vous avez cru un seul instant que c'était réellement IDA, c'est que vous vous berciez vraiment d'illusions.**

**[…]**

**-Shepard, vous allez garder cet air renfrogné encore longtemps ? Regardez autour de vous, on est devant de belles assiettes de steak, du pain frais et de la bière, sur une terrasse donnant une vue prenante sur le jardin au pied du présidium ! L'une des seules parties de la Citadelle totalement remise en état, vous devriez vous détendre.** Déclara Kaidan à l'attention du premier spectre humain.

Celle-ci se trouvait avachie au fond de sa chaise, comme le ferait un amateur de foot dans son fauteuil le jour d'un match. Les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, elle portait comme bien souvent son regard sur l'inconnu, ainsi nul ne pouvait savoir à quoi elle pensait. Tout du moins le major la connaissait bien assez, pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il l'avait trainée jusqu'ici.

**-Votre petit sandwich et votre bière et vous êtes au paradis, je vois que vous ne changez pas. **Remarqua-t-elle gentiment, effectuant un léger effort pour se tenir plus droite.

**-Que voulez-vous, il faut bien avoir de petits plaisirs dans la vie, dans le cas contraire elle deviendrait rapidement monotone. Puis pour une fois que l'on mange quelque chose de typiquement humain, sans tentacule, ni de gelée bizarroïde, vous devriez en profiter Shepard, je ne vous aie pas vu toucher à votre assiette. **

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim…**

**-Et pourtant, on raconte que vous ne mangez presque plus, le café ne fait pas tout vous savez, encore plus dans votre situation. Vous comme moi savons pertinemment qu'en tant que biotiques, nous devons tenir un régime alimentaire encore plus riche qu'un humain normal. Vega m'a raconté que vous n'aviez pas mangé une seule bouchée de votre plat l'autre jour, si bien que c'est lui qui s'en est chargé.**

**-Je vois que certains ne savent pas tenir leur langue, bien la prochaine fois il pourra s'asseoir sur mes pommes de terres frit. Ironisa-t-elle. Vous entreprenez de me materner maintenant ?**

**-Il ne s'agit pas de ça vous le savez, je ne veux pas vous faire de reproche ou bien vous remettre en question. Mais le rythme de vie que vous menez en ce moment est tout sauf saint.**

Shepard ne donna aucune réponse, elle était ailleurs et de toute manière dès qu'un sujet touchait de trop près sa personne, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de se fermer automatiquement. Beaucoup de choses remuaient dans sa tête, des plus futiles aux plus gros problèmes envisageables, le sien s'appelait IDA.

**-Si j'ai accepté de venir jusqu'ici Kaidan, c'est uniquement parce que c'était vous. Maintenant je veux bien croire la thèse d'un tête à tête. Mais si vous me disiez la réelle raison de notre venue en ses lieux, on gagnerait un temps fou. **Renchérit-elle enfin.

Kaidan décrocha un nouveau sourire amusé, décidément ce jour-là rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer sa bonne humeur. Bonne humeur qui s'était fait rare ses derniers temps, elle aurait beau ne pas l'admettre, c'était tout de même un soulagement pour Shepard. Le voir ainsi parvenait un tant soit peu à la tranquilliser.

**-On va dire qu'il y a deux raisons à ce rendez-vous dans ce cas, celle que vous avez citée, une autre que je ne vais pas tarder à aborder. Hormis le fait que je m'inquiète pour vous.**

**-Là je vous arrête, je vais parfaitement bien, j'ai même les résultats des analyses de ma dernière visite médicale pour appuyer mes propos. Si vous voulez les consulter, il suffira d'une petite minute pour vous les transmettre via mon omnitech. Du reste, ce ne sont que les broutilles, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Il y a des périodes de vide intersidéral et d'autres où les problèmes se bousculent au portillon, en l'occurrence là c'est la deuxième situation. J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment, mais ce n'est vraiment pas cela qui va me faire flancher, croyez-moi. J'admets que je ne dors peut-être pas assez, mais vous connaissez mes antécédents, ce n'est pas évident de pioncer dans mon cas. Mais je me suis habituée à vivre en manque de sommeil, et je sais ce que vous allez me dire là. « Shepard vous êtes humaine, et pas invisible ! », je le sais aussi et je promets de faire des efforts. Mais tenez, la prochaine fois vous direz à Joker de ne pas venir me réveiller en pleine nuit, pour l'une des rares fois où je dormais vraiment.**

**-Joker…. Nous y voilà…** Psalmodia tout bas le major.

Réplique qui n'avait pas échappé à la fine oreille de Shepard, qui cette fois acheva de se redresser totalement, comme si on lui avait porté un coup à l'estomac. Elle se retourna en sa direction, le regard vif et dénué de colère, contrairement à ce que c'était attendu Kaidan.

**-Voilà donc le pourquoi du comment, enfin pour adapter à la situation actuelle, je dirais plus "le pourquoi du ici "! J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'était évident que Joker passerait pas vous pour tenter de me faire changer d'avis. Bien trop facile, si vous voulez mon avis. Cela explique pourquoi vous avez débarqué en m'interpellant, à peine deux secondes après que j'ai posé le pied sur la baie d'amarrage de la citadelle. Afin de ne pas me laisser le temps de réaliser mes projets concernant ce virus, et de tenter de me résonner autour d'un déjeuner. Si vous avez cru que ce genre de méthodes d'amateur fonctionnerait avec moi… Il est indéniable que vous êtes un bon ami, mais comme petit ami, faudra repasser, ce n'est pas moi que seriez censé soutenir ? Déclara-t-elle, portant enfin sa main à son verre.**

Pour la première fois de la journée, Kaidan afficha une légère grimace, il était démasqué du moins ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Venant de Shepard, cela n'avait rien de surprenant, sa perspicacité n'avait d'égale que sa réputation d'héroïne galactique. Il marqua une légère pause, avant de chercher à lui répondre, choisissant chaque mot, pour que sa prochaine réplique n'éveille pas la colère de sa collègue.

**-Disons qu'en général si, mais dans certains cas cette règle ne fonctionne plus. Du genre, si je pense que vous avez tord, il est peut-être plus judicieux que j'agisse en fonction de ma personne.**

**- Vous ne manquez pas de culot, alors maintenant c'est moi qui ai tort, comme vous pouvez en être sûr ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit, que ce n'est pas vous qui vous fourvoyez ?** Le contra Shepard.

**-Et vous-même ?**

**-Un but dans chaque camp ça vous va ?**

Un silence étrange s'instaura, comme si chacun essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas élever la voix pour conduire à une dispute, qui semblait indubitable. C'était typiquement le genre de sujet qui pouvait les mettre en froid, ils le savaient très bien, cela était déjà arrivé mainte et mainte fois. Mais actuellement la situation était légèrement différente, il s'inquiétait pour elle et elle s'inquiétait pour lui, se mettre sur la gueule, revenait à supprimer tout moyen de veiller sur l'autre.

-**É****vitons de s'effriter pour des problèmes extérieurs vous voulez. Celui-ci me regarde, mais pas vous.** Ajouta l'ex-commandant, histoire de lui faire comprendre que ce sujet de conversation ne devait pas aller plus loin entre eux. Mais le major n'était vraisemblablement pas du même avis.

**-Si vous m'expliquiez plutôt ce qui vous met dans un tel état ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait douter à ce point que cela ne puisse pas être IDA ?**

**-Et vous qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est elle ?**

**-Shepard…**

**-Très bien… Mais c'est vraiment compliqué comme interprétation et puis il ne s'agit pas que de ça. Vous y croyez vous à la thèse de la sauvegarde, moi pas vraiment ? Je récapitule, IDA était une IA affranchie, qui par la force de notre présence a fini par s'émanciper totalement, remodifiant sans cesse ses données pour les adapter à des réactions plus humaines. Si bien qu'à la fin elle en est presque arrivé, ou arrivé à se considérer comme telle. IDA était une personne et une amie, une amie qui est morte. Bien morte j'entends, tout comme vous. Vous savez bien que la mort est quelque chose de définitif, dont-on ne peut revenir. Cette sauvegarde, est peut-être bien une mémoire réelle de l'IDA que nous avons connue, mais ce n'est pas elle à proprement parler, je ne sais pas comment vous dire. C'est juste une copie informatique de ce qu'elle était ni plus ni moins…**

**-Cela peut se tenir comme interprétation, mais laissez-moi vous corriger sur un point. Vous, si je me souviens bien, vous êtes bien revenue d'entre les morts, ne me dites pas que ça ne compte pas, parce que vous étiez bien….**

**-CLINIQUEMENT MORTE, pas morte, je sais, pourquoi vous me parlez de ça, vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas aborder ce sujet… Ce n'est pas la même chose, c'était juste de la science et je suis qui je suis, personne ne m'a changée. On m'a juste retapée, je ne considère pas que je suis morte, enfin si mais… C'est compliqué. Bon d'accord… j'étais… Bref.**

Kaidan marqua une pause et soupira légèrement, sachant qu'il s'apprêtait à remuer de mauvais souvenirs.

**-Rappelez-vous, il y a un an et demi vous étiez à sa place. Quand vous vous êtes réveillée et que l'on vous pensait tous morte, que tout le monde mis à part quelques-uns vous avaient tourné le dos, moi avec.**

**-Okay, vous cherchez à me faire culpabiliser… **Répondit Shepard.

Celle-ci se plaqua les deux mains sur son visage et les fit glisser jusqu'en bas, pour signifier qu'elle était totalement dépassée.

**-Vous craigniez vraiment pour le Normandy, si c'est ça je pense bien sincèrement qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Depuis ses réparations sur terre, personne d'étranger à l'équipage n'a mis le pied dessus, je doute fort que l'hypothèse d'un piratage soit à envisager, étant donné que Joker a parlé de disque dur externe. Puis si ça fait plaisir à Moreau, vous avez vu dans quel état de joie il se trouve depuis des semaines, vous pourriez au moins attendre de voir. Non ?**

**-Cela n'excuse en rien ses manigances… Je vais avoir du mal à passer l'éponge là-dessus… C'est d'accord, on va tenter le coup, mais vous savez quoi, après ne venez pas me faire de reproches sur le fait que je ne dorme pas assez. Parce que avec, une intelligence artificielle dont je ne connais pas la réelle nature, et qui pourrait très bien m'enfermer dans ma cabine, je ne pourrais plus avoir le sommeil tranquille! Mais au pire des cas, j'ai toujours un flingue dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. **Renchérit-elle.

**-Vous n'avez jamais l'esprit tranquille Shepard, ça ne vous changera pas vraiment de d'habitude. Mais si ça peut vous aider, je peux toujours passer ce soir.**

Shepard se fendit d'un léger sourire, avant de rire dans sa barbe (qu'elle n'avait pas).

**-Je dormirai quand je serai morte ! … Mais bon passez quand même…** Dit-elle de manière détournée**. Maintenant que le problème est réglé, je vais aller m'occuper d'autres affaires, vous avez donc la permission officielle de vous enfourner mon steak.**

Shepard se releva, étirant ses bras engourdis pour une trop longue durée d'inactivité sur cette chaise.

**-Au fait, on est tous d'accord cette IA est une IV, je veux dire officieusement. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à des retombés de l'Alliance ou du conseil. Je compte sur vous pour faire passer le mot major.**

**-Aucun problème, mais je peux savoir où vous filer comme ça ?**

**-Aux ambassades, j'ai été convoqué par le nouveau bureau de l'Alliance qui y a été établie. Juste un petit briefing je pense, une petite réunion avec des supérieurs et peut-être des politicards. En général, c'est seulement pour présenter les nouveaux projets, ou débattre à propos de problèmes en suspend. On verra bien.**

Shepard offrit un bref signe de la main, avant de s'éloigner à vive allure. Une fois de plus, c'était bien seulement autour d'elle que la discussion avait tournée et les problèmes actuels du major n'avaient pas été abordés. Un léger soupçon de remord, elle stoppa sa marche et se retourna en direction du second spectre humain pour enfin revenir sur ses pas. Elle déposa une main amicale sur l'épaule du major durant une fraction de seconde, puis elle ajouta ses quelques mots: **« Je suis vraiment désolée, pour tout ce qui vous arrive, à votre famille et à vous****… »**. Puis Elle s'en retourna dans le petit hall menant à l'ascenseur.


	9. Alliance's project

**Attention :**_Le chapitre numéro trois « Speak about », ou quatrième page sur le site a subi quelques modifications. En effet, en vue de la sortie imminente de la dlc d'Omega je me suis aperçu que mon scénario ne coïnciderait plus assez avec l'histoire du jeu. Par conséquent j'ai modifié la quête principale, ce qui signifie qu'à ce jour Oméga a bien été reprise par Aria et Shepard durant la guerre contre les moissonneurs. Cependant en raison d'agissements douteux sur la station, l'Alliance a décidé d'envoyer Shepard enquêter là-bas, celle-ci ne tarde pas à découvrir qu'en vérité une nouvelle cellule terroriste pro-humaine voit le jour. Elle va donc évidemment tout mettre en œuvre pour y mettre un terme avant que cela n'empire. Pour plus de détails, allez consulter ce chapitre-là, sachant que plus de précisions arriveront aussi dans ceux à venir. Voilà, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour cette partie qui est un peu plus longue que d'habitude._

**Chapitre 8 :**

Un vaste nuage de poussière se répandait dans l'intégralité de la vaste salle, ses fines particules s'incrustaient sur les murs, les pores de la peau, et allaient même se nicher au fin fond de votre gorge et si bien qu'elles laissaient derrière une sensation bien désagréable. Un picotement et des démangeaisons insoutenables, un verre d'eau n'y faisait rien, c'était tout comme avoir inhalé du poil à gratter, ou tout simplement de la poussière justement. Lorsque Shepard fit irruption dans le hall des Ambassades, elle fut rapidement encadrée par cette espèce de nuage blanc. On aurait pu dire que le brouillard s'était abattu sur l'intégralité des lieux à tel point que l'on n'apercevait plus rien à des mètres à la ronde. Le premier spectre humain plaqua instinctivement sa main sur sa bouche et son nez et entreprit de respirer avec modération et de manière à éviter de se retrouver dans la situation que je viens de vous décrire ci-dessus. Non loin d'elle résonnait un léger bruit de scie sauteuse, ainsi que quelques martellements, une véritable cacophonie de chantier de construction. Ce qui en l'occurrence était exactement le cas, des ouvriers de toute espèce allaient et venaient en tout sens, la plupart s'activaient avec un sérieux incontestable sur les différents ateliers existants. Les travaux menés depuis des mois déjà étaient en bonne route, mais il restait encore beaucoup à faire. Aussi il faudrait encore bien longtemps avant que La Citadelle retrouve son véritable aspect et l'ambiance paisible pour laquelle elle était réputée. Il y a peu de cela, le Présidium avait lui été remis en état, tout du moins bien assez pour qu'il puisse reprendre du service actif. Le conseil qui avait réchappé à la prise de La Citadelle par Cerberus juste avant l'assaut sur Londres, devait au plus vite pouvoir reprendre son siège et par la même occasion ses fonctions. À une heure où la galaxie toute entière était meurtrie, chaque système avait plus que besoin de leur aide. Les ambassades, elles, poursuivaient leurs travaux, de manière à ce que chaque bureau qui y était autrefois établi puisse y retrouver sa place, une nouveauté avait cependant été instaurée ou plus exactement introduite. En effet, l'Alliance y avait fait installer un nouveau secteur jugé plus que nécessaire selon eux, pour raison politique ou pour plus d'efficacité, personne ne pouvait vraiment répondre à cette question. Si ce n'était les initiateurs mêmes du projet, pour Shepard en revanche, il s'agissait plus d'un mouvement diplomate, profiter de la gloire de l'espèce humaine tant qu'elle était encore vivace et acquérir le plus de terrain possible à l'échelle galactique.

Quelques semaines auparavant, celle-ci avait justement reçu un courriel de l'Alliance qui la conviait bien gentiment mais obligatoirement à se rendre au premier sommet organisé par ses dirigeants. Une petite réunion en pompes cirées et médailles sur l'encolure, aussi Shepard avait elle revêtu son uniforme de cérémonie. Il n'y avait pas eu plus d'échos que cela au sujet de cette réunion, personne n'avait soufflé mot de la raison de son existence, ni même du pourquoi du comment. Ainsi, l'amiral ne savait tout simplement pas à quoi s'attendre, elle avait tout d'abord pensé que Kaidan serait aussi sollicité pour s'y rendre. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, celui-ci n'était même pas au courant de cette rencontre, si bien qu'il avait écarquillé les yeux lorsque Shepard avait abordé le sujet quelques heures auparavant autour de leur dîner. Si un major et spectre de l'Alliance n'était pas prié de se rendre à cette réunion, c'est qu'il fallait s'attendre à y trouver de hauts gradés, la crème de la crème, les chefs ultimes, les big-boss, bref tout ce que vous voudrez et tout cela n'était pas pour lui plaire. L'avantage d'avoir deux compatriotes dans l'Alliance tel que James ou Kaidan, était que ses rassemblements militaires semblaient déjà moins « gavant » (comme le dirait Shepard), car elle savait alors qu'il y aurait au moins un visage familier dans la pièce et une personne avec qui échanger des grimaces déconcertées. Mais non, elle était bien seule, à cette heure-là elle regrettait soudainement amèrement son choix de monter de galons, il y avait quelques avantages à cela, mais aussi un petit lot d'inconvénients. Avec toute l'assurance disponible, Shepard traversa le parterre de dalles encore tremblante pour cause, leur fixation n'était pas achevée, un peu plus loin le nuage de poussière semblait s'être dissipé. Si bien qu'elle put enfin ôter sa main et en profiter pour s'épousseter légèrement, le tissu de son uniforme étant à présent maculé de ce résidu blanchâtre. Posté devant la porte qui était pour l'instant verrouillée, le premier spectre humain se perdait dans ses pensées, se prenant au jeu de deviner ce qui pourrait bien être retourné dans les quelques prochaines heures à venir. Le bruit provoqué par les divers outils retentissant à l'unisson était tellement assourdissant, qu'elle n'entendait plus que ses oreilles siffler. Pourtant une chose parvint à traverser cette vaste barrière sonore, une voix bien trop familière et qui provoqua un frisson non dissimulé à la trentenaire.

**-Jane…**

Il n'y avait qu'une personne sur cette terre pour faire usage de ce nom, oui, une seule et unique personne pour la nommer de la sorte. Sentant ses jambes se dérober sous son propre poids, Shepard chancela légèrement tout en se retournant vers le nouveau venu. Les traits soudainement tirés, cela donnait une moue plus qu'étrange, entre la torpeur et la stupéfaction.

**-Maman…** Balbutia-t-elle enfin, ayant récupéré un peu de ses moyens.

En effet, c'était bien le contre-amiral Hannah Shepard, capitaine du SSV Orizaba qui se tenait devant-elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Le costume parfaitement ajusté au centimètre près, d'interminables cheveux d'un châtain grisonnant dressés en un chignon, les épaules carrées et le dos droit, celle-ci la toisait de tout son long à travers deux yeux d'un marron clair. Les traits quelque peu semblables à ceux de Shepard sans pour autant être les mêmes. Le premier spectre humain tâcha de reprendre un peu d'aplomb pour ne pas ce laisser impressionner par sa génitrice.

**-J'avais entendu dire que l'Orizaba était amarré à la Citadelle, mais de-là à m'imaginer te croiser… Je te pensais en permanence.** Glissa-t-elle, avec un sourire plein de faux semblants.

**-Ses retrouvailles impromptues n'ont pas l'air de te réjouir, qu'à cela ne tienne, je m'y attendais. Il est vrai que tu prends si peu souvent de mes nouvelles, que tu ne risquais pas d'être au courant de ma venue. Pourtant cela ce ne serait pas un grand mal de se fendre d'un ou de deux messages de temps en temps. **Répondit le contre-amiral.

-**Tu sembles bien portante… **Déclara Shepard pour détourner le sujet de conversation, l'examinant brièvement du regard. **Je ne vois donc pas de raison de m'inquiéter pour toi, quel serait l'intérêt de correspondre via des courriels, tu es une adulte responsable et vaccinée…**

**-Toi en revanche, tu es un vrai sac d'os, regarde-moi ce teint blafard, tu es pâle comme un mort. La peau sur les os, est-ce que tu manges à ta faim au moins, tu dors suffisamment ? Question idiote, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête comme d'habitude, tu t'imagines plus forte que vents et marées.**

Hannah fit pivoter le visage de sa fille dans un sens puis dans l'autre à l'aide de sa main, comme si elle était un médecin avoué qui examinait un patient. Il était vrai que Shepard ne semblait pas être au mieux de sa forme, ses yeux d'habitude d'un vert éclatant étaient absents de toute lueur, leurs contours étaient marqués par de vastes cernes dissimulés par les mains expertes de l'ex-commandant et de son maquillage. Le teint livide et légèrement plus maigre qu'à son habitude, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais il était évident que continuer sur cette voie n'était pas une chose à faire.

**-Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas un de ses camés au moins ? Tu ne te drogue pas au sable rouge ? **S'enquit soudain le contre-amiral, faussement horrifiée.

Cela fit l'effet d'un claque au premier spectre humain qui éloigna brusquement sa mère d'un geste de la main.

**-Tu me crois vraiment capable d'une telle chose et tu t'étonnes encore je ne te donne pas de nouvelles. Tu n'es bonne qu'à faire des reproches d'ailleurs, aussi loin qu'il m'en souvienne ça a toujours été comme cela avec toi. Il faut toujours que ça ne vienne que dans un sens, tu n'as qu'à en prendre toi des nouvelles. Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es aussi aux abonnés absents. Durant la guerre, c'est uniquement grâce à l'amiral Hackett que j'ai pu savoir que tu étais en vie et en pleine forme. Je veux bien croire que les lignes de communication ne devaient pas faciliter la tâche en ce temps là. Quoiqu'étrangement, aucun de mes contacts de l'époque n'avait éprouvé un réel problème à me joindre. **

**-Pourquoi chaque discussion que j'entretiens avec toi se termine toujours en un interminable règlement de comptes ?**

**-****À**** toi de me le dire MAMAN !**

**-Très bien, si tu veux partir sur cette lignée j'en ai autant pour toi. Tu as disparu pendant deux ans, on te pensait tous morte. Puis du jour au lendemain tu réapparais comme ça et tu ne prends même pas la peine de me joindre pour me dire que tu vas bien. J'ai appris que ma fille était en vie par un flash spécial de Galactic News ! Tu trouves ça normal ?**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai, mais vous êtes tous abonnés aux reproches, vous-vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ? C'est à se demander si certains ont vraiment regretté ma mort ! Pour la énième fois maman, comment voulais-tu que je t'envoie un fichu message alors que j'étais plongée dans un coma artificiel depuis deux ans ! Ce n'était pas mon choix… Puis tu ressasses des trucs qui datent de la préhistoire. Rétorqua Shepard à vive voix, un doigt pointé sur sa mère.**

**-Cela, ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute, nous nous voyons si peu souvent que les choses ne bougent pas beaucoup entre nous. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'introduise de nouveau quand il ne se passe rien. ****Ç****a fait combien de temps depuis la dernière fois hein ? Un an et demi ! Tout ça parce que madame n'a pas daigné accepter que je vienne lui rendre visite durant sa convalescence à l'hôpital.**

**-C'est normal, tu aurais été un frein à mon bon rétablissement…**

En effet, cela faisait plus d'un an que Shepard et sa génitrice ne c'était pas croisée, et encore leur dernière rencontre n'avait été qu'un pur hasard. Elle remontait à l'époque où le premier spectre humain avait été placé en détention au QG de l'Alliance, sous la surveillance du lieutenant Vega, en ce temps là toute visite lui était interdite. C'était au détour d'un couloir qu'elle avait croisé le contre-amiral qui se jour-là se rendait à une réunion, aussi elle n'avait pu échanger que quelques mots, ce qui n'avait pas été plus mal. Pour une fois cela avait empêché une nouvelle dispute. Cependant, bien qu'elle est été courte, ses retrouvailles avaient été vives en émotions, en effet Hannah Shepard n'avait alors pas revu sa fille depuis plus de trois ans, en soi peu de temps avant sa mort. Cela avait toujours été comme ça entre elles, des confrontations rares et épisodiques tous les trois à cinq ans, en était la cause leurs rapports qui avaient toujours été conflictuels et ce depuis la petite enfance de Shepard.

Hannah avait élevée sa fille en l'entraînant aux quatre coins de la galaxie, soit au gré de ses mutations, elle avait toujours favorisé sa carrière à son enfant, qui elle avait été confiée à la garde de différents tuteurs qui lui avait appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs biotiques, ou tout simplement avaient fait son éducation. Shepard ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment sa mère avait délibérément fait le choix d'imposer à son propre enfant une vie pleine de contraintes en la faisant devenir biotique. Car Hannah ne s'en était jamais caché, c'était bien volontairement qu'elle avait exposé son bébé in-utéro à l'élément zéro. Contrairement à Kaidan pour qui l'exposition s'était révélée purement accidentelle. Avant même qu'elle ne naisse, sa mère avait déjà prévu de "rentabiliser" cette naissance, du moins s'était ainsi que Shepard le percevait. Une rage accumulée au fil des années s'était développée envers sa mère et depuis son plus jeune âge celle-ci avait ambitionné de dépasser les attentes de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Ce qui en finalement avait été réalisé à plus d'un titre, jamais le contre-amiral n'aurait pu imaginer que sa vulgaire petite fille deviendrait un jour l'icône de l'espèce humaine et la sauveuse de la Galaxie. Cette colère pour sa mère avait eu tendance à s'effacer avec le temps, l'âge et l'expérience, elle ne pouvait lui reprocher de l'avoir poussée aussi loin, car en fin de compte c'était tout de même un peu grâce à elle si elle était devenue cette combattante d'exception. Une mère reste une mère et qu'on le veuille ou non un lien reste établi à jamais, l'on se doit de respecter celle qui nous a donné la vie. Ainsi Shepard tentait à présent de la considérer comme telle. Mais chacune s'était rendu à l'évidence, elles ne seraient jamais plus proches que cela, il y aurait toujours des disputes mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles ne s'aimaient pas pour autant bien au contraire. C'était une relation mère-fille pas tout à fait comme les autres, en un sens avec une sorte de complicité en raison de leur rivalité.

**-Ton humour sarcastique n'a absolument pas changé à ce que je vois.** Fit remarquer le contre-amiral.

Shepard offrit un léger sourire et un clignement de ses yeux en guise de réponse, quelques secondes filèrent avant qu'elle ne trouve quelque chose à lui dire.

**-Bon et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici alors ?**

**-Je suis là pour la même raison que toi… Convoquée par l'Alliance, une réunion pour régler la paperasse avec des gratte-papiers si tu veux mon avis**.

Shepard n'objecta pas cette hypothèse et un nouveau silence gêné s'instaura entre elles.

**-Amiral pas vrai ?**

**-Ouais Amiral… **Ajouta Shepard pour valider les dires d'Hannah.

**-Alors ça y est, tu es plus haut gradée que moi, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. Même si cela me fait vraiment bizarre, c'est plus ou moins un coup de vieux.**

**-Je t'en prie, tu as cinquante-huit ans, tu n'es pas si vieille que cela…**

**-C'est facile de dire ça pour toi avec tes trente et un ans, tu es encore jeune…**

**-C'est assez normale maman, tu es ma mère et par conséquent tu es forcément plus âgé.** Rétorqua Shepard, un sourcil relevé pour marquer son incompréhension vis-à-vis de sa mère.

Après quoi, l'une comme l'autre ne pu plus ajouter le moindre car la porte des bureaux de l'Alliance s'ouvrit, ce qui signifiait que la réunion allait commencer.

[…]

Assise dans un fauteuil de cuire pour le moins confortable, Shepard se tenait dans ce qui devait être la nouvelle salle de débriefing de l'Alliance. Spacieuse et largement éclairée que ce soit par les quatre murs peints en blanc, l'immense baie vitrée se trouvant sur le côté ouest, ou encore les innombrables plafonniers qui étincelaient d'une lumière artificielle. Une imposante table de forme ovale trônait au beau milieu de la pièce, agrémentée d'une trentaine de siège en faisant le tour. Quelques tableaux avaient pris place sur les murs, des paysages de la Terre, ou encore des affiches de recrutement datant de 2156 à l'année 2187 qui venait tout juste de débuter, ou bien encore quelques plantes vertes, ou statue grandeur nature. Une attira plus particulièrement l'attention de l'ex-commandant et pour cause, il s'agissait d'une reproduction miniature de l'imposant monument à l'effigie de l'héroïne galactique, c'est-à-dire elle-même et qui était actuellement en cours de construction au pied du présidium. Inutile de vous dire que celle-ci en avait presque fait une attaque, quand elle avait eu vent de la nouvelle. Shepard n'avait pas toujours apprécié le fait d'être plus ou moins sous les projecteurs ou au beau milieu des journalistes, mais avoir une statue à son image s'en était trop, peu importe que ce soit pour lui rendre hommage ou pas. Certes, elle avait peut-être sauvé la galaxie, mais jamais personne n'avait stipulé ce détail dans le contrat, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. À présent, à chaque fois qu'elle se rendrait à la Citadelle, elle aurait droit à ce double de sa personne, une Shepard victorieuse se tenant debout sur la carcasse d'un moissonneur, un regard déterminé, un omnitech sur le bras gauche et un pistolet dans la main droite. Ce n'était rien quand on savait que sur terre, des dizaines de répliques ou de monuments en son honneur avaient vu le jour, ou bien encore que l'IV à son image circulait à présent dans la plupart des foyers terriens. Une ribambelle de commerçants amassaient un beau petit paquet d'argent grâce à son image et son nom.

La vue de ce deuxième commandant Shepard l'avait immédiatement tenue mal à l'aise et elle tentait à présent de faire abstraction de sa copie. Ainsi elle avait parcouru l'assemblée d'un bref coup d'œil, elle avait reconnu la majeure partie des grandes personnalités qui s'y trouvaient. On pouvait y compter le nouvel ambassadeur de l'humanité, qui il fut un temps avait été pressentit pour tenir ce rôle avant qu'Udina ne l'obtienne à l'époque. Celui-ci mort, il avait bien fallu lui trouver un successeur, bien que la place de conseiller de l'espèce humaine était encore vacante, aucun choix n'avait encore été arrêté. D'après Shepard, l'homme en question valait toujours mieux qu'Udina, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à la hauteur de l'ambassadrice Goyle qui avait brillé de son temps par sa clairvoyance et son ingéniosité (cf Tom 1 Révélation). Les principaux dirigeants de l'Alliance étaient eux aussi présents, ainsi que quelques amiraux et contre-amiraux dont Hannah Shepard. Une seule personne avait suscité un réel intérêt chez le commandant du Normandy. Une femme en l'occurrence, affublé d'un simple uniforme aux couleurs de l'alliance, à en juger par le model, il semblait qu'elle faisait partie des forces médicales. Elle devait avoir dans la trentaine, sans doute légèrement plus âgé que Shepard, ses cheveux d'un noir ébène étaient tirés en arrière de telle sorte, que l'on ne pouvait dire s'ils étaient coupés long ou court. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron très foncé, presque noir qui contrastait avec son teint de nature très pâle. Le fait de ne pas savoir qui pouvait bien être cette personne n'était rien en soi, mais qu'est-ce qu'un médecin faisait au beau milieu de cette réunion. Le plus étrange était encore ses regards qu'elle prenait à la dérobé. L'amiral avec comme l'impression de sentir en permanence ce regard braqué sur elle, ce qui avait une certaine tendance à la déstabiliser. Elle ne trouvait de répit que dans les yeux de sa mère, qui lui lançait de temps à autre un petit air moqueur, ne sachant que trop bien que sa fille détestait ce genre de rassemblement, ou bien encore dans la fenêtre placée en face d'elle et qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à scruter.

**-Amiral… Amiral Shepard ?!** Lança-t-on enfin, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir la principale intéressée de sa rêverie solitaire. Un bref raclement de gorge se fit entendre parmi les convives. Shepard porta instinctivement son attention sur l'homme qui avait la parole et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pour lui signifier qu'elle l'écoutait.

**-Puis-je vous demander votre avis sur le projet que nous venons tout juste de vous exposer ?**

Shepard marqua une pause, soudain plongée dans une situation des plus délicates peut-être même plus qu'un assaut de furies et de brutes à Londres. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, elle n'avait tout simplement pas écouté la moindre brigue de phrase qui avait pu être prononcée depuis son entrée dans cette pièce.

**-Excusez-moi, mais vous disiez ?** Demanda-t-elle de manière détournée.

**-Savez-vous au moins de quoi nous étions en train de parler ? S'enquit le vieux militaire.**

**-Permettez-moi de rectifier, c'est que votre dessein m'a semblé tellement vain et irréfléchi, que je n'y ai pas plus prêté attention que cela.** Rétorqua-t-elle.

L'œil aiguisé et vif, Shepard se réveillait enfin à l'affut du moindre petit indice, à vrai dire l'affaire ne se révéla pas plus inéluctable que cela au contraire. Un bref regard sur les quelques mots gribouillés sur un tableau Velleda (tableau à feutre de la marque bic XD), pour redescendre sur quelques plans et prospectus qui circulaient par ici par là sur les tables, « Force d'appui médicale », « navette sur le terrain pour secours direct »… Cela justifiait à présent la présence du médecin au sein de cette réunion, il suffit d'une petite fraction de seconde à Shepard pour reconstituer tout le puzzle et mettre en place un plaidoyer qui pourrait à coup sûr démonter leur projet qui ne tenait absolument pas la route, ainsi que toutes les allégations possibles et imaginables.

[…]

**-Il faut admettre que c'était courageux de votre part amiral, tenir tête de la sorte à vos supérieurs et ce dans la seule optique de défendre votre point de vue. Vous y avez mis une telle ferveur…**

**-Je ne comprends pas, j'aurais pensé que cette petite prise de position de ma part vous froisserait plus qu'autre chose. Après tout il s'agit de votre propre projet, ou du moins vous en faites l'objet. **Rétorqua Shepard le sourcil levé.

**-En d'autres circonstances très certainement, mais vous n'êtes pas de ces personnes dont on ne peut se permettre de remettre ainsi le jugement en cause. J'ai pour vous un grand respect et il est vrai que vous avez tenté d'ôter toute crédibilité à ce que nous avons mis des mois à mettre en place. Mais je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, au contraire il est de mon devoir de vous détromper sur ce sujet et de vous convaincre de l'efficacité que pourra prendre une force d'appui médical sur le terrain.**

Shepard haussa les épaules, retenant une légère grimace, il était hors de question qu'elle lui donne ce plaisir après la débâcle qu'avait été son intervention durant la réunion. Et pourtant celle-ci était plus que justifiée et à plus d'un titre, même un enfant haut comme trois pommes aurait été en mesure de dire que ce l'Alliance escomptait mettre en place, ne tenait pas la route. _« Ils ont de la peau de saucisson devant les yeux. »_ avait tout simplement pensé Shepard au moment où une foule de reproches c'étaient abattus sur elle en une fraction de seconde. Elle ne savait pas de qui venait cette idée et en fin de compte cela n'avait pas d'importance, le seul problème c'est qu'elle n'avait aucun réel intérêt, bien au contraire elle risquait même de désavantager plus qu'autre chose. Après les combats plus que sanglants qui avaient été connus suite à la guerre contre les moissonneurs, toute une suite de stratagèmes avaient germés dans les esprits des plus éminents scientifiques, comme de ceux que nous qualifieront de "monsieur tout le monde". La plupart ne voyaient pas de suites, mais visiblement celle-ci avait suscité plus d'intérêt qu'elle ne m'aurait mérité. **« Nous avons connu un nombre bien trop colossal de pertes durant le conflit qui nous a opposé aux moissonneurs. Tout cela était principalement dû à un manque plus qu'avéré de forces médicales à même le sol, et cette erreur ne se reproduira pas deux fois. **» _**Avait-on déclaré, ce à quoi le premier spectre humain avait répondu : « Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'après avoir été toasté par un rayon de moissonneur, un seul de vos hommes avaient encore une chance de s'en tirer ? Non bien sûr que non c'est évident ! Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qui cloche dans votre stratagème ? Quelque chose qui devrait pourtant vous sauter aux yeux, ça va foutre un bordel pas possible. Non mais sérieusement, une navette de force médicale qui orbite en permanence autour d'une station pendant que l'équipe à terre fait le boulot, ce n'est qu'un moyen supplémentaire de se faire repérer ! Sur le terrain tout est une question de discrétion, si on ne peut même plus compter sur l'effet de surprise, alors qu'est-ce qui nous reste je vous le demande ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que là plupart des complexes qui peuvent faire l'objet de missions, sont pratiquement toujours équipés de technologie de pointe. Radars, sondes, bref tout ce que vous voulez et qui est capable de repérer le moindre aéronef à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et je vous parle même pas des tourelles, ce ne sera que du tir au pigeons pour eux. La navette s'approche d'un peu trop près de leur ligne de mire et paf, une équipe de docs en moins ! Puis enfin, veuillez m'excuser mais le concept même de votre projet est stupide, à l'époque du médigel ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'une navette peut débarquer comme ça sur une zone de combat, atterrir et procurer des soins aux hommes blessés, le père noël n'existe pas! Puis les soldats n'auront pas que ça à faire, attendre bien gentiment que les médecins débarquent pendant que les ennemis leur tireront dessus, un bon moyen de se faire descendre. Alors oui, votre plan ne tient pas la route, ce ne sera que des frais supplémentaires engagés pour rien à une heure où la galaxie toute entière est en proie à la pauvreté, vous feriez mieux d'investir dans l'humanitaire ! Quant à moi, je ne compte pas faire les frais de votre stupidité !»**_.

Hélas, tout cela était déjà joué à l'avance, la moindre de ses paroles n'y changerait rien, aucun des dignitaires n'était disposé à l'écouter et qu'elle le veuille ou non, ce serait à bord du Normandy que l'expérience allait-être réalisée. Pire insulte à son égard, l'amiral Shepard n'avait aucun pouvoir sur l'équipe médicale qui prendrait place au sein de son équipage, le contrat qu'elle avait contracté avec Hackett neuf mois auparavant avait tout simplement été violé. Ce petit marché avait bien stipulé que tout ce qui touchait le Normandy ne regardait plus que son commandant lui-même, à cet effet l'Alliance n'avait plus son mot à dire. Ce que ceux-ci c'étaient vite empressés d'oublier. C'était pour cette raison précise qu'elle se trouvait à présent à bord de son vaisseau, au côté de la jeune doctoresse qu'elle avait remarquée quelques heures plus tôt, tout simplement parce que s'était-elle en personne qui dirigeait l'opération. Celle-ci s'était présentée sous le nom de Rahna Guldur, trentenaire aux origines vraisemblablement Turc. Le médecin affichait un sourire plus que courtois devant une Shepard perplexe, ce prénom éveillait en elle un sentiment étrange, une impression de déjà vue, ou déjà entendu en l'occurrence. Sans pour autant parvenir à savoir où et quand, elle n'était certainement pas la seule Rahna de la galaxie.

**-C'est vraiment très généreux de votre part de m'accorder un peu de votre temps si précieux, afin de me faire visiter le vaisseau. Je dois dire que j'avais eu vent des capacités du Normandy, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un pareil bijou de technologie, il y a un tas de crédits ici. C'est vraiment une véritable aubaine pour moi d'être ici.** Souffla le docteur, le sourire aux lèvres ineffaçable.

**-Mais je vous en prie…** Répondit Shepard sur un ton peut être un peu trop sec, cependant Rahna ne sembla pas le remarquer. Après tout, la doctoresse n'y était pour rien, il était donc inutile d'être désagréable, quand bien même elle pouvait être énervée au plus haut point. Le personnage ne lui inspirait cependant pas confiance, il y avait comme un petit quelque chose de désagréable chez elle. **Donc, cela doit faire un moment que vous êtes dans l'Alliance.** Glissa-t-elle, dans l'espoir d'en n'apprendre davantage sur son interlocutrice.

**-En effet, plus d'une dizaine d'années, je dirais bien que cela doit bien faire quinze ans maintenant, peut-être plus. ****À**** l'origine je n'étais pas destiné à un avenir dans la médecine, non. Je suis en fait… Une biotique, cependant je n'ai jamais été très douée dans ce domaine, j'ai fait partie du projet Conatix. Je pense que vous en avez sans doute entendu parler, vous savez donc que celui-ci à tourné court à cause d'un incident... **Déclara la doctoresse, légèrement hésitante.

**-Oui en effet j'en ai eu vent, le ****Commandant Vyrnnus était chargé du projet si je me souviens bien.** Shepard remarqua une légère grimace de la part de la trentenaire, à l'instant même où elle eut prononcé le nom du turien vétéran. Rahna… Conatix… Vyrnus… Le rapprochement se fit immédiatement après que tous ses éléments aient été évoqués. Cette femme n'était autre que…

**-Shepard ?!**

Cette voix sortie de nulle part eut pour effet de sortir le commandant de sa réflexion soudaine. Celle-ci porta son regard sur le nouveau venu ne mesurant pas le qui, le quoi, le comment. Comme le voulait le protocole, elle envisagea immédiatement de faire les présentations.

**-Major… Je vous présente le docteur Rahna Guldur, qui a été affecté au Normandy dans le cadre d'un projet de l'Alliance… **Étrangement ses mots lui semblaient vides de sens, comme s'ils sonnaient faux où qu'ils n'étaient pas utiles. Plus personne ne l'écoutait, un silence étrange avait pris place, une ambiance pesante l'écrasait à présent de tout son poids. Elle n'était tout simplement plus là, ou du moins c'est comme si toute âme qui vive avait cessé de la considérer. Rahana fixait à présent Kaidan et celui-ci ne la quittait plus des yeux.

**-Eh bien ça en fait une paye… **Déclara enfin Alenko.


	10. Station Alliance

_Nouveau chapitre qui vient un peu tard, mais le plus long à cette heure, environ quatorze pages word je crois. En tout cas cela compense, j'ai tout de même pas mal hésité à le couper en deux car le trouvant trop long. Je tenais à dire que j'ai bien pris en compte vos commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup aidé, notamment vis-à-vis du problème du Shenko, il est vrai que ma sœur m'avait pour le coup déjà fait remarquer que Shepard était un peu dur. J'essaye donc de faire nettement plus attention à présent, mon but n'étant pas de briser ou de trop m'éloigner de la véritable image que renvoie ce couple. Je rajoute donc quelques petits détails qui laisseront bien entendre qu'ils sont belle et bien ensemble. Je n'ai rien d'autre à préciser, si ce n'est que j'ai supprimé pas mal de paragraphe de la mission présente, je pensais que trop d'action risquerait d'ennuyer, surtout que dans les prochains chapitres il y en aura beaucoup. Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture, vous remarquerez l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage dont j'avais parlé dans la préface. Dernière précision, le comportement de Shepard peut paraître étrange voir un peu abrupte mais la chose et voulue, la cause est à venir par la suite._

_O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=O_

**Chapitre 9 :**

_**Terminal non sécurisé :**_

*********Message crypté*********

**Expéditeur :** **************

**Objet :** Né d'une collision entre deux astéroïdes…

**************.

Drapehs,

Je vous remercie encore pour votre intervention sur Elysium, sans vous il ne fait aucun doute que j'aurais davantage peiné à mettre la main sur ce réseau d'esclavagiste. En contrepartie de notre petit arrangement, j'ai réussi à obtenir ce que vous demandiez. Douze magnifiques caisses de schnaps pur enregistrées et stockées dans un entrepôt vous savez où… Dernière chose, pensez à bien regarder derrière les étiquettes.

_.

**Expéditeur : ***************

**Objet :**Re_ Né d'une collision entre deux astéroïdes…

****************.

Arail,

Nous sommes actuellement aux confins de la Travée de l'Attique, près des systèmes Terminus. Je ferais bien entendu un petit crochet par le lieu-dit. En vous remerciant parallèlement pour ce petit coup de main, un virus sur le Ydnamron m'empêche de mener à bien mes propres recherches. Je ne préfère pas courir de risque de laisser filtrer la date à laquelle le schnaps sera un cru divin…

Cordialement.

_**Terminal sécurisé :**_

**Expédieteur :** Amr Shepard

**Objet : **Aucun

Par pitié,

La prochaine fois trouvez autre chose que "Drapehs", mon nom à l'envers n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus pimpant.

***Déconnexion de votre terminal de messages privés !* **Déclara soudain un petit drone, sortant de nulle part.

Shepard le sourire encore aux lèvres referma consciencieusement le programme et éteignit ce qui devait être un micro-ordinateur portable, dont l'écran holographique disparu aussitôt après. Ces courtes missives échangées avec une vieille amie, étaient pour elle d'une grande importance sur le plan professionnel, mais prêtaient néanmoins beaucoup à rire en vue de leur contenu. Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur un terminal non sécurisé, le courtier de l'ombre lui-même et le premier spectre humain avaient pris l'habitude d'utiliser un langage codé, se référant plutôt à des jeux de mots qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre. Ainsi se contentaient-elles de déformer leur nom en commençant par la dernière lettre, ou bien même d'aborder des sujets sensibles à partir de quelques petites métaphores ou sujet anodins. Shepard devenait donc Drapehs, Liara, Arail, le Normandy se transformait en Ydnamron, ou encore l'intelligence artificielle du vaisseau était décrite comme un virus informatique, ce qui n'était pas loin de la réelle interprétation que s'en faisait l'amiral. L'ex-commandant ne savait que trop bien que sur l'extranet absolument tous les messages étaient stockés et bien souvent épluchés, sa mission étant classée secrète, il ne fallait en aucun cas que le moindre indice soit intercepté. Sa vigilance s'en était retrouvée accrue depuis son passage sur Elysium, là où elle avait appris qu'une taupe se trouvait parmi les rangs de l'Alliance. Même si de la sorte elles avaient tout de même de grandes chances d'être reconnues, la cause de leurs messages, elle, ne le serait pas, puis c'était toujours un bon moyen de ce foutre de leur gueule. "Né d'une collision entre deux astéroïdes ", faisait en fait référence à Oméga et à la manière dont la station avait été créée, un petit paquet d'informations attendait bien évidemment l'amiral là-bas, le courriel avait été bien assez explicite sur le sujet.

Shepard laissa ses doigts parcourir la surface froide qu'était celle de son bureau, ceux-ci se pianotant sur l'étendue métallique. Son regard vague s'arrêta un instant sur sa vaste collection de modèles réduits minutieusement rangés et exposés dans deux vitrines perpendiculaires, puis vagabonda un peu plus loin. Elle croisa son propre reflet un court instant, ses cheveux roux légèrement en batailles, des mèches retombaient comme à leur habitude devant le visage de la trentenaire, dont les yeux verts étaient encore et toujours cerclés par ses incontournable fard à paupière et crayon noire. Elle était affublée du simple et typique uniforme de l'Alliance, fraichement sortit du tiroir. Que faisait-elle, il était bien difficile de le dire, sans doute était-elle en pleine méditation, du moins était-ce l'hypothèse la plus valide. Un certain nombre de sujets faisant l'objet de sa pensée remuaient dans son crâne, comme toujours d'ailleurs, elle examinait perpétuellement plusieurs choses en même temps. Retournait le pour et le contre, pensait au pourquoi du comment, elle n'avait jamais de réel pause, excepté lorsque son esprit se retrouvait comme saturé. Étrangement ce n'était actuellement pas le cas, quand on pense pourtant que de nombreux événements s'étaient produits en une seule et même semaine. Tout d'abord le réveille d'une IA, puis ensuite les retrouvailles entre deux vieux amis d'enfance, puis enfin l'arrivée un jour auparavant de la prestigieuse scientifique et technicienne drell, Ansa Rayto à bord du Normandy (cf prologue de la fanfiction, je parle d'elle plus en détails). Jeune femme qui avait énormément fait parler d'elle après la fin du conflit, pour l'aide plus que précieuse qu'elle avait apportée par la suite, c'était-elle le nouveau membre que Shepard avait escompté recruter. Et après quelques négociations, celle-ci avait finalement enfin pris place à bord du Normandy.

Une véritable aubaine pour elle, se retrouver sur le vaisseau le plus performant de la Galaxie ne faisait qu'éveiller son intérêt plus que vif pour les nouvelles technologies. Et pour Shepard, son arrivée été tout aussi salvatrice, tout d'abord elle n'aurait ainsi plus le droit à des démêlés avec l'Alliance au sujet de ce projet de "fraternisation des espèces ", de plus il était incontestable que la présence d'une technicienne en mission était plus qu'un atout et un gain de temps, ensuite cela avait pour effet de lui faire oublier l'embarcation imposée d'une certaine équipe de médecins sur SON vaisseau. Cela, le premier spectre humain l'avait encore en travers de la gorge, et la pilule mettrait encore du temps à passer. Tandis que l'intégralité de l'équipage semblait s'être déjà accoutumé à toutes ses nouvelles présences, Chakwas, elle, peinait un peu devant le manque de place qui commençait à se faire sentir dans sa petite infirmerie. Mais ce ne serait certainement pas elle qui irait s'en plaindre au commandant, elle qui avait comme une sorte de vénération pour Shepard. Ses derniers temps, c'était sans doute bien la seule à se montrer accommodante. On remarquait une certaine fêlure qui n'avait de cesse de s'agrandir au sein de l'équipe du Normandy, ce qui n'était pas de bon augure. Tous les membres d'un même vaisseau se devaient, d'être soudés et unis comme les doigts de la main, mais certain avaient tendance à l'oublier. Et il ne fallait pas remonter bien loin pour retrouver l'origine du problème, formant un triangle pour trois personnes principalement concernées. La situation était encore bien loin de s'être éclaircie entre Joker et Shepard, en clair ils ne s'étaient pas rabibochés. Il n'y avait donc plus de partie de poker le samedi soir, plus de vieilles anecdotes, plus de blagues vaseuses dans le cockpit, non plus rien de la sorte. Ils ne communiquaient plus que pour les seuls besoins professionnels, plus aucune salutation ni de signe de tête. IDA semblait avoir regagné sa place, comme si rien ne s'était passé, du moins aurait-il alors fallut qu'à l'époque celle-ci soit en de mauvais termes avec le premier spectre humain, pour que les choses soient dans l'exactitude même. L'amiral était clair sur ce point, pour elle IDA était belle et bien morte, alors Joker pouvait bien croire à se substitue de sa personne, cela ne changerait rien. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en cette "chose", aussi ne lui confiait-elle aucune tâche. Même si elle avait parfaitement conscience que nul n'avait hésité à lui confier la maintenance du Normandy, cela ne faisait même aucun doute. Tant que celle-ci remplissait sa fonction sans la moindre erreur, Shepard ne prendrait pas la peine de relever. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais aucun lien d'aucune sorte avec la mission actuelle et empêcher qu'elle n'en obtienne des données était une tâche ardue.

Depuis sa réaffectation au Normandy, Shepard n'avait pas repris de personnel pour remplir la fonction qu'occupait autrefois Traynor. Effectuant à présent à la fois les fonctions de recherches d'IDA pouvait faire par le passé, ou tout le travail administratif que remplissait Samantha Traynor, multipliait son labeur par deux. La plupart du temps, elle passait par le courtier de l'ombre pour obtenir certaines informations, quand on avait des contacts il était toujours bon de les utiliser, à charge de revanche. Sachant qu'absolument tous les messages ou dossiers que Shepard pouvait remuer, filtraient obligatoirement par le Normandy, celle-ci avait été obligée d'établir une seconde connexion séparée de celle du vaisseau. Et ce dans la seule optique qu'IDA n'est accès à aucune de ses informations ou sources. Cela avait cependant et malheureusement des répercussions, il était normal qu'une prise de position entre le timonier et le commandant, créât d'elle-même une séparation d'opinions entre les différents membres de l'équipage, on assistait donc à la création de deux clans. Les protecteurs d'IDA et les fidèles de Shepard, c'était un aspect de la situation que Shepard n'avait pas envisagé et qui, il fallait l'avouer, lui posait problème. À cela s'ajoutait son dédain vis-à-vis du projet de l'Alliance, qu'aucun n'avait manqué de remarquer. Il fallait dire que le plaidoyer assuré qu'elle avait tenu lors de la réunion avec les dirigeants, n'avait pas fini de faire parler d'elle. Aussi sur ce point, tentait-elle de faire profil bas et de maîtriser la situation comme elle le pouvait, ce qui était difficile quand elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Une chaise roula sur quelques centimètres dans un bruit sourd et à peine remarquable. D'ici quelques heures le vaisseau arriverait sur une station située dans le système XXXX pour effectuer une nouvelle mission. L'exploration d'un complexe de l'Alliance qui émettait depuis quelques heures déjà un message d'alerte. Étant le poste la plus proche de la zone en question, Shepard avait été chargée de s'y rendre au plus vite pour tirer la situation au clair. « _Rien de plus que la routine en soi !_ » s'était-elle dit, cependant actuellement même la "routine" devenait compliquée. Elle n'avait qu'à penser à Rahna, sa navette et son ramassis de médecins qu'elle allait devoir traîner à chaque mission, un vrai fardeau. Cela lui tira une légère grimace. Le spectre se releva et attrapa au passage un datapad qui trônait au beau milieu de son bureau. Ses yeux parcoururent celui-ci, il n'y avait rien de nouveau à signaler, aucune notification particulière, aussi elle prit soin de reposer la tablette sur une étagère métallique. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent sur les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la partie de sa cabine qui servait de pièce à dormir. Un vaste lit en occupait plus de la moitié de l'espace disponible. Des confortables cousins fermes et d'un tissu blanc, accordé à la couleur la couverture longue en largeur comme en longueur, les draps étaient eux légèrement défaits. Et pour cause, un occupant se trouvait encore au beau milieu de toute cette literie. Profondément endormi, le major et commandant en second du Normandy respirait bien paisiblement, ne semblant pas décidé à émerger. Le bras gauche tendu et dont le poing serrait le pan d'un oreiller, sans aucun doute celui sur lequel avait été positionné la tête de Shepard quelques heures auparavant. Peut-être cherchait-il une présence qui n'était déjà plus là, ou du moins quelques mètres plus loin. L'amiral entreprit de descendre une marche, puis finalement elle se ravisa et pivota dans le sens opposé, se retrouvant face à la porte principale. **« Ouverture porte »** déclaré à voix basse, puis celle-ci s'empressa de gagner l'ascenseur.

[...]

**-Rayto, du nouveau avec cette console ? **S'enquit le premier spectre humain aux aguets.

Shepard gardait une porte, le bras droit collé contre un angle du mur et le regard qui parcourait la pièce suivante dans un sens puis dans l'autre. L'arme pointée vers le bas, elle était à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect ou de toute âme qui vive. Plus loin, la drell s'activait sur la console informatique à la recherche d'éventuels rapports d'activité de la dernière semaine sur la petite station. Ses dix doigts parcouraient à une vitesse impressionnante les quelques touches holographiques, devant ses yeux défilaient des dizaines de centaines de dossiers. À ses côtés, le prothéen la fixait avec insistance, en effet celui-ci avait tout de suite manifesté un certain intérêt pour la technicienne du Normandy. C'était la première fois depuis son réveil, qu'il lui était donné de rencontrer une personne de son espèce, après avoir sommeillé pendant près de 50 000 ans. Javik semblait toujours plus qu'étonné lorsqu'il découvrait l'évolution qu'avaient pu suivre certaines races aliènes, les drells ne faisaient apparemment pas exception à la règle. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire, le bien souvent une petite pique bien dissimulée, dans l'exemple de « Nous n'en n'aurions jamais autant attendu de votre espèce… ». Il était toujours aussi peu sympathique et antipathique et pourtant Shepard l'appréciait autant qu'un autre.

**-Rien commandant, aucun incident n'a été signalé, un calme plat, ou du moins rien d'anormal. Hormis une commande de matériels informatiques qui était attendu pour le quinze de ce mois-ci, c'est-à-dire hier. Cependant celle-ci n'a jamais atteint sa destination. **Répondit la drell.

**-Vous pouvez voir si c'est d'ici qu'a été émis le message d'alerte ?** Demanda l'amiral en retour.

**-Bien sûr… Juste un petit instant… **Les yeux toujours fixés sur son écran, Ansa effectua quelques habiles manœuvres de sa main droite, ouvrant encore quelques fichiers supplémentaires. **Négatif, le signal ne venait pas d'ici. Les films de la vidéo surveillance attestent du fait qu'aucun officier de l'Alliance n'a mis le pied dans cette partie de la station depuis plus de trois jours… Le message n'a donc pas pu être émis à partir de ce poste informatique…**

Shepard grimaça légèrement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Comme pour valider ses pensées, cette dernière activa son omnitech pour ainsi faire apparaître sous ses yeux un plan de la station. Après un bref examen, elle releva de nouveau la tête.

**-Attendez… nous sommes pourtant dans la salle des commandes, ce n'est pas logique… Pourquoi aucun membre du personnel n'y serait passé depuis tout ce temps… Et d'après les quelques données transmises par l'Alliance, ce complexe ne bénéficie que d'une seule et unique pièce équipée de matérielle informatique en raison de sa petite superficie… Le signal provient donc obligatoirement de ce poste…. Les caméras ont bien pu être trafiquées.**

**-Ou alors le réseau a tout simplement été piraté à distance, ce qui ne nécessite aucun déplacement… Ceci est à la porté de n'importe qui… **Ajouta d'un même pas le prothéen.

Shepard acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ceci n'était pas la seule chose étrange que chacun avait pu remarquer depuis leur arrivée dans le complexe, quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Après avoir été déposés par la navette avec à ses commandes le lieutenant Steve Cortez, la petite unité s'était infiltré dans les lieux sans le moindre problème, tout comme un couteau rentrerait dans du beurre. Le spectre s'attendait pourtant à un joli comité d'accueil en bonne et due forme et pour cause, en général un signal d'alerte était synonyme d'attaque, ou d'assaut éventuel lancé par n'importe quel groupe mercenaire. Cela avait déjà été vu des millions de fois, cependant il avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence, les couloirs étaient tous aussi désertiques les uns que les autres, la station semblait tout simplement abandonnée. Et pourtant, c'était comme si le temps s'y était arrêté, les lumières étaient toutes éclairées, dans les salles précédentes l'on pouvait trouver diverses bricoles de la vie de tous les jours sur une station militaire de l'Alliance. Des objets qui témoignaient du passage encore récent d'au moins une âme qui vive, même si cela se résumait à quelques tasses de café frelatées, traînant sur une table basse depuis plus de 72 heures. Et pourtant, Rayto était catégorique, aucun pique d'activité n'avait été relevé depuis plus de trois jours.

**-Coupez-moi ça… On en apprendra pas plus ici, le mieux reste encore d'aller un peu plus loin. Au moins pour voir ce qu'il en est. **Déclara Shepard.

**-Commandant attendez… J'ai peut-être quelque chose, le back-up de la baie d'amarrage numéro 1.2 destinées à recevoir les marchandises importées, indique que les portes de celle-ci ont été verrouillées il y a de cela trois jours également. Il était donc bien évidemment impossible que leur dernière commande puisse arriver à bon port. Je ne sais pas si cela nous avance en quoi que ce soit, mais c'est tout de même assez…**

**-****É****trange.** La coupa Shepard. **Aller, en avant ! **

[…]

**« *Gzrzzzzzzrrz* Amiral, vous me recevez ? Shepard ? J'aimerais avoir votre position s'il vous plaît ! »** Lança une voix qui retentit dans chacune des oreillettes des trois agents en mission.

**-Je trouve ce grésillement fortement désagréable…** Bougonna Javik au détour d'un couloir. **Et l'insistance de votre doctoresse est davantage déplaisante commandant… Mais je pense que si vous daigniez lui donner une réponse, cette dernière prendrait peut-être soin d'épargner nos tympans. **

Shepard fronça les sourcils, bien évidemment la petite équipe médicale du docteur Rahna Guldur était de la partie. L'amiral n'avait tout simplement aucun pouvoir sur eux, il lui était donc impossible de leur refuser l'accès à la moindre petite escapade, sur la moindre petite planète ou station. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver pour manifester son mécontentement et le fait qu'elle n'adhérait pas du tout à cette situation, avait été cette espèce d'absence d'informations, que l'on qualifiera de "silence radio". Situation qui devenait peu confortable en raison de l'insistance dont faisait preuve la doctoresse, qui elle avait décidé qu'elle ne la fermerait pas tant que Shepard n'aurait pas coopéré. Des intonations fortement désagréables résonnaient donc dans les oreilles de chacun, empêchant toute concentration.

**-Hors de question de collaborer avec ses toubibs, c'est justement si on lui donne satisfaction que l'on aura plus la paix. Cette comme de la mauvaise herbe, donnez-lui tout ce qu'il lui faut pour l'éliminer, elle ne fera que gagner du terrain. **Rétorqua Shepard.

**-Il est pourtant de votre devoir de maîtriser vos hommes Shepard… N'êtes vous pas réputée pour être une excellente meneuse ? Nous ne pouvons continuer ainsi, vous devriez mettre vos sentiments de côté et faire passer le bien de la mission avant le reste. Ce n'est pas dans de telles conditions que nous pourrons avancer.**

**-Vous gagnez…**

Le spectre stoppa la marche, plaçant deux doigts sur son oreillette, Javik avait peut-être la sale habitude de parler franchement en manquant bien souvent de tact. Mais cela avait au moins l'avantage de remettre Shepard sur le droit chemin, il s'agissait peut-être bien de boulot au fond, mais il ne fallait surtout pas que cela interfère dans une mission. Il fallait bien savoir faire profil bas de temps à autre, aussi Rahna allait-elle enfin obtenir une réponse.

**-Guldur… Secteur sud-ouest…. Maintenant bouclez là !** Lâcha-t-elle sans ménagement, devant le regard stupéfait de la drell qui se trouvait à sa droite.

**-Un problème Rayto ?** Demanda-t-elle circonspecte, en remarquant l'air ébahi de sa coéquipière.

**-C'est que, ce n'est pas notre position… Je veux dire… Le secteur sud-ouest se trouve totalement à l'opposé notre localisation actuelle. **Répondit-elle.

**-J'ai dit que j'allais lui donner une réponse, en revanche je n'ai jamais prétendu que ce serait là l'exacte vérité ! Comme ça on aura la paix.** Déclara-t-elle, la bouche fendue d'un léger sourire en coin. Victorieuse, elle reprit les devants, les invitants à la suivre d'un geste de la main.

[…]

Cela faisait à présent plus de deux heures que l'humaine, la drell et le prothéen continuaient leur avancée au sein de la petite station spatiale de l'Alliance. Celle-ci brillait par l'absence de tout officier ou agent du personnel, il leur semblait qu'ils se trouvaient déjà à des billions d'années de toutes sortes de formes de vie possible. Pas une seule balle n'avait fusée, aucun bouclier cinétique n'avait été affaiblie, c'était un calme plat comme il est rare d'en trouver. Cela ne faisait qu'éveiller l'intérêt de Shepard, qui entrapercevait déjà la conclusion que prendrait cette histoire. Pratiquement plus aucun doute ne planait quant à l'hypothétique existence de survivants, les chances semblaient à présent infimes de retrouver ici un autre cœur qui batte. Il s'agissait surement d'un massacre dans les règles de l'art, et sans doute derrière la dernière porte, l'équipe aurait la male de chance de tomber sur tout un amoncellement de cadavres. Ce qui expliquait déjà le fait qu'aucune trace de sang n'ait été visible, soit les éventuels assaillants avaient comme qui dirait fait le ménage derrière eux, soit les crimes n'avaient tout simplement pas été commis dans les salles précédentes. Mais pourtant, ceci était peu probable, il paraissait bien trop compliqué d'attirer tout le personnel aux confins du complexe, là où personne ne se rendait jamais. Néanmoins, dans de tels locaux un seul coup de feu était immédiatement détectable, quand bien même l'arme pouvait être équipée d'un silencieux. Il y avait là bien assez de matériel de surveillance, de drones et de gardes en tous genres pour qu'une alerte soit vite passée. Sans parler des différents postes d'accueil et de contrôle pour les deux baies d'amarrages de la station, qui représentaient déjà une limite presque infranchissable. De plus, il y avait un autre détail qui ne tournait pas rond, le verrouillage des différentes portes extérieures, cela n'avait aucun sens d'autant qu'une commande était attendue.

Tout cela portait à croire, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une intrusion, mais d'une attaque faite de l'intérieur. Shepard n'était pas sans savoir que de nombreux agents infiltrés étaient passibles de se trouver dans les rangs de l'Alliance. On avait déjà vu cela par le passé, notamment avec des hommes de Cerberus. Parmi tout ce petit lot de chercheurs, il devait donc surement il y avoir un traitre. Une personne avec suffisamment de poids pour pouvoir prendre l'initiative de fermer les baies d'amarrage et ainsi resserrer l'étau sur ses victimes, se retrouvant prises au piège dans une station dans laquelle elles ne pouvaient plus s'enfuir. Un être au visage sympathique, qui inspirait certainement le respect et la confiance, assez habile pour manipuler toute une communauté. Le genre de personne que l'on pourrait suivre sans se poser de questions, ou avec qui l'on ne prendrait pas la peine de se retourner lors d'une discussion. Et lui alors, devait surement en profiter pour vous poignarder dans le dos. Dans un vaste couloir, dont le mur gauche était parcouru de grandes baies vitrées, incassables de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur et qui offraient une vue plus ou moins atypique des étoiles et planètes lointaines, et dont le droit était peint d'un blanc presque hôpital. Shepard se tenait à présent devant une porte métallique verrouillée, à en juger par le voyant rouge qui se trouvait en son milieu. Le spectre pivota sur la droite, dégageant ainsi le passage à la technicienne.

La drell acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans même que l'amiral n'ait eu besoin de souffler le moindre le mot et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux battants s'ouvraient sur une vaste pièce meublée par des dizaines de tables, un réfectoire. Au fin fond se trouvait une dernière porte, l'ex-commandant osa passer la tête.

**-RAS… **Glissa-t-elle tout bas avant de porter son attention sur son omnitech**. Après ce passage là-bas, c'est un cul-de-sac, nous sommes arrivés à la fin du complexe. S'il y a quelque chose à voir, c'est ici que nous le trouverons. Restez sur vos gardes, à mon avis il ne serait pas judicieux de s'aventurer à la hâte.**

Shepard examina brièvement l'arme qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, puis après un bref regard jeté sur son unité. Elle leva la main droite en avant, leur ordonnant ainsi à la suivre de près. Puis celle-ci se rabattit vers la gauche, indiquant à Javik d'aller ce poster de ce côté-là. Rayto sur ses talons, elle stoppa sa marche derrière une table, accroupie elle releva légèrement la tête, rien n'avait bougé.

**-Vous allez courir m'ouvrir cette porte, de nous tous vous êtes la plus à même de le faire rapidement. Pendant ce temps et si besoin, je couvrirais vos arrières, pour le moment il n'y a aucune présence notoire. Mais ceci n'est peut-être qu'un piège…**

Ansa regarda le premier spectre humain dans les yeux, puis de nouveau elle inclina la tête en signe d'approbation.

**-****À**** mon signal, vous courrez !**

Shepard empoigna vivement son arme, puis redressant légèrement ses deux jambes, elle lâcha un **« Maintenant ! »**. La drell s'élança alors en avant sans la moindre hésitation et ce que Shepard avait redouté se produisit. Des balles se mirent à fuser de part et d'autre, terrant chacun des agents sous la table la plus proche. Le premier spectre humain effectua une roulade derrière une première chaise, puis une seconde afin d'obtenir un meilleur angle de vu. Cependant aucun ennemi n'était visible, ce n'est qu'en levant la tête qu'elle aperçut deux tourelles suspendues au-dessus de la porte. Celles-ci s'étant vraisemblablement déclenchées au passage de Rayto. Elle attrapa alors le fusil de précision veuve noire X, fixé dans son dos, l'arme rétractable se déplia entre ses mains et celle-ci plaça la visée dans le champ de l'une des premières tourelles. Une première détonation se fit entendre et la machine meurtrière vola en éclat, durant ce laps de temps le spectre s'avança davantage, visant à présent la deuxième, puis seconde déflagration tandis qu'un « **Derrière vous** » résonna dans la salle. Une première balle s'écrasa sur le bouclier cinétique de Shepard, et la seconde effleura sa joue, créant par la même occasion une plaie dont un filet de sang s'échappa presque immédiatement. Celle-ci plongea alors sur la gauche.

**-Mobile vers couverture**. Cria-t-elle à gorge déployée.

Nichée derrière une colonne, elle essuya le sang d'un bref revers de la main puis reporta son attention sur le front sud de la salle. Un meca de surveillance titubait en sa direction, amoché par une balle du prothéen. Shepard dégagea donc son bras et lança une singularité dans laquelle le robot fut inévitablement entraîné.

**-Zone nettoyée !** S'empressa de déclarer Ansa à leur attention.

Javik et Shepard sortirent de leur cachette, tandis que la technicienne s'avançait vers eux, cependant le commandant pivota la tête en direction de la porte verrouillée.

**-Ouvrez-moi ça !**

Celle-ci fit immédiatement demi-tour.

**-Commandant ?**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien Javik. **Répondit-elle. **C'était donc ça le comité d'accueil, posté ici afin de repousser les éventuels curieux, ou d'éliminer tout survivant… Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas personne n'était censé en réchapper…**

**-Amiral ! Venez voir ça…**

Shepard s'en retourna aussitôt, gagnant le seuil de la porte, derrière lequel se dessinait un bien macabre spectacle.

[…]

**-Vous pensez donc qu'il s'agit d'un massacre prémédité et orchestré par un dit agent qui se serait infiltré par les officiers de l'Alliance ?! Punaise c'est du lourd ça ! Je les plains moi, tous ses scientifiques qui n'ont rien vu venir, se faire trahir et tuer par quelqu'un en qui on avait toute confiance… Un ami… Vous imaginez ?! C'est pire que tout… Surtout vu comment ça c'est passé d'après votre rapport. Comme il a pu faire ça de sang-froid après tout ce temps passé avec ses gens… Froidement abattu les uns après les autres, c'est vraiment…. du lourd… **

**-Une chose est sûre, cet homme ou cette femme d'ailleurs, n'a pas agi seul… Je ne sais pas qui est derrière ce bordel, mais je compte bien trouver. Peu importe qui cela peut bien être pour l'heure, je pense qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher, quelque chose d'assez gros pour un tel massacre…. Tous les dossiers et fichiers informatiques ont tout bonnement été effacés, mais ça ne devait pas leur suffire. ****À**** mon avis, tout le personnel devait-être au courant de ce sujet surement compromettant, à tel point qu'il leur a fallu tous les éliminer sans exception, pour chacun garde le silence… Ils ont très certainement été pris de court, on a retrouvé des explosifs dans la pièce où ils avaient entreposés les cadavres. Ils projetaient surement de faire exploser la station, mais je ne sais pas… Peut-être que l'un d'eux s'est aperçu qu'un signal d'alerte avait été émis, sans doute par un des scientifiques en espérant que quelqu'un pourrait intervenir. Puis perturbés, ils ont sans doute décidé de mettre les voiles, craignant de ne pas être partis à temps… Si on retrouve un fichu registre du personnel, on pourra très certainement retrouver l'identité de la taupe, grâce à l'examen des cadavres, on verra bien qui n'est pas dedans.**

**-Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on le retrouvera, mais vous connaissant, ce n'est pas ça qui arrêtera ! Vous avez bien débusqué Saren, après tout ! En tout cas, votre joue elle en a pris un coup ! Ce n'est peut-être qu'une éraflure mais vous l'avez échappé belle !** Déclara Vega.

Shepard répondit par un bref haussement d'épaules, avant d'attaquer son second sandwich, attablée dans le mess du Normandy. Son plateau compartimenté, était à l'origine garni de deux sandwichs, un peu de purée de pommes de terre, un verre d'eau, une pomme et enfin un parte de tarte au flan, soit un menu parfaitement adapté à un biotique. La veuille, celle-ci était revenue de sa mission sur la station de l'Alliance, après laquelle elle avait immédiatement contacté l'Amiral Hackett pour l'informer de la situation plus qu'étrange. Après quoi, elle s'était permis un bref passage à l'infirmerie, histoire de coller un pansement sur sa joue légèrement enflée, pendant ce temps la macabre histoire avait vite fait de faire le tour du vaisseau, pour arriver jusqu'à l'œil du Lieutenant Vega. Celui-ci avait donc rejointe Shepard, qui était alors installée sur le pont résidentiel pour casser la croûte.

**-Vous-vous alimentez enfin convenablement, ça fait plaisir ! **Remarqua-t-il.

**-Il serait inutile de ne pas être en bonne forme physique… Surtout pour un boulot pareil, puis arrêtez de me surveiller, parce que c'est "lourd", comme vous aimez le dire.**

James se laissa aller à rire à pleine voix, puis il poussa sa chaise en arrière avant de se relever et de la remettre en place contre la table.

**-Je vais donc vous laisser commandant, au fait je tenais à vous dire. C'était du joli avec la petite doctoresse, Rahna je crois. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié votre manège, la vie sur ce vaisseau c'est encore mieux que le feuilleton du samedi soir ! On va appeler ça "la révolte de Shepard", ou mieux encore "Shepard contre attaque"! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**

**-J'en dis que vous avez trop regardé Star-Wars quand vous étiez gosse, Vega !**

Le lieutenant leva les yeux au ciel, puis il s'en alla par l'une des allers. Laissant derrière lui Shepard qui achevait son dernier sandwich, le sourire aux lèvres, une fois de plus amusée par le côté enfantin de James. Ainsi Rahna avait donc déprécié le petit tour du premier spectre humain, elle en était donc pleinement satisfaite elle-même. Sans doute agissait-elle aussi comme une enfant de son propre côté, mais c'était là une affaire peut-être un peu plus compliquée. Mais personnelle ou professionnelle, telle était la question. Ceci, Shepard ne préférait ne pas y penser, elle flairait quelque chose d'autrement plus intéressant et avec cette dernière mission, une tâche supplémentaire c'était ajoutée à sa liste de choses à faire.

**-Une fois de plus vous avez filé comme une voleuse ce matin ! **Lança le major en guise de salut, faisant à son tour irruption dans le mess. Shepard en cracha presque le morceau de pomme qu'elle venait d'avaler de travers. Tout sourire comme à son habitude, Kaidan attrapa un des plateaux déjà complets et mis en libre service sur le comptoir de la microscopique cuisine du Normandy. Il traversa alors les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la table de Shepard, puis y déposa son plateau. Avant de se pencher en sa direction, sans doute pour exiger un baiser de sa part et qui fut rapidement échangé, après quoi il gagna le siège se trouvant face à elle.

**-Et à cette remarque je vous donnerais inlassablement cette même réponse, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Vous avez besoin de sommeil, et nous n'avions pas besoin de vous pour la mission d'aujourd'hui, cela aurait été inutile. **Répondit-elle simplement.

**-J'aime peut-être me réveiller en même temps que vous !**

**-Ah… Je n'avais pas envisagé la chose sous cet angle…**

Kaidan lui sourit une nouvelle fois, tout en attrapant un sandwich tandis que Shepard vidait son verre d'eau.

**-On raconte que ce n'est pas bien beau ce que vous avez trouvé en bas.**

**-Non pas vraiment effectivement, ça me rappelle étrangement une ancienne affaire dont Anderson m'avait parlé. Sidon, je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez, elle est classée secrète donc… Quoi qu'il en soit, leur façon d'agir a été assez similaire, rassembler tous les cadavres en fond de cave pour ensuite faire exploser la station. Ce qui en l'occurrence ici, n'a pas pu être fait. Je ne sais pas trop comment cela va tourner, Hackett m'a bien sûr dit que l'Alliance allait prendre le relais et enquêter sur place, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils trouveront davantage d'indices.**

**-Grosso modo, vous ne savez pas encore si vous allez totalement vous retirer de l'affaire. Vous savez Shepard, ce n'est pas parce que c'est vous qui les avez découvert, que c'est pour autant vous qui devez leur rendre justice. Vous n'êtes redevable à personne, je pense que vous avez déjà bien assez à faire actuellement…**

**-Je ne sais pas, vous avez peut-être raison. Mais je dois admettre que cette foutue guerre derrière moi, je ne pensais plus avoir à faire à un tel spectacle. Mais c'était bien naïf de ma part, il n'y aura jamais de fin pour l'horreur. On a juste enlevé le plus gros méchant du paysage, bon les deux plus gros, si on compte Cerberus. **Dit-elle.

**-N'oubliez pas Saren et ses geths, puis les récolteurs et bientôt vous débusquerez cette cellule terroriste. Et un peu d'ordre reviendra, tant que vous serez là, l'humanité n'aura sans doute rien à craindre.**

**-Cela ne veut pas dire que parfois je n'ai pas envi de tout plaquer, rendre service c'est bien joli, sauver des vies… Mais derrière qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste, si ce n'est la reconnaissance éternelle des gens qui nous entourent ? Depuis que je suis morte, j'ai tendance à me dire que chaque instant est précieux, ce qui est paradoxal quand on pense que je passe la plupart de mon temps à zigouiller des cibles mouvantes. Je vais peut-être bien finir par y laisser ma peau, était-il vraiment nécessaire que je m'en sorte à la Citadelle ? Je n'en sais rien, mais bon il y avait sans doute une bonne raison à cela, hormis vous je cherche encore, quoi que c'est déjà bien suffisant. Vous savez, finalement quand on y réfléchit bien, vous auriez pu être à ma place depuis le début. Sur Eden Prime, si je ne vous avais pas éloigné du champ de cette balise prothéenne, nos places auraient été échangées !**

**-A vrai dire je ne crois pas, il n'y avait bien que vous pour avoir les épaules assez fortes pour porter tout cela. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu à cette balise, de plus à l'époque c'était bien vous qui étiez pressentie pour devenir spectre et pas moi. Cela devait-être vous depuis le début, c'est peut-être un peu injuste mais…**

**-Vous n'avez pas fini de vous dénigrer, après toutes les recommandations de votre dossier, votre grade et le fait d'être passé spectre ! Sans parler de cette étoile de Terra que vous avez reçu à la fin de la guerre, l'Alliance vous a dans le collimateur et dans le bon sens. Vous auriez pu tenir ce rôle sans problème, sans oublier que j'aurais surement été derrière.** Rétorqua-t-elle. **Je suis bien loin d'être aussi irréprochable, allez donc voir mon dossier. J'ai moi-même été en disgrâce il fut un temps, placée en détention pendant près de six mois, accusée de désertion et avec l'explosion d'un relais cosmodésique sur le dos, où 30 000 butariens avaient péri. Même si c'était là le prix à payer, et que cela ressortait d'un ordre de l'amiral Hackett. Oh, et je ne sais pas si vous-vous en rappelez mais une fois j'ai volé le Normandy, bon certes vous étiez du voyage !**

**-Et qui avait déjà reçu une première étoile de Terra pour le Raid Skyllien ? L'attaque de la Citadelle ? C'était vous non, et après la guerre tout l'équipage du Normandy sans exception en a reçu une, rien de bien glorieux pour ma part. Vous cela rendait plutôt bien, vous étiez sur deux béquilles le jour de la cérémonie. On vous doit tous notre peau Shepard, ne cherchez pas à prouver le contraire !**

Shepard lui répondit par une légère grimace, puis elle poussa légèrement sa chaise en arrière afin de se mettre plus à son aise. Un grand nombre de questions qu'elle aurait voulu lui poser, trainaient dans sa tête sans pour autant vouloir en sortir. Elle n'était pas du genre suicidaire, s'aventurer sur un terrain sensible ne serait donc pas pour aujourd'hui.

**-Vous avez donc fait votre première mission avec Rahna aujourd'hui ? **La questionna-t-il soudain, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire relever la tête. Elle s'attendit immédiatement à un reproche qui étonnamment ne vint pas. **J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce projet de l'Alliance, mais avez-vous cherché à en voir les bons côtés ?**

**-Parce que sincèrement, vous en voyez-vous ?**

Kaidan ne su trop quoi répondre.

-**Disons qu'en cas de tuile… Non vous avez raison, ça n'a aucun réel intérêt. Cependant vous pourriez peut-être coopérer un peu plus, ils finiront bien par se rendre compte de l'inutilité de la chose et là vous aurez la paix. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de le faire payer à leur équipe médicale.**

Shepard leva un sourcil, interpellée, tout comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Rahna devait vraisemblablement avoir la langue bien pendue et très certainement être rancunière, pour que chaque équipier qui avait croisé la route de du spectre ait déjà eu vent de l'affaire. C'était une méthode pour le moins lâche de régler ses comptes.

**-Mhhhm…** Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, manquant de répartie sur l'instant. Le major ne préféra pas insister, sentant les ondes néfastes se propager dans la pièce, il termina son second sandwich, qu'il fit passer à l'aide d'un verre d'eau.

**-Pour moi, cela aura au moins eu un point positif, je ne pensais par avoir un jour l'opportunité de revoir Rahna. C'est étrange de croiser de vieilles connaissances, des amis d'enfance. Elle n'a pas changé d'un poil, toujours aussi brillante.**

_«_ _À__ oui ? Comme c'est étonnant… »_S'accorda à penser l'ex-commandant, une main maintenant son menton en place.

**-J'en conclus qu'elle n'a donc plus peur de vous ?** Plaisanta-t-elle.

**-Bien sûr que non, puis se serait étrange de devenir un officier de l'Alliance tout en sachant que le moindre soupçon de violence nous fait détaler en courant. On a un peu parlé de tout et de rien, puis on a fini par s'expliquer. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était sincèrement désolée pour la façon dont-elle avait réagi à l'époque après la mort de ****Vyrnnus. Je pense qu'après cet incident, cela a surement été aussi dur pour elle de s'en remettre que cela l'avait été pour moi. Dites-moi, c'est bien une part de tarte au flan que vous avez là ? **Remarqua-t-il soudain, les yeux baissés sur le plateau de Shepard.

**-Et vous, vous avez un croissant !** Répondit-elle, le regard soudainement illuminé.

**-On échange! **S'écrièrent-ils simultanément. Après quoi, un sourire complice chacun attrapa le dessert de l'autre pour s'en repaitre. Mordant à pleines dents dans son croissant, Shepard s'éloignait déjà à grands pas du sujet de conversation. Il lui fallut quelques minutes, le temps d'achever sa viennoiserie et de se frotter les mains pour se débarrasser des miettes, avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur son interlocuteur.

**-Si je comprends bien, vous-vous êtes donc rabibochés. C'était l'un de vos regrets passé si je me souviens bien, une chose en moins à emporter dans la tombe. Il y a une différence entre la quinzaine et la trentaine, elle comme vous avez changé. Même si vous n'aviez en vérité rien à vous reprocher. Ce débarquement de toubibs vous aura au moins été bénéfique. Quant au reste, c'est une autre histoire.** Dit-elle dans l'espoir clore la discussion.

**-Je pense que si vous passiez outre le fait, que vous ne soyez pas tout à fait en accord sur le plan professionnel. Vous pourriez vraiment très bien vous entendre, comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, elle vous ressemble beaucoup. Rahna a d'ailleurs beaucoup de respect pour vous, elle est dévouée à son travail, perspicace, plus douée qu'elle n'ose l'admettre en biotique et…**

_« Hypocrite, sournoise, détestable, machiavélique, manipulatrice ! »_Ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

**-Major, je n'ai jamais douté du potentiel et des facultés que pouvait bien avoir le docteur Guldur, bien au contraire. Son dossier parle pour elle.**

**-Vous avez consulté son dossier ? **S'enquit-il.

**-Bien évidemment, c'est une chose que je fais pour chaque personne intégrant mon équipage, je préfère savoir à l'avance à qui je vais être confrontée. Ses états de service sont impeccables à plus d'un titre, plusieurs recommandations, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est une bosseuse. Mais cependant, je ne chercherai pas à gagner sa sympathie, pour plusieurs raisons. Si j'étais honnête avec vous, je vous dirais que c'est principalement à cause du fait qu'elle m'est totalement odieuse. Je n'aime pas les gens dans son genre qui prenne un malin plaisir à se cacher derrière une façade, des sourires, de belles paroles et un beau ramassis de conneries. Je déprécie aussi totalement le fait que l'on vienne foutre le souque en mission. Elle ferait bien mieux d'apprendre à la mettre en veilleuse si elle ne veut pas que Javik la balance dans l'espace tout comme il escomptait le faire pour Légion.**

Curieusement, Shepard disait cela avec une étrange assurance, ne semblant nullement gênée. Tandis que dans un même temps elle s'activait à ranger minutieusement chaque couvert dans le compartiment de son plateau. Les yeux d'abord fixés sur la surface plastique de quarante centimètres sur trente, elle relevait finalement la tête. Et quelle ne fut pas la consternation ou la stupeur du major, de s'apercevoir qu'elle était plus que sérieuse, ce qu'elle disait là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle en pensait chaque parole avec une conviction presque religieuse.

-** Libre à vous de l'estimer autant que vous le souhaitez. Aussi, laissez-moi donc gérer cette relation comme bon me semble, tout comme je n'interfère pas dans la vôtre. Je n'attends strictement rien de sa part, bien qu'elle espère que je me rende à l'évidence. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, je préférais encore rendre mon tablier plutôt que de m'écraser devant l'Alliance ou encore elle. Si vous ouvriez un tant soit peu les yeux, vous pourriez surement constater sans le moindre problème qu'elle n'attend qu'une seule chose, vous sauter dessus.**

Shepard se levait à présent, il n'y avait toujours pas le moindre chat sur le pont résidentiel, rien de plus normal. L'heure du déjeuner était dépassée depuis bien longtemps déjà et dès lors chacun était retourné s'affairer à la tâche. L'on pouvait seulement apercevoir le docteur Chakwas qui effectuait un tri de dossiers dans son infirmerie. Quant aux autres médecins, ils avaient pris d'assaut la salle de réunion pour une petite mise au point. D'un geste habile, elle ajouta son plateau à l'imposante pile qui s'était constituée.

**-Ha et encore une chose, bien sincèrement je ne crois pas qu'elle est moi ayons le moindre point commun. Je vous laisse donc méditer sur la chose. **Ajouta-t-elle.


	11. I'm going away

_Chapitre 10, peut-être un peu plus noir que les précédents et avec beaucoup de bouleversements pour la suite. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires !_

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=O

**Chapitre 10 :**

Les entrailles de la navette tintaient tant et plus, tandis que cette dernière continuait de tracer son chemin parmi les étoiles à la vitesse supraluminique. Au passage du relais cosmodésique, Shepard se sentit légèrement vaciller sur le côté, mais elle eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper sur le second fauteuil inoccupé. C'était toujours une étape redoutable pour certains, d'autant plus pour ceux qui avaient le malheur d'en franchir un pour la première, cela vous retournait tout bonnement l'estomac, si bien que parfois l'on pouvait s'en retrouver blanc comme un linge et nauséeux. Enfin ceci n'avait jamais été le problème de l'amiral qui depuis son plus jeune âge avait été comme acclimatée à ses massives secousses qui duraient le temps d'une fraction de seconde, pour avoir toujours vécu sur un vaisseau. Cependant un aéronef ou une petite navette standard demeurait toujours plus fragile qu'un vaisseau, néanmoins surement plus compact, par conséquent l'appareil était bien plus facilement ébranlable et les chocs étaient donc plus facilement ressenti par le voyageur. Le commandant se redressa non sans difficulté, puis repris les commandes de la navette à bord de laquelle elle se trouvait et seule. La cabine qui se situait à la dernière extrémité de l'engin était vide, il n'y avait aucun occupant, de temps à autre les poignés suspendus au plafond s'entrechoquaient et alors Shepard pouvait entendre le son que produisait cette collision. De même le cockpit n'avait d'autre hôte que le premier spectre humain, qui n'avait pour compagnie que le léger vrombissement presque imperceptible que produisait la machine en marche. Un sac au logo N7 trônait dans un coin de la petite pièce de trois mètres de largeur sur 2,50 mètres de profondeur. L'on ne pouvait dire ce que la sacoche pouvait contenir, difforme et remplit à en craquer la fermeture éclair. Shepard, elle, arborait un ensemble complet de l'amure N7 aux différentes teintes grisées et aux bandes rouges sur les bras, excepté le casque dont elle n'avait alors aucune utilité.

Calme et concentrée, elle semblait se suffire à elle-même et ne pas souffrir de cette absence d'une quelconque et hypothétique personne qui serait en mesure de lui faire la conversation. Les bras croisés, elle regardait par-delà la console qui se trouvait devant elle, le cockpit ne possédait aucun hublot. Le seul regard qu'elle pouvait porter sur l'extérieur se faisait à travers le visuel qu'elle pouvait faire apparaître à n'importe moment, sur le petit écran encastré dans le mur à sa droite. Le film venait lui, de différentes caméras extérieures positionnées aux quatre coins de la navette. Le vaisseau miniature portes les couleurs et les insignes de l'Alliance, ce qui n'avait en vérité rien de surprenant quand on savait d'où il provenait. Il s'agissait là de la seconde navette du Normandy, dont s'était tout simplement emparé le commandant quelques heures auparavant. Shepard n'avait nullement besoin de porter plus d'attention que cela aux commandes, sachant que l'engin était équipé d'un pilotage automatique qui était actuellement en marche, celle-ci ayant déjà entrée la destination. Aussi, elle s'enfonçait dans son siège peu confortable, pour ainsi ce mettre plus à l'aise. Ses yeux voletèrent un peu plus haut pour s'arrêter sur le plafond en pente, puis elle cessa de réfléchir pour plutôt songer à ce qui s'était produit la veille et surtout ce qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici. Tout avait commencé par une simple réunion de routine, mais parfois même ce qui pourrait être simple devient compliqué.

**Flashback :**

Dans la pénombre, la voilà qui s'avançait à pas rapide une pile de papiers sous le bras et l'uniforme parfaitement ajusté. Elle passa devant les deux officiers de garde sans mot dire, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes la saluèrent fièrement d'une seule et même voix. Shepard inclina simplement la tête alors que derrière elle, se verrouillaient déjà les deux battants de la porte. **« Tous les officiers réquisitionnés sont d'ores et déjà présents dans le centre des commandes »** clama une petite voix dans l'intercom. L'amiral une fois de plus ne prit pas la peine de relever et s' élança toujours plus loin, traversant à présent un petit couloir à côté duquel se trouvait la salle de réunion protégée par de vastes vitres, s'était autrefois en ses lieux que se trouvait le laboratoire du docteur Mordin Solus. Mais la configuration du Normandy SR-2 avait été revue à jour après sa saisie par l'Alliance plus d'un an auparavant. **« Ouverture porte »**. Shepard pénétra alors dans le centre des commandes qui durant le conflit avait servi de salle de guerre, ou plus exactement de point d'évaluation de l'état de préparation Galactique et où à l'époque elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps. Sa disposition n'avait pas changé d'un poil, comme si le temps y avait été figé. Autour du poste principale de forme ovale se dessinaient plusieurs silhouettes, des visages bien connus à commencer par le lieutenant Vega, le commandant en second du Normandy au grade de major, à savoir Kaidan Alenko, celui-ci se tenait accoudé contre la rambarde de l'un des escaliers transversaux. À sa droite le timonier du Normandy légèrement courbé, suivi du prothéen et de la drell encore fraichement accueillie et enfin une doctoresse en blouse blanche, dont l'éclat contrastait avec l'opacité des lieux. Ceux-ci relevèrent brièvement la tête, voyant arriver le premier spectre humain, l'ambiance était tout aussi froide et retenue que l'avait été son attitude les quelques derniers jours. Lorsqu'elle eut achevé de descendre les marches, elle prit soin d'aller ce poster en face de ses hommes pour ainsi réclamer toute l'attention nécessaire de leur part. Shepard s'éclaircit alors la voix et ouvrit le débat en ses quelques mots :

**-Des annonces à faire ?**

N'obtenant aucune réponse, celle-ci considéra se chapitre comme clos et s'empressa de passer à la suite.

**[…]**

**-****É****coutez, j'ai vraiment essayé de me montrer courtoise avec vous, mais ma patience à ses limites. J'ai toléré le fait que vous débarquiez sur mon vaisseau, que vous preniez vos aises sans jamais me consulter une seule fois. D'accord je n'ai aucun droit sur vous, mais je considère que vous me devez un minimum de respect. Je ne crois pas que le contrat stipulait un article disant « Emmerdez l'équipage et son commandant un maximum ! ». Plus les jours passent et plus j'ai des retours pour le moins négatif à votre sujet. C'est quoi votre prochain projet, virer le docteur Chakwas de mon équipe d'après ce que j'ai compris ? Nous vous avons accueillie Docteur Guldur, mais n'oubliez pas les règles parce qu'il y en a ici. Ce médecin a été affecté au Normandy bien avant vous, cela fait près de cinq ans qu'elle fait partie de l'équipage, ne croyez pas une seule minute que je vous laisserai la main sur cette affaire !**

Shepard se tenait face à Rahna, la réunion avait plus ou moins pris fin et la plupart des officiers avaient quitté les lieux. Cependant le spectre avait quelques comptes à régler avec la doctoresse, aussi le ton était rapidement monté entre les deux jeunes femmes, et l'héroïne pointait à présent un doigt accusateur.

**-Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux, amiral, nous ne cherchons qu'à vous fournir les meilleures bases à vous et à votre équipage pour un bon développement, ainsi le Normandy ne sera que plus prometteur. Vous voyez bien que ce vaisseau comporte à présent bien plus de médecins qu'il n'en faut, voilà pourquoi la décision a été prise de réaffecter le docteur Chakwas à un autre poste et tout aussi gratifiant, sachez le bien.**

**-Vous-vous foutez de ma gueule, vous n'êtes là que pour une durée limite, votre seul boulot est de me suivre à la trace en mission. Pas de vous immiscer dans les affaires du Normandy, je trouve que cette histoire est en train de prendre des proportions démesurées, je vais en référer à mes supérieurs. Vous n'auriez jamais dû entreprendre cette démarche dans mon dos, ce n'était que le comble de la stupidité. Dites-vous bien que votre vaine ambition ne verra jamais le jour et que si L'Alliance tente de remettre la main sur ce vaisseau ou moi-même, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil !** Répliqua le commandant Shepard, le corps arqué en avant, les sourcils froncés et le regard noir. Le spectre entreprit de se retourner mais fut stoppée par un juron de la doctoresse.

**-Encore une chose, ne vous avisez plus jamais de venir menacer le moindre de mes hommes ! Ou sinon je vous jure que je ne retiendrais plus le prothéen, pour vous jeter dans l'espace !**

**-Shepard…**

**-Pas maintenant major !** Répondit-elle à l'attention de ce dernier, quittant les lieux avec une certaine fureur.

[…]

**-Vous en tirez une gueule Shepard !**

**-Ne m'en parlez pas, c'est une sale journée et dans tous les sens du terme et j'espère que cela ira en s'améliorant. Mais pour l'heure, cela va dépendre de vous.**

**-Si vous le dites commandant, mais franchement je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider sur ce coup-là. Non pas que j'apprécie ce qui en train de se tramer pour Chakwas, cela me met autant hors de moi que vous, mais bon je ne suis qu'un timonier parmi tant d'autres, je n'ai aucun poids.**

**-Ha bon, ce n'est pas vous qui disiez être le meilleur et ce avec une certaine conviction. Pas plus tard qu'il y a quatre ans, où est passée cette assurance ? De toute manière, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue, ni même pour parler du docteur, pour ça j'en fais mon affaire ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**-Bon, bien dans ce cas il va falloir m'éclairer, parce que je ne vois absolument pas où vous voulez en venir ?** Rétorqua Jeff Moreau, légèrement sceptique.

**-Les choses sont déjà allé bien assez loin comme ça, vous ne croyez, je pense que l'heure est venu de passer à autre chose et de régler nos différends. Notamment au sujet de cette IA, je pense que vous avez remarqué le froid que cela a jeté sur tout l'équipage en plus de nous, c'est tout sauf une bonne chose… Je ne compte pas le voir voler en éclats, alors je vais être honnête avec vous. Les choses vont comme qui dirait prendre une tournure intéressante, plus de place pour les états d'âme, j'exige un investissement total de la part de tous, vous en premier.**

**-Vous flairez quelque chose d'intéressant Shepard, à en juger par la concentration et le sérieux dont vous faites preuve depuis quelques jours. Si je pouvais prétendre vous connaître sur le bout des doigts, je dirais que vous tenez un gros morceau même si vous n'irez pas l'admettre. Et croyez-moi, je sais parfaitement pourquoi comme tout le monde à bord.** **À ****cause d'IDA pas vrai ? Vous ne lui faites toujours pas confiance, pire vous ne la considérez même pas comme telle. Vous avez pris toutes vos précautions pour qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit informé de l'avancée de la mission sur cette cellule terroriste ou je ne sais quoi, uniquement pour qu'aucune information ne parvienne jusqu'à elle. Judicieux ou astucieux de votre part, cela dit totalement contradictoire. Vous venez me parler de travail d'équipe, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est en solo que vous agissez. Vous faites vos recherches toute seule, vous ne communiquez plus aucun rapport, vous avez carrément séparé les réseaux du Normandy ! Uniquement pour ça ! Alors ne venez pas me faire la morale Amiral !**

Shepard le toisa un bref instant et prépara une contre-offensive.

**-Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix Joker, vous avez abusé de ma confiance, une précieuse confiance établie sur quatre ans de collaboration et d'amitié, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Quel camarade digne de ce nom, aurait l'idée d'enfreindre absolument toutes les règles éthiques et de la hiérarchie, uniquement dans le but de ressusciter une IA morte ? Vous avez mis tout l'équipage en danger avec vos conneries, vous avec trafiqué tout cela dans mon dos à bord de mon vaisseau. Je ne suis pas aussi angélique ou indulgente que le major, Joker. Si cela ce n'est pas agir en traître ou encore une fois en "solo" comme vous dites, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Vous aurez beau utiliser tous les stratagèmes possibles et imaginables, je ne changerai jamais d'avis au sujet de cette intelligence artificielle. Je vous ai couvert pour l'Alliance, l'or de l'examen de contrôle nous avons dû inventer une belle histoire d'IV. IDA est morte Joker, d'accord ? Morte, est-ce que vous m'entendez, vous pourrez toujours essayer de la remplacer par n'importe quel substitue, ce ne sera plus jamais elle. Et cessé avec toute cette histoire, vous n'avez pas été le seul à souffrir à la regretter, on a tous dû supporter sa perte !**

Joker la dévisagea un bref instant, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux perçants. Il ne savait quoi penser, quoi dire, il lui était à présent impossible de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

**-Vous, vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait de perdre un être cher, quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment. Vous, vous avez toujours votre mère et vous-vous entêtez à bousiller les derniers liens qu'il vous reste, vous n'avez perdu personne dans cette guerre Shepard, personne !**

**- Faites attention au terrain sur lequel vous vous aventurez lieutenant ! **Répliqua Shepard, tentant à présent de reprendre son souffle à bout de nerfs. **IDA était une amie, de même que Mordin, Légion ou Thane, Anderson était tout comme un père pour moi, vous ne savez pas que….**

**-Ce n'est qu'une preuve supplémentaire qui atteste, que tous les gens qui vous entourent et qui vous approchent de trop près, sont voués à mourir. Oh et je crois que vous avez oubliée Ash dans votre liste. **La coupa Joker. **Vous feriez mieux de prévenir le major, qu'il reste sur ses gardes !**

Shepard le fixa sans mot dire, car plus rien ne pouvait être additionné ou changé. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant, lui qui avait fourni tant d'efforts ses neuf derniers moi pour la convaincre du contraire. La persuader qu'elle n'était pas coupable, qu'elle n'avait pas à porter le poids de tous ses morts sur ses épaules et que lui-même ne lui en voulait pas. Il venait à présent de lancer sur elle, bien plus qu'une bombe, quelque chose capable de l'anéantir, elle, Shepard ou du moins tout ce qui en restait après tous ses combats. Et le pire était qu'il le savait. L'arme la plus efficace que l'on pouvait utiliser sur le commandant n'était autre que sa culpabilité, se remord qui la rongeait jour après jour, elle qui se demandait toujours si elle avait pris la bonne décision. S'il n'y avait pas eu un moment précis où elle avait commis une erreur. Celle que l'on avait tirée de sa mort, allant ainsi contre les lois de la nature, et simplement pour lui remettre une arme entre les mains et lui dire d'aller sauver la galaxie. « Vous êtes née pour ça Shepard ! » Tu parles…. Mais était-elle vraiment revenu entière de sa résurrection, n'avait elle pas laissé une part d'elle-même derrière elle, et encore une fois après l'attaque de la Citadelle. Était-elle encore une personne à part entière, ou seulement un fantôme, une ombre, un simulacre du commandant Shepard ?

**-Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter Joker, tout a été dit des deux côtés. Je vois que nous n'en arriverons malheureusement pas à un accord aujourd'hui, tant pis.** Se contenta-t-elle de dire le dos tourné. Machinalement elle plaça un pied devant l'autre comme un automate. **Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour cette permission que vous avez exigée lors de la réunion, je ne sais que trop bien que vous en profiteriez pour greffer ce virus dans la carcasse d'IDA. Mais vous n'en aurez pas l'occasion, c'était sur ce point que j'étais venue vous avertir.**

Shepard traversa la passerelle à toute vitesse pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, de là elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Tandis que sa respiration se faisait saccadée, semblable à une crise d'hyperventilation.

[…]

**Terminal sécurisé-Connexion au compte de Amr Shepard :**

**Expéditeur :** *erreur*

**Objet :** Tire aux pigeons

Je suis okay Shepard, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

On se retrouve là bas….

Le calibreur du Normandy.

***Déconnexion de votre terminal de messages privés ! ***

Minuit tapante, penchée sur le holo de son ordinateur, Shepard inspire un grand coup et éteint celui-ci. Un dernier filet de lumière s'échappe alors encore de la diode du bouton d'éclairage avant de s'effacer totalement. Dans la cabine du commandant, il n'y a alors plus que pour seule source de lumière celle faiblement émise par le vaste aquarium et d'un bleu apaisant. La trentenaire se laisse glisser à terre contre la froide paroi qui est accolée à son bureau, elle prend alors sa tête entre ses deux mains et attend. Mais attendre quoi au juste ? Elle ne le sait pas, tout compte fait elle réfléchit, elle se questionne encore et encore, est-ce la bonne décision ? Après tout, il y aura de grosses répercussions, certes elle est prête à en assumer les conséquences, mais si jamais son plan ne tient pas la route ? Elle s'apprête à faire le grand saut, à se lancer seule sans aucune assurance de réussite, sans personne pour la rattraper. Étrangement il y a comme un peu de soulagement, mais d'un autre côté c'est comme si… **« Shepard vous savez bien qu'ils ne sont plus fiables ! »** Shepard se souvient encore parfaitement de cette phrase, prononcée quelques heures auparavant lors d'une discussion sur l'extranet. **« Vous ne les maîtrisez plus… Et ce docteur ne m'inspire aucune confiance, ne prenez aucun risque. Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. »** Le spectre relève la tête, déchirée entre deux décisions, deux possibilités. **« Si cela ne vous suffit pas comme raison de foutre le camp, j'en ai aussi une autre pour vous… » « Je sais, **coupa-t-elle alors son interlocuteur. **D'un point de vue tactique cela n'aurait strictement aucun intérêt, débarquer avec un gros vaisseau équivaudrait à se faire immédiatement repérer. Ce qui signifie attirer l'attention et on ne passera qu'avec une petite équipe…. » **Il l'a alors regardée avec sérieux et a acquiescé d'un signe de tête, signifiant "vous connaissez la suite ". Oui elle la connaît et c'est pour cette seule et même raison qu'elle se lève enfin, elle attrape alors ce fameux sac au logo N7 qu'elle rabat sur son épaule. Shepard se dirige alors vers l'ascenseur, quittant sa cabine, son cœur bat la chamade et c'est bien rare que cela lui arrive. L'adrénaline, l'angoisse, ce sentiment qui la gagne est indescriptible, indéfinissable. La machine effectue sa trajectoire, un étage, puis deux, trois et enfin le quatrième niveau, la baie d'amarrage du Normandy SR-2. La vaste salle n'est que faiblement éclairée, bien sûr le lieutenant Cortez n'est pas sur les lieux, à cette heure si, il est bien entendu au fin fond du dortoir dans sa couchette. Les deux battants s'ouvrent et l'héroïne se faufile à l'extérieur, l'amure déjà sur ses épaules, elle avance à pas rapide en direction de la dernière extrémité de la pièce, il lui faut pour cela traverser plusieurs mètres. Elle passe devant l'espèce de petit campement que Vega s'est aménagé, mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Enfin elle atteint sa destination, une main se place sur le sas de la navette, qui quelques secondes plus tard s'ouvre en un claquement sourd.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez !**

Shepard sursaute, mais se retourne sans broncher.

**-Vous direz au major que je le charge du commandement du Normandy ! Pas de vague pendant mon absence, je compte sur vous ! **Répond-elle.

**-Shepard…**

**-Vega… Vous savez que c'est la meilleure solution pour mener cette mission à bien. Cet équipage n'est pas… fiable.** Dit-elle pour reprendre les termes employés par l'inconnu de l'extranet.

Elle n'ajoute rien et ne retourne pas, elle se doute bien qu'il ne prendra pas la peine de la retenir. Vega a toujours nourri une certaine admiration et confiance en elle, comme il le lui avait dit, après tout elle faisait bien partie des meilleures.

**-Et vous !** Ajoute-il cependant.

**-Moi j'ai un vieil ami qui m'attend !**

Plus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte se referme, Shepard se jette alors sur le poste de commande de la navette, bazardant son sac dans un coin. Elle actionne les moteurs et l'ouverture de la porte de la baie d'amarrage, ce qui ne va pas manquer de passer inaperçue. Les différentes lumières s'allument de part et d'autre, tandis que l'engin prend vie et se soulève doucement. Le moteur émet un léger son et enfin la navette se voit propulser quelques centaines de mètres plus loin déjà. Tandis que derrière elle, le Normandy se referme déjà.

**Fin du flashback.**

Une sonnerie stridente résonna soudain dans ses oreilles et vint la tirer de sa torpeur, le commandant avait dû s'assoupir quelques heures au moins. Le holo du panneau de navigation indiquait que la navette était sur le point d'arriver à destination. Shepard ôta alors immédiatement le pilotage automatique et reprit les commandes de l'engin pour un atterrissage parfaitement maîtrisé et en douceur. Le petit vaisseau effectua sa descente en douceur en direction d'une baie d'amarrage de la station à la silhouette de méduse. Quelques minutes plus tard dans un léger fracas la navette se posa à terre, les moteurs se stoppèrent et Shepard se précipitait déjà dans la cabine en direction du sas. Après un bref passage en revue de ses armes et s'être assurée que son sac était bien en place, elle posa un premier sur la terre ferme. Il était là comme convenu, ce vieil ami, ce fidèle ami l'un de ceux qui ne vous lâche jamais. Un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de la militaire qui s'empressa de le rejoindre à pas rapide, comme une gamine qui accourait devant une vitrine à la veille de noël. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, le turien décrocha à son tour un sourire et lui donna une bonne tape amicale sur l'épaule.

**-Vous êtes en retard Shepard !** Dit-il simplement.

**-Contente de vous voir aussi Garrus ! **Répondit le spectre, amusée. **Pas d'Omega sans Vakarian pas vraie ?**

**-Non, pas de Shepard sans Vakarian!**

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=O

_Enfin le voilà, il est là, Garrus ! Je dis ça comme ça, mais je pense que d'autres seront d'accord avec moi, il était impossible qu'il ne fasse pas partie de l'histoire. Bon et bien beaucoup de bouleversements dans ce chapitre, c'est sûr que Shepard qui déserte le Normandy ce n'est pas rien. Plus d'explications sur ce sujet dans le prochain chapitre bien sûr. Que les fans du Shenko ne s'inquiètent pas, il ne disparaît, la fiction va avancer sous deux points de vue à présent, donc vous saurez ce qui se passe pour chacun. Pour ma part je suis contente, j'attaque enfin la partie la plus intéressante de l'histoire, beaucoup d'action par la suite, de noire aussi. L'ambiance ne va plus être aussi bon enfant comme on peut déjà le remarquer dans ce chapitre. On va surement assister à la descente en enfer de Shepard, mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Pour les discussions sujettes à controverse, il faut vous dire que pour moi, après ce qu'ils ont vécu tous autant qu'ils soient, ils ont été un peu déglingué au niveau du moral. Donc forcément ils ont tendance à s'effriter, personne n'est revenu de cette guerre indemne._


	12. Difficulty

_Chapitre 11, encore assez long j'ai donc dû couper la dernière conversation dont la suite sera dans le prochain. Bonne lecture à vous et encore merci pour les commentaires !_

_O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=O_

**Chapitre 11 :**

Normandy, baie d'observation tribord, adossé contre la vitre le major semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dur. Il contemplait le vaste univers qui entourait le vaisseau, qui lui avançait plus ou moins rapidement. Le silence instauré fut cependant brisé par l'ouverture de la porte, Kaidan se retourna alors rapidement comme appelé par un vieux réflexe, mais encore une fois ce ne fut que désillusion, ce n'était pas elle. Des heures, des jours qu'il attendait une personne, qui elle ne semblait pas décidée à revenir, Shepard.

**-Chef !**

**-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, lieutenant. **Rétorqua le second spectre humain, se tournant de nouveau face à l'extérieur.

**-Désolé chef, mais c'est que jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est bien vous le….****chef…** Répondit le lieutenant Vega d'une petite voix. **Shepard vous a donné les rênes du Normandy, c'est vous qui êtes aux commandes, major.**

**-Et cela me fait une belle jambe. Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ici James ?**

**-C'est que cela fait plus de trois jours, major. Nous attendons toujours vos ordres, faire le tour de ce système commence un peu à devenir répétitif et fastidieux. Si vous daigniez entrer une destination dans la carte galactique, nous pourrions peut-être reprendre le boulot.** James soupira faiblement. **Je sais que ce n'est certainement pas évident pour vous, mais je ne pense pas que le commandant aimerait vous voir trainailler comme cela. Nous-nous sommes tous mis d'accord pour ne pas prévenir l'Alliance de …**

**-Sa désertion !** Le coupa-t-il.

**-Je comptais plutôt dire son départ. Hors je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais si le Normandy reste inactif, cela va forcément éveiller les soupçons. Si aucun rapport n'est transmis, tôt ou tard ils finiront par nous joindre pour nous demander des comptes ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera quand ils demanderont à parler à Shepard ! "Oh désolé, mais l'amiral c'est momentanément absentée, veuillez rappeler plus tard" ! Vous voulez vraiment la griller ?**

Kaidan sembla reprendre un peu de vie, ainsi il brisa la posture de glace que son corps formait, puis il entreprit de faire quelques pas. Les bras croisés, il fixait obstinément le sol comme s'il était seul et que le lieutenant n'était jamais venu toquer à sa porte.

**-Si c'est que vous l'attendez, ne vous faites pas d'idée, elle ne reviendra pas avant d'avoir fait ce qu'elle à faire. Et pour ça, on en a encore pour quelques bonnes semaines je pense.**

**-Elle est vraiment…**

**-Têtue, mais vous êtes comme elle et en trois fois pire si je puis me permettre. Ou déterminée, ce qui est encore autre chose. Elle ne vous a toujours pas donné de nouvelles ? Pas de message ?**

**-Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas…**

En vérité si, le major avait bien reçu un courriel de la part de Shepard sur son propre terminal, cela remontait à deux jours. Soi le lendemain de son départ, ce n'était qu'une courte missive, à vrai dire un seul mot qui ne signifiait rien et qui à la fois voulait tout dire. Un mot choisi avec minutie par la grande maladroite que pouvait être le commandant Shepard, qui avait surement tergiversé pendant des heures au-dessus de son poste avant d'envoyer ce message, et après maints brouillons. « Désolée », c'est tout ce qu'il disait, mais désolée de quoi au juste ? D'avoir foutu le camp en douce sans l'en avoir informé. De lui refiler la charge de tout un vaisseau du jour au lendemain et ce sans aucune explication ? On pouvait toujours dire qu'elle avait quand même pris l'initiative de signaler sa présence, mais pour le major cela demeurait insuffisant.

**-Quelque chose vous tracasse, non ? Je ne suis pas très doué pour discerner l'état d'esprit de mes collègues en temps normal. Mais bon, votre tête en dit long. **

Kaidan haussa faiblement les épaules, avant de ce laissé tomber sur la banquette de gauche. Une main vint se placer en dessous de son menton, quand l'autre serrait un pan de son uniforme. Le regard fixe, il médita un instant.

**-Cette situation est pour moi un véritable casse-tête, délicate et ce de tous les côtés et dans tous les sens du terme. Je suis tiraillé entre deux décisions, deux positions. Dans quel camp dois-je me placer ? Dois-je me montrer honnête et demeurer fidèle à l'Alliance au prêt de qui j'ai prêté serment. Ce qui signifie que je devrais par conséquent signaler la disparition de Shepard, mais ce qui la mettra irrévocablement dans de sales draps…. Ou alors, je mets de côté tout ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru, je mets ma carrière en péril en mentant, en faisant comme si… Et si elle tombe, elle m'entraînera dans sa chute, de même que tout le reste de l'équipage… Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je…**

**-Vous couvririez Shepard bien entendu, cela ne fait aucun doute !** Le coupa James, légèrement moqueur. **É****coutez major, si c'est des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur le reste de l'équipage dont vous-vous inquiétez, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison. Je viens de vous dire que l'on avait pris notre décision, il est hors de question de trahir le commandant. Si on doit tous se faire taper sur les doigts, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. La protéger ne veut pas dire que vous deviendrez par conséquent un mauvais officier, ou que vous ne répondrez plus à vos principes bien au contraire. Shepard c'est toujours pliée en quatre pour ses équipiers, elle a fait des trucs invraisemblables pour leur venir en aide, je crois qu'il est temps de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Puis qui vous dit que l'on doit mentir, embellir les choses ça se fait non. Que diriez-vous d'une petite version dans le genre de… Humhum, attendez que je m'éclaircisse la voix, **plaisanta-t-il. **Le commandant est parti effectuer une mission en tant que spectre, se faisant, elle a dû partir seule. Les spectres passent au-dessus des lois, ils n'ont jamais besoin de se justifier, je pense qu'avec ça elle sera tranquille un certain temps.**

**-Tsss. **Souffla Kaidan tout bas, les lèvres fendues d'un demi-sourire. **On retrouve bien là l'équipe qui l'a accompagnée, pour la mission suicide du relais Omega 4.**

**-Oui enfin, ce n'est pas pour jouer les rabat-joie mais si vous regardez bien, les seules qui ont fait partie de la chasse aux récolteurs et qui sont encore là… Se comptent tout juste sur les doigts de la main, Joker, les deux apprentis mécaniciens et Chakwas. **

Kaidan acquiesça d'un signe de tête, évidemment cela n'avait fait aucun doute. Protéger Shepard était une certitude pour lui, une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas même eut besoin de penser pour prendre sa décision. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé trois jours auparavant, le choc avait bien sûr été rude. Vous vous levez, enfilez vos habits, puis vous passez à peine le pas de votre porte, que l'on vient vous informer de la disparition du capitaine du vaisseau. Une claque soudaine qui l'avait figé sur place, la bouche entrouverte. Mentalement il avait tenté de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place, tout d'abord il lui avait fallu retrouver une certaine lucidité. Le temps de se rappeler que le commandant du Normandy était Shepard et que par conséquent c'était elle qui n'était plus à bord. L'incompréhension l'avait alors gagné, pas plus tard que le soir précédent, il l'avait croisé au détour d'un couloir et maintenant on venait lui dire qu'elle était parti du jour au lendemain. Cependant l'inquiétude inévitablement naissante fut rapidement stoppée, l'absence de la seconde navette du Normandy avait été remarquée. Ce qui laissait donc penser que Shepard avait filé à son bord, hypothèse qui fut validée par le témoignage de Vega qui avait plus ou moins assisté à son départ. Le major Kaidan Alenko se retrouvait à la tête du SSV Normandy SR-2, proclamé capitaine par Shepard elle-même et ce par l'intermédiaire du lieutenant Vega. Nul besoin de dire que le second spectre humain n'avait pas du tout adhéré au comportement et à la décision qu'avait pris le commandant, dans un premier temps du moins.

Plongé dans une profonde incertitude, il avait alors tenté de comprendre le fameux pourquoi de cette disparition imprévue et soudaine. Kaidan avait ainsi renoué avec sa vieille amie, la baie d'observation tribord, pièce dans laquelle il se sentait sans doute le mieux au sein du Normandy. Il avait passé des heures sur la banquette à zieuter l'inconnu, la tête entre ses deux mains, tentant de ravaler une colère qui ne voulait pas s'estomper. La tâche ne fut pas facile, Shepard ne communiquait pratiquement plus aucune information au sujet de sa mission principale, pour autant Kaidan n'en avait pas tiré de conclusions hâtives. Qui mieux que lui-même pouvait connaître le commandant, personne, et lorsque Shepard se murait avec une telle ferveur dans la solitude et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, à savoir le travail c'était bien qu'elle tenait quelque chose. Il ne chercha pas à trouver la raison qui l'avait poussée, elle, a ainsi bien se garder de travailler en équipe, pour l'heure ce n'était pas tant ce qui comptait. Pour arriver à ses fins et obtenir des réponses concluantes, il lui avait fallu passer par une étape pour laquelle il aurait au combien honte pour le restant de ses jours, mais qui avait été nécessaire. L'ordinateur de Shepard, la clef à tous ses problèmes, la petite machine portable qui contenait absolument tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et qui n'était pas à sa portée. Infiltré dans la cabine du premier spectre humain tel un fugitif, il s'était ainsi purement et simplement immiscé dans la vie privée de sa moitié. La seule barrière qui se dressa devant lui fut celle du mot de passe demandé immédiatement après l'allumage de l'ordinateur. Celui-ci demeura introuvable, après d'innombrables tentatives Kaidan préféra abandonner cette alternative. C'est donc à ses techniques de piratage quelque peu primaire à qui il fit appel, ce qui s'avéra payant. La seule chose à laquelle il fut néanmoins en mesure d'accéder, resta le terminal de messages privés et c'était déjà largement suffisant. Bien assez pour comprendre que Shepard était en compagnie de Garrus et donc pas seule et que contre toute attente, elle avait pris la route pour joindre Oméga.

Pour y faire quoi ? Telle était la question, elle comme lui avait compris depuis bien longtemps déjà qu'Oméga n'était qu'une brève partie du problème, une façade sans réelle importance, sans doute l'un des points de chute de cette organisation vraisemblablement pro humaine. Il en était donc arrivé à la conclusion, qu'elle était partie dans l'optique d'obtenir plus d'informations sur le terrain même.

**-Peu importe, vous avez tous pris votre décision mais il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Tout le monde dans le même panier, je sais au moins à quoi m'en tenir à présent.**

**-****À** **ce propos, j'aimerais vous toucher deux mots à propos d'une certaine doctoresse. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux la tenir éloignée de tout cela, jusque-là nous avons réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle n'apprenne pas la disparition de Shepard. Bien sûr, cela ne risque pas de durer mais je pense qu'il serait mieux de ne pas l'inclure dans vos plans à venir. Elle est bien trop louche pour moi ! **Déclara le lieutenant.

Kaidan leva alors un regard interrogateur en sa direction.

**-Vous voulez parler de Rahna ? Enfin, je veux dire du docteur Guldur, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore à lui reprocher ? Shepard ne la tenait déjà pas en très haute estime, ne me dites pas qu'il en est de même pour vous…**

**-Oh, vous en faites pas il n'y a pas que du négatif chez elle, loin de là. Elle est plutôt bien roulée ça ne fait aucun doute, pas trop mon genre mais bon je consentirais sans problème à dire que c'est une mignonette. Elle fait un peu orientale, faut admettre que sa frimousse est pas mal mais j'ai vu mieux. Par exemple regarder Shepard et ses magnifiques grands yeux verts, non puis c'est vrai le commandant à bien plus de charme qu'elle ! De classe !**

**-C'est moi, ou vous êtes en train de plaider la cause de Shepard ?** Le coupa soudainement le second spectre humain, le sourcil droit levé.

**-Mais pas du tout ! Ne vous m'éprenez pas major, je ne faisais que constater une chose qui me semble être la pure vérité…**

**-Donc vous reluquez votre chef ?**

**-Non, elle ne rentre pas non plus dans mes critères. Vous connaissez Jack ? Et bien c'est elle mon genre de femme ?**

**-Si on aime le genre tatoué de tous les côtés et un tantinet barge, ça peut se comprendre. **Remarqua le major.

**-Enfin… Faites tout de même attention, tout se sait dans une communauté aussi petite que celle du Normandy. Et je dois vous avouer que ça jase pas mal, sur vous et le docteur entre autres. Je ne tiens absolument pas à m'immiscer dans votre vie privée mais, Lola est quelqu'un de bien, d'intègre et de loyale. Ne faites pas quelque chose qui pourrait mettre son équilibre instable en péril. Elle se reconstruit tout doucement et une chose est sûre, elle a plus que besoin de vous, même si elle n'ira pas l'admettre. Je sais qu'elle peut paraître vraiment dure et distante, mais quelque part c'est juste que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très maladroit et je peux vous dire sans crainte de me tromper que vous comptez pour elle. Oh puis merde…. Voilà que je joue les entremetteurs, ça ne me ressemble absolument pas ! Bref, n'allez pas faire votre pendejo avec Shepard** !

C'était une sorte d'avertissement que James venait de lancer à l'encontre de Kaidan, encore stupéfait et pour cause il avait de quoi l'être. Ce dont le lieutenant n'avait peut-être pas connaissance, c'est que Shepard elle-même c'était déjà chargée de le mettre en garde, lors de leur dernière discussion. « **Si vous ouvriez un tant soit peu les yeux, vous pourriez surement constater sans le moindre problème qu'elle n'attend qu'une seule chose, vous sauter dessus. » **Shepard était d'une franchise presque excessive, elle n'avait jamais peur d'exposer directement les problèmes, ainsi les choses étaient clairs. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui aimaient remettre au lendemain, ce qui pouvait-être fait le jour même. Aussi le premier spectre humain avait-elle immédiatement crevé l'abcès. Le major quant à lui, ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal, bien que ce soit Rahna qui ait été remise en cause.

**-Je crois que l'on s'éloigne du sujet initial…** Se contenta d'ajouter Kaidan, en proie à un fou rire retenu.

**-Bien… Votre Rahna là, elle ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance !**

**-Mais encore ?**

**-Mais enfin c'est évident, suffit de la regarder pour comprendre ! Cette femme n'est là que pour foutre la merde et depuis le début, elle n'a jamais fait que mettre des bâtons dans les roues du commandant. Vous m'expliquez comment une fille qui était simplement chargée d'une petite équipe médicale temporairement affectée à un vaisseau, a pu en arriver à prendre des décisions concernant l'équipage et ce sans consulter le capitaine ! Vous repassez, pas vrai ? Bien moi c'est pareil ! Le docteur Rahna Guldur à bord, Shepard ne pouvait plus mener sa mission comme elle l'entendait, comme s'il y a avait des oreilles qui trainaient de partout. Cette dernière est bien trop liée à l'Alliance, hors à l'heure actuelle on ne peut plus faire confiance à personne. Vous l'avez bien compris, il y a des taupes de tous les côtés et chez nous aussi. Rappelez-vous ce qu'avait dit Zaen sur Elysium, ou encore ce que mentionnait le rapport de Shepard à propos de la mission sur la station de l'Alliance. Un de leur propre homme à exterminé absolument tous les officiers et scientifiques, tous sans exception ! Votre Rahna n'est qu'un petit chien à la solde de l'Alliance, à la base elle était seulement là pour un soi-disant projet d'appui direct, ou je ne sais plus trop quoi. Puis soudain, elle négocie la mutation du docteur Chakwas et ce dans le dos du boss. C'est bien trop gros, ce projet n'était que dal, une putain d'excuse à la con ! D'autant que ça crève les yeux qu'il n'est d'aucune utilisé, il n'a aucun intérêt ! Ils savent pertinemment que c'est un investissement pour lequel il n'y aura pas de retour ! **S'écria-t-il.

Tout en disant ses mots, le teint de Vega était passé à un rouge écarlate, ses poings s'étaient serrés et il mettait une telle force dans chaque parole, que l'on pouvait craindre que sa mâchoire s'en décolle. Kaidan l'écoutait sans rien dire, stoïque et les deux mains nouées sous son menton, de temps à autre il posait son regard sur le lieutenant. Puis inlassablement, il fixait de nouveau ses yeux sur le mur métallique.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous en dites major ?**

**-Que pour le moment, vous n'avez rien de convaincant, aucune preuve pour étayer vos arguments. Je ne peux prendre aucune mesure contre le docteur sans avoir la certitude d'une éventuelle duperie. Il serait injuste de la sanctionner si elle n'a rien à se reprocher. De plus si Shepard n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle, je crains fort qu'il en soit de même pour moi.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites du docteur Chakwas ? Vous approuvez ?**

**-Certainement pas non, je pense qu'il s'agit simplement d'une manœuvre fortuite de sa part et c'est indéniablement un coup en traitre. Mais elle cherche peut-être simplement à trouver définitivement sa place au sein du Normandy, ce qui peut être compréhensif. Hors l'effectif médical est un peu trop complet…Quoique ses agissements ne soient pas forcément pardonnables, je préfère lui laisser le bénéfice du doute pour l'instant. Croyez-moi, je connais cette personne depuis bien longtemps et je peux vous dire qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais manipuler par qui que ce soit.**

**-Je crois que vous êtes complètement aveuglé par vos principes et j'espère sincèrement que cela ne vous portera pas préjudice, major. Avoir le cœur sur la main ne vous rapportera rien cette fois… Vous avez plus à y perdre qu'à y gagner…**

Kaidan ne releva pas et détourna la tête, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Aussi Vega pivota légèrement, souhaitant à présent quitter les lieux.

**-Shepard vous a confié le Normandy à vous, ne faites donc pas de conneries… Sa confiance vaut de l'or, Joker l'a déjà perdu alors on n'a pas besoin que vous soyez le prochain sur la liste.** Souffla-t-il cependant. **Ah et une dernière chose, juste un petit conseil. Gardez vos amis près de vous et vos ennemis plus près encore…**

_Quelque part ailleurs et à des années lumières…_

Il fait noir tout autour d'elle, des ombres, des chuchotis, un ciel inatteignable et clairsemé de nuages d'un gris bien trop sombre. Elle chancèle légèrement, manquant ainsi de tomber et de rentrer en collision avec la surface terreuse qui se trouve sous ses pieds. Elle est privée de tout équilibre, comme si tout autour d'elle tremblait, comme si la terre et le ciel se retournaient l'un contre l'autre et qu'elle se retrouvait médiatrice de cet affrontement. Ses jambes semblent se dérober légèrement sous son poids, son corps entier convulse d'une telle manière qu'il est à craindre qu'il ne se brise d'un instant à l'autre. Aucun membre ne répond et pourtant elle se tient debout. Ses sens eux-mêmes lui font défaut, ses paupières closes, il ne lui reste plus que l'odorat et l'ouïe. Lui parvient alors un mélange d'odeurs nauséabondes, la chair putréfiée, le sang, le brûlé, au loin un léger crépitement est perceptible, celui produit par le contact d'une étincelle et d'un morceau de bois. Le vent souffle faiblement mais suffisamment pour la faire chavirer une nouvelle fois, in extremis sa jambe droite la tient encore accrocher au sol. Elle entend le bruit des flammes et elle se sent se consumer par ce feu, dans une impression de déjà-vu, de déjà vécu. Cette douleur qui la transperce de part en part lui est bien familière, pour l'avoir déjà ressentie. Dans un effort surhumain elle parvient à entrouvrir un œil puis l'autre. Sa vision encore brouillée, des formes se dessinent enfin, d'un autre mouvement elle soulève ses deux mains tremblantes, un léger sursaut, elle trésaille à cette image qui s'offre à elle. Ses bras sont maculés de sang, le sien, alors qu'elle s'apprête à porter une main à son visage, une douleur aiguë la traverse et immédiatement comme un vieux réflexe, elle dépose celle-ci sur son flanc gauche, d'où s'échappe un conséquent filet de sang. Une profonde entaille est visible, elle gémit légèrement.

Ses yeux se posent alors sur ses jambes tandis qu'elle se tient courbée, car elle ne peut tout simplement faire autrement. Son armure est calcinée, par endroits auréolée par des impacts semblant récents, un morceau de chair brûlée est visible au niveau de sa cuisse gauche, elle déglutit. Sa combinaison est en lambeaux, plus de la moitié est arrachée sur son bras gauche, elle a perdu toute couleur, simplement noire car carbonisée. Mais par quoi, par qui ? Le rayon d'un moissonneur… Sa respiration est saccadée, Shepard tente d'avancer mais sa marche est laborieuse, elle place un pied devant l'autre, une main toujours portée sur sa blessure comme si elle tentait de la protéger en vain. Chaque pas lui arrache une nouvelle complainte, une nouvelle douleur toujours plus forte. Elle se traîne, elle boitille, ne sachant même pas où elle se rend, ses pieds se heurtent durement à la terre sèche et rêche. Le visage boursoufflé et contusionné, elle lève la tête. C'est une forêt qui se dresse devant elle, des arbres atteignant des sommets, leur feuillage dissimulant le ciel, tout est sombre, au loin une lueur orangée gagne du terrain, un feu qui embrase tout ce qui se trouve sur sa route.

Le commandant continu d'avancer vers ce brasier sans savoir pourquoi, c'est pourtant une mort certaine. Des chuchotements sont de nouveau audibles, des ombres noirs l'entourent dans cette marche funèbre. Pas de petit garçon cette fois, juste elle et ses cauchemars, ses regrets, ses peurs…

**« Vous avez assuré ma petite, vous avez assuré… »**

Un pas…

**« Administrateur Shepard, les geths n'ont fait que se défendre, méritons-nous vraiment la mort pour autant ? »**

Un second.

**« Adieu Thane, vous ne serez pas seul longtemps.. »**

Un troisième.

**« L'homme trouble a ordonné ma construction il y a des années et Jeff m'a permis de penser par moi-même. Mais si je me sens enfin vivante aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à vous. »**

Puis un autre.

**« Que dal, je peux les retenir ! Retournez chercher Alenko, c'est la meilleure solution et vous le savez lieutenant! »**

Shepard stoppe sa marche à bout de forces, ses jambes n'obéissent plus, et sa vue se trouble à nouveau. **«** **Vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait de perdre un être cher, quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment. Vous, vous avez toujours votre mère et vous-vous entêtez à bousiller les derniers liens qu'il vous reste, vous n'avez perdu personne dans cette guerre Shepard, personne ! »** Sa respiration se bloque, elle tombe à genoux tandis que ses deux mains se cramponnent à sa gorge, elle suffoque. **«** **La vérité, c'est que la mort te fait peur, le fait de te retrouver devant quelque chose devant lequel tu n'auras aucun pouvoir, aucune maîtrise. Tu as l'habitude de diriger, de tout contrôler, mais cela t'échappe et c'est tout simplement insupportable pour le grand commandant Shepard ! »** (cf préface) Elle tente d'inspirer de l'air en vain, définitivement étalée sur le sol, sa main s'agrippe à la terre tandis que sa conscience la quitte.

_Un voile brumeux se dissipe petit à petit et sans en avoir connaissance elle gagne un autre lieu._

Affublée d'un uniforme de l'Alliance, la voilà qui s'avance au milieu d'un cadre bien familier et surtout plus chaleureux. Un datapad à la main, elle s'engouffre dans un couloir qui se finit sur une vaste pièce, le mess du Normandy. Étrangement, tout cela semble légèrement irréel, elle n'est pas maîtresse de ses propres mouvements. Spectatrice de sa propre démarche, elle s'arrête soudainement stoppée par une poigne vigoureuse. Shepard se retourne pour se retrouver face à une vieille connaissance, rencontrée il y a presque cinq ans de cela, le major alors autrefois lieutenant, Kaidan Alenko. Celui-ci arbore un sourire angélique comme à son habitude, alors que le rythme cardiaque de la Shepard dite normale se serait surement accéléré. Son intermédiaire, elle, semble détachée de tout. Mais ce n'est pas tout, une seconde silhouette se dessine alors au côté du second spectre humain, une femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années. Les cheveux noirs et tirés en arrière, un sourire disgracieux et hypocrite, Rahna. Une main sur le bassin de la doctoresse, Kaidan se retourne en sa direction et dépose un baiser sur son front. Le commandant, ne bronche pas, n'émet aucune objection, de glace. Alors qu'à l'intérieur et derrière cette prison, elle et elle seule bouillie littéralement.

**-Nous tenions à vous remercier Shepard !** Dit-il enfin. **Sans vous, nous n'aurions jamais pu nous retrouver ! Aller sans rancune !**

Le major lui tend une main et bon-sang le premier spectre humain escompte bien la lui serrer. Une étrange chaleur la gagne, submergée par la rage, la colère, ce sentiment d'impuissance est extrêmement désagréable. La frustration dans l'âme, tandis qu'un filet de sueur s'échappe de son front, que sa respiration se rompt. Jusqu'à ce que cependant un nouveau voile n'apparaisse.

_Dans nos songes apparaissent bien souvent nos plus grands remords, nos craintes. Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont l'expression même de notre propre faiblesse._

[…]

Soudainement projetée en avant, Shepard tentait de reprendre son souffle, ses poignets serrés. Elle haletait à proprement parler, ses cheveux en désordre, elle mourrait de chaud. Ses mains moites vinrent se placer sur son visage à présent humide, encore sous le choc de ce brusque réveil mais plus encore de ce rêve pour le moins horrible. Si elle avait été une enfant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle aurait tout simplement fondu en larmes. D'ailleurs cette envie-là se faisait grandissante, un besoin irrationnel d'évacuer toute cette tension accumulée. Mais elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme depuis des dizaines d'années et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait s'y remettre. Shepard inspira un grand coup afin de reprendre son calme, ce qui fut salvateur. Il lui semblait que cela faisait déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'elle s'était réveillée, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de Garrus en face d'elle. Celui-ci la regardait sans rien dire, quoi que visiblement inquiet, il attendait cependant qu'elle ne s'apaise définitivement avant de venir la questionner. Quoi qu'elle pût penser, seules quelques secondes filèrent le temps qu'elle n'émerge totalement.

**-On dirait que votre rêve vous a franchement remuée. Je me trompe ?**

**-Croyez-moi, ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait pas la dernière… On a tous nos…**

**-Nos fantômes qui planent au-dessus de nos têtes, oui en effet.**

Shepard se redressa légèrement, ramenant ses jambes à elle, toujours assise contre un mur. Elle soupira tout bas, tandis qu'elle tentait d'effacer ses images persistantes de son esprit.

**-Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolée, je ne comptais absolument pas m'endormir. On est en planque depuis deux jours pour attraper un gars et résultat moi je m'endors…** Dit-elle, ce qui sonnait comme un reproche à sa propre personne.

**-Shepard… Arrêtez de déconner franchement, vous croyez vraiment qu'il va se ramener dans la ruelle à une heure pareille qui plus est sur une planète comme Oméga ? Puis franchement le besoin de repos est une caractéristique commune à toutes les espèces. Si c'est pour qu'après vous ne soyez même plus capable de viser juste avec votre flingue, je préfère encore sincèrement que vous roupilliez. Quitte à ce que vous laissiez passer notre porte d'entrée dans ce bunker.**

Shepard sourit légèrement tout en écoutant son vieil ami déblatérer à son sujet. Trois jours auparavant, les dieux vieux coéquipiers s'étaient retrouvés sur la spatiaux-port d'Oméga et c'était là que tout avait commencé. Les premières heures avaient été passées à écumer les différents quartiers de la station et ce afin de trouver un coin stratégique, ou ce que l'on appellerait une planque. Puis finalement les plans avaient été changés, il était plus judicieux de commencer par enquêter d'après les dires du premier spectre humain. Ainsi s'étaient-ils rendu dans les quelques lieux mentionnés dans les rapports que le courtier de l'ombre à savoir Liara, avait transmis à Shepard. La traque était lancée, mais qui en était la cible ? Un indic, un double informateur et par conséquent une personne peu fiable, le genre d'homme qui agit dans son propre intérêt et qui est prêt à trahir le premier venu. Un espion qui se terrait aux confins de la station, qui bossait pour qui voulait bien l'embaucher, et souvent s'était bien sans savoir que ce dernier avait aussi un contrat avec celui que l'on voulait piéger. C'était alors au plus offrant qu'il demeurait fidèle, bref un manipulateur de première, type de caractère que méprisait totalement Shepard. Ce n'était pas tant son métier qui intéressait le commandant dans cette affaire, mais plutôt ce qu'il représentait. Il n'avait pas de réel lien avec l'organisation pro humaine, cependant il leur servait indéniablement de négociant pour des marchandages que l'on qualifiait d'illicite. Cet informateur devait en savoir plus que tout autre à leur sujet et il fallait absolument qu'elle mette la main dessus. Il lui était aussi nécessaire pour une autre affaire, elle avait besoin de lui pour pouvoir s'infiltrer dans ce fameux complexe dont-elle ignorait la localisation mais où se trouvait sa véritable cible.

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment informés de ses petites habitudes, Shepard et Vakarian décidèrent enfin d'établir ce campement. Et c'est dans un vieil immeuble désaffecté qu'ils trouvèrent la planque parfaite. Retranché dans un coin d'une rue déserte où l'indic avait l'habitude de passer, celui-ci avait pour avantage d'offrir un parfait angle de vue, de plus ici personne ne viendrait les déranger. L'opération était donc définitivement lancée et la suite dépendrait de la tournure que prendraient les événements.

**-Je suis bien contente que vous soyez là**, admit-elle. **Je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez de venir avec toutes vos responsabilités et une certaine quarienne.**

**-Vous rigolez Shepard, je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'opportunité que vous m'avez offerte. Moi qui avez eu pour but de faire baisser le taux de criminalité sur Oméga et qui ai dû abandonner cet objectif. Vous me donner l'occasion de prendre ma revanche et de démonter une cellule terroriste qui a fait plusieurs morts en près de dix mois. Et ça alors qu'on s'est cassé le cul pour ramener la paix ! Puis je ne laisserai jamais une amie en plan Shepard, surtout pas vous !**

Shepard haussa simplement les épaules, cependant soudainement rappelée à l'ordre par son estomac qui cria famine, à travers un léger gargouillement.

**-Charmant**, s'empressa de déclarer le turien. Shepard lui lança alors un regard assassin.

-**Dites-moi que vous nous avez ramené des provisions lors de votre dernière escale !** Dit-elle.

Vakaran lui lança un petit sac de papier cartonné, que le spectre intercepta en plein vol de ses deux mains. Ses dix doigts s'empressèrent de l'entrouvrir dans une impatience frénétique, pour une grosse faim de biotique. Néanmoins ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, stupéfaite, elle toisa son ami.

**-Garrus…. Vous-vous fichez de mois, ça c'est de la bouffe commune pour quarien et turien ! Je sais que votre organisme peut supporter le même genre de substance mais il n'en est pas de même pour les humains.** Lâcha-t-elle au bord de la dépression.

Le turien explosa en un rire non maîtriser, s'il avait été humain il en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux. Il tenta de reprendre son calme, tandis que Shepard lui lançait le sac sur la jambe, furieuse.

**-Excusez-moi Shepard, je me suis simplement trompé de sac ! Mais vous imaginez si vous n'aviez pas lu l'étiquette !** S'esclaffa-t-il.

**-Je ne préfère même pas imaginer ! **Rétorqua-t-elle tout en se saisissant de l'autre sac.

Sa main fouilla à l'intérieur et débusqua une sorte de brique plastique contenant de la purée. Ce n'était pas un plat impérissable et d'une saveur inouïe, mais s'était parfait pour tenir l'appétit pendant de nombreuses heures. Shepard planta une paille dedans et commença son repas.

**-Comment ça se passe avec Tali ? La dernière fois j'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez vous accrocher ?**

À cette question soudaine le turien sourit légèrement, avant de se reculer et de se caler sur un fauteuil pour se mettre plus à son aise. Il rit une nouvelle fois.

**-Tiens, alors voilà que maintenant que notre amitié comporte aussi le critère de discussion sentimentale ! C'est un concept très humain je trouve, mais pourquoi pas. Mais alors après ce sera votre tour Shepard**.

Le commandant s'étouffa légèrement après avoir terminée sa brique et elle donna son approbation d'un signe de la main. Regrettant déjà amèrement d'avoir posé cette question, il fallait dire que le concept de normalité lui était aussi inconnu.

**-Écoutez, je vais faire simple, je pense que ça devient plus ou moins du sérieux, comme vous le diriez, vous les humains. Nous ne comptons signer un contrat d'exclusivité, ce que vous-vous appelez mariage il me semble. Mais on envisage un autre tournant de … C'est assez difficile à dire Shepard, surtout devant vous !** Dit-il en masquant une partie de son visage derrière une de ses mains à trois doigts. **Vous savez, cette guerre a fait de nombreux orphelins, turiens, humains, krogans et j'en passe…**

Shepard écarquilla les yeux comme s'il avait déjà compris de quoi il retournait, elle fut parcourue d'un étrange sentiment de surprise, un frisson gigantesque. Elle était à deux doigts de se coller une baffe afin de se réveiller.

**-Attendez, vous êtes sérieux, vous voulez dire que Tali et vous… ?**

**-Ouais… Nous comptons adopter un mioche !** Dit-il enfin avec fierté.

Shepard demeura figée sur place, la mâchoire bloquée, les bras à terre et elle penchée en avant. Elle mesura un instant mentalement l'impact et tous les bouleversements que cela entraînait dans une vie. Clignant des yeux, elle tâcha de répondre à son devoir d'amie qui était de le féliciter.

**-Ouah…. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout… Félicitation en tout cas !** Déclara-t-elle en s'empressant de lui serrer la main. **Alors ça y est vous allez signer avec la paternité, les couches-culottes et tout le reste, c'est une sacrée responsabilité, beaucoup de changements ! Enfin je dis ça, mais on ne peut pas dire que je m'y connaisse vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à prendre une telle décision ?**

**-Un peu tout et rien Shepard, cette guerre a changé beaucoup de choses et pour tout le monde. On a vu assez d'horreur autour de nous et on y a même participé. Alors on s'est dit, pourquoi ne pas apporter du bonheur à quelqu'un, offrir un foyer vous voyez ? Puis je crois que former une famille, ce n'est pas plus mal.**

Shepard acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**-Bon et bien maintenant, il va falloir que je fasse en sorte de vous ramener sain et sauf chez vous ! C'est dingue, on dirait que la parentalité est à la mode en ce moment, Wrex et Bakara, Jacob Taylor et le Dr Cole et maintenant Tali et vous!**

**-Vous êtes peut-être bien la prochaine sur la liste Shepard !**

Le visage du spectre devint blême, ses dents s'entrechoquèrent, en proie à une certaine crise d'angoisse, elle secoua négativement la tête. Shepard le fusilla alors du regard et s'empressa de nier l'éventualité.

**-Non… Non…non, je ferais une très mauvaise mère, non pas que l'idée me déplaise. Mais je risquerais de descendre le gamin avant qu'il ne tienne totalement debout. Je suis le genre de personne qui dors avec un flingue dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, héritage de tout ce que j'ai pu traverser, non vraiment ce ne serait pas envisageable… En plus je n'y connais absolument rien et avoir un parent comme moi… Je ne sais pas si l'on peut être fier de ce que j'ai accompli….**

**-Vous savez, enfin je ne peux pas assurer que ce soit vrai parce que pour le moment niveau bambin, j'en suis au même point que vous ! Mais il paraît qu'en présence d'un enfant et plus encore de son propre enfant, une sorte d'instinct se développe et qui nous pousse à le protéger. Vous connaissant, je ne pense pas que vous feriez du mal à votre bébé, bien au contraire. Et excusez-moi Shepard mais franchement, avoir le grand commandant Shepard pour mère, il y a pas photo ! Votre gosse irait le crier sur tous les toits ! Pas contre vous pourriez alors dire adieu à votre anonymat !**

**-Peut-être bien Garrus, mais ne vous faites pas d'idées je suis parfaitement bien comme je suis. Je ne veux rien changer.**

Une personne aussi brisée qu'elle pouvait l'être, ne pouvait peut-être tout simplement pas envisager une telle chose. Comment pourrait-elle prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'elle ne savait pas s'occuper d'elle-même. Après tout _« Tu n'as pas été capable de sauver la vie d'un gosse de sept! » _alla-t-elle à penser. Non, cela n'arriverait pas, elle n'y avait jamais songé. Depuis son plus jeune âge elle avait souhaité mener une carrière de militaire, alors il en serait ainsi et jusqu'à sa mort. Shepard s'y était définitivement résolue.

**-Dites, vous me permettriez de l'annoncer à Vega avant vous ?** S'enquit-elle soudain, le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Bien je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt, mais si vous voulez.**

Shepard le gratifia d'un nouveau sourire, tout en lançant un « _Dans les dents lieutenant_ !» et ce mentalement bien sûr. Et tout cela en repensant au fameux épisode de la discussion dans le mess ou le commandant avait fait une prédiction, qui à présent s'avérait être vraie : **«** **Vous verrez, dans deux mois ce seront Tali et Garrus qui nous annoncerons qu'ils auront adopté un bébé krogan, ou un turien orphelin. »** (cf chapitre 6). Elle imaginait déjà la tête que James pourrait tirer à l'annoncer de cette nouvelle.

**-C'est votre tour à présent !**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-J'ai parlé de ma vie sentimentale, par conséquent c'est votre tour ! Alors comment va le major ?** La questionna-t-il.

Shepard releva les yeux vers lui, ramenée à son fameux cauchemar de la veuille. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement tandis qu'elle reprenait un peu de son sérieux.

**-****À**** l'heure qu'il est, il doit sans doute me détester…** Se contenta-t-elle de dire.


	13. Run

_Chapitre 12 qui arrive avec un peu de retard, le temps me manquait dernièrement, tout simplement parce que j'avais pas mal d'examens. Je n'ai pas vraiment de commentaire particulier pour celui-là. J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira, encore merci pour les commentaires qui sont plus qu'encourageants._

_O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=O_

**Chapitre 12 :**

Garrus la regarda se lever et traverser la pièce, Shepard alla d'elle-même se poster devant la lunette de son fusil de précision veuve noir X. Celui-ci se trouvait accroché sur un trépied et orienté sur la ruelle, de là chacun leur tour ils se relayaient afin de guetter la cible. Elle se positionna à sa hauteur et jeta un bref coup d'œil pourtant minutieux, avant de ce laisser tomber sur un tabouret juste à côté dans un soupir las.

**-Qu'avez-vous fait de si grave pour que vous puissiez penser une telle chose ? **Demanda le turien, attaquant sa part de provision.

Shepard leva d'abord les yeux au ciel, légèrement hésitante sans doute, comme si elle ne savait si elle devait vraiment céder la moindre information. Ou alors qu'elle ignorait tout simplement par où il lui fallait commencer. Après un dernier regard porté sur l'extérieur, elle se décida à parler.

**-Il y a quelques mois de cela, le lieutenant, le major et moi-même avons été amenés à effectuer une mission sur Elysium. Là-bas, les choses n'ont pas exactement tournées comme elles l'auraient dû, ce fut même un véritable bazar. Et dire que j'avais décidé d'enterrer cette histoire et voilà que finalement c'est ma propre personne qui l'évoque à nouveau. On a beau dire et faire, rien n'est jamais oublié en fin de compte.** Dit-elle un demi-sourire triste sur les lèvres. **Quoiqu'il en soit ce jour-là, le major a mis en danger l'intégralité de la mission. Oui Garrus ne me faites pas les gros yeux, je vous l'assure, le major Kaidan Alenko a bien perdu le nord le temps d'une soirée. Et vous serez d'autant plus surpris quand vous saurez de quelle manière cela c'est fait. Nous avions à notre charge la protection d'un butarien du nom de Zaen Dal'Hak au cours d'une fête mondaine organisée dans son propre logis. Celui-ci m'avait fait savoir quelques heures auparavant, que vraisemblablement quelqu'un en voulait à sa vie. Aussi m'avait-il demandé d'infiltrer un officier sous couverture, tandis que les deux autres seraient placer dans des points dissimulés et ce afin d'épier les moindres faits et gestes de toute l'assemblée. J'avais alors pensé que le choix le plus judicieux était de confier cette charge à quelqu'un de sérieux, je m'étais donc arrêtée sur Kaidan car je craignais que James ne soit pas en mesure de résister à la tentation du bar. Mais plus encore, je savais déjà qu'il ne serait pas capable de se tenir en public et là, sa couverture tombait à l'eau.**

Shepard marqua une légère pause dans son récit pour examiner son interlocuteur, qui lui, l'invita à continuer d'un signe de la tête.

**-Ce fut sans doute là, la première erreur commise de ma part, nous savons tous très bien à quel point le major est mal à l'aise dans les grandes foules. Bien ici, il était pour le moins servi, ce n'était pas du tout son environnement, ni le mien d'ailleurs. Bref les craintes que j'avais eues pour l'un, se sont réalisées pour l'autre. Kaidan s'est enquillé je ne sais pas combien de bouteilles et a bien failli mettre un terme à la mission. En fin de compte il a fallu que j'intervienne, ce qui nous a cependant valu de devoir tomber les masques, et ainsi dévoiler nos véritables identités. S'en est suivi une situation rocambolesque dont je vous épargne les détails… C'est à partir d'ici que les choses ont commencé à dérayer et à ce moment que je me suis aperçu d'à qu'elle point j'avais pu être égoïste. Longtemps, j'ai pensé être la seule à souffrir de cette guerre moralement, je n'avais pas cherché à savoir comme vous tous, aviez pu passer au travers de tout ce que l'on avait bien pu vivre. Je n'étais pas allé au-delà des apparences pour voir si mes amis allaient bien ou non, alors qu'eux s'inquiétaient pour moi. Je ne sais combien de fois Vega est allé alerter le major parce qu'il croyait que j'étais au bord de la dépression. Ni le nombre de visites ou de questions que Kaidan a pu me poser pour établir une sorte d'examen de mon état mental. Combien de fois Joker et ce de manière détourné me sondait à travers des blagues toute aussi plate les unes que les autres, dans le seul but de savoir si j'allais bien.**

Garrus acheva sa portion de purée et en jeta l'emballage plastique dans une poubelle.

**-Résultat, j'ai été aveugle d'un bout à l'autre et mon équipage est tombé en miettes. Je n'avais pas remarqué la période difficile que Kaidan traversait.**

Shepard se remémora la phrase que le major lui avait tenue ce soir-là et qui sonnait à présent comme une sorte de reproche. _« __**Vous-vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit, que vous n'étiez pas la seule à avoir été détruite par cette guerre ? C'était vrai, pour plus d'un et moi y compris, il y a des jours avec et d'autres sans. Oublier tout ce que l'on a traversé et vu… Je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver, pouvoir passer à autre chose et laisser tout cela derrière moi. Je ne compte plus le nombre de vies que l'on a perdues, ni le nombre que j'ai fauché. J'ai comme l'impression de vivre dans une autre dimension, vous vous rendez compte ? Six petits mois se sont écoulés depuis Londres, et c'est déjà comme si tout le monde voulait oublier… »**_. La culpabilité, ce sentiment qui s'était ravivé en elle depuis quelque temps et à partir du moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux. _« __**Vous n'avez perdu personne dans cette guerre Shepard, personne ! »**_C'est bien ce que Joker lui avait dit, c'est fou le seul impact que peuvent avoir les mots sur une vie. _**«**__**Shepard ! Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas toute seule dans cette affaire, on est tous passé par des moments difficiles ses quatre dernières années ! Au fond, je crois que ça nous a tous déglingués… » **_Une deuxième réplique du second spectre humain, chaque syllabe s'était gravée dans sa mémoire pour ne plus jamais s'en effacer.

**-Quand il a appris que son père était bel et bien mort, je n'ai pas non plus été en mesure de l'aider comme je l'aurais dû. Peut-être parce qu'en fin de compte j'ai eu peur, et sans doute aussi parce que j'étais bien trop obnubilée par mon propre travail. Alors à côté de ça j'ai cherché à l'éviter pendant des jours et une fois de plus, le matin même qui a succédé une dispute avec Joker, il est venue me tendre la main. Tout ce que j'ai pu lui apporter c'est une main sur l'épaule et une petite phrase toute faite. Je me rends compte d'à quel point j'ai pu être dure avec Kaidan….**S'exclama-t-elle, relevant soudainement la tête, cette seule idée lui étant tout simplement insupportable.

**-On fait tous des erreurs Shepard, quoi que vous pensiez vous êtes encore humaine et vous en ferez encore à l'avenir. Mais c'est aussi pour cela que l'on a inventé le pardon. Et parfois, même cette petite main sur l'épaule et cette phrase toute faite comme vous dites, peuvent suffire, surtout quand cela vient de la personne que l'on aime. Je pense que le major vous connaît bien assez pour savoir que vous étiez là pour lui et que ce geste de votre part représentait beaucoup !**

**-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la seule connerie que j'avais pu faire Garrus… Si seulement ça se limitait à ça. J'ai été un piètre commandant et une piètre amie jusqu'au bout… Joker a complètement débloqué et je n'ai rien vu venir et pourtant j'aurais dû, parce que c'est mon rôle. ****À**** une époque, je prenais le temps nécessaire pour chaque équipier. Je descendais sur les différents ponts après chaque mission, afin de prendre quelques nouvelles et m'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. Mais ça, encore une habitude que j'ai perdue… Je ne serais pas en mesure d'expliquer la raison de ce changement, parce que je ne l'a connais pas moi-même. Et pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, Moreau m'a envoyé plus d'un signe, n'importe qui l'aurait vu venir gros comme une maison… Toutes ses fois où il prenait des fous rires dans son coin, quand il se mettait à parler à un mur… Toutes ses absences inexpliquées et accumulées, je ne savais même pas qu'il allait se recueillir dans la salle des machines derrière l'infirmerie, tout ça parce qu'il y avait la dépouille d'IDA. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris ce détail très récemment. J'étais complètement à côté de la plaque.**

**-Je dirais plutôt surmenée, regardez votre tête Shepard, par respect pour vous j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Mais franchement vous avez la gueule d'un turien que l'on vient de repêcher après une belle noyade, ou l'ambassadeur Udina le jour où vous lui avez dit "merde"pour la première fois. Si ça ne faisait pas près de cinq mois que je ne vous avais pas vue, j'oserais presque dire que les deux crevasses violettes que vous avez en permanence sous les yeux se sont agrandies depuis notre dernière rencontre. Vous aimez peut-être vous traîner des valises sous les yeux, mais ça ne vous va pas franchement, adoptez un autre style. Comme le disait le grand mannequin Tyra Banks au 21****ème**** siècle, tout le maquillage du monde ne vaut pas une bonne nuit de sommeil.**

**-J'ignorais que vous-vous intéressiez aux grandes personnalités qu'a pu connaître l'humanité, Garrus ! On en apprend tous les jours.** Répliqua Shepard, tout en plaquant machinalement ses mains sous ses deux yeux afin de masquer ses cernes. **Rares sont ceux qui connaissent encore le privilège d'une bonne nuit de sommeil de nos jours, dans mon cas cela fait bien longtemps que je ne peux plus dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Trop de fantômes qui hantent mes nuits, exactement les mêmes que ceux qui planent au-dessus de nos têtes comme vous l'avez dit. Le pire reste encore quand ils prennent le visage et la voix des gens que vous avez aimés… Mais après tout, on s'habitue bien à vivre sans repos, moi la première.**

**-C'est vrai que vous êtes du genre à vous jeter la tête la première dans les situations les plus désespérées. On sait déjà tous que rien ne vous fais peur, que vous êtes un peu barge et largement suicidaire et qu'entraîner les autres avec vous ne vous fais pas froid aux yeux. C'est ce qui fait de vous un leader. Et c'est aussi surement ce qui vous a conduit jusqu'ici !**

**-De quoi, mon côté barge ou suicidaire ? Ou bien ma capacité de meneuse.**

**-Je dirais que c'est un tout Shepard, c'est très certainement vous tout simplement. Et pourtant, vous avez drôlement changé en presque cinq ans, ou alors c'est le fait de mieux vous connaître… Je ne sais pas. Disons qu'avant au premier abord vous étiez sacrément impressionnante, avec votre air dur, vos sourcils toujours froncés, raide comme un piquet. ****À**** l'époque on vous connaissait surtout pour votre exploit durant le raid Skyllien, n'empêche que ça vous faisait déjà une belle réputation. Ouais… je me souviens très bien de la première fois où je vous ai vue, c'était juste après Eden Prime, alors que vous commenciez tout juste à enquêter sur Saren après être entrée en contact avec la balise Prothéenne. Vous-vous rendiez à une assemblée du conseil avec Anderson… Tout ça, ça fait une belle paye et pourtant je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était juste le bon vieux temps, le Normandy premier du nom, les secousses du Mako, les jérémiades de Pressly, l'air méfiant de Williams, les balbutiements que produisait Kaidan devant vous. Quand je vous disais que vous étiez impressionnante, pas dans le genre flippante, mais vous inspiriez le respect et le sérieux. Pourtant tôt au tard, on finissait bien par découvrir qu'en fin de compte vous étiez juste déterminée, mais que ce n'était pas pour autant que vous zappiez vos coéquipiers bien au contraire. Je me souviens parfaitement de vos rondes après chaque mission, vous alliez parler à absolument tout le monde. Mais après ça, vous repartiez toujours en solitaire. Puis en mission ou avec des politicards, vous meniez toujours la danse, vous avez toujours su quel mot dire pour les mettre dans votre poche. Une sacrée bonne diplomate que vous êtes. Si jamais vous changez de plan de carrière, vous devriez vous convertir en avocate, vous feriez un vrai tabac !**

**-Avocate hein ! C'est toujours mieux que conseillère conjugale. **Souffla-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

**-De quoi ?**

**-Non rien… Une vieille histoire. **(Référence au chapitre 4)

**-Puis petit à petit, cette façade dure c'est détruite et vous êtes devenue comme plus atteignable ou disponible, dans le genre…. Je ne sais pas, disons que vous étiez plus ouverte aux autres. Mais de toute manière, vous avez toujours eu ce petit truc bizarre en vous, qui attire les gens et les pousse à vous suivre…. Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un d'indestructible… Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour sur Horizon, quoi que vous pensiez à l'époque, votre liaison passée avec le major n'était plus un secret pour personne. Bref, vous-vous êtes pris un râteau dans les règles de l'art, si je peux me permettre. Et pourtant rien, vous avez gardé votre tête habituelle, le regard dur, alors que je sais très bien qu'à ce moment-là, Kaidan vous avait profondément blessée. La seule fois où je vous ai vue dégringoler Shepard, c'était pendant la phase finale de la guerre contre les moissonneurs, vous étiez complètement à bout de forces. Et ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'à l'heure qu'il est je vous vois exactement dans le même état qu'à l'époque. Pourtant, cette personne que j'ai connue est belle et bien là, peu importe ce que vous-vous imaginez, vous n'avez pas changé. Vous êtes toujours le premier spectre humain qui a dézingué Saren et Sovereign, qui a fait péter la base des récolteurs, qui s'est fait toaster par le rayon d'u moissonneur et qui pourtant c'est relevée. Et est aller finir cette guerre en boitillant. Vous êtes revenue d'entre les morts, la Citadelle vous a explosé à la gueule et merde vous êtes toujours là, Shepard ! Croyez-moi, c'est qu'il y a une raison à cela !**

**-Oh aller Vakarian, vous voulez vraiment que je me la raconte. Vous savez que ce n'est franchement pas mon genre. Moi je dirais que rien de tout cela ne se serait fait sans l'aide s'un certain Turien, qui a été là depuis le tout début et qui ne m'a jamais lâchée.**

**-Arrêtez Shepard, vous allez me faire rougir, ou pleurer ! Au choix !**

Shepard sourit largement, de l'un de ses sourires sincère que l'on ne voit que très rarement.

**-Et alors, le petit Jimmy Vega comment il va ?**

**-Eh bien vous savez…**

**[…]**

Un galarien traçait sa route au fin fond d'une ruelle sombre, jonchée de détritus en tous genres. Quelques fumets s'en échappaient çà et là et répandaient tout autour d'eux une odeur nauséabonde. L'éclairage faiblard produisait une lueur rougeâtre qui donnait alors aux murs un ton orangé, propre à la station. Tout simplement un air d'abandonné ou de mal entretenu, c'était les termes que l'on pouvait employer pour décrire ses lieux, tout comme l'astéroïde dans son intégralité. Au détour d'un immeuble, un fracas sourd retentit, l'extraterrestre n'en sembla pour autant nullement inquiété. Il se contenta de se retourner dans la direction de la source du bruit. Une poubelle venait de s'étaler à même le sol, répandant d'un même coup tout son contenu. Le galarien ne fut pas étonné, de voir quelques secondes plus tard un rat de l'espace traverser la zone. Ses yeux presque rouges, brillant dans cette sorte de nuit permanente. Il reprit aussitôt sa marche lente dans les rues d'Omega, l'individu ne semblait vraisemblablement pas armé, ce qui était plus que surprenant. Sur une planète comme celle-ci, où pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il n'y ait un nouveau meurtre injustifié ou quelques balles échangées. Il y avait en lui une sorte de confiance qui pouvait même aller jusqu'à l'insouciance, pour autant il ne paraissait pas suicidaire. Il s'avançait, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Deux heures que Shepard le traçait, dissimulée dans l'ombre tel un ninja. Elle guettait le moindre de ses mouvements, quand il se stoppait, elle s'arrêtait immédiatement, quand il repartait, elle en fait tout autant. Ses gestes étaient cordonnés aux siens, comme si elle était devenue le pantin et que c'était cet inconnu qui se retrouvait à tirer les ficelles, bien sans le savoir bien sûr.

Après mur réflexion, il lui avait paru bien plus judicieux de suivre celui qu'elle avait qualifié de "cible", plutôt que de lui tendre une embuscade. En effet, Shepard avait craint de se retrouver piégée par la suite, personne ne pouvait assurer qu'il indiquerait alors la bonne direction et le protocole à suivre pour entrer dans les locaux de l'organisation. Venant de ce genre de personne, il valait mieux s'attendre à ce genre de coup fourré, quand bien même devenait-elle le plus offrant pour lui, les crédits ne suffiraient peut-être pas à l'acheter afin de le faire parler, ou encore de l'inviter à garder le silence par la suite. Le portrait que l'on lui avait dépeint du personnage, ne faisait que renforcer cette idée, il était tout simplement hors de question de ce fier à ce type. Informateur peu scrupuleux, semblable à une arme à double tranchant, dans le genre de "_ je t'aide mais dès que tu te retournes, je te poignarde dans le dos _". Les crapules comme lui, elle en avait vu à l'appel, voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait à arpenter les coins les plus sombres, à côtoyer les toitures et les fondations mêmes d'Omega. Le galarien ne prêtait aucune attention à ses arrières, aussi était-il aisé pour Shepard et Vakarian de le suivre, sans crainte de se faire remarquer. Elle ne pouvait bien entendu, pas affirmer que c'était bien là où elle souhaitait qu'il les conduise, qu'il se rendait à cette heure, mais elle avait comme une sorte de pressentiment. Au pire des cas, il lui resterait toujours l'alternative de cette fameuse embuscade, auquel cas elle devrait user de son talent de diplomate accompli pour le maîtriser et tirer quelque chose de sa personne.

**« Mobile vers pilier gauche, du bâtiment placé au quart sud-ouest. »** Déclara Shepard, via son oreillette.

**« Cela va durer encore durer longtemps à votre avis ? Cette petite promenade commence sérieusement à me… »**

**« Ce n'est pas parce que vous gaspillez votre salive que le temps passera plus vite pour autant, vous savez.»** Rétorqua le commandant, avant de couper la communication.

Les lamentations étaient inutiles, ou du moins elles n'avaient pas leur place à cette heure. Shepard jouait beaucoup trop gros pour risquer de tout foutre en l'air, à cause de quelques crampes. Il suffisait qu'elle ne relâche son attention ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pour rater un moment propice pour passer à l'action. Pour que le galarien ne lui file entre les mains, disparaisse on ne se sait où, ou bien même rentre sans qu'elle ait pu en faire autant. Néanmoins, ceci n'était même pas envisageable, elle était déterminée, prête à saisir la moindre petite occasion dès que le moindre geste suspect serait fourni par la cible. L'informateur continuait toujours sa trajectoire, n'ayant toujours rien remarqué ou feignant de n'avoir rien vu. Shepard devait, elle, avoir semé Garrus, se retournant une fraction de seconde, le temps de parcourir la zone d'un bref coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était déjà plus visible. Elle n'y tenait plus, des mois entiers de recherches infructueuses, de fausses pistes, de labeur pour en arriver là, à ce moment décisif. Pour être ici, elle avait renoncé à bien des choses, elle avait abandonné son équipage, elle risquait des démêlés avec l'Alliance pour désertion, plus encore elle avait été un bien mauvais exemple. Baste à l'amiral Jane Shepard, ce n'était qu'un titre, un grade, un simple mot formé de six lettres, dont-elle avait usé pour atteindre un autre objectif, le Normandy.

La respiration qu'elle prend soin de maîtriser, elle se plaque contre le plier et fait le calcule de la courte distance qui la sépare encore du Galarien. Quatre mètres et pourtant c'est tout comme si elle pouvait sentir son souffle battre contre ses oreilles, cela suffit à la révulser. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, tandis que l'extraterrestre porte sa main à hauteur de son visage, avant de stopper sa marche. À présent il n'y a plus que le premier spectre humain, le commandant Shepard est là, un demi-sourire malicieux esquissé sur ses lèvres. Enfin… Enfin elle est de retour après dix mois de coma et enfin le vrai travail commence. L'informateur ouvre alors la bouche, mais il n'a pas le temps de souffler le moindre mot, Shepard surgit de nulle part le bloquant net, plein de stupeur. Effectivement, il ne les avait définitivement pas remarqués. L'énergie biotique déjà concentrée depuis un certain moment, entoure brièvement le bras droit du commandant qui lance une stase sur son adversaire. Le galarien est tout simplement figé sur place, ce qui donne assez de temps au spectre pour s'en saisir et le tirer sur le côté. Étendant le corps encore inerte du galarien à même le sol, Shepard plaque à présent son coude gauche contre sa gorge et d'un pied elle exerce une légère pression sur sa cage thoracique. De sa dernière main encore valide, elle s'apprête à joindre Garrus, mais celui-ci fait déjà irruption dans la pénombre.

**-Jolie prise, Shepard !** Constate-t-il simplement.

Le commandant ne répond pas, bien trop obnubilée par son prisonnier qui ne tardera pas à redevenir maître de lui-même. Le galarien commence déjà à gesticuler sous le poids de Shepard, qui ne lâche rien.

**-Mince… qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? **Gémit-il enfin.

**-Rien de bien précis.** Offre-t-elle comme réponse.

La vue encore trouble, le galarien tente d'y voir plus clair, pendant quelques secondes encore les formes ne sont pas fixes et tremblent légèrement. Lorsqu'il y voit enfin très nettement, ses yeux s'écarquillent, la surprise le gagne.

**-Merde… Vous… Vous êtes le commandant Shepard ?**

La principale intéressée acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tandis que Garrus venait s'agenouiller à la même hauteur.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'un spectre peut bien foutre dans ce trou pommé… Quoi que vous cherchiez, je ne suis pas disposé à vous aider.**

**-Je ne crois pas que tu es vraiment le choix.** Répliqua sèchement le turien, se saisissant de l'arme qui pendait à sa ceinture. Il retourna son poignet dans un sens puis dans l'autre, comme s'il admirait le pistolet, puis soudain il le braqua froidement au-dessus de la tête du galarien, en guise de menace.

Shepard se retourna alors immédiatement vers lui, le fusillant du regard, elle stoppa sa main de son bras droit.

**-Garrus ! **Objecta-t-elle**. Vous savez très bien qu'on n'arrive à rien avec ce genre de méthodes ! Gardez votre sang-froid !**

**-Vous me demandez de me calmer, ce petit fumier sait absolument tout sur ses connards. Ceux qui mettent la galaxie tout entière à feu et à sang, à coup d'attentats ! Mais bien entendu vous Shepard, vous pouvez vous permettre de rester calme. Après tout ce ne sont pas les humains qui sont visés !**

**-Garrus ! **Gronda-t-elle une nouvelle fois. **Vous croyez sincèrement que je serais là, si je n'en avais rien à foutre ?! Je suis autant en colère que vous, mais se foutre en l'air alors qu'on a presque atteint notre but, ne servira strictement à rien. Je vais vous demander de vous calmer, vous n'entrerez pas avec moi dans un tel état !**

Elle était plus que sérieuse, ses yeux, l'expression de son visage, sa respiration, tout allait dans ce sens et montrait qu'absolument personne ne se mettrait sur sa route. Shepard n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part, elle reporta son attention sur le galarien, tout en relâchant un peu sa prise.

**-Narzin Belerk, si je ne me trompe pas ?**

**-Affirmatif ! **Répondit le galarien, profitant de cette occasion offerte pour respirer plus à son aise.

**-Vous avez quelque chose qui m'intéresse.**

Narzin la toisa un court instant, il savait déjà plus ou moins où elle voulait en venir. Le turien à sa gauche avait déjà craché le plus gros morceau, ce qui risquait de porter préjudice au spectre dans les négociations qui allaient venir. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qu'il cherchait, un gros chat, dont il ne pouvait se permettre de se détourner, au risque d'en payer le prix fort.

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider, je ne suis qu'un pauvre indigent d'Omega, j'écume les rues de la station pour trouver de quoi me mettre sous la dent…**

**-On ne me la fait pas à moi, vous voulez jouer la carte du petit miséreux, qu'à cela ne tienne. J'ai tout mon temps moi, mais pour vous c'est autre chose, je ne suis pas certaine que cette position soit des plus confortables.**

Shepard échangea un bref regard avec Garrus, qui semblait à présent plus disposer à coopérer avec elle.

**-Aller petit, sois gentil et agis dans ton intérêt. Tu vas nous déballer tout ce que tu sais !** Ajouta le turien avec une intonation assez étrange.

**-Tout ce que vous pouvez bien me faire, à côté de ce que lui me fera, ce n'est rien ! **Cracha-t-il.

**-Alors comme ça, vous n'étiez qu'un pauvre indigent !** Ironisa Shepard. **Je vois que l'on est sur la bonne voie, vous savez déjà de quoi nous voulons parler. Cela m'épargnera toujours de la salive.** **À ****rien ne sert de me mentir, j'ai été plutôt bien informée à votre sujet. Narzin Belerk, informateur le plus réputé d'Omega, mais aussi le plus détesté, fourbe, manipulateur, vous êtes un bon dans le métier comme on dit. Mais quand il s'agit de loyauté, c'est une tout autre histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Réfléchissez un peu, vous n'avez rien à perdre… Voyez par vous-même dans quels sales draps vous-vous êtes déjà glissés. Vous croyez sincèrement que tous ses gens que vous avez poignardés dans le dos, ne vous en tiennent pas rigueur ? Bien au contraire, ils sont tous animés par le même désir de vengeance. Si ce n'est pas ce fameux type dont vous parler, qui s'occupera de vous, demain se sera un de ceux-là qui vous feront la peau. Autant vous montrer utile en vous rachetant, en me disant tout ce que vous savez à son sujet. ****À**** commencer par la façon d'entrer dans ce complexe de manière conventionnelle, dirons-nous. Si nous parvenons à les arrêter, ce seront des milliers de vies qui seront sauvées.**

**-Désolée… Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi, vos beaux discours ! Moi je ne fais que remplir le boulot pour lequel on me paye grassement. Le reste, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre, s'il y a des gens qui crèvent par la faute de mes employeurs, c'est bien dommage mais moi je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! **S'époumona-t-il.** Vous, vous n'avez rien à m'apporter. Alors que moi j'ai tout à y gagner en lui restant fidèle ! On vous connaît tous, très chère commandant Shepard, nous savons très bien que vous n'êtes pas du genre à tuer impunément. Cette organisation assure ma protection, alors tous ses gens qui en veulent à ma vie, ne risquent pas de m'effleurer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !**

Shepard fit mine de relever la tête pour examiner les lieux, puis elle se laissa aller à rire.

**-**** À**** oui ? Mais dans ce cas, j'ai une question ! Où sont ceux qui sont censés assurer votre protection à cette heure ? Je ne vois personne et pourtant, vous venez bien de vous faire attaquer ! Ouvrer les yeux Narzin, ses types n'en n'ont rien à cirer de vous. Si vous crevez, tant pis, ils trouveront toujours quelqu'un d'autre pour la sale besogne. Vous avez cru être le maître de la situation, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous-vous êtes fait battre à votre propre jeu !** Déclara-t-elle. **Voilà ce que je vous propose ! Vous me vendez la mèche, après ça je vous assure un départ immédiat de cette station, pour une vie de pacha dans n'importe quel autre système. Bien loin de ce trou à rat et de toutes ses petites gens qui veulent votre peau. Réfléchissez un peu, vous deviendriez un héros ! Celui qui a aidé le commandant Shepard à faire tomber une cellule terroriste pro humaine. Vous gagneriez à coup sûr la protection de l'Alliance et un sacré jackpot ! Tout cela mérite réflexion, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le spectre sourit une nouvelle fois, ôtant à présent le pied qui bloquait encore le galarien. Après quoi elle lui tendit même une main, afin de l'aider à se relever. Narzik l'accepta sans broncher, mitigé, il la fixa une nouvelle fois comme pour la jauger, préférant demeurer assis sur le sol.

**-Bon sang… **Souffla-t-il tout bas, sans doute sur le point de céder.** Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous êtes sur le point de vous fourrer…**

**-Ce n'est pas un problème ! On a l'habitude des missions suicides.**

**Mais enfin, regardez-vous, vous êtes à peine deux ! **Constata-t-il.

**-Trois à vrai dire !**

Shepard et Vakarian sursautèrent dans un même temps, avant que les trois têtes ne se retournent rapidement vers le nouveau venu. Le spectre se releva immédiatement, les yeux grands ouverts.


	14. Trois noëls pour Shepard Partie 1

_Enjoy for christmas time, une petite pause dans l'histoire le temps de noël. J'avais vraiment l'envi de faire un chapitre spécialement pour cela, j'ai trouvé que ce serait marrant. Voilà donc un petit découpage, trois noëls du commandant Shepard en deux parties. Le premier chapitre aujourd'hui, puis le second arrivera certainement le 24 ou le 25 au plus tard. Bien entendu, nous reprendrons ensuite les événements là où ils ont été laissés. L'introduction à la fin de l'année 2186 se passe environ au début de la fanfiction actuelle, je dirais juste après Elysium et juste avant que Joker ne relance IDA. Je rappelle qu'ils en sont actuellement au début de l'année 2187, pour des raisons de concordance de temps et surtout avec l'histoire, j'ai dû faire un petit retour en arrière. Pour 2183, pareille, ce n'était pas évident, je sais très bien que ME1 se passe durant l'année et pas à la fin en allant sur 2184, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus faire autrement. En espérant que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture et Joyeux noël !_

**Chapitre 14, Interlude noël :**

_Trois noëls du commandant Shepard :_

La tête reposée contre la vitre, les bâtiments défilaient rapidement sous ses yeux, le panorama était bien commun, un simple paysage de la Terre semblable à tant d'autres. Elle ignorait la raison même de sa présence dans cette voiture, pourquoi donc avait-elle cédé après s'être farouchement opposée à ce séjour sur la planète principale du système Hélios? L'engin voletait doucement et sa carrosserie d'un rouge flamboyant contrastait avec ce blanc immaculé, ce voile blanchâtre qui recouvrait absolument toutes ruelles, les maisons environnantes et les quelques immeubles notoires. C'était un rigoureux hiver, le premier depuis que la guerre contre les moissonneurs avait pris fin, nous étions un 24 décembre de l'année 2186. Le ciel était gris, le soleil recouvert ou plutôt enfouie derrière les nuages, tout était en parfaite adéquation avec son état d'esprit. Les yeux obstinément portés sur cette fichue vitre du côté passager, elle se refusait catégoriquement à ne lancer ne serait-ce qu'un léger coup d'œil au siège du conducteur. Il ne décrochait pas un mot et elle faisait de même et pourtant il affichait ce grand sourire, sincère et non contraint, une réelle joie presque inconnue et insaisissable. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se glisser dans sa tête pour comprendre, mais c'était là une chose impossible. Si elle avait été une prothéenne telle que Javik, elle aurait pu percevoir quelques-uns de ses sentiments à travers le touché. Mais là encore, il s'agissait de quelque chose d'irréalisable, pourtant de temps à autre et sûrement au fil des années, elle avait appris à le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Elle était capable de cerner la moindre de ses expressions, de savoir lorsqu'il mentait, lorsqu'il était en colère, blessé etc… Shepard n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé d'être un jour aussi proche d'une personne et pourtant, celle-ci était devenue un caractère immuable et indispensable de sa vie. En fin de compte, elle était bien entendu en mesure de savoir ce qui causait une telle réjouissance chez le major Kaidan Alenko. Mais elle était bien trop maladroite pour pouvoir ce l'admettre à elle-même. Elle était plus qu'adroite en diplomatie et pour ce qui étaient des relations professionnelles, humaines, mais dès que cela touchait au domaine privé, elle avait tendance à se retrouver avec deux bras gauches. C'était alors un faible sourire en coin qu'elle affichait sur son visage.

_Oui… _Cela faisait déjà quatre ans, quatre années de vie ou plutôt deux en l'occurrence, car deux avaient été passée sur une table d'opération entre deux mondes. En ses vingt-quatre mois de vie, Shepard avait vécu bien plus d'aventures que pour tout le reste de son existence, elle avait bien souvent risquée sa vie, elle l'avait même perdue une fois. Puis elle s'était réveillée sur cette table dans l'infirmerie d'une station perdue de Cerberus. Tout avait commencé par Eden-Prime, Saren et la balise Prothéenne. Du jour au lendemain, Shepard s'était retrouvée premier spectre humain, à la tête du Normandy SR-1 et à la poursuite d'un autre spectre renégat du conseil. C'était ce que chacun appelait à présent "le bon vieux temps". Agir en toute liberté, faisant fi des lois et des ordres, même si en fin de compte elle les avait toujours respectées (enfin quelques fois, elle avait tout de même dit « Merde ! »). Bien des souvenirs au sein de l'un des premiers équipages qui mêlait humains et extraterrestres. La date précise du moi précis, cinq ans exactement auparavant jour pour jour, faisait partie de ses si bons souvenirs.

_Normandy SR-1… 24 décembre 2183…_

**-Williams, vous êtes certaine que le commandant a donné son approbation pour tout cela ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement peur rassuré quant à ce que venait d'affirmer l'officier-artilleur Ashley Williams.**

**-Faut vous le dire en quelle langue lieutenant ?! Bien sûr que oui, vous croyez vraiment que je serais du genre à vouloir m'attirer les foudres du boss en organisant un petit truc pour noël dans son dos?**

**-Permettez-moi d'en douter. Ajouta**-t-il, semi amusé par l'expression faussement choquée d'Ashley.

**-C'est ça lieutenant, payez-vous ma tête ! C'est facile ça, quand on est bien plus âgé et que l'on fait partie de la gent masculine ! On se croit tout permis !**

**-Vous croyez vraiment à ce que vous dites Ashley ? Ah mais… vous me donnez quel âge ?**

Ashley médita un instant sur la question, les yeux fixés sur la gauche et une main sous le menton.

**-Je ne sais pas, peut-être bien quarante.** Dit-elle finalement, innocemment.

Le lieutenant Kaidan Alenko recracha immédiatement tout le café qu'il venait d'ingurgiter en une gorgée, d'abord offusqué, puis de nouveau rieur.

**-Et là, ce n'est pas vous qui vous foutez de moi ? Je n'ai que 32 ans, artilleur.**

**-Il n'empêche que vous êtes un gros dégueulasse, regardez comme vous buvez votre café. Puis qu'est-ce que ça change, ce n'est jamais que huit ans de moins, vous demeurez le plus vieux de l'équipage après Pressly et Chakwas. 24 balais pour moi, 28 pour Joker et 29 pour le commandant. C'est dingue hein ! Elle est plus jeune que vous et pourtant elle est plus gradée, ça ne vous fout pas les boules lieutenant ? Remarquez, vous ne payez pas de mine devant-elle, on a tout remarqué qu'elle vous impressionnait vachement.** Répliqua l'officier artilleur, se munissant d'une étrange guirlande de papier mâché.

**-Vous cherchez à me faire complexer c'est ça, vous ne connaissez pas le concept de respect de ses aînées. Vous non plus vous ne vous permettez pas autant de libertés avec le commandant, Williams. Quant au reste, je ne répondrais pas aux allégations fumeuses ! Et dites moi, ses guirlandes, vous les avez ramassées dans les chiottes ou quoi ? On dirait du papier toilette.** Dit-il tout en s'esclaffant.

-**C'est ça, marrez-vous lieutenant ! En attendant vous pourriez bien lever votre cul pour m'aider !**

Ashley le regarda quitter sa chaise tout en bredouillant, la jeune femme avait un caractère déjà bien trempé et cela, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le dévoiler. Venant d'une fratrie de quatre sœurs dont elle était l'aînée, avait sûrement eu pour impact sur elle de développer un côté imposant et franc. L'artilleur parlait toujours sans détour, ne passant pas par quatre chemins. La présence d'extraterrestres à bord du Normandy la perturbait, qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait immédiatement en parler à son commandant, le docteur T'Soni blablatait bien trop à son goût, elle s'empressait de balancer un « Vous voulez être commandant à la place de notre commandant, maintenant ?! ». Autant dire qu'elle ne mâchait pas ses mots.

Le lieutenant Kaidan Alenko était lui aux antipodes de la jeune humaine, sans doute aguerrie par bien plus d'expérience dans le métier comme dans la vie. Il n'avait pas été gâté tout au long de ses trente-deux années d'existence. L'officier avait toujours souffert d'affreux maux de têtes, due à l'implant biotique L2 et encore, celui-ci avait eu la chance de ne pas hériter de séquelles parfois bien plus grave. Kaidan avait fait partie du projet Conatix, une formation pour jeunes biotiques qui existait encore une quinzaine d'années auparavant. Avant de prendre fin après un malencontreux accident, dans lequel le biotique avait été impliqué. L'Alliance avait cherché à étouffer l'affaire pour que ses erreurs du passé n'éclatent pas au grand jour. Cela n'empêchait pas le lieutenant de porter sur sa conscience la mort ducommandant turien Vyrnnus, bien que celle-ci ait été purement accidentelle et qu'elle relevait de la légitime défense, après avoir été passé à tabac. Il avait cherché à protéger une amie nommée Rahna et à qui le turien venait de briser le bras, uniquement parce qu'elle s'était refusée à boire un verre d'eau en faisant usage de ses pouvoirs biotiques. Ce jour-là, Alenko avait ôté la vie pour la première fois, d'une frappe biotique trop forte et qui avait été fatale à Vyrnnus. Tout comme il avait aussi perdu le cœur de la jeune fille qu'il aimait alors. Ce fut une dure étape pour lui, mais qui eut moins pour avantage de l'endurcir. À présent il était considéré comme un officier prometteur de l'alliance, bénéficiant de plusieurs recommandations spéciales. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que Kaidan avait mis son idéalisme de côté, c'était à présent quelqu'un d'isolé, de renfermé et de consciencieux.

Une porte s'ouvrit latéralement dans un léger bruissement, tout comme celui d'une porte de placard que l'on aurait coulissée sur le côté. Celle-ci laissa apparaître le commandant Jane Shepard, affublée de l'uniforme en règle de l'Alliance, les cheveux roux coupés court et retombant quelques centimètres en dessous de ses oreilles, quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur son dur visage. Un datapad à la main, elle s'avançait à présent dans le couloir de droite, sans doute pour gagner l'escalier qui menait à la passerelle. La tête inclinée en avant, elle était totalement absorbée par le texte qui défilait sur la petite tablette portable, concentrée tout comme à son habitude.

**-Tenez, voilà le commandant !** Remarqua Ashley, tandis que le lieutenant se retournait dans un même temps. **Eh commandant, vous voulez du café ? **Ajouta-t-elle simplement.

Shepard décrocha immédiatement ses yeux verts de son écran dans un léger sursaut, l'appel était très certainement tout sauf attendu. Le commandant accorda un faible sourire, mais inclina négativement la tête.

**-Non merci Williams, par pour l'instant. Peut-être une autre fois !** Ajouta-t-elle tout de même à son attention.

Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui allait arrêter l'officier dans sa lancée, peut-être une petite envie mal venue de mettre le lieutenant à l'épreuve.

**-Attendez Shepard, vous pourriez m'accorder une minute, j'aurais besoin de votre avis sur une chose !**

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore nous faire ?…_ Souffla intérieurement le lieutenant, dont le visage se décomposa au moment précis où il comprit que le commandant était en phase de faire marche arrière. Mais oui, il ne rêvait pas, elle était bel et bien en train de les rejoindre l'air de rien, il demeura figé comme un piquet. Le spectre arriva enfin à leur hauteur, les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme, n'ayant prêtée aucune attention au lieutenant, légèrement contrainte. Elle semblait visiblement pressée.

**-Un problème artilleur ?** S'enquit-elle.

Ashley acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de se saisir de l'une des guirlandes, cette fois plus traditionnelle.

**-Que pensez-vous de cette guirlande ?**

Shepard passa d'Ashley à la guirlande, puis de la guirlande à Ashley sans vraiment comprendre. Les yeux écarquillés, elle la regarda comme si l'on venait de lui poser une question invraisemblable, ou d'aucune utilité. Du genre :_ En gros, vous m'avez fait venir pour rien._

**-C'est une guirlande ! **Répondit-elle simplement.

-**Parce que voyez-vous, certain se montre plus qu'exigeant en la matière.** Déclara Williams, désignant le lieutenant d'un mouvement de tête ?

Le spectre posa enfin les yeux sur Kaidan après s'être retournée. Cette fois, elle se contenta de lever un sourcil comme interpellée. D'une main, elle attrapa machinalement un bout de papier torchon qui traînait sur la table du mess et le lui tendit.

**-Vous avez du café plein l'uniforme. N'allez pas vous ébouillanter lieutenant, on a bien trop besoin de vous en mission. Reprenez Williams ! **Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, avant d'effectuer un demi-tour, pour gagner l'escalier.

L'officier artilleur Ashley Williams et le lieutenant Kaidan Alenko restèrent figés sur place un certain moment. Avant que celui-ci n'entreprenne enfin d'essuyer le café, que lui-même n'avait pas remarqué. Ash se tourna alors vers lui à présent verte de rage, il la toisa, perplexe.

**-Non d'un chien Alenko, ma guirlande !**

**-Je crois que vous avez votre réponse, artilleur. Quand je vous disais qu'elle ressemblait à du papier toilette.**

[…]

_Passerelle Normandy SR-1…_

**-Commandant quel timing ! J'ai un appel vidéo du conseil pour vous….**

**- Passez-les-moi, Joker! **

**-Très bien commandant, je vous le bascule dans la salle de transmission.** Répondit la voix dans l'intercom. **Ah et au fait, vous allez participer à la petite sauterie de Williams ?**

**-Je compte sur vous pour vérifier que cela ne tourne pas à la plaisanterie.**

**-Je suppose que je dois prendre cela comme un non.**

Shepard rentra une nouvelle destination dans la carte galactique, en direction de la nébuleuse du serpent et ce afin de rejoindre la Citadelle. L'ordre fut instantanément transmis au timonier du vaisseau. Un pas après l'autre, le spectre quitta la plate-bande et s'orienta vers les deux portes dissimulées derrière un mur et où se trouvait la fameuse salle de transmission. Après son passage, les deux battants rentrèrent en collision puis l'ouverture se scella pour une empêcher toute autre venue, car tout ce qui était dit entre ses quatre murs, devait rester entre ses quatre murs. Bien que la pièce représentait plus une sphère qu'un carré.

_Plus tard dans la soirée ou à n'importe quel moment, car tout est changeant dans une vaste galaxie aux multiples fuseaux horaires._

**-De l'eau de vie turienne filtrée trois fois, puis insérée dans ma combinaison par un conduit d'entrée d'urgence !**

**-Tali… C'est une paille… **Remarqua la nouvelle venue, bras ballants et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

**-Non ! Un conduit d'entrée d'urgence !** S'obstina la quarienne. Devant une telle assurance, Shepard préféra lâcher l'affaire, aussi elle se contenta de passer son chemin. N'appréciant pas véritablement l'espèce d'éclairage tamisé qui avait pris place dans le mess du Normandy. Williams semblait avoir accroché du papier plastifié rouge sur les différentes sources de lumière, sans doute pour donner un aspect plus "veillée de noël". Il était nécessaire de l'avouer, la décoration était d'un profond mauvais goût. Des guirlandes pendaient de part et d'autres, en papier buvard et en forme de cerceaux accrochés les uns aux autres, ou en encore de bonnes vieilles guirlandes froufrouteuses. Tout avait été fait avec les moyens du bord, ce qui expliquait la quasi-absence de tout autre colifichet de cette célébration humaine. Sur les tables étaient empilés des dizaines de gobelets rouges, le sol était jonché de confettis et d'innombrables bouteilles aux allures étranges, s'amoncelaient dans les moindres recoins. Chacun semblait être gagné par un état d'euphorie généralisé, le rire tonitruant de Wrex résonnait dans toute la pièce. Et semblait capable de faire trembler le Normandy au rythme de sa seule respiration. Le krogan siégeait à une table, flanqué de Garrus, il portait sur le reste de l'assemblée un regard plus qu'étrange. Tali, elle, était à demi écrasée sur une seconde table, un verre renversé devant elle. Ashley portait une main sur son épaule, tandis que Kaidan tentait vainement de négocier avec elle, afin que la quarienne cesse de boire, déjà dans un état second.

Le monde continuait de tourner juste en face d'elle, elle demeurait plantée devant son propre équipage, tout comme si elle avait été une simple passante au coin d'une rue, ou une inconnue. Se confondre parmi eux, lui semblait être une idée plutôt plaisante mais abstraite, elle était le commandant et par conséquent elle se devait de rester lucide. Trop de gens comptaient sur elle, Anderson plus que tout autre. Le capitaine s'était vu obligé de lui céder le Normandy, elle refusait catégoriquement que cela ait été fait en vain, tout comme elle ne voulait le décevoir. Après tout, on l'avait choisie pour endosser le rôle de premier spectre humain, c'était une grande responsabilité, elle représentait à présent l'humanité à l'échelle galactique. Non, elle n'avait pas de pour cela, du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire. Liara elle-même était pourtant sortie de son petit nid douillet pour se mêler à la foule, elle qui était plutôt du genre rat de bibliothèques, ayant peu l'habitude du contact extérieur avec autrui, du moins comme l'avait compris Shepard. Le spectre posa un pied sur le côté, orienté face à sa cabine personnelle. « _**Virmire**_ » Se dit-elle tout bas pour se remettre dans le droit chemin, c'était là, la nouvelle mission dont lui avait parlé le conseil. Quoi de mieux que de penser travail pour se remettre au boulot.

**-Eh commandant !**

_Et merde, on m'interpelle… _Shepard se retourna vers Joker, assis sur une chaise et étrangement sans sa casquette. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire cliché et tapota sur un second siège, histoire de l'inviter à les rejoindre de manière non officiel. Pas besoin de mot, en vérité elle en mourait littéralement d'envie, elle s'élançait déjà en avant, gardant cependant tout son aplomb.

**-Alors voilà, dès que j'ai le dos tourné on en profite. Vous vous enquillez des bières à n'en plus finir, c'est du joli tout ça !** Plaisanta-t-elle.

-**Arrêtez donc de réfléchir pour une fois et prenez donc un verre commandant !**

**-Vous essayez de me corrompre, Joker ?**

**-Tout de suite les grands mots, ce n'est pas de vous que je tirerais une augmentation !**

Shepard s'autorisa un léger rire, bras croisés.

**-Shepard ! Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce concept humain, de fêter l'anniv d'un type en rouge…. Mais autant le dire franchement, peu importe, une fête où l'on peut se pinter sans avoir à rendre de compte c'est royale ! J'ignorais que les humains étaient aussi libérés, dignes de krogans.**

**-Non, noël c'est plutôt échanger des cadeaux en règle générale, ça se fête avec les amis et les familles. Le type en rouge c'est le père noël, un mec inventé de toutes pièces pour tenir les enfants en laisse. Sinon pas de jouets sous le sapin grosso modo, les humains fêtent l'avènement d'un bébé, enfin c'est une longue histoire. Je crois que le nouvel an correspondrait plus à l'image que vous-vous faites de noël !** Répondit Shepard à l'attention du Krogan. **Mais soyez gentil Wrex, freinez un peu sur la boisson.**

**-C'est une insulte que vous me lancez là, Shepard ! Nous autres krogans, tenons parfaitement bien l'alcool, sûrement bien mieux que toute autre espèce.**

**-Je ne dis pas le contraire. **Dit-elle avec une parfaite aisance.

**-D'ailleurs commandant, pendant que je vous tiens. Je pensais à quelque chose l'autre jour.**

**-Je vous écoute.**

**-Vous nous posez toujours tout un tas de questions sur nous, bon je comprends l'utilité de la chose. Comme ça, vous savez à qui vous avez affaire. Puis peut-être que vous établissez un profil psychologique pour chacun d'entre nous, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais justement, ce n'est toujours que dans un sens. Vous ne lâchez jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une seule information sur vous. C'est assez perturbant.**

**-Oh non Joker, ne me dites pas que vous allez raviver le mythe du commandant !**

**-Le mythe du commandant ? **S'enquit le spectre, un sourcil levé.

**-Oui commandant, comme on ne sait rien sur vous, certains se mettent à fabuler sur vous, d'où le fameux mythe. Rien de bien sérieux je vous rassure, mais pour plaisanter, Joker avait avancé que vous pourriez être une espèce de déesse de la guerre, à l'image d'Athéna la fille de Zeus. Ou bien encore que vous seriez née d'un rocher.**

Shepard s'octroya le droit de fixer l'artilleur avec des yeux ronds.

**-C'est une sacrée imagination que vous avez là, lieutenant Moreau. En un sens c'est assez flatteur d'être comparée à la déesse de la guerre. Mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir des origines… assez communes à côté d'elle.**

**-Bon et bien posez sur vous sur un siège et révélez-nous vos secrets !**

**-C'est un interrogatoire ? J'ai l'impression que cela va tourner en ma défaveur…**

Shepard obtempéra sans broncher, elle tira une chaise pour se poster juste en face du timonier.

**-Du sang bleu, si vous voulez tout savoir… Enfin c'est de famille, l'Alliance et tout ça. Ma mère était et demeure encore un officier, j'ai pris le même chemin. Je suis née et j'ai grandi de l'espace, bref je suis une simple stellaire parmi tant d'autres. Désolée de briser le "mythe du commandant", mais mon enfance a été presque normale !**

**-Vous avez dit "presque" !**

**-Joker !**

**-Ouais… ouais j'ai compris, enfance typique, mais bon la suite doit être plus intéressante. Le raid Skyllien, ça ne vous dit rien.**

**-On la connaît tous par cœur cette histoire et si vous voulez en savoir plus, un seul mot, extranet !**

**-Très bien, votre intégration dans l'alliance alors, ça doit être palpitant.**

**-Dix-sept ans, une mère peu commode et un grand ras le bol, puis vous-vous retrouvez sur Illium pour ensuite vous infiltrer en douce dans un vaisseau de l'Alliance. Direction la terre, Vancouver, je me suis rendue au QG et j'ai postulé comme n'importe qui. **(Clin d'œil à une autre de mes fics en cours de rédaction, "un passé ")

**-Vous-vous foutez de moi là.**

**-Qui sait…**

**-Bon et Anderson alors, vous le connaissez d'où ?**

**-Alliance…**

**-Cela vous amuse de me balader, hein ? Okay on ne tirera donc rien de vous, impossible de vous soutirer la moindre information.**

**-C'est qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire.**

**-Comment vous le pouvez le savoir, après tout il s'agit bien de vous.**

**-Question rhétorique.**

**-De quoi ? Bon, laissez tomber, ça dépasse de loin mes capacités intellectuelles. Allez donc bidouiller je ne sais quoi et moi je vais broyer du noir au fond d'un verre.**

Joker ordonnait à présent que l'on lui serve un nouveau verre, déjà passé à autre chose. Combien de temps avaient-ils passé sur ce vaisseau ? Quelques bons mois déjà, un sacré bout de temps qu'ils traquaient Saren à présent. Il y avait eu Féros, Artemis Tau et Liara, Noveria et bien d'autres missions encore. Pas plus tard que le matin même, Shepard était en train d'éliminer une IA affranchie dans un complexe de l'Alliance sur Sélénée (la lune), dans la bulle locale du système Hélios. Il était impressionnant de voir à quel point chaque personne ici présente s'était adaptée aux autres. Quand on savait à quel point les turiens méprisaient encore les humains, en grande partie à cause de la guerre du premier contact, on se demandait comment Garrus pouvait manifester une telle sympathie envers le reste de l'équipage. Ou bien ce qui pouvait bien permettre à toutes ces personnes de demeurer en même temps dans la même pièce, sans que cela ne tourne à la discorde et aux règlements de comptes. Cela ne tenait pas au soi-disant esprit de noël, car après tout, Tali comme Wrex, Garrus ou Liara, ignoraient tout simplement ce que signifiait et représentait cette fête aux yeux des humains. Quelque chose de bien plus profond c'était instaurer entre eux, un esprit d'équipe et pour certains de l'amitié. Et cette équipe n'existait que par une seule personne, n'avait qu'un seul objectif, Shepard faisait tourner ce petit monde et maintenait sa stabilité. Si Shepard venait à disparaître, l'équipage du Normandy serait dissous. Ce que d'aucun ne savait à cette heure, c'est que bien malheureusement ceci aurait lieu. Quelques-uns d'entre eux périraient dans le même temps où le Normandy se consumerait au beau milieu de l'espace. Et Shepard perdrait la vie après en avoir sauvée une dernière, le conduit d'oxygène de sa combinaison rompue, l'asphyxie aura raison d'elle.

**-Shepard, vous ferez bien une petite partie de Skyllian Five avec nous ? **La questionna soudain Ashley.

Shepard se retourna alors vers elle, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que le Skyllian Five ?**

**-Une sorte de jeu de poker, où on mise tout un tas de trucs...**

**-Je veux bien tenter ma chance, mais je vous préviens je risque d'être mauvaise. Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu.** Dit-elle en gagnant une chaise autour de leur table.

**-Vous inquiétez pas, commandant ! Vous bénéficierez peut-être de la chance du débutant !**

**[ …]**

**-Du foutage de gueules pur et simple, « Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu » dit-elle ! Et après, elle empoche 500 crédits !** Bougonna l'artilleur, profondément mécontente. **Vous nous avez bien roulés commandant. **(cf ME2)

Shepard se contenta de hausser les épaules.

**-Okay, vous êtes peut-être une héroïne, le premier spectre humain, une putain de meneuse, une biotique hors du commun et une reine du poker… Mais…**

**-Mais?**

**-On sait tous que vous dansez comme un manche, Shepard ! **

-**Dites-moi artilleur, vous ne venez pas de manquer de respect auprès de votre commandant ? Ce n'est qu'une simple et hasardeuse supposition.**

**-Je ne fais que dire tout ****hauuuuuuuut**** ce que je pense tout ****bas****, Shepaaaaard.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ?**

**-J'en sais rien, ptêt bin que j'ai trop bu et alors, je vous dis tout net ce que j'pense. Vous ne trouverez pas plus honnête que moi ce soir, aucun n'osera vous dire ce qui se trame dans votre dos. **

**-Je vous écoute Williams.**

**-Ici…. C'est …. Les feux de l'amouuuuuur. Ben ouais commandant, quelle nouvelle ! C'est à celui des deux personnes de votre équipage qui fera le premier pas, les paris sont ouverts ! Vous voulez savoir qui sait, forcément. Alors, c'est _**

Coupée net, Williams mit un léger moment à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Ses mains poisseuses vinrent se coller à son visage à présent humide et des mines choquées se retournèrent dans la direction du trentenaire. Le poing serrant encore le gobelet, qui quelques secondes auparavant avait projeté son contenu (à savoir de l'eau) dans la figure de l'artilleur. Il abaissa rapidement son bras, pour se défaire de cette position de coupable.

**-Lieutenant Alenko ?** Siffla le spectre.

**-On peut savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ! **S'écria Ashley.

**-Vous êtes bourrée, artilleur. **Se contenta-t-il de dire pour se justifier. **Vous aviez besoin d'une bonne douche, vous entendre jacasser devenait…**

Shepard remarqua à présent que Liara se tenait tout près de l'artilleur, reprenant sa respiration comme si elle était soulagée. Le commandant plaqua une main sur son visage, amusée ou désespérée.

**-Vous pouvez être certains que c'est une gueule de bois assurée pour chacun d'entre vous demain … Personne ne sera capable de reprendre du service. Journée de permission accordée à la Citadelle. Vous n'aurez qu'à considérer que c'est un cadeau de noël !**

Un nouveau silence s'instaura, l'équipage toisant Shepard devant cette offre inattendue. Finalement des rires retentirent dans quelques coins de l'assemblée.

**-Minuit…** Souffla-t-on tout bas**. Joyeux noël !**

C'est ainsi que s'acheva le premier noël à bord du Normandy SR-1, avec beaucoup d'alcool à cuver, un grand coup de balai à passer. Mais surtout "de quoi rire à s'en taper le cul par terre " comme l'avait si bien dit Garrus. Et même si les temps à suivre seraient bien difficiles pour chacun d'entre eux, Il resterait pour eux toujours le souvenir de cette nuit de Noël.

PS : Et non, Garrus n'aura pas sorti le balai qu'il a dans le cul pour faire le ménage.

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=O

_Suite à venir !_


	15. Trois noëls pour Shepard Partie 2

_Partie 2, avec un peu de retard en raison des fêtes de fin d'année, je m'en excuse au passage. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 15, Interlude noël :**

_Trois noëls du commandant Shepard : (partie 2)_

Shepard frottait ses deux mains gantées l'une contre l'autre, sans ménagement, tout cela en résultait d'un véritable froid de canard. Le vent s'abattait brutalement sur la petite ville, qui s'élevait quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Celle-ci ne ressemblait plus qu'à un petit point lumineux au milieu d'une forêt blanche. En soi, c'était comme si elle s'était vue attribuée le rôle de guide, le phare qui indiquait le chemin pour trouver un abri. La jeune femme relevait un pied qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans la masse blanchâtre qui recouvrait le sol et gelait ses pieds à présent tout engourdis. La sensation était toute particulière, étrange et inconnue. Shepard avait bien entendu, déjà vu de la neige, mais rares avaient été les fois où elle avait été en contact avec cette matière éphémère et froide. Ses occasions devaient se compter sur les doigts de la main, lors des quelques passages furtifs qu'elle avait accomplis à Vancouver en cette saison, pour diverses convocations mais tout cela remontait à bien longtemps déjà. Grandir dans l'espace, l'avait privée de nombreuses découvertes et qui avaient parfois le don d'émerveiller les enfants. Aussi, se retrouvait-elle sur ce tapi blanc, avec un pied qui s'amusait à soulever une certaine quantité de neige, la jambe soudainement alourdie. Les flocons virevoltaient à ses côtés et rendaient les alentours d'autant moins visibles, ce qui ne semblait pas la gêner plus qu'autre chose. Un peu plus loin, le major se trouvait agenouillé à même le sol, les mains fourrés dans quelque chose d'imperceptible de là où elle se trouvait. Shepard put cependant entendre un léger juron, puis il se redressa, les gants à présent tachetés, une sorte de crasse noire. Une tâche colorée à son pied, reflet de la carrosserie rouge d'une voiture, la trentenaire offrit un léger regard interrogateur.

**-Vous n'êtes pas arrivé à bout de cette panne soudaine, Kaidan ?** Demanda-t-elle, presque légèrement moqueuse.

**-Disons que c'est un domaine où je ne m'y connais pas.**

Le premier spectre pencha son pied sur le côté afin de renverser la neige accumulée, puis elle entreprit de franchir la courte distance qui la séparait de son acolyte. C'est dans une drôle de posture qu'elle effectua ses premiers pas, ses bras tendues à chaque extrémité, ses yeux fixant précautionneusement le sol, ses jambes s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la neige, mais cela n'entacha en rien sa détermination toute nouvelle. Arrivée à hauteur du major, elle vacilla légèrement sur une grosse pierre, fort bien dissimulée, mais son bon réflexe fut de se rattraper sur le trentenaire. Kaidan rit doucement, avant de placer deux mains salvatrices sur ses épaules, afin de l'aider à gagner plus d'équilibre.

-**On se paye la tête de son commandant, major ?** Dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

**-Enfin, vous savez bien que jamais je n'oserais.**

**-C'est une chose qui serait à prouver.**

Shepard haussa simplement mes épaules, après s'être dégagée de la prise d'Alenko. Elle porta son attention sur la voiture abattue sur le sol, dont s'échappait un léger filet de fumé au niveau du moteur.

**-Enfin tout ça… n'est rien en comparaison de la situation actuelle. Nous sommes pommés au milieu de nulle part dans la neige, pendant un hiver glacial et même pas de quoi se mettre sous la dent.**

**-Il n'y a vraiment que vous pour penser à manger à un moment pareil.**

**-Vous mieux que quiconque, devriez me comprendre Kaidan, c'est la biotique qui parle. D'accord j'ai faim et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est humain.**

**-Vous savez, cela me fait penser à la blague qui coure à votre sujet, celle sur la différence entre le commandant Shepard et un Krogan !**

**-Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer, que je pourrais hypothétiquement agir comme un krogan ?**

**-Bien, vous tenez aussi bien l'alcool qu'eux, au combat vous êtes tout aussi imposante et visiblement votre appétit n'est pas en reste.**

Shepard le fusilla du regard, une main posée sur le capo de l'engin sans vie.

**-En attendant, nous n'en serions pas là si vous m'aviez laissé conduire, Kaidan !**

**-Vous rigolez Shepard, ça aurait même été pire, vous voulez dire ?**

**-Oh s'il vous plaît, conduire une voiture, ce n'est pas comme piloter un mako. Il faut arrêter de vivre dans le passé et vous remettre de toutes les petites bosses que vous avez pu avoir à l'époque. Fallait regarder le terrain aussi, ce n'était pas des routes praticables, à vrai dire il n'y en avait même pas. Ce n'était que de crevasses, des raidillons et des montagnes à franchir à perte de vue ! C'était donc normal que cela secoue un peu, les voitures volent, donc nettement moins de risques !**

**-"secoue un peu", on avait l'impression d'être dans le tambour d'un lave linge avec vous. Vous conduisez comme…**

**-Vous ne vous en plainiez pas en ce temps-là et puis ce n'est pas moi qui viens d'emboutir la voiture au sommet d'un arbre, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Avouez que ma manœuvre d'atterrissage d'urgence était plus que réussie. Heureusement que j'étais là !**

**-Vous avez vu la visibilité du paysage aujourd'hui ?!**

**-Novéria !**

**-D'accord, vous gagnez.**

Shepard répondit au vaste sourire que venait de lui décrocher le major, ils n'étaient absolument pas en train de se disputer, mais juste de bien gentiment se taquiner. Moins d'une demi-journée qu'elle avait quitté le Normandy et elle était déjà totalement détendue, différente tout en restant égale à elle-même.

**-Je crois que tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est marcher jusqu'à cette ville.** Dit-elle, tout en indiquant le point lumineux au loin.

**-Je vous talonne.**

**-Nous ne sommes pas en mission Kaidan.**

Glissant son bras autour du sien, Shepard l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans une marche lente.

_QG de l'Alliance, Vancouver, 24 décembre 2185…_

Quatre murs…

Quatre murs, c'était à présent ce à quoi se résumait son univers, ses quelques trente et une années de vie, qu'on dise qu'elle en ait eu deux ou une seule. Son quotidien, s'était cette fenêtre, cette chambre, ce petit garçon qu'elle se prenait parfois à contempler, tandis que celui-ci jouait sur la terrasse de son domicile quelques immeubles plus loin. Les quelques rares sorties que l'on voulait bien lui accorder, ou bien encore ses parties cartes, ou ses vagues discussions entretenues avec le lieutenant Vega. Elle avait grandi dans l'espace, elle avait parcouru la galaxie toute entière, elle a vu plus de planètes que l'on ne peut en compter et à présent son espace vital était réduit à ses quatre surfaces bétonnées, d'un blanc immaculé.

Etendue sur son vaste et confortable lit, Shepard scrutait le plafond, la nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà. La pièce demeurait faiblement et partiellement éclairée par la lueur blafarde d'un holo qui défilait sans réel téléspectateur. Elle gisait ainsi, presque inanimée, comme un pantin cassé à qui l'on viendrait de couper les fils. Les yeux grands ouverts, sa respiration était le seul et unique son qui lui parvenait, une rythmique monotone et bien connue, qui venait sans cesse lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait bien qu'elle dans cette prison dorée. Après tout, c'était bien vrai ce que l'on disait tout bas à l'époque, l'Alliance traitait ses criminels comme des rois. Enfin cela n'avait rien d'une prison, à vrai dire elle se trouvait dans le centre de détention du QG de l'Alliance, mise sous résidence surveillée. Le confort était au rendez-vous, une chambre munie d'une baie vitrée et d'une salle de bain, un bon lit, du mobilier, une télévision, un ordinateur et de la "bonne bouffe". De quoi se plaindrait le peuple dans une telle situation ? Un plateau bien garni avait pris place sur le sol, au pied du lit, ses parois à présent froides. C'était ce même repas que le lieutenant Vega était bien gentiment venu lui apporter, quelques heures plus tôt. Mais elle n'y avait même pas touché. Bien gentil qu'il était le petit officier de l'Alliance, bien que sa carrure ait été plus qu'imposante. On l'avait chargé de la surveillance du commandant, aussi passait-il le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie, derrière sa porte ou à quelques mètres, cela leur avait offert de multiples occasions pour faire connaissance. Mais en définitif, elle n'en savait pas plus sur lui que le premier jour. En général, elle se contentait de lui poser quelques questions sur l'actualité, les dernières nouvelles, elle tenait absolument à se tenir informer de tout ce qui pouvait bien ce tramé.

À leurs heures perdues, il lui arrivait de lui proposer une partie de cartee, le plus souvent le poker, mais ses occasions se faisaient tout aussi rares. Shepard se complaisait dans la solitude, elle ne voyait pas plus d'inconvénients que cela à rester seule dans cette chambre. Elle parvenait toujours à trouver quelque chose à faire, tout plutôt que de rester inactive, ce laissé rouiller. Le spectre refusait catégoriquement de se laisser aller, de tomber dans la fainéantise ou dans la paranoïa, de toute manière tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'avait jamais lu autant de livres qu'en ses quatre derniers mois, ceux-ci s'amoncelaient sur son étagère qui semblait pleine à craquer. En général, il s'agissait de bon vieux classique, elle n'était pas une adepte des romans à l'eau de rose, parmi tout cela, elle avait tout de même ses favoris. À savoir la série en quatre volumes, Révélation, Ascension, Rétorsion et Dissimulation (les bouquins de Mass effect), ou bien encore les différents ouvrages de Tolkien etc… Shepard passait aussi beaucoup de son temps devant les holos, plus encore sur les journaux télévisés qui déroulaient toute l'actualité, Galactic News était son émission favorite. Emily Wong était tout simplement la journaliste terrienne, qu'elle considérait comme la plus fiable et la plus professionnelle. Elle avait ainsi vent de tout ce qui pouvait être proféré sur sa personne, des plus fervents défenseurs de sa personne, aux mensonges les plus calomnieux, Shepard ne s'était jamais laissée atteindre. On pouvait la traîner dans la boue autant qu'on le souhaitait, elle se relèverait toujours. Comme ils le disaient tous si bien, elle était à présent en disgrâce et pourtant, elle avait sauvée à deux reprises la galaxie, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait fait pour le bien de tous. Le payant par le prix cher, tout d'abord de sa vie et à présent sa liberté.

_Vous-vous réveillez après deux ans de sommeil, pour vous apercevoir que le monde ne vous a pas attendu…_

Shepard se redressa légèrement mais difficilement, le corps à présent totalement engourdi, des fourmis dans les bras et dans les jambes. Elle plaqua une main sur sa joue droite, puis la gorge sèche, elle fit virevolter le verre d'eau reposant sur sa table de nuit, vers elle et ce à l'aide de ses pouvoirs biotiques. Après avoir bu quelques gorgés, elle le déposa à nouveau sur la console de bois, puis cette fois elle s'appuya contre le sommet de son lit. Dehors, il faisait bien sombre, les lumières des diverses résidences brillaient dans la nuit, dans la rue on entendait l'écho de rires joyeux, la fête de noël battait son plein dans tous les foyers, exceptée dans cette chambre, dans ce bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas de lueur jaunâtre sous le pas de la porte, ce qui indiquait bien que le personnel de l'Alliance avait totalement déserté les lieux. Après tout c'était le 24 décembre au soir, tout le monde s'empressait de rentrer chez soi pour retrouver sa famille. Pauvres innocents, qu'ils réveillonnent, qu'ils s'amusent tant qu'ils le peuvent encore, les lendemains seront noirs, personne ne sait ce qui les attend.

Toute communication lui était interdite, envoyer un seul fichu message lui était donc impossible, pas même un tout petit à sa génitrice. Ce qui en fin de compte n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Shepard se coucha sur le côté, fixant les lettres vertes de son réveil dans la nuit, minuit à en juger par les quatre chiffres 00 :00. Le commandant Shepard, premier spectre humain, capitaine du Normandy, héroïne du raid Skyllien et de la Citadelle, celle qui a éliminé les récolteurs, était à présent enfermée dans ses quatre murs, seule le soir de noël. Les jours de gloire étaient bien loin et ceux à venir ne seraient pas faciles. Mais pourtant, on finirait bien par l'appeler et ce jour-là, toute la galaxie serait de nouveau tournée vers elle pour affronter un ennemi de taille, les moissonneurs.

_Vancouver, 24 décembre 2186…_

-**Je dois avouer que je me suis trompée.** Concéda-t-elle au moment le moins opportun.

Kaidan se retourna dans sa direction, interrogateur, Shepard assise et genoux à terre, paraissait songeuse. Dehors, la neige n'avait de cesse de tomber et de s'accumuler aux quatre coins des rues, si bien que l'on commençait à craindre que toute circulation ne devienne impossible. Le sol comme le ciel était blanc, ainsi réunis c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus de séparation, de délimitation entre les deux. Il était bien difficile de s'orienter dans cette sorte de brouillard glacial, le vent venait vous frapper de plein fouet, les oreilles sifflaient et en quelques secondes votre visage était recouvert de microscopiques flocons. Las et fatiguée, Shepard s'échinait sur l'une de ses bottes, tentant de l'ôter, mais jusque-là rien de convainquant.

**-****À**** quel sujet ?**

**-J'appréhendais assez ce séjour, je dois dire. Ce sortir de la paperasse, du boulot et de la routine n'est pas une chose aisée. Et pour être honnête, je pensais que cela allait tourner à une sorte de réunion de famille, où je n'aurais pas ma place.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous faisait dire ça ?**

**-Noël en général, c'est le genre de chose que l'on fête en famille. Je ne suis pas une experte dans la matière, ma mère ne croyait pas vraiment à ce genre de chose. Donc, je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de fêter noël, puis en fin de compte ce n'est pas une date que je porte particulièrement dans mon cœur.**

**-Pour une raison particulière ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, c'est tout un ensemble de choses. Tenez, l'année dernière à la même date, j'étais cloîtrée au centre de détention et les deux précédents noëls, je les avais passés sur le billard. **

Shepard offrit un bref haussement d'épaules, ses mains tiraient toujours sur les lacets de la botte noire, mais un nœud du commandant ne se défaisait pas aussi facilement. Le major la regardait faire, n'essayant même pas de l'aider, plus amusé qu'autre chose. L'avoir ici était presque déjà un miracle en soi, la sortir du Normandy à qui elle était presque mariée comme le disait Jacob, était une mission des plus complexes. Il s'y était pris des semaines à l'avance, évidemment au départ elle s'y était fermement opposée et s'était obstinée à dire non pendant des dizaines de jours, sans jamais montrer la moindre hésitation. Lui de son côté, avait fait preuve de détermination, revenant sans cesse à la charge, ne lâchant pas l'affaire. Tout était prétexte à parler de cette fameuse permission, en toute heure, en tout lieu, si bien qu'elle avait fini par être tout simplement excédée au point d'en baisser sa garde. Et un beau jour, elle avait finalement lâché un "d'accord" à peine audible et de là, ce séjour était devenu quelque chose de concret. Même si finalement, Shepard avait sans doute fini par céder dans la seule idée de lui faire plaisir.

**-Vous avez donc cru que vous auriez le droit à une réunion de famille avec des oncles, des tantes des cousins etc… Je crois que vous allez être déçue Shepard, non vraiment je n'allais pas vous imposer une telle chose. Surtout que pour la plupart, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis pas mal de temps et j'ai toujours fêté noël en petit comité avec mes parents. Pour nous, c'était plus une occasion d'être avec les gens qui comptent le plus.**

**-C'est une façon de détournée de dire que je fais partie de ses gens ?**

**-Il faut vous faire un dessin ?**

**-Non.** Dit-elle, le visage fendu d'un sourire, ce n'était pas un scoop bien loin de là, mais cela faisait toujours plaisir de l'entendre dire. **Et votre mère, elle ne passe pas les fêtes toute seule au moins ?**

**-Non, elle est partie retrouver de vieux amis sur Edmonton. Je pense que c'est bien mieux pour elle comme ça. Au lieu d'être assise à une table avec son fils, une dinde et un grand silence. Enfin vous savez que ce n'est pas évident, depuis que l'on est certain fixés pour mon père.**

Shepard plaça une main sur celle de Kaidan, cherchant peut-être à le rassurer ou à le réconforter. Cette guerre avait brisé bien des vies et des foyers, lui-même en avait été victime. D'après les statistiques, neuf personnes sur dix avaient au moins perdu un proche durant le conflit qui avait opposé la galaxie aux moissonneurs. Autant dire que le bilan était lourd de tous les côtés. La population s'était vue largement diminuée et on assistait à présent à une explosion du nombre de naissances, semblable au baby-boom qui avait été connu dans les années 1950 et 1960, au vingtième siècle.

**-Ce n'est pas facile, oui je le sais. Vous avez fait preuve d'énormément de courage, Kaidan, vous n'avez pas pris un seul jour de repos depuis que vous avez reçu la nouvelle. Et ce n'est pas faute de ma part, d'avoir essayé de vous envoyer en permission, mais rien ne change, vous êtes une tête de mule.**

**-Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me ramollir, je veux pouvoir servir autant que possible au lieu de rester au pyjama chez moi et à ne rien faire. Quelle image de moi, aurais-je donnée à mon père, si j'avais agi de la sorte ?**

**-Quelqu'un de malheureux et en deuil, tout simplement, n'ayez pas honte de montrer vos sentiments. Enfin je dis ça, mais je suis mal placée pour donner la moindre leçon, je n'ai pas versé une seule larme depuis près de deux décennies !**

Le major lui sourit faiblement.

**-Je veux que vous sachiez que quoiqu'il arrive, je suis là pour vous. Je ne serais jamais d'un grand secours, mais au moins vous n'êtes pas seule dans cette étape. Mon père est mort quand j'étais toute jeune, donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est que d'avoir une figure paternelle. Mais je sais quand même que c'est une perte immense.**

**-Vous savez Shepard, depuis le temps je crois que je m'étais déjà rendu à l'évidence, je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute jamais. Je n'avais pas abandonné tout espoir bien sûr, mais je n'attendais rien. La nouvelle de sa mort, ne m'a donc pas tant affligé que ça. C'est surtout pour vous que j'ai eu peur, vous perdre une fois avait déjà été… C'est tout simplement indicible. Et devoir me séparer de vous une nouvelle fois avant l'attaque du rayon et ce mois passé sans nouvelles de vous. J'ai été replongé dans le même coma et dans le même trouble qui a suivi votre mort. Je sais que par le passé je vous ai parlé de Rahna et d'à quel point elle m'avait blessé. Vous ne m'avez jamais jugé, vous m'avez toujours écouté et en fin de compte, vous avez tout changé. Je l'ai peut-être perdue elle, mais qu'importe, car je vous ai gagnée vous et c'était bien sincèrement la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Ses quelques dernières années seront inoubliables, tout n'aura pas toujours été rose mais je ne regrette rien. Grâce à vous j'ai eu une vie heureuse. C'est pour cette raison que je tenais à passer noël avec vous, parce que vous êtes la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux.**

Shepard ôta doucement la main qu'elle avait superposée sur celle de Kaidan, le fixant un léger instant, sans aucune réelle expression sur le visage. Son bras gauche vint se placer à même le sol, afin de lui permettre de légèrement se relever sans trop de difficulté, penchée en avant. Elle encadra finalement le major de ses deux bras, c'était une sorte d'étreinte bien maladroite mais sincère.

**-N'allez quand même pas vous enterrer trop vite ! Vous essayez donc de me faire pleurer ce soir, Kaidan ?** **Je crains que cela ne soit malheureusement pas possible**. Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Tandis que Shepard détachait ses bras afin de pouvoir se retirer à la place qu'elle avait occupée précédemment, Kaidan la retint pas les épaules. Ambitionnant de l'embrasser, mais cette hasardeuse entreprise ne connut pas sont but. Le premier spectre humain tourna soudainement sa nuque. Si bien que les deux têtes rentrèrent méchamment en collision. Shepard retomba immédiatement en arrière, plaquant une main sur son front, alors que le major faisait de même. Le spectre lâcha quelques jurons incompréhensibles, une douleur lancinante faisant à présent rage. De son côté et bien malgré lui, Kaidan ne put s'empêcher de rire, devant le regard éberlué du spectre.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?** S'enquit-elle.

**-Rien, nous sommes aussi maladroit l'un que l'autre et je crois que le moment est venu de manger.**

**[...]**

**-On ne pouvait pas achever cette soirée autrement !**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Un pack de bières sur la terrasse de votre maison de famille et face à la baie des Anglais, c'est tout à fait vous. Bon, on ne voit pas grand-chose aujourd'hui en raison de la météo, mais rien de bien méchant.**

Shepard était étendue sur la moquette en peluche blanche, face à la vaste baie vitrée de la maison familiale du Major. Ses bottes reposaient dans un coin de la pièce, elle était finalement venue à bout de ses lacets. Sur la table basse, se trouvait un tas de vaisselle, les assiettes vides de même que les verres. Kaidan était assis juste à côté et tous deux regardaient le paisible horizon et le mouvement calme de l'eau au loin, juste en dessous du voile noir et étoilé de la nuit.

**-Finalement, je ne me sens chez moi que lorsque je suis perdue au milieu de cet amoncellement d'étoiles là-haut. **Déclara-t-elle enfin. **Hormis quand je suis avec vous, bien entendu.** Se corrigea-t-elle.

**-Cela peut bien se comprendre, après tout vous avez grandi là-bas.**

**-Je me sens quand même bête, vous m'avez invitée ici, offert ce fameux modèle réduit du SSV-Orizaba. Et moi, je suis venue les mains vides. Disons que la prochaine fois que vous me demanderez un truc, je dirais oui sans broncher.**

**-Ce sera utile pour la prochaine perm je sens !**

Shepard soupira, vaincue.

**-Joyeux noël ! Dit-elle cependant, l'horloge indiquant minuit.**

**-Joyeux noël, Shepard !**

**-Ainsi s'achève le noël numéro 31 de ma vie, je me permets d'en retirer deux, car après tout j'étais plus ou moins morte.**

Kaidan la regarda avec un léger sourire.

**-Finalement, je crois que vous pouvez faire une petite chose pour moi.**

Shepard leva un sourcil, amusée.

**-C'est bien parce que c'est vous.**

Le commandant se pencha alors en avant, pour cette fois échanger un baiser non manqué.

_O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=O_

_Voilà, le petit interlude de noël est achevé, le prochain chapitre reprendra le fil normal de l'histoire. J'espère tout de même que cela vous aura plu, j'aurais pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ses deux bonus de mon côté. J'ai pensé qu'il serait nécessaire de faire un 100% Shenko pour une fois, c'était tout aussi assez drôle. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette fois employer le vouvoiement m'a perturbée avec Shepard et Kaidan, alors que d'habitude c'est l'inverse._

_Bref, merci de m'avoir lu._


	16. I regret!

_Chapitre 15 pas très consistant, en raison de ma participation à un concours il n'y en aura peut-être pas la semaine prochaine. Ce passage offrira un petit aperçu de l'état d'esprit de Shepard du point de vue de Kaidan. Les choses ne sont pas faciles sur Omega, comme sur le Normandy, enfin vous le verrez par vous-même. Merci pour les commentaires, bonne lecture et bonne année !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

**-J'arrive pas à croire que c'est vraiment vous… Punaise, pourtant c'est bien vrai !** Clama le Galarien au détour d'une ruelle.

**-Cela n'a rien de surprenant à bien y réfléchir, mon arrivée n'était absolument pas prévue pour vous. Et il y a bien un an que nous ne nous sommes pas vu face à face, vous et moi, Garrus ! Mais c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. **

**-Dix mois je crois exactement, c'était à l'occasion de la rémission de Shepard, notre dernier passage sur Terre en date, en bref !**

La jeune demoiselle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les deux blablateurs fermaient une marche composée de trois personnes. Shepard se trouvait bien plus en avant, occupée à déverrouiller une porte à l'aide de son omnitech, ne les écoutant que d'une seule oreille.

**-Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Je veux dire, je ne vois aucun lieu de fouille pour archéologue passionné à l'horizon ! Non… ma dernière question était idiote, qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit jusqu'à nous ? Shepard aurait-elle omis de me parler d'un membre supplémentaire, pour cette expédition ?** Dit-il, le regard à présent porté sur le premier spectre humain.

**-Non pas du tout, Shepard n'était au courant de rien, tout c'est passé sur un simple coup de tête. Le commandant et moi nous sommes croisés sur Elysium, il y environ quatre mois. C'est à l'époque que nous avons recommencé à collaborer, par son biais je me suis donc penchée sur cette affaire de terrorisme. Shepard avait besoin d'informations et moi je lui devais une fière chandelle, sans parler du fait que l'on aide toujours un vieil ami. Chacune de notre côté nous avons donc enquêté et c'est moi-même qui dernièrement ai dirigée Shepard sur la station d'Omega. Grâce à un informateur plus que fiable et bien intégré dans la communauté, j'ai pu avoir l'assurance qu'Omega abritait au moins un centre de cette organisation pro humaine. Un nom est aussi ressorti de toute cette affaire, ce nom vous le connaissez déjà. Il s'agit de Narzin Belerk, le négociateur non officiel de ses malfrats. Shepard a donc décidé de se rendre sur place pour tirer la situation au clair. C'était là notre meilleure chance, car jusqu'à présent les informations que nous avions en notre possession étaient plus que limitées et les pistes bien maigres. C'était peut-être un peu suicidaire je vous l'accorde, mais nous n'avions rien d'autre et qui sait combien de temps encore cette opportunité se serait présentée. Dans ce genre d'organisation, il est bien courant de finir par éliminer une personne qui en sait trop, quand bien même celle-ci peut encore s'avérer utile. Il fallait agir vite…**

**-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier Liara ! Je ne serais pas là, si je n'y avais pas vu un quelconque intérêt.**

**-Pouvez-vous arrêter de parler de moi, comme si je n'étais pas là !** Rétorqua soudain Shepard, alors que les deux battants de la porte s'écartaient enfin. Le docteur T'Soni sursauta légèrement avant d'offrir un large sourire à l'humaine.

**-Excusez-moi Shepard, vous étiez si discrète et cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Garrus... Puis l'excitation de la mission, bref je ne suis plus trop où j'en suis !**

**-Détendez-vous Liara, je plaisantais.** Dit-elle d'une faible voix. **Je peux comprendre votre excitation à l'idée de revoir un vieil ami, ou bien même de vous retrouver sur le terrain après autant de temps. Mais… Je crois qu'à présent la discrétion s'impose…**

Shepard avait prononcé ses derniers mots sur le ton de la confidence, pour une toute autre raison que celle que vous imaginez sans doute, nullement en train de lui offrir un reproche. Le spectre posté contre un angle de la porte, passa légèrement la tête dans l'ouverture, puis elle plaqua un doigt sur sa bouche pour leur signifier qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls et que plus encore, le silence était de mise. Suivant les différents ordres que Shepard leur donnait à travers différents mouvements de bras, Garrus alla se poster de l'autre côté contre le second battant, tandis que Liara prenait place derrière le commandant. L'arme pointée vers le bas, Shepard se faufila à l'intérieur d'un vaste entrepôt, ses yeux virevoltaient d'un point à un autre, lui indiquant le meilleur chemin à suivre et ce après une légère réflexion. Elle s'arrêta derrière un large pilier métallique, sa main droite invita alors Garrus à la suivre, celui-ci obtempéra, allant se poster à couvert derrière une pile de barils. Elle porta de nouveau un bref regard sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient au loin, leur tournant le dos, la situation était plus que propice pour passer à l'action. Shepard glissa son pistolet dans son étui, pour finalement attraper son fusil de précision, en vue de la longue distance qui les séparait, il s'agissait plus de tir à longue portée. Juste le temps de verrouiller sa première cible et une détonation retentit soudain, l'instant d'après un homme s'écroulait sans vie. Le second, immédiatement interpellé se précipita à couvert, une main à présent collée sur son oreillette, l'alerte allait être lancée. Shepard n'avait très certainement pas la patience d'attendre qu'il sorte de sa cachette, aussi elle rattacha le VEUVE NOIR X dans son dos, s'armant du petit pistolet quarien arc X. Puis elle courut à toute vitesse en sa direction, lui lançant un assaut frontal et direct. Elle surgit de nulle part devant lui, l'homme ne s'y attendait vraisemblablement pas, elle profita alors de l'effet de surprise et lui lança une première frappe biotique. La cible alla s'abattre quelques mètres plus loin, quand enfin Garrus l'acheva d'une balle dans la tête.

Shepard alla s'agenouiller auprès de l'homme à terre, rapidement rejointe par ses deux coéquipiers. Liara se baissa à la même hauteur, tandis que Garrus les couvrait en cas d'une nouvelle attaque imprévue. Les mains du spectre retournèrent la dépouille, dos sur le sol.

**-Regardez Liara, là, ça ne vous dit rien ?** Dit-elle, tout en indiquant un petit pictogramme blanc placé sur le haut de l'abdomen, en parfait contraste avec son amure noire. Celui-ci représentait une planète, à ne pas s'y tromper la terre et entourée d'une étoile.

**-C'était bien deux de leurs hommes, Shepard… Le galarien ne nous a pas trompés.**

**-Non, Liara, c'est votre piste qui était juste. Heureusement que j'ai fait appel à vous !** Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

**-Je vous remercie, commandant.**

Shepard se relevait, le regard vif, elle peinait à croire qu'après neuf mois de recherches, elle tenait enfin quelque chose de concret. Lui revenait à l'esprit tout ce que l'on avait bien pu lui dire à ce sujet ces derniers mois, tous ceux qui avaient douté de cette fameuse cellule terroriste pro humaine, tous ceux qui avaient tenté de la dissuader d'enquêter à leur sujet. Une fois de plus, elle aurait l'occasion de démontrer le contraire et de fermer quelques clapets. Le commandant Shepard n'avait jamais eu besoin de preuves pour valider ce qu'elle avançait, rare avaient été les fois où elle s'était trompée. Et les personnes qui ne lui avaient pas fait confiance, l'avaient souvent regretté, comme l'avait elle-même dit la conseillère asari, après le putsch de Cerberus sur la Citadelle. Depuis trop longtemps à présent, des innocents perdaient la vie à cause de ses hommes, elle s'était battue pour le salut et la survie de la Galaxie tout entière et elle ne laisserait personne mettre tout cet équilibre établi en péril. Cette paix était essentielle pour chacun et aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait, elle ne serait pas brisée. Il y avait cette volonté d'aider le plus faible, car c'était bien là le devoir du plus fort, du moins c'était toujours ce qu'elle avait voulu croire. Mais il s'agissait aussi de se prouver à elle-même, qu'elle avait encore son utilité en ce monde, ce que dernièrement, elle avait peiné à croire.

**-Bien, allons-y !**

Shepard ouvrit une nouvelle fois la marche, elle n'avait alors plus qu'une seule idée en tête, plus qu'un seul et unique objectif, aller au bout cette base et demander des comptes au plus haut gradé qu'elle y trouverait.

* * *

**-Eh, Joker ! C'est à vous de jouer là !**

Pas de réponse, le timonier semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

**-Joker !** Insista Vega. **Vous misez, oui ou non ?**

**-Hein, quoi ?**

Le lieutenant Vega le regarda un instant puis, soupira, tandis que d'un geste de sa jambe, il repoussait sa chaise plus en arrière.

**-Bon c'est vrai, vous êtes meilleur pour le bluff grâce à Shepard et votre jeu s'est amélioré avec l'aide de Kaidan. Mais si vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre, ça n'a aucun intérêt de jouer avec vous !**

**-Je suis désolé, j'étais comme qui dirait parti ailleurs… C'est compliqué.**

**-Ouais, ça c'est ce que tout le monde me sort depuis une semaine. Suffit que Shepard s'absente un petit moment, pour que vous-vous laissiez tous dépérir, c'est quand même dingue ! Ce n'est pas en jouant les morts-vivants que vous lui rendrez service, à ce rythme-là, quelqu'un va finir par faire une grosse boulette. Et avec le major qui avance au rythme de R2D2 en ce moment, on ne sera pas sorti de l'auberge !**

Joker se frotta le visage à l'aide de ses deux mains, puis fixa la table.

**-Ouais… Shepard…**

**-Vous inquiétez pas pour elle, c'est une dure à cuire, il ne lui arrivera rien. Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à vous comprendre. Dernièrement, vous aviez plutôt l'air d'être en froid avec elle, mais depuis qu'elle est plus là, c'est comme si vous étiez perdu… Ou rongé par le remords…**

**-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, enfin vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. Je ne suis pas vraiment fier de moi, pour le coup. **Dit-il, le visage blême.

**-Aller, balancez tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur, je n'ai rien à faire et il paraît que ça aide ! **

**-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, lieutenant. Il y a certaines choses que l'on ferait toujours mieux de garder pour soi, tellement on en a honte soi-même.**

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire de si grave, hein ? Vous avez balancé un virus sur le réseau du Normandy, vous avez tuée la mère de Shepard ? Non franchement, ça ne peut pas être si sérieux que vous le pensez.**

**-Je me demande si ce n'est pas en partie de ma faute, s'il est partie comme ça sans prévenir. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, ça a plutôt mal tourné. J'ai été particulièrement dur avec elle.**

**- Bon je ne sais pas moi, vous-vous êtes plein de votre salaire ? Vous lui avez dit un truc déplaisant sur le major, je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre celui-là? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste, vous avez critiqué la bouffe du Normandy ?**

Joker leva la tête et le regarda un instant, hésitant, on pouvait sentir le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules.

**-Je lui ai dit un truc vraiment mal…** Céda-t-il enfin. **Je lui ai manqué de respect…**

**-Attendez… Putin ! De quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! Mais c'était justifié au moins ? Parce que je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, c'est un peu votre supérieur. On lui doit un peu tous la vie. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit, bon-sang ?**

**-Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait perdu personne dans cette guerre… Qu'elle gâchait les derniers liens qui lui restaient avec sa mère et… Que toute personne qui l'approchait de trop près était vouée à mourir. Mais je ne le pensais pas, c'était sur le moment, je ne me maîtrisais plus, j'étais littéralement gagné par la colère. Avec toutes ses histoires entre IDA, elle et moi qui n'en finissaient plus ! Je lui ai lâché tout ça à la figure, si vous aviez vu son visage à cet instant, un fantôme. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel silence de ma vie et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé. J'ai dépassé les bornes, je ne le sais que trop bien et je ne fais que ressasser ses images dans mon crâne depuis que ça c'est produit. La façon dont-elle m'a regardé, ce qu'elle m'a répondu, puis lorsqu'elle m'a tourné le dos, tout est resté gravé ! **Dit-il, tout en tapant sa tête d'une main.

James serrait les dents, comme s'il avait cherché à atténuer une douleur lancinante, ou tout simplement avait-il pris totalement conscience de l'envergure du problème. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, plongé en pleine méditation.

**-Vous êtes un abruti fini.** Fut la seule phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit, pour définir ce qu'il pensait à présent de lui**. Je ne vais pas me permettre de vous juger, car après tout ça ne me regarde pas et je sais que quand on est en colère, on peut être dans un état second. Vous savez déjà que vous l'avez très certainement blessée et que c'était vraiment déplacé, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Au moins vous essayez de vous repentir… Bien sincèrement, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous collerais une droite là tout de suite, mais par respect pour Shepard je ne le ferais pas. Le commandant est une amie pour moi, mais plus encore c'est mon chef, mon capitaine et quelqu'un que j'admire tout particulièrement. Et cracher sur sa personne comme vous l'avez fait, ce n'est pas rien.**

James soupira.

**-Bordel, ce que c'est compliqué… Mais vous aussi, à un moment ou à un autre vous êtes devenu un ami, on a traversé l'enfer vous et moi. Ce genre de lien ne se brise pas comme ça. Shepard est quelqu'un de juste et d'humble, elle ferait ce qu'il y a faire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été blanche comme neige dans cette affaire, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. Faites juste en sorte de réparer ce faux pas. Bon, maintenant que l'on a parlé de votre problème, on peut peut-être reprendre cette partie là où on l'avait laissée ?**

**- Allons-y, mélangez donc les cartes.**

James se saisit du petit paquet, qu'il prit soin de mélanger au préalable, les faisant défiler d'une main à l'autre. Une fois le tas prêt, il le tapota contre l'angle de la table afin qu'aucune carte n'en dépasse. Le timonier du Normandy se chargerait de la distribution, celui-ci ne semblait pas être réellement motivé pour une partie, plus encore avec ce qui venait d'être remué. Le lieutenant lui, se balançait sur sa chaise, une cigarette dans la bouche et l'air badin, il semblait enclin à croire que tout allait finir par s'arranger dans le meilleur des mondes. Il tenta dans une veine tentative d'allumer le joint qu'il avait roulé quelques heures plus tôt, à l'aide de son briquet, mais il dut se confronter à un échec. Cela n'entacha en rien son enthousiasme, il semblait être déterminé à passer une bonne soirée quoi qu'il arrive, il rit d'ailleurs doucement, sous le regard perplexe de Joker.

-** Ah et si j'étais vous, je prendrais soin d'éviter que le major Alenko ne vienne à l'apprendre. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau ! **Ajouta James.

Mais ce sourire beat qui occupait sa frimousse, s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu, tandis que son visage se décomposait. Là, en face de lui, il y avait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. On aurait pu croire qu'il venait d'assister à une apparition. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant tomber la cigarette, il tenta alors d'aligner deux mots.

**-Le ma… Lema**

**-Vous avez trop bu ou quoi ?** S'enquit le timonier, les yeux écarquillés.

On entendit soudain la collision d'une bouteille de verre déposée violemment, sur la surface métallique du bar à cocktails du Normandy. Une seule main était visible, mais une tête était rapidement sortie, suive par tout le reste d'un corps. Le major se tenait à présent derrière le comptoir, visiblement contrarié. Sans doute était-il simplement venu en quête d'une bouteille de whisky et trop absorbés par leur partie, Joker et James n'avaient rien remarqué. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Avait-il entendu absolument toute la conversation ? Apparemment oui, à en juger par l'expression qu'affichait son visage.

**-Kaidan !** S'exclama Joker, qui venait de se retourner.

Kaidan tenta de garder le contrôle et de se maîtriser, le frapper était tout sauf la bonne chose à faire et pourtant sa main droite le démangeait. _Inspirer, expirer, _tenta-t-il de se dire, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici et rapidement, l'ambiance commençait à y devenir électrique. Sa tête le guidait vers la sortie, ses jambes le portaient jusqu'à cette porte, quand son cœur voulait qu'il s'arrête devant à lui pour lui faire face. Shepard n'allait pas bien, ce n'était un secret pour personne, elle était hantée par le passé et rongée par la culpabilité du survivant. Elle ne dormait que très rarement, s'assommait avec des litres de café, après quoi elle n'avait plus de place pour le moindre aliment. Elle se concentrait sur le travail pour ne pas tomber en morceaux et se dissiper, pour penser à autre chose. Elle avait toujours cet air étrange, quand il surprenait ce regard vide, dénué de tout sentiment, elle affichait alors un large sourire, pour faire comme si. Elle redoutait son propre sommeil, voir ses images néfastes auxquelles elle ne voulait plus être confrontée, ses fantômes de son passé. Parfois elle ne se maîtrisait plus, elle explosait dans une crise de colère et obstinée comme elle était dans ses moments là, elle se refusait à recevoir la moindre petite aide, elle se braquait. Toujours sur ses gardes, elle avait un jour envoyé James à terre après une clef de bras, elle dormait avec une arme dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, elle sursautait au moindre bruit suspect. Parfois il se demandait, si cette vie-là valait vraiment la peine d'être vécue pour elle, si ce n'était pas contre nature de la retenir. S'était comme si Shepard était animée par un désir de mort et pourtant elle l'avait dit elle-même, la mort est l'aide. Elle s'entêtait à se refermer toujours plus sur elle, à remuer ses idées noirs, recasser tous ses souvenirs. C'était déjà comme si elle avait perdu foie en elle, comme si elle ne s'était jamais réveillée, comme si le commandant Shepard s'en était allé pour toujours, le jour de l'assaut sur Londres. Alors non, elle n'avait pas besoin que l'on vienne en rajouter, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la détruise davantage. Non d'un chien, tout le monde pouvait le voir gros comme une maison, mais lui, Joker, comment aurait-il pu, plongé dans son égoïsme, sa lubie morbide pour une IA trépassée. Voilà néanmoins, tout ce qui traversa l'esprit du major en une fraction de seconde**. « Ouverture porte ! »**

**-Kaidan attendez… Je… Je regrette sincèrement, croyez le bien.**

**-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.** Dit-il, amer.

Joker se releva, s'appuyant sur l'angle de la table.

**-Allez-y, frappez-moi, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie ! Comme ça je n'aurais que ce que je mérite. Cela fait quatre ans que vous n'attendez que ça, depuis le jour où Shepard est morte après être partie me sauver. Vous m'en tenez toujours rigueur pas vrai ?**

**- Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous accorder ce plaisir, regardez où vous en êtes. Vous culpabilisez à tel point que vous voulez vous faire souffrir. Arrêtez de recasser le passé et tournez la page. Un timonier amoché ne nous sera d'aucune utilité, alors faites ce que vous avez à faire et mettez là en veilleuse. Que l'amiral puisse retrouver le Normandy en un seul morceau à son retour, mais pour son équipage à ce rythme-là, je ne promets rien !**

Sans doute le pire jour de son existence, l'année 2183, Saren derrière eux, il avait naïvement pensé, que plus rien ne viendrait se mettre au travers de leur route. Mais il s'était trompé, ou tout simplement le destin en avait décidé autrement. Fébrile, cette dernière image lui revient en mémoire, Shepard qui le regarde derrière son casque pour lui dire de foutre le camp et il a accepté. Il se souvient encore de l'attente, pensante et insupportable, les différentes navettes de secours toutes écrasées sur cette planète, il n'en manque plus qu'une. Celle qui ramènera Joker et Shepard à bon port. Il est assis sur un rocher tandis que ses deux mains s'agrippent à ses cheveux, _elle va bien, _se répète-t-il sans interruption, _elle va bien. _Le monde continu de tourner autour de lui, on rassemble les blessés, on tente de s'organiser, on regarde qui est là et qui manque à l'appel. Et pour chaque nom appelé et pour lequel on n'obtient pas de réponse, c'est toujours le même déchirement. On le laisse tranquille, seul, son esprit mutilé, il tente de se raccrocher à ce faible espoir et pourtant les minutes passent, il ne fait que se torturer et rien ne vient. Bon sang, il a encore tellement de choses à apprendre sur elle, tellement de temps à rattraper, tellement de choses à lui dire, il faut qu'elle revienne. Un léger sifflement se rapproche, une lueur rougeâtre trace sa route jusqu'à la petite planète où ils se trouvent. Les gens se lèvent avec appréhension, attendant le retour de leur commandant, de leur guide. La navette s'écrase sur le sol et on accoure vers elle, Kaidan demeure figé sur place, il ne veut pas, il ne préfère pas… _De l'agitation, c'est bon signe ! _Se dit-il. Il se rapproche dans une marche lente, le sas est ouvert. On extirpe quelqu'un de l'intérieur, une silhouette masculine, Joker. Il sourit, elle a réussi, elle l'a sauvé et maintenant elle va sortir tout en grognant qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aide. Il court à présent. Non… Pourtant, il est bien là, le timonier du Normandy, mais il n'y a personne d'autre, l'engin est vide, elle n'est pas là. Il la cherche du regard, bouscule quelques membres de l'équipage, il sent une boule se former au fond de sa poitrine, la gorge sèche. Il se retourne vers Joker. **« Où est le commandant, où est Shepard ? »** Le timonier baisse la tête, les yeux humides. Son monde s'écroule, il n'y a plus rien, plus rien à quoi s'accrocher, elle n'est pas là, elle n'est plus là et elle ne le sera plus jamais. Il vacille légèrement tandis qu'une vague froide l'envahi, il titube quelques mètres plus loin, avant de s'effondrer à terre.

Kaidan le regarda sans mot dire, il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles, ses yeux en disaient déjà bien assez long sur ce qu'il pensait. De la colère, une vieille amertume étouffée et oubliée, il n'ajouta rien et finalement les deux battants de la porte se refermèrent derrière lui. Quelque part dans cette galaxie, la femme la plus forte qui lui ait été donné de connaître, se battait pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Cette femme lui avait confié le Normandy et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, était bien de s'en occuper au mieux en attendant son retour. Comme elle le disait toujours : _**« Ne mélangez jamais vie sentimentale et travail, auquel cas, vous courez au désastre. Tout simplement parce que les deux ensembles, ne font pas bon ménage. »**_


	17. Désillusion

_Tout ne va plus bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour eux, bonne lecture à vous, beaucoup de découvertes ce chapitre. Les commentaires sont toujours les biens venue!_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

**-Donc Gabby ! Je peux vous appeler Gabby bien sûr ?!**

Surprise d'une telle familiarité, la jeune mécanicienne du Normandy SR-2, vaisseau de l'Alliance et sous les commandes du très célèbre commandant Shepard, Gabriella Daniels tâcha de garder son sang-froid et de se montrer la plus amicale possible. Bien que son hostilité à l'égard du docteur Rhana Guldur était une vérité toute réelle. Ravaler cette rancœur et ce en quelques secondes n'était pas une des choses les plus faciles à faire. Toute personne qui avait passé un peu plus d'un mois à bord de cette embarcation futuriste à la pointe de la technologie, était en tout point capable de la comprendre. Vivre en communauté et dans un espace réduit, demandait un investissement personnel et un effort considérable pour se montrer indulgent et disponible. Dans un vaisseau, il était presque tout simplement impossible de trouver un moment seul pour soi. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un quelque part, il fallait tout partager et prendre sur soi pour supporter les petites manies désagréables d'autrui. La nuit tous regroupés dans un seul et même dortoir pourvu de plusieurs couchettes, en règle générale seul le capitaine bénéficiait de sa propre cabine. Là ou le Normandy faisait exception, en effet Cerberus n'avait pas regardé à la dépense lors de la reconstruction du vaisseau prototype de l'Alliance, le SR-1 détruit en 2183. Aussi se trouvait une autre partie isolée sur le pont résidentiel, qui avait été occupée par Miranda Lawson, Liara T'Soni et actuellement le major Kaidan Alenko. De même les douches et les toilettes étaient communes, bien que les hommes et les femmes soient tout de même séparés, ce qui était un moindre mal. Quand on embarquait sur un vaisseau, on ne pouvait jamais garantir que l'on serait en mesure d'apprécier la totalité de son équipage. Mais c'était un risque à prendre et jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait jamais freiné qui que ce soit dans cette démarche. Puis dans une équipe soudée comme celle du commandant Shepard, on n'avait pas l'idée de penser que ce genre de "petits problèmes" pouvait exister, oh ça non bien sûr. Shepard avait une telle influence sur les gens que ceux-ci ne devaient avoir aucun problème pour se supporter mutuellement, un équipage exemplaire du moins jusqu'à très récemment. L'arrivée du docteur pour être plus précise, au moment exact où le spectre a dérogé à cette fameuse règle et n'est plus parvenu à prendre sur elle pour supporter la nouvelle venue, qui avait un certain don pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

On n'avait pas encore noté de petite altercation pour l'heure, cependant l'animosité toute nouvelle du commandant, avait eu vite faite de se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. Aussitôt on l'avait retrouvé chez de nombreux membres de l'équipage, certains pourraient trouver cela injuste et c'est peut-être bien vrai, oui. Mais il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps à Rhana pour définitivement briser sa réputation et toute chance de se faire accepter. En s'en prenant au docteur Karin Chakwas, elle se mettait assurément tout le monde à dos. Tout simplement parce que le doc du Normandy était l'une des plus fidèles collègues de Shepard, les plus respectées, les plus serviables et plus encore des personnes dévouées comme elle, ça ne courrait pas les rues. Autant dire qu'elle était tout simplement appréciée de tous. Avoir essayé de la faire réaffecter à un autre poste et ce sans consulter personne, en avait refroidi plus d'un et depuis lors chacun ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout simplement la détester. Bien heureusement, Shepard était parvenue à stopper cette démarche du docteur Guldur. Mais malheureusement, Shepard n'était plus là et par conséquent la collaboration devenait donc bien plus difficile encore. Des rumeurs filtraient, selon lesquelles elle serait en partie responsable du départ du premier spectre humain, James avait été claire avec chaque membre de l'équipage, il était tout simplement interdit de souffler le moindre mot de l'absence de Shepard à Rhana. Ce qui jusqu'à présent avait été respecté. La seule personne semblant encore disposée à se montrer courtoise avec elle, était un grand brun de bientôt trente-six ans, un ami d'enfance qui ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en vouloir, parce qu'elle représentait son premier amour, son passé, il n'était autre que le major Kaidan Alenko.

**-Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir mon mot à dire, visiblement !** Dit-elle. **Je plaisante bien sûr.**

Appuyé contre la barrière de la salle des machines, Rhana offrit un léger sourire, elle n'était pas dupe mais elle ferait mine de l'être.

-**Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose docteur ?**

**- Je vous en prie, puisque je vous appelle Gabby, appelez-moi donc Rhana ! Disons que je suis en quête d'informations, mais jusqu'à présent personne n'a été en mesure de m'aider. J'espère que vous changerez la donne.**

**-Je vous écoute.**

L'officier Daniels était sceptique, elle avait déjà sa petite idée sur ce qui allait venir et elle espérait qu'elle ne commettrait pas de faux pas. L'essentiel était d'agir le plus normalement possible et de rester courtoise pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

**-Vous n'avez rien remarqué de bizarre avec l'amiral Shepard ? Je veux dire, cela fait déjà quelques jours que je ne l'ai pas croisée à bord du Normandy. Je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions. Mais tout le monde semble agir comme si de rien n'était. Kaidan enfin je veux dire le major Alenko, refuse obstinément de me donner la moindre explication.**

**-Je suis désolée, mais ceci dépasse mes compétences.**

**-Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez rien vu, je sais pertinemment que quotidiennement vous faites une partie de Skyllian Five avec Donnelly et Shepard. Et cette semaine, rien.**

_Elle t'a coincée_, pensa-t-elle, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi se rattacher quand soudain une idée lui passa par la tête.

**-Tout à l'heure vous avez dit "Kaidan", j'en conclus que vous et le major Alenko, devez-vous connaître depuis un certain temps. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, où l'avez-vous rencontré, vous êtes amis ?** Dit-elle pour changer de sujet de conversation et détourner son attention.

**-Le major et moi ? Oui ça fait plutôt longtemps, une quinzaine d'années voir plus que je le connais. Ciel, que le temps passe vite. Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler du programme de conatix pour les jeunes biotiques, qui a fermé ses portes il y a presque de cela vingt ans. Et bien c'est là-bas que je l'ai rencontré, nous n'étions que des gosses à l'époque.**

_Tu mords à l'hameçon._

**-Des amis d'enfance donc ?**

**-C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, nous avons été amis oui. Mais par la suite nous-nous sommes perdus de vue à cause d'une histoire longue et compliquée… Mais adolescents, on faisait partie du même groupe, on était même très proche. Mais voilà, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le voudrait.**

**-La vie nous donne toujours une seconde chance, du moins c'est ce que j'aime me dire.**

**-Oui, mais vous connaissez les règles pour ce qui est de la fraternisation au sein de l'Alliance.**

Gabby écarquilla les yeux, lui tournant le dos, elle ne put réprimer une quinte de toux et explosa, tout comme si elle était en train de s'étouffer après avoir avalé un aliment de travers. Elle n'avait jamais relevé un quelconque intérêt de Rhana pour le major, d'un certain côté elle passait la plupart de son temps dans la salle des machines, aussi il ne lui était pas donné de les croiser souvent. Mais cette idée lui était fortement désagréable, aussi elle regrettait déjà d'avoir involontairement abordé le sujet.

**-De plus, je ne sais pas j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est très proche de Shepard. Pensez-vous que…. ?**

**-Je ne sais pas ! **S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

**-Vous ne savez rien à leur sujet ?**

Shepard et Kaidan avaient toujours su entretenir le mystère qui planait autour de leur relation, qui avait toujours été plus qu'ambigu et complexe pour beaucoup. Il y avait d'abord eu cette période rendue secrète après Ilos, puis la mort du commandant avait tout emporté, comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis ses retrouvailles sur Horizon, cette étreinte, cette fameuse altercation et ce "Je vous aimais", qui n'avait pas échappé à la fine oreille de Garrus à l'époque. Puis ce conflit, la guerre contre les moissonneurs, épisode bien moins secret où cette liaison avait presque était révélée au grand jour, Hackett lui-même semblait être au courant. Mais alors qu'ils pensaient tous qu'ils allaient mourir, sans doute n'y avait-il pas vu de réelle objection et aujourd'hui il faisait mine de ne rien savoir. Les amis proches le savaient, pour l'équipage du Normandy, c'était moins certain comme dans le cas de Gabriella Daniels.

**-On raconte qu'ils ont toujours été étroitement liés, surtout depuis la mort d'une de leur collègue humaine lors de la traque de Saren, Ashley Williams je crois. Son nom figure sur le mémorial du pont résidentiel. En même temps, ça fait déjà quatre ans qu'ils se connaissent et ils ont traversé l'enfer ensemble, forcément je pense que ça rapproche. Ce sont de très grands amis, je crois… Maintenant docteur, je vous prierai de bien vouloir m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup de travail devant moi et il ne se fera pas tout seul !**

**-Mais vous n'avez pas !**

**-Tiens ! Kenneth tu tombes bien, j'ai un problème avec un des conduits tu pourrais venir voir ça avec moi !**

Kenneth Donnelly venait de faire son entrée dans la salle des machines, deux gobelets de café dans les mains. Il lança un léger sourire au docteur Guldur par pure politesse, avant d'aller se poster au côté de Gabby. Tous deux lui tournèrent le dos, sans ne plus rien ajouter. Rhana l'avait compris, elle ne pourrait rien tirer de personne à bord de ce vaisseau, il était tous bien trop fidèle à Shepard. Cependant, elle connaissait à présent un moyen de la faire tomber, ce qui était toujours bon à prendre. Aussi quitta-t-elle la pièce, le visage fendu d'un sourire.

* * *

**-Merde Liara, je l'ai perdue ! Où est-elle non d'un chien ?! Où est Shepard ?**

Le turien s'agitait dans un sens puis dans l'autre, l'asari à ses pieds s'activait à recharger son arme après avoir lancé une rafale de balles sur le camp adverse. Quelques secondes auparavant, un des assaillants avait lancé un fumigène, un épais nuage de fumé c'était alors répandu dans toute la pièce, les empêchant à présent de repérer leur position. Aussitôt après, Shepard avait tout simplement disparu.

**-Elle a décidé de faire silence radio ou quoi ?** Grommela-t-il.

**-Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?** Répondit naïvement Liara.

**-Oh, s'il vous plaît on parle de Shepard, là.**

**-Garrus attention !**

Le courtier de l'ombre eut tout juste le temps de tirer son vieil ami d'un bras pour le traîner à couvert, quelques secondes plus tard et s'en était fini pour lui. Quelques balles vinrent tout de même s'écraser sur son bouclier cinétique qui en fut fragilisé.

**-Je vous dois une fière chandelle, Liara !**

**-Disons que quand on sera sorti de cet enfer, vous me payerez un verre et Shepard une indemnité à vie ! **

Des heures déjà qu'ils arpentaient ce complexe en long et en large, montant et descendant, sans vraiment savoir où il fallait aller. Ils avançaient à l'aveuglette pour ainsi dire, abattaient tous les ennemis qu'ils rencontraient. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de parlementer, mais l'ennemi ne semblait pas vouloir gaspiller sa salive.

**-Bon, on fait quoi au juste, on attend que l'ennemi nous tombe dessus ?**

**-Non, on attend que ce nuage se dissipe et on repasse à l'action !**

**-C'est ce que je disais, on croise les doigts pour qu'ils aient la décence de nous achever ! Avoir survécu à la guerre pour finir ici, je vous jure !**

**-Arrêtez votre cirque, Garrus.**

Un instant plus tard, l'asari se faufilait enfin derrière un autre mur, tandis que l'on y voyait enfin plus clair.

**-Je hais cette journée de merde et je hais ce trou à rat ! **Cracha Garrus, les bras tenant fermement son arme.

* * *

**-Entrez !** Déclara-t-on après que quelqu'un est toqué à la porte, une seconde plus tard les deux battants s'ouvraient sur une femme de la trentaine, vêtu d'une blouse blanche portant le blason de l'Alliance et les cheveux pendant dans son dos, contrairement à son habitude. Rhana Guldur gratifia l'homme en face d'elle d'un large sourire, faisant glisser ses doigts autour d'une mèche, aujourd'hui elle avait visiblement décidé de délaisser son chignon coutumier. L'officier de l'Alliance qui se tenait face à son bureau, visiblement en plein travail à en juger par l'ordinateur éclairé qui trônait en son milieu, pivota sa chaise afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur la nouvelle venue. Son uniforme parfaitement ajusté, une barbe de trois jours (il devait sans doute négliger son rasage), il passa d'un air blasé à un petit regard penaud.

**-Rhana ?**

**-Excuse-moi de venir te déranger dans tes quartiers Kaidan, mais je devais absolument te parler.**

Surpris d'une telle familiarité, par l'usage de son prénom et du tutoiement qu'il n'employait pas même avec Shepard, le major se retrouva quelque peu chamboulé. Pour autant, il décida de lui rendre cette espèce de politesse en tant que vieil ami du passé et d'en faire autant.

**-Je t'en prie, il n'y a pas de problème, je suis à la disposition de n'importe qui. Et je t'avais bien dit de venir me voir en cas de problème. Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi ! **Dit-il, tout en indiquant la chaise voisine d'un geste de la main.

Rhana acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rapidement elle gagna la chaise qui s'apparentait d'ailleurs plus à un fauteuil et qui se trouvait à quelques mètres du bureau.

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Voilà, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Kaidan… Je sais tout, à propos de Shepard et du reste.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **Dit-il, feignant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**-La mécanicienne Gabriella Daniels m'a tout dit, à propos de sa disparition et de la raison de son départ. Cela ne sert plus à rien de me mentir.**

Pourtant, c'était bien là un gros mensonge qu'elle était en train de lui servir, sa seule ambition étant peut-être par ce dessein d'obtenir enfin la vérité. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kaidan lâcha un profond soupir, se retournant face au mur. Une main vint se placer sur sa bouche, tandis que son regard se posa sur une photo encadrée qui trainait dans un angle. Un portrait du commandant Shepard, ou plutôt de Shepard car l'image montrait d'elle-même qu'il s'agissait alors d'un contexte plus intime. Un léger sourire en coin maladroit, d'une personne qui n'avait tout simplement aucune envie d'être prise en photo. Sa seconde main vint se placer sur le cadre, puis il rabattit la photo face contre terre, la cachant ainsi à la vue de n'importe qui.

**-En quoi cela te concerne-t-il au juste ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je fais tout de même plus ou moins partie de l'équipage. Est qu'un acte de désertion est quelque chose de grave.**

**-Elle n'a pas déserté !** Lâcha-t-il soudain, ses dents s'entrechoquant violemment. **Elle effectue une mission à partir de son statut de spectre, elle n'a de compte à rendre à personne.**

**-Si ce n'est que cela, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas trouvé bon d'en informer l'Alliance. Car je suppose qu'elle n'en a rien fait, car moi-même je n'étais pas véritablement au courant de son départ jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Est-ce que le conseil sera en mesure de confirmer cette version, Kaidan?**

**-Je te conseille de ne pas t'emmêler Rhana, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ni même ce que tu avances.**

Rhana prit un air offusqué devant tant de froideur, son visage se raffermit soudain et ses mains ramenèrent ses cheveux plus en arrière. Finalement, elle secoua la tête, désapprobatrice.

**-Je suis désolée Kaidan, mais je suis quelqu'un de très dévoué à l'Alliance, si je remarque qu'une quelconque infraction a été commise. Je me vois obligée d'en informer nos supérieurs.**

**-Agir en ne suivant que les règles, n'est pas toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, la déontologie n'est pas tout ! C'est une des choses que j'ai appris en combattant au côté de Shepard, est-ce que tu connais au moins la sollicitude, l'empathie, l'esprit de camaraderie ?**

**-Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à te comprendre Kaidan, j'ai comme l'impression que tu t'es quelque peu ramollie. Il n'y a qu'à voir là où tu te trouves actuellement, à un grade tel que le tien, tu pourrais tenir un poste bien plus prestigieux et avantageux, dirigé ton propre vaisseau. Pourquoi restes-tu tant attaché à ce Normandy, à jouer les sous-fifres pour le grand commandant Shepard, tu pourrais avoir tellement plus. Elle, elle a déjà tout, elle n'a plus rien à perdre ou à gagner, alors elle s'en fiche complètement que toi tu n'avances pas.**

**-Si je suis ici, c'est par ma propre volonté, pas parce que Shepard m'y a obligé. Oui Shepard a déjà la carrière, la réputation, bref tout ce que l'on pourrait souhaiter, elle a tout. Mais moi, en restant auprès d'elle, j'ai bien plus encore, je l'ai elle.**

**-Je n'en reviens pas, ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ! Je ne suis pas certaine que tu aies les yeux bien en face des trous. Tu sais ce que l'Alliance pense de la fraternisation ?**

**-Cela ne fera jamais qu'une ligne supplémentaire sur le réquisitoire de la cour martiale, où l'on sera très certainement tous trainé grâce à toi !**

Rhana fronça les sourcils, les jambes croisées, une main fila de nouveau à travers ses cheveux un véritable travail de séductrice en herbe.

**-Je n'ai pas dit que je m'en prendrai à tout le monde, vous avez plus ou moins été entraînés dans sa manœuvre, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que vous étiez complice. Il serait temps que Shepard apprenne à suivre les règles, car son style ne convient plus tout à fait. Agir en dehors des rouages et en faisant abstraction des règles, ne fait que causer davantage d'ennuis à l'Alliance et elle est bien connue pour cela. Dois-je te reparler de la fois où elle a tout simplement dérobé le Normandy SR-1, un acte de rébellion !**

**-C'était pour le bien de tous, le conseil était aveugle !**

**-Alors l'explosion de ce relais cosmodésique et qui a causé la mort de plus de 30 000 butariens !**

**-Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait bien stopper l'arrivée prématurée des moissonneurs !**

**-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, ou c'est ce qu'elle a voulu te faire croire ?**

**-Hackett était parfaitement d'accord avec cette manœuvre, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution !**

**-Il y a toujours un autre moyen. Et lorsqu'elle s'est alliée avec Cerberus alors ?**

**-Là encore à l'époque, ni l'Alliance, ni le conseil n'étaient en mesure de l'aider à mettre un terme à la menace des récolteurs. Et saches que par la suite, j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas l'avoir rejointe quand j'en avais l'occasion ! La vérité est peut-être dure à entendre pour toi, mais sans Shepard, cette foutue galaxie n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! Elle serait toujours à feu et à sang et sans presque plus personne pour être témoin de cette horreur.**

**-C'est dingue, tu as toujours explication à tout pour pouvoir l'excuser !**

Kaidan la dévisagea un instant, une étrange lueur dans le regard, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. « **Si j'étais honnête avec vous, je vous dirais que c'est principalement à cause du fait qu'elle m'est totalement odieuse. Je n'aime pas les gens dans son genre qui prenne un malin plaisir à se cacher derrière une façade, des sourires, de belles paroles et un beau ramassis de conneries. » **Shepard, **«Mais enfin c'est évident, suffit de la regarder pour comprendre ! Cette femme n'est là que pour foutre la merde et depuis le début, elle n'a jamais fait que mettre des bâtons dans les roues du commandant. » **James. Il avait enfin réalisé après des mois, l'image de la douce et de l'intelligence Rhana de ses souvenirs, l'amie d'enfance, venait de se briser en mille morceaux. La femme qui se tenait devant lui, n'était qu'une manipulatrice, un être fourbe et peu sympathique, Shepard avait vu clair dans son jeu et ce depuis le début. À présent, la raison de son départ n'en devenait que plus compréhensible.

**-Tu sais où est la porte Rhana, je ne te retiens plus. Je crois que tu as déballé tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur Libre à toi de lâcher tout ce que tu veux à l'Alliance, je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher. Néanmoins, tu pourras tirer un trait sur toute amitié éventuelle.**

* * *

Un homme vu de dos, confiant dont les doigts assurés pianotaient sur le clavier holographique d'une console informatique. À côté de lui, une tasse de café achevait de se refroidir, après avoir poussé un léger râle, il s'étendit plus en arrière sur son confortable siège de cuir noir. Une main vint se poster sur son cuire chevelu afin d'atténuer une démangeaison soudaine. La pièce était bien sombre, partiellement éclairée par l'écran et quelques autres machines de guerre, une quantité astronomique de matériel informatique. Ce qui laissait penser que l'endroit pouvait être une sorte de centre de communications ou de recherche. Il était seul, en même temps tous avaient été abattus avant lui. Mais quelque chose n'aillait pas, pourquoi était-il si paisible, détaché de tout. N'avait-il pas entendu l'alerte qui avait été déclenchée suite à l'arrivée de Shepard ? Certes, cette dernière avait presque immédiatement piraté les dispositifs afin de stopper l'alarme. Mais elle avait retenti tout de même assez longtemps, pour avertir la base tout entière qu'un danger avait été repéré. Le spectre se tenait là dans l'ombre, s'en était presque ironique, de là où elle était elle ne pouvait distinguer le visage de l'homme. Elle savait que non loin d'elle dans le couloir, se trouvaient Garrus et Liara, qui n'attendaient que son signale pour passer à l'action. Elle s'accordait tout juste le droit de respirer, craignant de se faire remarquer, si elle pouvait bénéficier de l'effet de surprise, c'était toujours un avantage supplémentaire. Qu'importe la raison.

Elle se posa un instant pour réfléchir, mais réfléchir à quoi ? À comment mieux lui tirer une balle dans la tête ? Non, elle voulait tout simplement le faire parler. Mais si celui-ci se montrait tout aussi coopératif que ses collègues auparavant, c'était peine perdue. À croire que ses hommes préféraient la mort, plutôt que de trahir une cause inconnue et divulguer un secret vraisemblablement bien cacher. Shepard ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer sur un point et bien à contre cœur, ce courage et cette fidélité dont-ils faisaient preuve pour ce qu'ils croyaient juste. Mais qui malheureusement ne l'était pas. Elle s'apprêtait à glisser un pied hors de sa cachette, quand le silence fut brisé, quelqu'un parlait.

**-Je vous attendais Shepard, vous en avez mis du temps.**

C'était tout simplement comme s'il avait anticipé ses intentions, au final il savait qu'elle était là et depuis le début. Il était le chat et elle était la sourit, le spectre préféra rester tapi dans l'ombre le plus longtemps possible. Le son de sa voix provoqua un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébral, un bruit lointain mais familier dans sa mémoire. Elle avait beau remuer la plupart de ses souvenirs dans un sens comme dans l'autre, elle ne parvenait pas à poser un visage sur cet homme.

**-Je vois que vous avez toujours un don certain pour faire le ménage. Mais votre petite fête va ma coûter un petit paquet de crédits et j'exige réparation !**

Shepard put voir une arme déposée sur le bureau, celle-ci fut tirée par une main qui s'en saisit.

**-****À**** ce que je vois, vous êtes tentée par une petite partie de cache-cache, mon jeu favori ! Quelle coïncidence, vous ne savez pas depuis combien de temps j'attends cette occasion. Vous valez gros Shepard, je ne sais pas si vous en avez conscience, mais des gens paieraient très chère rien que pour avoir votre tête dans leur salon. Le grand commandant Shepard, la sauveuse de la Citadelle, l'héroïne Galactique, le fantôme ! Vous savez qu'en faisant votre bonne samaritaine, vous ne vous pas fait que des alliés, vous-vous êtes mis des tas de gens à dos. Des gens qui aujourd'hui réclament la vengeance !**

Un nom, elle avait enfin un nom. L'homme continuait de déambuler dans la pièce, tenant son petit discours.

**-Des mois que vous nous cherchez, bien mystérieusement un jour vous recevez ce fameux courriel de l'Alliance. Cette galaxie pour laquelle vous-vous êtes battue est à nouveau à feu et à sang, des dizaines d'attentats perpétrés dans plusieurs systèmes. Et à chaque fois, aucune victime humaine n'était à déplorer. J'ai toujours eu du mal à vous comprendre Shepard, vous qui faite parti de cette espèce, pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais songé à agir en son intérêt, vous nous avez trahi Shepard. Avec toutes ses alliances, ses coopérations avec ses extraterrestres qui s'immisçaient jusque dans votre équipage !**

**-Vous êtes encore plus extrémiste que Cerberus, à ce que je vois ! **Se décida-t-elle enfin à dire.

**-Enfin, vous me faites l'honneur de m'adresser la parole, nous progressons très chère. Mais laissez-moi finir, voulez-vous. Vous avez cherché partout, mais vous ne trouviez pas la moindre information, ça vous frustrait hein ? Puis ensuite, il y a eu Elysium et Zaen Dal'Hark, puis enfin ce complexe de l'Alliance, ou encore cette doctoresse envoyée sur le Normandy. Puis grâce à votre collaboration avec le docteur T'Soni, vous êtes arrivé jusqu'à Omega. Et là vous-vous demandez, comment je peux savoir tout cela ! Vous avez vraiment cru un seul instant que vous arriveriez jusqu'à nous, seule ? Depuis le début nous vous dirigions derrière nos écrans, vous n'étiez qu'un pantin particulièrement docile entre nos mains. Tout ce qui vous est arrivé ses dix derniers mois, toutes les informations qui vous étaient parvenues, étaient voulues ! Tout cela pour quoi ? Et bien pour vous induire en erreur, vous faire tourner en rond, pendant que nous de notre côté nous… !**

**-Désolée, je sais que ce n'est pas poli de couper la parole. Mais que voulez-vous, ma mère m'a très mal élevée !**

Shepard venait de propulser l'individu quelque cinq mètres plus loin, après lui avoir lancée une violente frappe biotique. Elle sortait enfin de sa cachette, le regard noir, particulièrement décontenancée et prête à en découdre.

**-Est-ce que ça c'était prévu ? **Demanda-t-elle, tandis que l'homme se retrouvait attiré par la sphère de la singularité de Shepard.

**-Si j'avais cru vous revoir un jour Fist, finalement j'aurais mieux fait de vous descendre à la Citadelle. Cela m'apprendre à toujours me montrer trop généreuse ! Maintenant, toi et moi allons prendre un siège et parler !**

Fist retomba violemment à même le sol, Shepard fit quelques pas en arrière comme pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Un instant plus tard, il se redressait, sa main essuya un filet de sang qui s'échappait de son nez, tandis qu'il éclata de rire.

**-Vous croyez vraiment que tout est aussi facile, que je vais parler la maintenant ! S'il y a bien une chose que vous devez savoir, Shepard, c'est que j'ai plus peur de vous. Admettez-le, vous avez été particulièrement faible, vous avez failli à votre devoir ! Pourquoi vous n'écoutez pas cette petite voix dans votre tête, celle qui vous dit que pour vous c'est fini, que votre tour est passé et que vous n'êtes qu'une incapable. La gentille et égoïste petite Shepard, Ashley Williams sur Virmir, Mordin Solus, Thane Chrios, Légion, Anderson et les geths, tous ses gens ils vous disent quelque chose. Bien sûr que oui, c'était toutes les morts que vous portez sur votre conscience en plus de toutes les autres. Qui sait, ça ne s'arrêtera peut-être pas là, que pourrait donc faire la gentille petite nouvelle IA du Normandy, hum ? Vous êtes ma marionnette Shepard et je suis votre maître, alors vi vous voulez quelque chose, venez le chercher !**

Ce qui se produisit en elle à cet instant précis, serait à jamais indicible, une colère et une rage fulgurante qui se répandaient dans chaque partie de son corps. Une énergie croissante, elle aurait presque pu sentir ses implants cybernétiques se secouer dans sa chair. Elle fut entourée d'une leur bleue, toute la teneur de sa puissance biotique était presque là et sans un mot, elle se jeta en avant. Plus en arrière, Liara et Garrus déboulaient dans la vaste pièce, tandis que la lumière se déclenchait enfin.

**-Je n'ai jamais été le pantin de personne.**

**-Shepard !**

**-Essayez donc de vous en convaincre, si cela peut vous aider ! Vous avez laissé tout votre équipage derrière vous, Shepard. Vous les pensiez peut-être en sécurité, vous pourriez bien perdre des êtres qui vous sont particulièrement chers à votre cœur!**

Les tables volaient, les chaises percutaient les murs, Fist l'arme dans sa main droite tentait vainement de tirer une balle, mais qui était encore et toujours bloquée par la barrière biotique de Shepard. Après qu'il ait enfin compris qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, il la lança à terre. Et c'est un combat à main nues qui éclata. En la poussant à bout, il avait cru pouvoir l'affaiblir, mais c'était bien le contraire qui s'était produit. Elle était à présent hors d'elle. Il était tout simplement impossible pour Liara et Garrus d'intervenir, au risque de blesser Shepard. Le spectre n'avait plus aucune maîtrise, ne réfléchissait plus, ses coups n'étaient plus mesurés, ils se battaient presque comme des enfants dans une cour d'école. Une vitre céda sous le coup d'une nouvelle frappe biotique et Fist atterrit sur une plateforme métallique sous le ciel orangé d'Omega. Aussitôt après, le commandant se trouvait déjà à sa hauteur, un bras le tenant par le cou, elle le souleva. Elle retrouvait un peu de lucidité.

**-Enfin décidé à parler ?** Dit-elle.

**-Plutôt mourir et si ça doit vraiment être le cas, autant que nous soyons deux à faire le voyage !**

Une main se glissa dans une poche, deux coups de feu retentirent et tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de sentir fut le sol qui semblait se dérober sous ses pieds. La plateforme cédait et s'écroulait, Fist ayant tiré sur les deux câblages qui la maintenaient. Le corps lui échappa des mains, bientôt elle se retrouvait elle-même emportée, glissant un instant sur la paroi dur et froide. Shepard demeura quelques instants dans le vide avant de heurter brutalement le sol, un léger craquement retentit alors au niveau de son bras droit. Après cela, ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

**-Shepard, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle…**

Appuyé contre le mur de l'ascenseur qui effectuait sa descente jusqu'au spatio port d'Omega. Shepard tenait une main faiblement serrée autour de son bras droit, sa tête la lancinait et le monde autour d'elle tournait d'une étrange façon, mais selon elle rien de bion préoccupant. Aussi elle ferait bien attention de ne pas en parler. Elle sourit donc faiblement, afin de rassurer Garrus.

**-Vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était qu'une petite chute de rien du tout.** Assura-t-elle.

Et pourtant, son bras droit lui disait le contraire. Quelques heures plus tôt, Liara et le turien avait récupérée Shepard en bas du complexe qu'ils avaient infiltré, le corps de Fist avait été introuvable. Il n'avait pas bénéficié de la même chance de Shepard pour ce qui était de son point d'atterrissage. En fin de compte, ils n'avaient donc rien pu tirer de lui si ce n'était cette fameuse histoire de manipulation à laquelle Shepard n'était pas en état de penser. Liara avait téléchargé toutes les données possibles dans les différents ordinateurs qui avaient pu être épargnés par le violent combat. Et était déjà en train des les éplucher sur son omnitech, tandis que Garrus tentait de soutenir sa vieille amie sonnée de son mieux.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Shepard ?**

**-Moi ?... Je retourne sur le Normandy…. Et vous ?**

**-Alors moi, je vous suis et vous Liara ?**

**-Je crois qu'il est temps que je m'investisse totalement dans cette affaire.** Répondit l'asari à demi présente, ce qui signifiait « _Je viens avec vous._ ».

Un instant plus tard, la petite musique d'ambiance de l'ascenseur se coupa, pour laisser place au journal.

« _**Flash spécial Galactic news,**_

_**Un nouvelle toute fraîche en provenance d'une source plus ou moins sûr et qui croyez-moi fera couler bien de l'encre. En effet, nous apprenons aujourd'hui que le très célèbre commandant Shepard, ou amiral au titre officiel, serait soupçonnée de désertion. On aurait annoncé que celle-ci aurait vraisemblablement quitté son vaisseau, le Normandy SR-2, sans donner la moindre explication. Elle aurait d'ailleurs été aperçue il y a peu de temps de cela sur Omega, pour quelle raison ? Que va-t-il advenir de cette affaire et surtout d'elle ? Affaire à suivre ! »**_

_**-**_**Décidément, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas mon jour…**

* * *

_C'est un nouveau chapitre décisif, qui marque la fin d'une étape et le début d'une autre. On en apprend pas mal dans ce chapitre, mais tout ce qu'a dit Fist n'est pas forcément vrai ou faux, je n'en dévoile pas trop pour le moment. Pour Kaidan, il a tout simplement enfin ouvert les yeux sur Rhana, qui va avoir bien plus d'importance que l'on ne pense. Voilà, deux petites semaines de retard, je m'en excuse. J'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire la suite, que je considère comme plus intéressante mais ça dépend pour qui ! XD Merci pour vos commentaires et merci de m'avoir lu._


	18. Back to home

_Chapitre XVII, je dois avouer que je suis assez sceptique pour celui-ci. Il s'agit du retour de Shepard, alors j'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas plus mal de le centrer là-dessus. N'étant pas vraiment très douée pour les romances, j'ai voulu en profiter pour m'entraîner, alors désolée à l'avance pour ceux qui ne sont pas vraiment fan de ce genre de choses. Pour une fois que je balance un peu de véritable shenko, ce sera un moindre mal. J'espère juste qu'il saura vous plaire à vous, sur ce, bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires_**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

_« L'univers parait étrangement bien ordonné on le voit à la régularité du mouvement des étoiles, de la rotation de la terre, du passage des saisons mais la vie humaine est l'expression même du chaos chaque personne tente de faire valoir ses droits, d'imposer sa volonté ou ses sentiments sans comprendre ce qui fait avancer les autres ou ce qui la fait avancer elle-même. »_

**Catherine Anne Porter.**

C'était l'heure du retour à la maison, après tant de jours passés loin du Normandy. On dit bien souvent que notre chez-soi se trouve près des gens que l'on aime, ou bien encore qu'il s'agit juste d'un bien matériel avec quatre murs, une porte et un toit, sous lequel on peut dormir. Nous avons chacun notre propre définition du logis, tout comme nous avons tous notre maison, mais quoi qu'il arrive, vous n'en trouverez jamais deux identiques. Shepard avait peut-être de la chance, car la surface de sa maison à elle, dépassait de loin toutes les plus grandes bâtisses que vous pouviez imaginer. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle pouvait se sentir chez elle et c'était dans l'espace, au beau milieu de la galaxie, tout simplement parce que c'était là qu'elle était née, qu'elle avait grandie, qu'elle était même morte et où aujourd'hui encore, elle se trouvait.

La baie d'amarrage du Normandy SR-2, au niveau cinq du vaisseau, était totalement déserte à ce moment-là. Il y avait plusieurs raisons ou explications à cela, au choix, l'affaire Shepard qui venait d'éclater au grand jour dans un tumulte médiatique ahurissant et sans qu'aucun membre de l'équipage ne comprenne comment le précieux silence entretenu jusqu'alors sur la question, ait pu être brisé. Aussitôt, on était parti à la recherche du le, ou de la traitresse, même si en fin de compte il ne fallait pas courir bien loin pour retrouver le coupable. Seconde cause, la porte principale de la baie d'amarrage venait de s'ouvrir pour accueillir un revenant, à savoir la seconde navette du Normandy qui pendant deux semaines avait manqué à l'appel. Celle-ci alla immédiatement se ranger sur les rails d'atterrissage sans trop de problèmes, il fallait dire qu'à partir du moment où ce n'était pas un James Vega qui pilotait, vous aviez plus de chances d'en sortir vivant. Les moteurs stoppés et le sas ouvert, un turien posa un pied au dehors, suivi d'une asari.

**-Mince alors, presque un an déjà que je n'ai pas remis un pied sur ce rafiot, ça fait une paye ! Je suis sûr qu'il va falloir que j'aille calibrer tout ça.**

Au loin, l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur un colosse de presque deux mètres et qui courait déjà à toute allure en direction des nouveaux venus, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il stoppa le pas devant le courtier de l'ombre, se penchant en avant comme pour reprendre son souffle, les deux mains sur les genoux. Il inspira et expira deux grandes bouffées d'air, puis il parvint enfin à se redresser légèrement, toujours aussi enjoué.

**-Mais c'est le petit Jimmy Vega !** Déclara Garrus, donnant une bonne tape amicale sur l'épaule de l'humain, qui en bascula en avant. **Un peu plus de poils au menton à ce que je vois, ça grandit enfin un peu !**

**-Vakarian, où est-ce que vous étiez mon vieux ? Encore occupé à jouer les justiciers aux quatre coins de la galaxie ?**

**-Non, il était bien trop occupé à ce ranger.** Le rectifia soudaine une voix féminine. (Référence à Tali)

Shepard fit enfin son apparition, l'uniforme de l'Alliance et un sweat N7 sur les épaules, la figure encore boursouflée et un magnifique hématome sur le haut de la tête, agrémenté d'une faible trace de sang. Sa belle chute l'avait tout de même bien amochée et la douleur au niveau de son bras droit n'était pas allée en s'améliorant. Lorsque le lieutenant posa les yeux sur le commandant, il ne put d'ailleurs réprimer un petit cri surpris, voyant ses deux autres coéquipiers sans la moindre petite égratignure. Elle ne faisait pas particulièrement peur à voir, c'était toujours Shepard après une belle cascade, ce qui lui ferait encore une histoire supplémentaire à raconter.

**-Merde, Shepard qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? **

**-C'est une longue histoire, une baston, un flingue, une passerelle qui cède, bref une longue histoire... **Déclara le premier spectre humain, tandis qu'elle ouvrait la marche en direction de l'ascenseur. Aussitôt sur ses talons, le lieutenant la retint par l'épaule et alla se poster devant-elle.

**-Croyez-moi Shepard, non pas que cela me pose un problème que vous soyez de retour, bien au contraire. On attendait plus que vous depuis des jours déjà, faut dire que sans vous c'est tout simplement le bordel ici. Je ne voudrais juste pas que vous fassiez un arrêt cardiaque en débarquant là-haut, alors autant vous prévenir. L'ambiance laisse à désirer ses derniers temps.**

**-****É****coutez lieutenant, laissez-moi arriver, vous aurez tout le temps de me faire un compte rendu dans les prochaines heures, je vous le promets.**

Shepard défit la barrière qu'il venait de former et continua sa route, une main dans le coup.

**-Mais Commandant !?**

**-Quoi James ? Il y a eu un mort ? Non, alors tout va comme sur des roulettes.**

**-Oui mais vous…**

**-Je suis au courant lieutenant.** Dit-elle tout en appuyant sur le panneau de contrôle de l'ascenseur, le clignotant du niveau deux s'illumina immédiatement, la passerelle.

**-Cela ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid ?**

James la regarda, circonspect et hébété. Les yeux posés sur lui, Shepard haussait les épaules avec un léger rictus des lèvres, elle affichait un air impassible. Comme si toute cette histoire lui était totalement indifférente, ou bien alors qu'elle la dépassait totalement. Pour l'heure c'était tout simplement le cadet de ces soucies, elle savait pertinemment que quand elle se réveillerait le lendemain, elle serait furieuse, hystérique, verte de rage. Mais à ce moment-là, elle avait une migraine assommante, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, elle était littéralement écrasée par un surplus d'événements et d'informations survenus ses dernières 24 heures. Il aurait été bien plus simple de snober toute personne à bord du Normandy et de filer se coucher dans sa cabine pour un sommeil réparateur, mais il y avait encore bien trop à faire avant cela. Les battants de l'ascenseur se refermaient derrière ses quatre occupants à présent muets, alors qu'il effectuait son ascension.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils déboulaient déjà sur le pont et une fois de plus, Shepard prenait les devants. Elle avançait à grandes enjambées devant les regards stupéfaits des officiers qui se trouvaient à leur poste, c'était une apparition, un fantôme qui traçait sa route devant eux. Les deux semaines avaient pour chacun, représenté une éternité. L'agent de communication fit tomber son datapad, lorsque le premier spectre humain passa juste devant son nez. Bien gentiment, cette dernière fit marche arrière pour le ramasser et le lui remettre en mains propres avec un léger sourire, pas de toute, c'était bien Shepard. Le turien, l'asari et l'humain préféraient rester en retrait, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la chance de voir la réaction du timonier, lorsqu'il verrait son commandant débarquer de nulle part et à l'improviste. Ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt stupide, car c'était bien lui et personne d'autre qui a autorisé l'accès de la navette au vaisseau, aussi il était bien entendu déjà au courant de leur retour. Il se tenait déjà prêt, debout et appuyé contre le dossier de son siège, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Shepard se posta devant lui, sourcils froncés et le regard sérieux, à présent figée. Une fraction de seconde, puis enfin elle se décida à bouger, son bras gauche se levant en direction de la main droite de son collègue. Ce qui était assez surprenant, étant donné qu'elle saluait toujours de la droite et non de la gauche.

**-Lieutenant Moreau !** Dit-elle, scellant cette poignée de main en y apportant sa seconde**. Heureuse de vous revoir, Joker !**

Le visage de Shepard se fendit immédiatement d'un immense sourire, tandis que le regard de Joker s'illuminait enfin, après des semaines passées à broyer du noir. Il était tout simplement troublé, abasourdi, chamboulé. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vue, ils se tenaient exactement au même endroit et celui-ci avait largement dépassé les bornes en tenant des propos plus que blessant à l'encontre de l'amiral. Et maintenant, elle revenait tout sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils s'étaient quittés en de très bons termes, ou tout simplement comme si elle n'avait jamais laissé le Normandy et que leur amitié ne s'était pas vue fragilisée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se montre si noble, pourquoi était-elle si indulgente, cette habitude qu'elle avait prise de faire passer les autres avant sa propre personne. Quand bien même elle était encore blessée, elle n'en dirait rien et continuerait à agir dans l'intérêt d'autrui et non le sien. Sur l'instant, cela en fut presque frustrant pour Joker, car il n'en regrettait que davantage son geste. Shepard retira ses deux et le timonier chercha vainement quelque chose à dire.

**-C'est un sentiment partagé. **Certes, il s'agissait là d'une phrase toute faite, mais c'était bien la seule qui lui passa par la tête en cet instant.

Pour elle s'était suffisant, elle l'invita à la suivre d'un geste du bras vers l'arrière, où elle indiquait soudain trois autres personnes. À la vue de deux silhouettes particulièrement familière, Joker écarquilla les yeux et se mit à trottiner en leur direction. Garrus et Liara se tenaient là, côte à côte sans rien dire, l'une les bras dans le dos et l'autre, bras croisés. Shepard demeurait plus en arrière, observant la scène d'un œil bienveillant et amusé. Deux autres poignés de mains furent échangées, ainsi que quelques étreintes émues, après des mois sans nouvelles. Tous ensemble, ils avaient traversé les pires épreuves, affronter l'atrocité de la guerre, sa brutalité, son injustice, quatre années d'une amitié particulièrement tenace. Ils étaient pratiquement tous réunis, à quelques exceptions faite, car certains n'avaient pas bénéficié de cette chance de pouvoir se tenir auprès d'eux à cette heure, soit parce qu'ils avaient perdu la vie, soit parce qu'ils étaient retenus ailleurs. Tali était bien trop occupée par ses obligations en tant qu'amiral, pour pouvoir suivre Shepard une fois de plus. Et ils étaient nombreux à se trouver dans la même situation. Le premier spectre humain parcourut la courte distance qui la séparait encore du petit groupe, reprenant un peu de son sérieux. Elle échangea un regard avec l'asari, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Le commandant se retourna alors en direction de Joker et s'éclaircit la voix.

**-Joker, j'aimerais que Liara et vous œuvriez à ce que IDA, enfin cette IA, regagne son corps.**

Cela lui coûtait de dire une telle chose, il suffisait de regarder les traits de son visage pour le comprendre. Encore peu convaincue par la véracité des explications que lui avait données le courtier de l'ombre, quelques heures auparavant. Toujours aussi méfiante au sujet de cette intelligence artificielle, principalement à cause du discours que lui avait tenu l'enfant spectre ou plus exactement le catalyseur, cette pensée qu'IDA ne pouvait tout simplement pas revenir d'entre les morts. Ou bien encore, ce qu'avait essayé d'insinuer Fist sur les dangers qu'elle pouvait représenter pour le Normandy et son équipage. Et pourtant, Liara l'avait assuré, il était tout bonnement impossible que cette cellule terroriste ait quoique ce soit à voir avec cette affaire. _**« Shepard, c'est moi-même qui aie donné cette sauvegarde d' IDA à Joker, en main propre. Elle ne venait d'aucun autre individu et c'est elle, qui me l'avait confiée en personne. Et c'est encore moi, qui l'ai aidé à la reprogrammer, vous savez bien qu'il n'y serait jamais parvenu seul. » **_Ce qui voulait dire que le timonier lui avait menti, lorsqu'il avait dit avoir retrouvée la micro carte près de la dépouille de l'IA et plus encore que Liara l'avait soutenu dans son entreprise morbide. Était-elle amère, après tout, il s'agissait bien d'une trahison. Cette question n'avait pas raison d'être, car ce genre de sentiment n'avait pas sa place dans une telle situation. Si elle consentait aujourd'hui à définitivement reprogrammer cette IA, c'est parce qu'elle y avait un intérêt. Et lequel, l'affaire serait à suivre.

**-Commandant ?...**

**-Liara vous expliquera tout en temps voulu, nous en avons déjà parlé. Pour l'heure, j'aimerais être briefée sur les derniers événements en date.**

**-Pour ça, aller voir le major ou le commandant en second, c'est lui qui gérait tout ça en votre absence. Il sera le plus à même de vous informer sur tout ce que vous avez pu manquer.** La coupa Vega, une idée derrière la tête**. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était encore en train de roupiller quand vous êtes arrivée. Mais qui sait, il s'est peut-être décidé à se lever, au pire des cas vous pourrez toujours le sortir du lit.**

_Kaidan… _Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait à la seule mention de ce nom, elle avait bien pris soin de ne plus y penser jusqu'alors. Ne plus songer à cette courte missive qu'elle lui avait laissée, après son départ et pour seule explication, à l'appréhension de leurs retrouvailles, au manque que son absence provoquait. Un nœud se formait dans son ventre et une étrange vague de sentiments la traversait soudain de part en part. Et pendant un bref instant, l'expression de son visage avait changé du tout au tout, une seconde de doute et de crainte, avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité. Pourquoi avait-il se pouvoir sur elle. Elle pouvait se sentir si vulnérable et fragile. Elle détestait et elle chérissait ce sentiment étrange et indéfinissable. Si Shepard avait bien une faiblesse, il s'agissait sans nul doute de lui. Elle se retrouvait tout à coup coupée du monde, comme si un mur ou une bulle venait de se former autour d'elle, les bruits alentour ne lui parvenaient plus que sous forme de chuchotis et il lui semblait qu'elle se trouvait déjà à des années-lumière de chacun. S'en était fini de cette cellule pro humaine, de l'Alliance, de cette IA, de Rhana, de cette histoire de désertion, son esprit était vide, elle n'avait plus de place que pour lui. Un sentiment vivifiant à l'état pur, c'est ce que l'on appelle l'amour, lorsque plus rien ne compte, mise à part la personne aimée. Shepard ne bougeait plus, fixant obstinément un point inconnu, Garrus semblait avoir remarqué son trouble, aussi il déposait déjà une main sur l'épaule de sa vieille amie. **« Vous-vous souvenez de notre conversation, Shepard ? Et bien parfois, il suffit juste d'arrêter d'écouter son cerveau, mais plutôt son cœur. Filez! » **

Shepard leva les yeux vers lui, stupéfaite de ce conseil impromptu, puis elle passa de Garrus aux trois autres personnes présentes. Celles-ci semblaient être parties déjà bien loin, dans le passionnant récit de leur fantastique dernière mission. Plus rien ne la retenait ici, ses jambes partirent d'elle-même en direction de l'ascenseur, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive véritablement. Puis enfin, le turien, l'asari et les deux humains disparurent de son champ de vision, dissimulés par les portes de l'ascenseur qui venaient de se refermer après son passage.

**-Je suis si fier d'elle ! **Lança tout à coup Garrus, la larme à l'œil. Ses trois camarades se retournèrent, interloqués.

**-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, Garrus ? Vous parlez tout seul !**

**-Bon sang, où est passée Shepard ? Elle était là, il n'y a pas deux secondes !** Constata le lieutenant, sa tête se tournant dans un sens puis dans l'autre à la recherche de son commandant.

**-Elle a filé. **Répondit-il simplement.

**-Mais où ?**

**-Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle a agi sans penser aux conséquences, au lendemain, ou à ce qui devrait être fait avant. J'en suis tellement ému !**

Sa voix était chevrotante, Liara résistait à l'envi justement irrésistible d'éclater de rire, Joker le toisait totalement largué et James tapait dans ses mains. Le turien faisait à cet instant-là, presque office de figure paternelle pour Shepard, qui en devenait pas conséquent sa fille le temps d'une seconde.

**-Bon et bien les paris sont ouverts ! Qui mise sur un bon vieux clache, comme ils sont si doués pour le faire !**

**-Lieutenant ! **S'indigna l'asari, l'air sérieux.** (**_Elle laisse penser que c'est une chose qui ne se fait pas)_** Voyons, vous savez bien qu'il faut plutôt parier sur une réconciliation en bonne et due forme, avec Shepard et Kaidan !**

**-Liara, Vous êtes sérieuse ?** (Garrus)

**-Ben dis donc, vous connaissez mal le major, vous ! Un emmerdeur de première, remarquez, c'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là sur Mars, quand il ne voulait pas lui lâcher les baskets à propos de ses liens avec Cerberus ! « Pas de Kaidan avec moi, c'est le travail !» C'est un truc du genre qu'il lui avait lancé. Franchement susceptible ce mec. Je vous parie cinquante crédits qu'il se fait passer pour une victime !**

**-Je mise soixante, pour une réconciliation, Shepard a un certain don de persuasion! Ah et au fait Vega, vous ne m'en voudrez pas bien sûr ! Après que j'ai balancé à Kaidan, cette petite humiliation que vous venez de lui infliger dans son dos. Comme ça, je ne serais plus sa bête noire, non parce que j'en ai marre qu'il me lance des regards assassins depuis qu'il sait ce que j'ai fait à Shepard…**

**-Joker ! **S'écria James.

**-C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? **S'enquit Liara.

* * *

Une douleur croissante avait resurgi de nulle part, au moment même ou l'ascenseur avait démarré. Elle n'en était plus à un bobo près, elle avait tout simplement l'impression que son corps à lui seul était un énorme hématome, suite à sa chute. Son armure l'avait pour la plupart épargnée, mais le fait que sa barrière biotique ait cédé au moment le moins opportun lui avait fortement porté préjudice, tout comme sa perte de contrôle lors de son combat. Shepard n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il était advenu de Fist, avait-il vraiment péri dans cette cascade, ou bien le destin qu'ils avaient imaginé pour lui avait été tout autre. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une simple mise en scène de sa part et ce afin de pouvoir s'échapper. Ou alors, le spectre ne faisait que bien trop travailler son imagination et partait dans des scénarios invraisemblables. Tout était tellement brumeux dans sa tête, que plus rien ne l'étonnait, ne la perturbait, elle était tout simplement déconnectée, dans les vapes tout en étant éveillée. Pendant un court instant, elle ne distingua plus le réel de l'imaginaire, tout se troublait autour d'elle et sans s'en rendre compte elle bascula contre la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur, tandis que ses portes s'ouvraient sur le pont résidentiel. Son bras gauche chercha alors vainement quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, gesticulant dans le vide, tout devint plus flou encore et dans un effort surhumain elle parvint à place un pied devant l'autre. Mais ce ne fut que pour mieux perdre l'équilibre, lorsque sa jambe rentra en collision avec un objet non identifié, elle chancela de nouveau. Étrangement, elle ne rentra pas en collision avec le sol comme elle s'y attendait, retenue in extrémiste par quelqu'un. De légers chuchotis et bruissements lui parvinrent au loin et il lui semblait à présent qu'une personne la portait à demi pour l'aider à marcher.

**-Docteur Chakwas, je vous assure que je vais parfaitement bien ! **Assura-t-elle, avec une certaine conviction. **Ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure c'était juste…**

**-Oui commandant, qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

Le docteur Karine Chakwas la regarda un bref instant, tandis qu'elle rangeait la seringue qu'elle venait d'utiliser afin d'administrer un calmant à Shepard. Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt et alors qu'elle se rendait vers l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre la passerelle, pour rappeler à Joker de bien prendre son traitement. Celle-ci avait eu la surprise de tomber sur une personne, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir aussi tôt. À peine avait-elle eu le temps de réagir, qu'il lui fallait déjà rattraper la jeune femme qui semblait faire un malaise dans les règles de l'art. Après quelques efforts, elle était parvenu à l'entraîner seule jusqu'à son infirmerie. Et après quelques bonnes claques sur ses joues, Shepard avait enfin pleinement repris conscience.

Le commandant étudia les moindres faits et gestes du médecin, comme s'il elle craignait que celle-ci ne fasse un geste de travers ou quelque chose de déplaisant.

**-Dites-moi doc, vous n'utilisez pas de scalpel ? N'est-ce pas ?**

Karine ne put s'empêche de rire doucement, avant de refermer l'un de ses tiroirs.

**-Rassurez-vous commandant, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. C'est un beau coup que vous avez reçu sur la tête Shepard. **Dit-elle tout en appliquant un coton imbibé d'alcool, sur la petite plaie de son front.

**-C'est une longue histoire, docteur.**

**-Et comme d'habitude vous n'êtes pas disposée à parler. Parce que vous avez peur qu'en apprenant la façon dont cela s'est produit, je ne décide de vous arrêter.**

Shepard se contenta de hausser les épaules, maintenant la compresse de sa main gauche, pendant que le docteur partait à la recherche d'un pansement. Pansement qu'elle vint d'ailleurs placer sur sa blessure, quelques secondes plus tard.

**-Vous reprenez un peu de couleur, c'est bon signe.**

**-Pas de commotion cérébrale j'espère ? **Demanda-t-elle, appréhendant assez la réponse qui allait suivre.

**-Non commandant, rien de plus qu'une belle bosse, je pense que vous avez été bien secouée. Je pense cependant que beaucoup de repos, ne vous ferait aucun mal.**

**-Je dormirai quand je serai morte.**

**-Pas de doute, vous ne changez pas, Shepard. Cela dit, laissez-moi procéder à un petit examen ? Rien de plus qu'un scan via mon omnitech, pour m'assurer que tout est en place et que tout va bien.**

**-Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! **S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, songeant immédiatement à son bras droit qui la faisait anormalement souffrir.

Chakwas ne se préoccupa en rien de l'avis de l'amiral et passa son omnitech devant sa personne, des pieds à la tête. Après quoi le squelette de Shepard apparut sous la forme d'un hologramme miniature. Le médecin grimaça et hocha négativement de la tête, tandis que le spectre enfouissait son visage dans sa main gauche.

**-Commandant ! Vous avez une fêlure au niveau du radius de votre bras droit ! Vous avez forcément dû le sentir !**

**-Doc…** Dit-elle, soupirant tout bas avant de relever la tête et de la fixer, le regard dur et sérieux. **Je ne vous demanderais rien d'autre, mais faites juste en sorte que ça tienne et le reste m' importe peu.**

**-Shepard !**

**-Docteur, je sais très bien ce que vous allez me préconiser, du repos, peut-être une attelle, ou bien même m'arrêter. Mais sachez qu'en vue des circonstances c'est tout bonnement impossible. Je n'ai pas de temps pour une petite fissure au niveau d'un os, alors faites ce que vous pouvez. Et je vous demanderais de bien vouloir garder le silence sur cette affaire.**

**-Commandant, je ne peux pas faire une telle chose.**

**-Docteur… Je ne vous en laisse pas le choix.**

Sa voix était ferme et ses bras croisés indiquaient qu'elle n'en démordrait pas.

**-Très bien…**

**-Je vous remercie.**

**-Une injection au niveau de l'os d'un certain produit que j'ai en ma possession, devrait pouvoir le solidifier. Toutefois, je ne garantis rien. L'usage d'une attelle ne sera cependant pas négociable, mais peu visible et flexible. Je garderais le silence, mais je ne serais pas responsable si tout cela tourne mal.**

**-Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose…**

* * *

Une main sur son bras droit suite à sa piqure, Shepard se trouvait à présent devant le mémorial du Normandy. Sans doute s'était-elle montrée un peu abrupt avec le docteur Chakwas, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. La mission passait avant tout, elle était primordiale, elle ne pouvait se permettre de prendre du repos. Et elle ne savait que trop que si ses amis venaient à apprendre qu'elle était plus ou moins blessée, ils arrêteraient tout sur-le-champ. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour cela et sans Shepard, il n'y avait plus de mission. Elle avait vu bien pire, pour elle un os fêlé n'était pas plus que l'équivalent d'une coupure pour nous. Il lui faudrait faire plus attention lors de combats violent, minimiser l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs biotique et se reposer davantage sur son bras gauche, le temps que tout se remette parfaitement en place.

Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent devant la porte qui s'ouvrit face à la proximité de son corps, la baie d'observation tribord était à présent pleinement visible. Mais elle se força à garder les yeux fixés sur le sol, redoutant la vision qui allait alors s'offrir à elle. Une fois de plus elle était replongée dans ce monde parallèle, cette autre dimension, où elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps et où tout ce qui l'entourait lui était étranger. Elle ignorait si cela était dû à un quelconque effet secondaire des calmants, qui dans ce cas la faisait halluciner, ou bien si c'était le fait de se retrouver aussi proche de lui après deux semaines sans nouvelles. On a tendance à se dire que deux fois sept jours, ça ne représente rien, ce n'est qu'une courte séparation. Mais quand d'un côté vous ne savez pas pourquoi elle est partie, ni quand elle reviendra et que de l'autre, vous ne savez pas si vous-vous en sortirez et bénéficierez de la chance de le revoir un jour. Alors ses quatorze jours prenaient une tout autre ampleur.

**-James, je vous préviens que si vous venez encore me harceler, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà prendre la porte.**

Il se tenait là, debout, face à la baie vitrée et lui tournant le dos, il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Ou du moins si, il savait que quelqu'un était là, mais il ignorait qu'il s'agissait de Shepard. Pendant un instant, le premier spectre humain alla à s'imaginer en colosse de deux mètres, tatoué sur tout le corps et une crête sur la tête, maintenant elle en était sûre, elle divaguait totalement. Elle se racla la gorge.

**-Major…**

Kaidan demeura figé un instant, comme s'il doutait encore de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, auquel cas son audition lui faisait défaut. Il se retourna soudain en sursaut, manquant de trébucher avant de se rattraper sur le dossier de la banquette de cuir. Shepard avait commencé à lever un bras pour lui venir en aide, mais qui s'était perdu en chemin, car cela s'était avéré inutile.

**-Amiral !** Répondit-il soudain, se tenant comme un piquet. Il la salua au garde-à-vous et surprise par ce geste, Shepard ne put faire autrement que de lui rendre cette politesse. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'était attendu, à vrai dire qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Rien en fin de compte, il semblait tout simplement avoir été pris au dépourvu et il tentait de reposer les pieds sur terre. Peut-être pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

**-J'ignorais que j'avais la carrure du lieutenant Vega.** Dit-elle pour briser la glace. **Je suppose que je dois prendre cela comme un compliment.**

Shepard lui tendit la main pour un salut moins formel, le major passa de Shepard à sa main, puis de sa main à Shepard. Et finalement il scella enfin cette poignée de main.

**-Content de vous revoir à bord, Shepard.**

Le premier spectre humain acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis un long silence s'instaura sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ose le briser. Leurs mains toujours liées fermement et un regard soutenu d'un côté comme de l'autre, ce serait à celui qui parlerait le premier. Un nombre incalculable de fois il avait espéré que ce soit Shepard qui franchisse le seuil de cette porte et à combien d'occasions cela n'avait été qu'un faux espoir ? Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, en cette heure-là, c'était bien elle qui se tenait face à lui, débarquée de nulle part sans prévenir, tout comme à son habitude. Cela avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Elle avait fait son apparition dans sa vie et elle avait tout changé, puis elle était revenue d'entre les morts sur Horizon, il y avait eu Vancouver, la Citadelle, elle resurgissait toujours au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins et c'est ce qui faisait tout son charme.

Après quelques minutes passées à s'accrocher ainsi à sa main, sans aucune raison apparente, Kaidan entreprit de la retirer. Shepard bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, même à deux mètres d'elle. Puis une poigne de fer se referma autour du bras du major, surpris, il releva les yeux. Alors que de son côté, elle l'attirait contre elle dans une étreinte. Son menton vint se placer au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Kaidan, une main siégeait maladroitement dans son dos, tandis que l'autre s'était arrêtée sur sa nuque. Il demeura un instant sans comprendre, lent d'esprit ce jour peut-être. Ses bras qui pendaient encore le long de son corps, entouraient à présent Shepard et ne semblaient plus vouloir la lâcher. Le commandant s'agrippa davantage, le serrant à l'en étouffer, elle ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer et d'expirer trois grandes bouffées d'air et de s'apaiser définitivement. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mots, le malaise était passé, ils s'étaient retrouvés comme ils s'étaient quittés. Toute la fureur passée, les milliers de questions qui s'étaient précipitées dans sa tête et les maints problèmes qu'il avait rencontrés en son absence, tout était oublié. Oubliés pendant un instant les cauchemars qui la hantaient à présent nuit comme jour, les doutes et les craintes, le regret et la culpabilité, l'enfant spectre, les fantômes d'hier, Fist, qu'ils aillent tous au diable ne serait-ce que le temps d'un instant.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber cette harmonie établie, cette quiétude, hormis Shepard elle-même. Pour une obscure raison, celle-ci fut secouée de toute part, Kaidan en desserra sa prise, perdu. Elle recula d'un pas, plaçant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, tête baissée. Circonspect, le major releva son visage d'un simple geste de la main. Sa cage thoracique remuait toujours autant, sa bouche était tordue d'une étrange façon et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il comprit qu'elle riait, toute seule et sans lui faire part de la raison. Elle était plongée dans une crise d'hilarité profonde, que jusque-là elle avait tentée de retenir, mais elle n'y tenait plus. Quelques instants plus tard, sa respiration à présent saccadée se mêla à un rire tonitruant et ininterrompu. Kaidan la toisa, interrogateur, un instant il avait cru qu'elle pleurait, mais l'inverse était bien mieux. Ses yeux croisèrent enfin les siens.

**-Shepard ? **

Après cette question, elle chercha à regagner son calme sans pour autant y parvenir, elle en riait même de plus belle. Et ne trouva de répit que lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle.

**-Ne cherchez pas à comprendre… Je crois que je suis complètement stone ! Mais attention, je n'ai rien pris !** L'assura-t-elle, le pointant du doigt. **C'est les antis douleurs du doc, je crois… Je plane complètement. Ou alors c'est parce que je me suis cogné la tête, j'ai fait un de ces vols plané, si vous aviez pu voir ça. J'ai appris à voler aujourd'hui. Mais quand on sait voler, est-ce que ça signifie aussi par conséquent que l'on est un voleur ? Parce que je ne veux pas en être un, enfin une !**

**-Et je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir !**

**-****À**** moins que ce ne soit nerveux !** Le coupa-t-elle soudain. **C'est vrai, je me retrouve là devant vous, à court de mots, d'explications. J'ai tellement redouté ce moment et pensé à ce que je pourrais bien vous dire, que finalement plus rien ne vient. C'est bête, parce qu'après tout je suis surtout connue pour être une bonne parolière, une sacré diplomate. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression, que quoique je fasse, je ne trouve jamais les bons mots avec vous. Que ce soit pour vous aider à traverser la mort de votre père, à vous dire que je file à l'anglaise, ou tout simplement à quel point vous comptez pour moi.**

Kaidan ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la main de Shepard le stoppa dans sa démarche.

**-Non… Non, ne dites rien, laissez-moi finir, j'en ai gros sur le cœur. Dernièrement, j'ai été bien loin d'être irréprochable, soyons même honnête, par moments j'ai tout simplement été infecte. Et croyez-moi, je n'en suis pas fière. On pourrait toujours trouver tout un tas d'excuses pour justifier mon comportement. Il m'a fallu un bon bout de temps pour m'en rendre compte, au lieu de voir les problèmes et de les régler, j'ai préférer-les ignorer. J'étais dans une sorte de mensonge perpétuel. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, je serais tout simplement incapable de vous dire pourquoi. Dans peu de temps ça fera déjà un an que la guerre a pris fin et j'ai toujours et encore cette même impression. Ce sentiment de ne pas avoir retrouvée ma place, cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit que je ne devrais pas être là. Et pourtant, c'est tous les jours la même chose, je finis par me réveiller pour m'apercevoir que je suis toujours en vie. Vous la ressentez, vous aussi, cette culpabilité qui nous ronge. On a beau se dire qu'on a mérité d'être ici, qu'on s'est battu pour ce en quoi on croyait et pour notre survie. On finit toujours par repenser à ceux qu'on a laissés derrière nous. Mais en vérité, après tout ce que l'on a traversé, vue et fait, je commence à me demander si c'est vraiment possible de reprendre une vie normale. Je ne suis pas seule dans ce cas, et ça me désole vraiment, parce que j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir vous préserver de tout cela. **

Shepard marqua une légère pause, pour délaisser son air triste pour un léger sourire.

**-Et vous savez quoi, c'est en discutant avec Garrus que j'ai compris qu'elle avait été mon erreur. Je crois que ceux qui s'en sont le mieux sorti, c'est bien Tali et lui. Vous savez pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils se sont soutenus l'un l'autre. Ce que vous avez essayé de faire pour moi, je le sais bien, mais ce n'était toujours que dans un sens alors ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. J'ai pris la sale habitude de toujours vouloir me débrouiller toute seule, avant ça marchait plutôt bien, mais plus aujourd'hui. Je veux former une équipe avec vous, Kaidan, pas seulement sur le terrain, mais aussi dans la vie. Vous êtes d'accord major ?**

Elle lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main, comme pour sceller cet accord. Kaidan la regarda, amusé, puis il accepta cette poigne.

**-Cela me paraît bien !**

**-On ferait peut-être mieux de monter, maintenant. Ils doivent m'attendre sur le pont.**

Shepard passa le seuil de la porte, pour joindre le couloir. Kaidan lui emboîtait déjà le pas, les affaires avaient repris, quoique...

**-On devrait peut-être se pacser, non ?** Dit-elle, détournant le regard.

**-****Ç****a existe encore ça ?**

**-J'en sais rien, dans certains pays oui je présume, en France surement.**

**-Vous voulez sérieusement aller en France ?**

**-Non ! Non ! Mais vous avez quelque chose contre les Français ?**

**-Pas du tout, ils font de très bons steaks !**

**-Je pensais juste que ce serait un moyen comme un autre, de rendre cet accord d'autant plus symbolique. Je ne vois rien d'autre, hormis…**

**-Le mariage….**

Ils se regardèrent tous deux avec des yeux ronds.

**-Nous marier, nous deux ? Jamais !** Dirent-ils simultanément.

* * *

_Un mot pour finir, en vérité je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. J'espère juste que ce n'aura pas été trop guimauve, j'étais toujours peur de partir dans du "bisounours", aussi en général je ne préfère pas me risquer dans ce domaine. Voilà pourquoi je ne fais pas trop dans les sentiments. J'ai essayé de mettre une petite pointe d'humour quand je le pouvais. Pour ce qui est de Shepard, je ne pense pas que ce soit tant le fait d'avoir été éloignée du Normandy qui l'a rendu aussi... Je ne sais pas comment la décrire. Elle en avait beaucoup sur le cœur, beaucoup de regrets et de choses à se faire pardonner._


	19. Recherches

**Chapitre 18 :**

Joker scrute l'horloge et rien ne semble pouvoir l'en détacher, c'est ainsi depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Une journée à peine que le commandant a fait son retour et les affaires reprennent et de plus belle. Des centaines d'allers et venus auxquelles il avait assisté et ce depuis qu'il était sorti du dortoir commun du Normandy, basé sur le pont résidentiel. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'émerger, qu'elle surgissait déjà de nulle part, traversant le mess d'un pas assuré. Il bayait aux corneilles et se frottait difficilement les yeux, encore tout endormi, tandis que de sa main droite il versait le contenu de la cafetière dans une petite tasse. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il la retrouvait déjà, elle, apparaissant à l'improviste et cette fois un datapad à la main, alors que lui achevait son petit déjeuner. Puis enfin, il avait manqué la heurter dans le couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur, celle-ci l'avait facilement esquivé et sans pour autant quitter sa tablette des yeux. C'était un manège qui durait depuis le petit matin, le timonier avait bien entendu essayé de s'enquérir de la situation. Mais les réponses que l'on lui avait données, avaient été pour le moins évasives. On se demandait simplement si elle avait vraiment dormi, ou bien même tout simplement si elle ne s'était pas levée du pied gauche. A tous ceux qui s'étaient risqué à lui adresser la parole, elle avait offert un silence magistral, feignant de ne rien avoir remarqué, ou bien d'être bien trop absorbé par le travail pour daigner leur accorder un peu de temps.

La tension était plus que palpable à son approche, ses ondes biotiques tintaient et de temps à autre un regard noir fusait, lorsqu'elle redressait la tête dans sa marche ininterrompue. C'était comme si tout lui était retombé sur la tête d'un coup, le réveil avait été plus que difficile pour Shepard. Tout ce qu'elle avait bien pris soin d'oublier la veille, se bousculait à présent dans sa pauvre tête assommée. Le détachement dont elle avait preuve quant à cette fameuse histoire de désertion, était bien loin déjà, elle était à présent gagnée par une colère brute. Le chemin qu'elle s'était frayé de son lit jusqu'à son bureau, s'était transformé en parcours du combattant, ses doigts avaient martelé sans ménagement la surface métallique. Ses oreilles sifflaient et une main se plaquait contre sa bouche, alors que tout allait de mal en pis, face aux découvertes de plus en plus insaisissables. A mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits et que tout lui revenait en mémoire, une vérité implacable faisait d'elle-même surface, et elle était particulièrement amère. Elle avait gagné l'ascenseur, tout en se jurant comme à son habitude de garder cette irritation pour elle. Shepard riait nerveusement au petit déjeuner se matin-là, les poings serrés sous la table, elle n'y tenait plus, et se sentait comme placé au-dessus d'un ressort qui d'un moment à l'autre pouvait l'éjecter quelques mètres plus loin. Aussi, sa barre énergétique avalée, elle s'empressait de quitter le mess pour se mettre au travail. Elle avait épluché absolument tous les articles qui touchaient sa personne et qui couraient sur l'extranet. Les mensonges les plus calomnieux, les histoires les plus invraisemblables filaient sous ses yeux, c'était à croire que Shepard en avait inspiré plus d'un, car nombreux étaient ceux qui à présent formulaient maintes hypothèses à son sujet. L'encre coulait à flots, le réseau était saturé et son nom était trainé dans la boue. C'était une chose qui lui importait peu, que l'on puisse ainsi cracher sur sa personne, ce qui l'inquiétait pour l'heure, c'était plutôt les conséquences que cela allait avoir pour la suite. Tout officier de l'Alliance se devait de connaître les règles sur le bout des doigts, et Shepard était la première à les respecter au pied de la lettre. Elle avait parfaitement connaissance de la peine que l'on encourait pour une désertion, c'était un acte jugé comme grave, une trahison, qui était d'ailleurs lourdement sanctionnée.

Elle se trouvait à présent dans de sales draps, il fallait régulariser sa situation, c'était une urgence. Malheureusement, la tâche se révélait être ardue. Certes les accusations portées étaient graves et mensongères, mais en général on avait plutôt tendance à croire celui qui pointait du doigt, plutôt que celui qui était derrière ce même doigt. A partir du moment où la rumeur était lancée, le mal était déjà fait, peu importe la présomption d'innocence. Shepard savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire, se rendre à un poste de contre de l'Alliance, pour clarifier la situation. Hélas cela était impossible, elle était tout sauf disposée à faire une telle chose, car à partir du moment où elle aurait posé le pied sur la station, tout serait fini. Le Normandy serait saisi et l'on partirait dans un cycle interminable d'explications, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle devrait répondre de ses actes tout en ayant rien à se reprocher, qui sait, elle serait peut-être même placée en détention. Une telle chose, signifiait la fin assurée de la mission.

Shepard arpentait couloir après couloir, gagnait le centre de commandement, la passerelle, sa cabine, puis effectuait de nouveau le même trajet mais cette fois dans le sens inverse. Une explication à cela, elle remplissait tout simplement sa fonction de commandant, de nombreux problèmes demeuraient en suspens depuis son départ, d'autres petites anomalies avaient vu le jour. Deux semaines étaient à rattraper et elle s'attelait déjà à la tâche, aussi courtoise qu'à son habitude et disposée à aider celui qui en aurait besoin. Vous-vous direz alors surement que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, mais attendez d'avoir quelques plus amples explications. Calfeutrée dans son ancienne cabine sur le pont résidentiel et qu'elle avait réquisitionnée, exigée, réclamée au major Alenko, Liara s'enfouissait toujours plus profondément dans les quelques données qu'ils avaient pu récupérer sur Oméga. Un peu plus tard, nous retrouvions la même asari, attablée au mess au côté de Joker, ceux-ci planchaient sur le projet de reprogrammation d'IDA.

Ainsi Joker toise l'horloge du Normandy avec obstination et sous le regard profondément agacé de sa camarade, qui nourrit déjà la mure impression qu'elle est bien la seule à réfléchir pour l'heure. Le docteur T'Soni passe une main devant les yeux du lieutenant, ses paupières se ferment et il baragouine tout bas, ses yeux se posent enfin sur elle. Il est là sans s'y être, son esprit accaparé et sans doute ailleurs. Il n'a de cesse de lever les yeux au ciel, de soupirer, il gesticule dans un sens puis dans l'autre, sa main n'a de cesse de venir se reposer sur sa cuisse droite. Sa jambe dans un même temps heurte le pied de la table, ce qui produit d'ailleurs un bruit fortement désagréable, l'asari commence à perdre patience, tandis que cela semble déjà être le cas pour le lieutenant Moreau.

**-Ce n'est pas parce que vous regarder l'horloge, que le temps passera plus vite pour autant… Bien au contraire.** Dit-elle soudain.

**-Désolé Liara, c'est que je suis un peu perdu dans tout ça. Je ne m'y connais pas trop dans ce domaine, je suis un pilote et le meilleur d'ailleurs. Mais là… C'est tout sauf mon domaine, vos algorithmes j'y comprends que dalle. C'est comme Shepard, elle aussi je n'arrive plus à la suivre, c'est quoi ce revirement soudain. Avant elle ne pouvait pas blairer IDA, reconnaître que c'était bien elle. D'ailleurs elle s'y refuse toujours obstinément, mais dans ce cas pour quoi vouloir lui donner à nouveau le plein accès au Normandy et la réintégrer dans son corps ?**

**-C'est une bonne question Joker, disons qu'elle y trouve son intérêt. La dose de travail que nous avons devant nous est tout simplement magistrale, pour un temps limité. Pour l'heure et même en ma qualité d'informatrice, je dois avouer que nos ressources sont minimes. On n'y arrivera jamais tout seul. Shepard a compris qu'elle avait besoin d'IDA, de son potentiel, qui mieux qu'elle serait la plus à même de décoder nos données, de pirater des réseaux et de partir à la quête d'informations et en une fraction de seconde seulement ?**

**-Vous voulez dire qu'elle fait juste cela dans le but de se servir d'elle ?**

**-Sincèrement Joker, qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? Mais finalement, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous permettre de vous plaindre. Tout d'abord parce qu'IDA tiendra bientôt la place qu'elle occupait autrefois. De plus, avouez que c'est une occasion en or, cela ne peut que nous être bénéfique. Réfléchissez, si IDA parvient à ouvrir les yeux au commandant et à lui prouver qu'elle se fait de fausses idées sur elle. Peut-être qu'elle parviendra enfin à l'accepter.**

**-C'est vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. **

**-Je vous trouve bien pessimiste, lieutenant.**

**-Je doute qu'elle soit aussi facile à convaincre. Je suis réaliste, c'est tout !**

**-Je vous trouve bien dur avec Shepard.**

**-Shepard… Entre elle et moi dernièrement, ça a été plutôt tendu. On était tous les deux fautifs, on alors je dis ça simplement pour tenter d'excuser mon comportement. Parfois j'en viens à me demander si ses implants cybernétiques n'ont pas finalement eu raison d'elle et transformée en robot. Cela me fait penser à la blague de transhumaine que lui avait faite IDA. Non je plaisante, et ne me faites pas cette tête, je sais bien que c'était de mauvais goût. Je crois qu'elle s'est perdue, quelque part et à un moment donné. Elle n'a plus jamais été vraiment la même depuis que l'on a embarqué, mais je crois que c'est un peu le cas de tout le monde.**

Liara garde un instant le silence, alors qu'elle soutient le regard de Joker pour quelques secondes encore, puis lui cède un bref sourire compatissant. Elle serre ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et vient les coincer sous son menton, pensive.

**-Pour autant, Shepard reste Shepard et elle nous l'a bien prouvé à Garrus et moi sur Oméga. C'était la même tacticienne hors paire, la biotique de talent. Cela dit, je dois avouer que sur la fin, elle a perdu le contrôle. Mais après tout ce qu'elle a traversé et porté sur ses épaules, cela me semble plus que justifier. Encore aujourd'hui, personne n'est vraiment capable de saisir ce qui lui passe par la tête. C'est un individu compliqué et énigmatique, avec un charisme certain. Tout ce dont elle a besoin en ce moment, c'est que l'on croit en elle. Vous-vous en pensez capable ?**

**-Je pense, oui.**

**-Ne vous bilez pas, je me chargerai de la reprogrammation d'IDA moi-même. Retournez à ce que vous savez faire le mieux, sinon je crois bien que votre tête va exploser !**

* * *

**-J'étais surpris de vous voir ici cette nuit, Kaidan. Vous n'étiez pas censé avoir votre propre cabine maintenant ? **

Kaidan qui était en train de nouer ses bottes, au pied d'une couchette, leva les yeux. Il offrit un simple haussement d'épaules et un petit rire las.

**-Ouais, en effet c'était bien le cas, enfin jusqu'à hier soir justement, Garrus. Je ne sais pas si vous faites le rapprochement.**

**-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, vous insinuez que c'est à cause de notre arrivée ? Une petite embrouille avec Shepard peut-être ? Et elle aurait décidé de vous retirer votre cabine, non ce n'est pas son genre.**

**-Remontez un peu dans votre mémoire et rappelez-vous la personne qui est passée juste avant moi.**

**-Liara ?**

**-Exact !**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Et alors, elle m'a bien gentiment fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'elle dorme dans les dortoirs. Selon elle, il était « vital », qu'elle ait son propre espace, dans un vaisseau de l'Alliance c'est d'ailleurs une aberration, c'est comme être dans un placard et en permanence.**

**-Et comme d'habitude, vous avez fait votre bonne patte et vous avez cédé.**

**-Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'elle m'a laissé le choix. Excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimé, elle la plus exactement réquisitionnée. Comme on se servirait dans un saladier de bonbons un soir d'halloween !**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Rien, une coutume humaine, enfin Américaine plus exactement. Bien évidemment, elle a bien pris soin de ne pas en souffler mot à Shepard.**

**-Quelle petite machiavélique, futée, elle avait tout calculé! J'adore !**

**-Vous êtes sérieux ?**

**-Oh Kaidan, je vous en prie, vous n'allez pas vous braquer pour si peu. Regardez, au moins vous êtes avec tout le monde là. La franche camaraderie, l'esprit d'équipe, on sera voisin de couchette, la causette ça ne vous dit pas ? Et peut-être même que l'on pourrait négocier pour une bataille d'oreillers. Avant ça ne vous posait pas de problème.**

**-C'était avant de goûter à la quiétude que vous offre une cabine personnelle. Vous savez que j'ai des migraines assez tenaces, malheureusement cela fait une paye que nous n'avons pas remis les pieds sur la Citadelle. Donc ça fait aussi un moment que je n'ai pas pu voir le docteur qui se penche sur mon cas.**

**-Ah, votre histoire flippante, du genre « Vous êtes son projet personnel » ?**

**-C'est ça oui, et je suis à court de médocs là… Dormir avec les autres ne me gêne pas tant que ça, mais regardez l'état de cette pièce, ça tourne à la porcherie. A qui sont ses chaussettes fumantes là-bas ?**

**-Jimmy je crois !**

**-Vega, celui qui a passé toute la nuit à ronfler et qui par la même occasion m'a empêché de dormir.**

**-Et voilà que le cocker sort les dents, vous allez arrêter de japper major ? Ou vous allez finir par mordre quelqu'un. Vous remuer un peu trop de la queue à mon goût, faut vous détendre !** Déclara soudain Vega, sorti de nulle part.

**-C'est comme ça que vous parlez à vos supérieurs, lieutenant ?**

**-Je ne faisais que constater, et puis je ronfle peut-être mais alors ? Garrus pue des pieds et vous vous marmonner dans votre sommeil ! Et pourtant, personne ne s'en plaint. **

Le major ne trouva rien à redire à cela, aussi le lieutenant esquissa un large sourire victorieux. Puis il quitta les lieux, sa cage thoracique ébranlée par un rire bruyant. Garrus fixa un instant ses deux pieds et en souleva un à hauteur de ses narines, dubitatif.

**-Je sens vraiment mauvais des pieds ?**

**-Je ne veux pas savoir, Garrus. Mais rassurez-vous, je pense qu'il plaisantait, enfin j'espère…**

**-En tout cas, Shepard a dû en apprendre des choses sur vous quand vous dormiez ! **

Le second spectre humain se racla la gorge et le fusilla du regard.

**-Bon, j'ai du travail devant moi.**

**-Attendez major… Il fallait que je vous touche deux mots à propos de …**

* * *

**-Comprenez-moi bien Shepard, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais le conseil ne sera pas en mesure de vous aider cette fois si !**

**-Cette fois si seulement ? Je trouve qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une question d'habitude.**

**-Que vous soyez amère n'y changera rien, amiral.**

**-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire alors, me rendre gentiment ? Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi ce que ça signifie. Au moment même où le Normandy sera amarré à la Citadelle, celui-ci sera bloqué à terre et moi, il ne fait aucun doute que je ne bénéficierai pas non plus d'un traitement de faveur. Certains amiraux de l'Alliance ne me portent pas dans leur cœur, pour ainsi dire. Ils ne manqueraient pas une seule occasion de me faire tomber et de m'évincer et celle-ci est en or. Maintenant que je leur ai donné ce qu'ils voulaient et que j'ai mis un terme à la menace des moissonneurs. Je ne leur suis plus d'aucune utilité. Ah ! Enfin si, ils adorent utiliser ma renommée pour le recrutement, impossible de manquer une seule de leur affiche, placardées aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Je ne suis devenue que trop gênante pour eux, je suis toujours celle qui crie aux loups, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un daigne enfin entendre. Aucune de mes remarques n'est prise en considération, l'expérience que j'ai eue lors de la dernière réunion aux ambassades, n'a fait que conforter cette impression. **

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, Shepard… J'ai du mal à vous suivre…**

Shepard lâcha un faible soupire, tandis qu'elle appuyait son front baissé contre sa main droite, bras croisés. Devant-elle, la conseillère asari ou du moins son hologramme, lui faisait face au beau milieu du centre de communications du Normandy.

**-C'est un peu plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, conseillère. Le fait est que je ne peux tout simplement pas me rendre… Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, bien sûr pour eux ce n'est qu'un détail. Et ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète dans cette affaire. La procédure de régularisation prendra trop de temps, or je n'en ai pas. Cette histoire a déjà reçu un tel écho. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide, je croyais que les spectres étaient au-dessus des lois. Et que le conseil, qui demeure encore le sommet de l'union concilienne, avait tout de même un certain pouvoir…**

**-Amiral, je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour vous. Ceci dépasse notre juridiction, cette affaire est du ressort de l'Alliance. Rien ne nous autorise à aller nous mêler de leurs batailles juridiques. Nous sommes tout simplement impuissants face à votre problème et croyez-moi, j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Quant à notre influence, je crois que celle-ci a quelque peu été amoindrie. Nous assistons depuis la fin de la guerre à certains changements, l'humanité use beaucoup de son statut de héros, tout comme elle utilise beaucoup votre propre image. Le conseil a aujourd'hui j'en ai peur, bien moins de portée qu'auparavant. Mais pourquoi ne tentez-vous pas de les contacter par l'extranet, vous pourrez peut-être clarifier la situation par vidéo conférence.**

**-Non, j'ai déjà explorée cette possibilité et je sais d'ores et déjà comment cela finira. On me demandera expressément de me rendre à quai. Et dès lors, comme je n'obtempérais pas, ma situation ne fera que s'aggraver pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct. Je deviendrai une sorte de fugitive en fuite, il ne me sera plus possible de me rendre sur une quelconque planète… Non cette alternative n'est pas envisageable.**

**-Pourtant, tôt ou tard, vous finirez bien par recevoir cet ordre sous forme de courriel. **

**-En tout cas, pas tant que l'Alliance ne sera pas au courant de mon retour à bord du Normandy. Aussi, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir garder le silence, conseillère.**

**-Mais pourquoi redouter une confrontation, la situation ne me semple pas si grave que cela. Vous êtes un officier de l'Alliance, et des plus gradés, un héros de guerre, une personne respectable et jouissant d'une certaine renommée, vous êtes presque intouchable. **

**-Beaucoup de choses justifient cette crainte, cette mission était bien censée demeurer secrète, le dossier n'a été communiqué à personne, il est resté dans les hautes sphères de l'Alliance et du conseil. Trouvez-vous normal que certaines personnes soient pourtant parvenues à être au courant de cette affaire ? Je ne communique que le strict minimum dans les rapports que je fais à l'Alliance, alors comme cela ce fait-il que la personne à qui j'ai été confrontée sur Oméga, était si bien informée de tout ce qui se tramait à bord de mon propre vaisseau. Des affaires de routines, anodines, qui n'auraient en aucun cas besoin d'être transmises à mes supérieurs. Ne trouvez pas cela étrange, que l'on m'impose un médecin sorti de nulle part, alors que je m'y étais formellement opposée et que j'avais moi-même formé mon propre équipage. Je veux bien croire que l'on puisse réaffecter des officiers sur un navire, sans pour autant demander l'avis de son capitaine. Mais leur excuse était tout sauf valable, leur projet d'appui médical sur la zone de combat, n'a jamais tenu debout et ils ont été plus d'un à l'admettre. L'Alliance emploie des milliers d'ingénieurs, de têtes, bref tout ce que vous voulez, chaque idée recevable, innovations, sont méticuleusement réfléchies, jamais un dossier d'une inutilité aussi flagrante n'aurait dû passer ! Coïncidence, la fameuse personne qui a rependu la rumeur de ma soi-disant désertion, était d'ailleurs le docteur Ranah Guldur en personne. Seule personne véritablement étrangère à mon équipage, capable de me dénoncer, tout comme de communiquer le plus d'informations possible à mon sujet. Il y avait une taupe conseillère et c'était elle. Et ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle venait directement de l'Alliance ! L'Alliance qui est censée m'aider dans ma mission, qui est mon « employeur ». Dossier classé secret, mais qui en fin de compte ne l'est peut-être pas tant que ça, pourquoi envoyer quelqu'un m'espionner. Pourquoi me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je vous le demande ?**

**-Vous supposez donc que l'Alliance a donc quelque chose à voir avec cette cellule terroriste, et qui met la galaxie à feu et à sang ?**

**-Je n'irais pas dire l'Alliance dans son intégralité, bien loin de là. Je pense qu'il est indéniable que là-bas aussi, il y a des agents infiltrés. Ce n'est pas si différent que Cerberus en fin de compte, eux-mêmes avaient des hommes intégrés un peu partout. Dois-je vous rappeler ma mission sur cette station de recherche de l'Alliance. Celle où absolument tous les chercheurs ont lâchement été abattus et de l'intérieur, par quelqu'un en qui ils avaient confiance… Les données avaient toutes été effacées et à l'époque on avait prêté à cette affaire un lien direct avec ma mission. Certaines personnes ne sont plus fiables.**

**-Ce sont des accusations graves que vous portées, amiral. Mais je suis encline à vous croire, tout ce que vous avancer me semble tenir la route. De plus, nous avons généralement regretté de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance par le passé. Mais que suggérez-vous donc ?**

**-Je ne peux que vous dire de faire attention… Vous comprenez à présent, pourquoi je ne peux plus passer par l'Alliance pour quoi que ce soit. L'amiral Anderson n'est plus de ce monde, je n'ai plus personne pour prendre ma défense cette fois.** Dit-elle, un léger sourire triste sur les lèvres. **Il est nécessaire d'arrêter cette chose, peu importe ce qu'elle est, son objectif n'est pas de bon augure. Trop de vies ont déjà été perdues. Si je dois être seule dans cette aventure… Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Puisque vous n'êtes pas en mesure de m'aider.**

**-Nous le regrettons Amiral Shepard.**

Shepard plissa légèrement les yeux, puis s'avança vers la console de commandes.

**-Je crois que tout a été dit.**

**-Oui…**

**-Dans ce cas, je vous dis à bientôt conseillère.**

**-Faites attention à vous, spectre.**

**-Je ne promets rien, Shepard Terminé !**

* * *

Shepard déboulait à pleine vitesse dans le noyau IA, se heurtant au passage à la jeune asari de 110 ans. Les poings serrés, les cheveux en bataille, elle haletait après une course folle du niveau 2 au 3, mais avec passage par la case ascenseur, bien entendu. Quelque chose d'inattendu venait de se produire, ou du moins si, mais pas de si tôt. Alors qu'elle venait d'achever son entretien avec la conseillère, un léger crissement électrique c'était fait entendre, tandis que l'éclairage avait faibli une petite fraction de seconde. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour alerter le commandant, l'intercom grésillait déjà et la voix alors rauque de Joker bredouilla ceci : **« Commandant, allez tout de suite dans le noyau IA, on me signale une anomalie ! »**

Le premier spectre humain avait filé droit vers la source du problème, replongée dans le passé et une petite année auparavant. Elle se revoyait marcher de la sorte, alors que le timonier venait de l'avertir d'un incident sur le pont inférieur, il s'agissait du jour où IDA avait gagné le corps du docteur Eva. Les deux situations étaient bien trop similaires à ses yeux, ce ne pouvait être que cela, IDA, ou du moins sa copie. Son cœur battait à rythme soutenu, même si elle sentait une certaine appréhension face à ce qu'elle allait trouver. Pendant des mois, elle avait refusé d'avoir tout contact avec cette IA, et à présent elle allait devoir lui faire face pour de bon. Shepard avait déclaré que c'était de ses capacités dont elle avait besoin, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, mais elle avait tout de même légèrement menti. Elle voulait tout simplement en avoir le cœur net, s'assurer que ce Fist lui avait avancé, n'était bien qu'un pur ramassis de mensonges. Cette phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête, _« __**Que pourrait donc faire la gentille petite nouvelle IA du Normandy, hum ? »**_**,** elle voulait éclaircir la situation, mettre les choses au clair. Certes Liara l'avait assuré de l'impossibilité d'un quelconque lien entre cette sauvegarde et ces terroristes, mais un fichier informatique était si facilement manipulable. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque et laisser planer un danger au-dessus de leur tête, à l'image d'une épée de Damoclès, ou d'une bombe à retardement qui pourrait leur éclater à la figure.

La seule solution pour le savoir était bien de le voir, alors elle irait. C'était pourquoi elle avait en réalité ordonnée la reprogrammation d'IDA, dans ce seul but, et quelque part ce n'était un secret pour personne. Cette fois, elle ne trouva aucun nuage de fumé, deux officiers avaient cependant bien pris place devant la porte et le docteur Chakwas regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Le courtier de l'ombre plaça sa main sur l'une des épaules de l'humaine, et l'invita à s'avancer. Shepard échangea un bref regard avec elle, Liara acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle était bien à l'origine de cette manœuvre. Elle s'autorisa à regarder plus avant, une troisième silhouette se tenait dans la pièce, à l'allure familière. Le commandant posa définitivement ses yeux sur elle, pour ne plus pouvoir s'en détacher. Elle vacilla légèrement, une boule se formait à présent dans sa gorge, devant le visage de cette vieille amie trépassée, et pourtant ce n'était pas elle et elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Shepard ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela la retourne à ce point. Elle inspira un grand coup et fit un pas vers elle.

**-Tu m'entends, tu me comprends ?**

**-Je ne comprends pas le sens de votre requête Shepard ? Est-ce une blague ?** Demanda l'intelligence artificielle.

Shepard écarquilla les yeux, figée sur place.

**-Tu me connais ? Tu sais qui je suis ?**

**-Vous seriez vous cognée la tête, commandant ? Si jamais il y avait une entaille, je préconise l'utilisation de médigel. Votre mémoire à court terme a peut-être été altérée. J'ai servi sur le Normandy à vos côtés, depuis votre résurrection il y a presque deux ans.**

**-Liara ? **Appela Shepard.

L'asari l'attrapa par un bras pour la tirer en arrière, à quelques mètres d'elles, IDA les regardaient impassiblement.

**-Vous m'expliquez ?**

**-Elle pense qu'elle est IDA, ce qui d'un certain côté n'est pas faux puisque c'est sa propre sauvegarde !**

**-On ne va pas partir dans un débat Liara, vous étiez vous-même d'accord pour dire qu'IDA était bien morte, point.**

**-Oui et c'est toujours le cas, mais ici il s'agit d'une autre plateforme. Tous ses souvenirs ont été archivés, par conséquent elle bénéficie de l'intégralité de la mémoire d'IDA. **

**-Je me fous de savoir le pourquoi du comment, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approprie l'identité d'une autre. Est-elle totalement fonctionnelle ? **

**-Affirmatif !**

Shepard posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur l'IA.

**-Parfait, rien de suspect à signaler, tout est sous contrôle ?**

**-Aucun problème, Shepard mais…**

**-Très bien, mettez-la tout de suite au travail. Qu'elle épluche avec vous les données d'Omega…**

Shepard leur tourna le dos, sa posture indiquant qu'elle allait quitter les lieux.

**-Mais Shepard ! Si… Enfin… Comment devons-nous l'appeler alors ?**

**-EDI … Oui, je pense qu'EDI lui ira très bien…** (Référence, ou clin d'œil au véritable nom d'IDA dans la version originale).

Les portes se refermèrent après le passage du capitaine du Normandy. Shepard avait raison, il ne s'agissait pas d'IDA à proprement parler, en tant que personne. Celle-ci était belle était bien morte, du moins si l'on jugeait qu'un être synthétique pouvait vraiment être doté d'une âme et d'une conscience, ce qui était le cas du commandant. Cette intelligence artificielle avait été reconstituée à partir de la sauvegarde qu'IDA avait elle-même confiée à Liara, avant l'assaut sur Londres. Cela avait été un travail long et fastidieux de programmer l'IA et ce qui allait d'ailleurs à l'encontre de la plupart des lois de l'union concilienne. EDI comme venait de la baptiser Shepard, n'était donc qu'une plateforme d'IDA et qui s'était accaparé ses souvenirs. C'était elle sans l'être, une représentation de ce qu'elle avait été, une IA à part entière avec l'identité d'une autre. (Plus ou moins le même processus que celui de l'hologramme de Légion, quand celui-ci meurt dans Me2, si vous voulez mieux comprendre).

* * *

La nouvelle détenue du Normandy avait fait un malaise, enfin selon toute vraisemblance. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, deux officiers s'étaient présentés devant la porte de sa cellule de fortune. Il s'agissait de la pièce ou le dénommé Thane séjournait autrefois, et connue pour être la zone la plus aride du vaisseau. L'un chargé d'un plateau et l'autre les mains libres, afin de pouvoir agir si jamais l'idée de s'enfuir germait soudain dans l'esprit de la prisonnière. De la sorte, il serait alors en mesure de l'arrêter et au pire des cas, un autre membre de l'équipage n'était jamais bien loin. Et où pourrait bien donc se rendre, cette jeune femme, perdue au beau milieu de l'espace ? Une fois la porte déverrouillée, les deux hommes étaient entrés, le regard fixe et impassible, après quelques pas la marche silencieuse devait pourtant s'arrêter. Le plateau rencontra le sol avec fracas, tandis que son porteur s'agenouillait à hauteur de la captive. Là et devant eux, elle gisait inconsciente à terre. L'officier s'empressa de placer deux doigts à l'extrémité de son poignet, et ce afin de trouver un pouls. L'inquiétude céda un peu de place au soulagement, son cœur battait, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Dans le couloir, le calme habituel avait été brisé, remplacé par une agitation sans précédent. Bientôt le docteur Chakwas déboulait dans la pièce, avant de rejoindre le côté de la malade, et sur ses talons le second officier marmonnait quelques instructions dans son oreillette.

Les portes de l'infirmerie du Normandy s'ouvrirent sur l'amiral Shepard, vêtue de l'uniforme réglementaire de l'Alliance. Un peu plus loin et au fond de la petite pièce, la convalescente reprenait un peu de couleur, assise sur le rebord d'une des quatre couchettes. A ses côtés, le docteur Chakwas lui tendait à présent une aspirine, accompagnée d'un petit gobelet d'eau. Le spectre se racla la gorge et deux têtes se tournèrent en sa direction, la quinquagénaire lui céda un bref sourire, avant de la rejoindre. Bras croisés, Shepard écouta ce qu'elle avait à lui dire sur l'état de la prisonnière. Le commandant avait bien entendu était informé du malaise de celle, qui était à présent détestée par l'intégralité de son équipage. Karine avait exceptionnellement fait une demande express, ce qui était plus que rare pour elle, requérant la présence de son capitaine aussi rapidement que possible. Et à présent, elle se trouvait enfin devant elle, le regard porté sur la taupe du Normandy.

**-Le docteur a fait un malaise, commandant.**

**-C'est ce que l'on m'a dit, une raison particulière à cela ?**

**-Aucune…**

**-C'est-à-dire, il y a en forcément une ? Je ne sais pas moi, c'est une biotique, elle a peut-être fait une petite fringale. **

**-Négatif, le personnel qui était chargé de sa surveillance a été formel, chaque plateau-repas lui a été apporté sans faute. Et ont tous été récupérés, complètement vides !**

**-Elle est malade ?**

**-Shepard… **Dit-elle, avec un léger sourire. **Je viens de vous dire qu'il n'y avait aucune cause. Elle se porte parfaitement bien. **

**-Donc, elle a décidé de s'endormir par terre par pur plaisir ?**

**-Ce malaise était simulé, commandant. J'ignore pourquoi faire une telle chose, peut-être pour attirer l'attention. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez tirer cela au clair.**

Shepard fronça les sourcils, trop longtemps déjà qu'elle repoussait cette confrontation depuis son retour sur le Normandy. Et pourtant, le docteur Guldur faisait partie de sa liste de choses à régler. Après tout, elle était à présent certaine, qu'il s'agissait bien là d'une traitresse, ou tout du moins de la taupe. Celle qui avait permis à Fist d'en savoir autant, sur ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur de son vaisseau et dans sa propre vie. Etait-elle un agent infiltré, ou un simple officier manipulé par plus habile qu'elle, la question demeurait encore sans réponse. Rahna faisait partie des forces médicales de l'Alliance, à cause de quoi Shepard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, s'il n'y avait pas là un quelconque lien entre cette cellule terroriste et l'armée humaine. Ce qui signifierait que quelques autres agents, pouvaient aussi être mêlés à cette histoire. Le spectre dépassa le docteur Chakwas et à pas lent, elle parcourut la courte distance qui les séparait. Elle tentait alors de mettre de côté la colère, la rancœur qu'elle ressentait pour elle, le moment était venu de lui tirer les vers du nez.

**-Docteur…**

**-Amiral… Que me vaut ce plaisir, après trois semaines sans la moindre petite visite. Je constate avec plaisir que vous avez donc regagné le Normandy. J'espère aussi que vous en avez profité pour régulariser votre situation auprès de l'Alliance.**

**-C'est vrai que c'est à vous, que je dois tout ces emmerdes avec l'Alliance.**

**-Que voulez-vous, je ne ferai que répéter ce que j'ai déjà expliqué au major. Lorsque je constate que les règles sont enfreintes, je m'empresse de faire mon devoir et d'aller en rendre compte à mes supérieurs. Ce que vous visiblement, vous ne prenez pas la peine faire. Sinon vous n'auriez jamais déserté. **

**-Oh, ce n'est pas seulement à vos supérieurs que vous rendez des comptes, Rahna. Mais aussi à d'autres personnes, personnes qui sont bien loin d'être recommandable, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

**-Je ne comprends pas vos insinuations, commandant, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas pour me plaire.**

**-Bien sûr que si vous m'avez bien comprise, je sais parfaitement que vous êtes loin d'être aussi idiote, que vous voudriez le faire croire. Je dois l'avouer Rahna, vous êtes particulièrement habile, vous avez bien joué le jeu. Seulement ça n'a pas marché, ça n'a jamais fonctionné avec moi. Selon vous, pourquoi suis-je parti du Normandy, si ce n'était pas pour éviter tout contact avec vous ?**

**-J'ignorais que je vous faisais aussi peur, Shepard.**

**-Vous comme moi, savons pertinemment où je veux en venir. Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas là, pour un soi-disant nouveau projet de l'Alliance. Je sais que vous êtes ici pour m'espionner, pour informer je ne sais qui de ce qui se passe sur le Normandy. Dès que je vous ai vue, j'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas fiable, avec vos sourires, vos beaux discours, votre idéalisme, tout cela sonnait faux. Il n'y avait que Kaidan, pour bien vouloir croire à de telles sornettes ! C'était bien essayé Rhana, mais la partie est finie. Maintenant, vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez.**

Rahna plaça une main sur sa bouche, retenant un rire.

**-Commandant Shepard, Shepard, Premier Spectre humain, amiral Shepard, héroïne galactique, tout cela et si fragile. Je n'ai rien à vous dire, vous êtes hors la loi, et à plus d'un titre. Vous n'êtes plus qu'une fugitive, recherchée pour désertion et si vous n'allez pas vite vous rendre à un poste de l'Alliance, la situation ne fera que s'aggraver. Ce que vous ne ferez pas bien sûr, cela vous ferait perdre trop de temps. Mais tôt ou tard, ils vous arrêteront avant même que vous ayez atteint votre objectif ! Alors comme ça la partie est finie ? Oui en effet, mais c'est moi qui ai gagné.**

**-Personne ne poignarde dans le dos, Guldur, personne.**

**-Allons, Soyez bonne joueuse, après tout vous ne serez pas toute seule. J'avais décidé d'épargner votre équipage, Kaidan… Mais ils se sont tous montrés bien trop fidèles à votre cause. Le réquisitoire de la cour martiale va être bien long, si vous voulez mon avis. Désertion, fuite, saisie d'un vaisseau qui est la propriété de l'Alliance, je n'ignore rien de l'existence de cette IA, ce ne sera pas du joli non plus. A et j'oubliais le plus intéressant, fraternisation.**

Le visage de Shepard se décomposait, devait l'air jubilatoire de Rhana.

**-Le Normandy est mon vaisseau, l'amiral Hackett m'en a lui-même céder les droits lorsque nous avons passé notre petit accord. J'en suis navrée, mais il n'a pas été dérobé. Fraternisation vous dites ? Ce n'est pas vous que j'ai vue virevoltée autour du major, littéralement pendue à son cou à toutes les occasions, ou du moins vous auriez aimé. Les cheveux qui se détachaient comme par magie à chaque fois qu'il passait à quelques mètres de vous, c'était par pur hasard ? C'est bien connu, il y a du vent sur les vaisseaux maintenant. Sur ce point-là, vous êtes loin d'être irréprochable, docteur, et ils seront des dizaines à pouvoir en témoigner.**

**-Détention abusive d'un officier de l'Alliance !**

**-Vous allez continuer encore longtemps, à quoi cela vous sers d'inventer toutes sortes d'infractions ? Toutes ses conneries vous viennent en tête comme ça ? Vous avez été enfermée alors que je n'étais pas encore de retour sur le Normandy. Cette décision venait de mon commandant en second, le major Kaidan Alenko. Mais j'en aurais fait tout autant ! Ceci était justifié, vous avez mis en péril une mission classée secret défense. La plupart de vos arguments ne tiennent pas la route, et sont donc irrecevables !**

**-Et pourtant, je vous ai sacrément emmerdée !**

**-Ouais, si on veut ! Et pourtant comme vous dites, c'est vous qui êtes retenue dans mon vaisseau, vous que je viens de démasquer. Il pourrait vous arriver n'importe quoi, pour l'instant, personne ne pourrait vous venir en aide. Mon poing me démange sacrément, mais je ne prendrai pas la peine de me salir en vous touchant. Je ne vais pas tarder à découvrir ce qui se trame, vous avez plutôt intérêt à parler, si vous voulez pouvoir vous en tirer avec élégance ! Je sais que vous avez communiquées des informations me concernant ! Des informations qui sont parvenues jusqu'à un dénommé Fist ! Cela ne vous dit rien ? Et ces centaines de milliers de morts aux quatre coins de la galaxie, tués dans des attentats, qui ne visent jamais les humains, ça vous rappelle quelque chose. Vous pensez à toutes ses familles, vous arrivez à dormir avec ça sur votre conscience ?!**

**-Bordel, c'est quoi toutes ses conneries !** Cracha soudain Rhana, retombant sur ses pieds. Ses traits étaient à présent tirés, ses mains moites.

**-C'est ceux, avec qui VOUS travaillez !**

**-Attendez ! J'ai fait des choses dans ma vie, et d'accord elles n'étaient pas toujours… Mais jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille !**

**-Bien, maintenant vous allez pouvoir tout m'expliquer.**


	20. Gladius Humanitas

_Et dire que c'est terminé, on a pu dire au revoir à Shepard dans la dlc Citadelle, sortie cette semaine. La toute dernière fois que l'on pouvait voir l'ensemble de l'équipage et son commandant, dans une excellente ambiance et avec une magnifique bande-son. Si vous n'y avez pas encore touché, je vous le recommande vivement. J'arrive moi-même bientôt à la conclusion de mon histoire, encore quelques chapitres. Et cette semaine je viens avec le chapitre 19, ou le vingtième que je mets en ligne. Assez dur sur le début, car l'on constate enfin réellement de l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouve Shepard. Et avec beaucoup de révélations sur la fin, la suite sera tout aussi difficile. J'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux, et d'être la plus cohérente possible. J'espère que le contenu sera donc clair. La dlc a changé quelques petites choses sur la fin que j'avais en tête, plutôt dans le positif. Je pense que tous les fans de la série Mass Effect ont le cœur gros en ce moment, c'est aussi un peu mon cas. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur. Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, merci de me lire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

Un calme plat régnait dans le petit bar du Normandy, adossée au comptoir, sa tête enfouie entre ses deux bras et un verre sous ses doigts fins, Shepard était absente. Son visage collé contre la surface froide, un mal de tête qui avait gagné l'arrière de sa boîte crânienne, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur. La lumière tamisée lui convenait parfaitement, les officiers éparpillés à bien des endroits, excepté là où elle se trouvait. Ils fonctionnaient au rythme des différents roulements, une partie de l'équipage travaillait, tandis que l'autre se reposait, puis les rôles étaient inversés. Pour elle n'y avait pas d'horaire précis, elle allait dormir lorsque ses jambes n'avaient plus de force pour la porter, ou quand son cerveau n'était plus en état de service. Ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, car entre les quantités de caféines ingurgitées chaque jour, et les différentes occupations auxquelles elle pouvait s'adonner, Jane Shepard parvenait bien souvent à dépasser les limites fixées par la nature même. Hormis actuellement, c'était pour ainsi la raison qui la poussait à se trouver ici, ce soir-là, ça et tout le reste. Un liquide translucide s'agitait légèrement dans le verre, qu'elle prenait plaisir à secouer dans un sens puis dans l'autre, ce n'était pas un quelconque vin butarien, une bonne vieille bière blonde canadienne comme l'aurait dit Kaidan, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, juste de l'eau. Elle s'amusait, faisant jouer ses mains entre les faisceaux de lumières, doigts qui reflétaient de multiples ombres. Cette fois si, elle y était arrivé, au bout de ses limites, fatiguée à tel point qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de supporter une gueule de bois, ce qui l'incitait à se contenter d'eau fraîche. Cela avait au moins le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place. Le silence était une chose qu'elle avait toujours su apprécier, cela lui offrait une quiétude nécessaire à sa personne.

Assoupie un instant, Shepard fut ramenée à la réalité par la ferme poigne d'un vieil ami. Sa tête se releva doucement, sous le regard amusé de Garrus. Sa joue droite était marquée par le comptoir et ses cheveux s'y étaient collés les uns aux autres, ceci ajouté à son air complètement penaud, c'était une vision du commandant qui prêtait à rire. La jeune femme se frotta les yeux, une étrange vague de sentiments la traversait soudain et fortement désagréable. Une accumulation de choses et qui ne pouvaient sortir. Elle se sentait défaillir, mais elle était cependant impuissante face à sa propre faiblesse. Le turien tira une chaise à ses côtés, bien décidé à s'imposer.

**-Alors comme ça vous buvez de l'eau dans un bar ! **Remarqua-t-il.

**-Ouais, on dirait bien… J'ai besoin de rester lucide, c'est important vu le point où on en est.**

**-Et on en est où ?**

**-****À**** la frontière entre l'hystérie folle furieuse et la dépression…**

**-Oh, vous broyez du noir, vous… Ne vous inquiétez pas Shepard, vous avez toujours été un peu détraquée.**

Shepard s'autorisa à rire légèrement.

**-Plus sérieusement, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? Vous tirez une tête qui fait plutôt peur…**

**-On fait avec, ce n'est juste pas facile actuellement, beaucoup de choses nous tombent dessus. Et quand on croit enfin que ça commence à se tasser, un autre problème apparaît. **

**-Rhana vous a appris quelque chose ?**

**-Rien que je ne savais déjà… Elle n'a fait que valider la plupart de mes hypothèses. Elle était manipulée, ils l'ont bien utilisée c'est certain. On l'avait chargé d'embarquer à bord du Normandy afin de me surveiller, pour s'assurer que j'étais "bien apte" au commandement, une sorte d'inspectrice en somme. Elle pensait donc juste qu'il fallait qu'elle transmette quelques rapports, mais plus les jours passaient, plus ils se montraient exigeants. Puis finalement c'est devenu « Mettez des bâtons dans les roues de Shepard ! ». Et elle, ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes, parce qu'entre temps c'était devenue une affaire personnelle. Elle a été dupée, tout comme ils ont essayé de le faire avec moi…**

**-Elle vous a donné des noms ?**

**-Non.**

**-Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à vous ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être parce que je gêne, je pense bien sincèrement que certains trempent surement dans cette fichue histoire. Vous connaissez ma réputation, il ne faisait aucun doute pour eux que tôt ou tard je finirais bien par démanteler ce réseau. Et si j'y parvenais, des têtes allaient tomber. Alors, ils ont surement cherché à me maîtriser et à me mettre hors d'état de nuire.**

**-Encore une histoire farfelue…**

**-On peut le dire.**

**-Enfin, vous devriez vous sentir flatter ! Ils vous ont vue comme une menace !**

Shepard n'offrit aucune réponse, ses mains vinrent à la rencontre de son visage.

**-Eh ! Shepard, vous allez bien ?!**

**-Ouais… C'est juste un petit passage à vide, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'en ai juste assez de ne plus savoir à qui je peux faire confiance. J'ai l'impression de ne pouvoir compter que sur moi…**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?**

**-Toute cette histoire, l'Alliance qui se retourne contre moi, cette IA, j'ai découvert que quelqu'un avait piraté mon ordinateur durant mon absence **_(cf Kaidan, lorsqu'il avait cherché à savoir où avait filé Shepard). _**Forcément un membre de l'équipage, étant donné qu'il était à bord. Et attendez de savoir la suite, je viens d'apprendre que mes quartiers sur la Citadelle ont fait l'objet d'une perquisition ! Voilà, voilà ce qu'est devenu le grand commandant Shepard… Une épave qui boit de l'eau devant le bar à cocktails, qui n'est même pas en mesure de se défendre et que l'on traine dans la boue !**

**-Eh ! Faut pas vous laisser miner par tout ça, Shepard !**

Le spectre le regarda un instant sans rien dire, avant que sa tête ne se baisse une nouvelle fois. Toutes les paroles du monde n'y suffiraient pas, rien ne parviendrait à la sortir de cet état de détresse. Le mal était bien plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait, en vain elle avait lutté pendant des mois, mais aujourd'hui elle était à bout de forces. Elle était sur le point de céder et ses mains en tremblaient. Sans un mot, elle glissa hors du tabouret et ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'à la porte. Interpellée par Garrus, elle lui offrit un simple signe de la main, pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Puis quelques mètres plus loin, elle disparaissait dans l'ascenseur, pour sa cabine, là où elle tenterait de se ressaisir une nouvelle fois, et relever la tête comme toujours.

* * *

**-Hey Vakarian ! Je vous aurais cru en train de calibrer les canons du Normandy.**

**- Croyez-le ou non, je ne fais pas que ça dans ma vie et sur ce vaisseau, major. Bon c'est vrai que c'est l'occupation à laquelle je m'adonne le plus souvent, mais il faut avouer que c'est bien utile par la suite. Une visée sûre, c'est tout ce qu'il faut dans la vie. Puis si je ne mange pas, j'ai bien peur que la mienne ne soit écourtée.**

Kaidan rit à la remarque du turien, et tira une chaise en face de celui-ci dans le mess.

**-Je ne dis pas le contraire.**

**-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne tarderai pas à y retourner. Je me sens un peu inutile actuellement, tout ce fait à huis clos. Liara, l'IA et Shepard passent leur temps calfeutrées dans le centre de commandements ou dans leur cabine respective, à éplucher les différentes données d'Omega et à tenter de rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Moi dans tout ça, je ne suis d'aucune aide et comme on ne nous communique aucune information, on ne sait pas si on avance, ou si elles ne trouvent tout simplement rien de concret. Tout cela est assez perturbant, de ne pas savoir où l'on va. Sans parler de cette situation plus que précaire dans laquelle on se trouve, avec le statut de fugitive du commandant. Rien ne va en s'arrangeant, surtout pour elle, tout lui tombe sur la gueule d'un seul coup. D'habitude, elle a les épaules assez solides pour porter tout ça, mais là je pense que ça commence à faiblir. Auparavant, les critiques ou les coups bas que l'on pouvait lui faire, ne l'affectaient jamais. Mais là on dirait qu'elle prend tout au premier degré.**

**-C'est assez difficile à dire, Shepard a toujours été quelqu'un de très secret, dès qu'un sujet la concerne directement, elle a tendance à se braquer immédiatement. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de la croiser depuis son retour sur le Normandy. On a tous beaucoup travail, et elle se tue à la tâche comme d'habitude. Pour elle, c'est un bon moyen d'oublier tout ce qui peut bien la perturber. Mais finalement ce n'est pas une bonne solution, car cela ne fait que repousser les problèmes, qui resurgiront tôt ou tard. **

**-Là où ça coince, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, sa vie personnelle s'est immiscée dans sa vie professionnelle, sans qu'elle ne le souhaite. Et elle est totalement impuissante. Qu'on le veuille ou non, ses sales types auront quand même réussi à la faire douter et à la repousser dans ses derniers retranchements.**

**-Il n'y a rien de glorieux à cela, Shepard n'est plus aussi solide que par le passé, elle ne s'est pas encore reconstruite. Ce genre de chose prend du temps.**

**-Plus vite on en aura fini avec cette histoire, mieux on se portera!**

**-Que le ciel vous entende.**

**-On sait tous que ça se réglera autrement. Oh avec tout ça, vous allez oublier de manger, Kaidan ! Je ne voudrai pas que vous soyez incompétent, lors de la prochaine mission. Après tout en tant que biotique, vous avez besoin d'un certain régime alimentaire, pour vos réserves d'énergie! Vous veniez bien pour cela ?**

**-Non, justement je cherchais Shepard, Joker avait un truc à lui signaler pour je ne sais plus quelle chose… Mais elle ne répondait pas à l'intercom, vous ne l'avez pas vue ?**

**-Il y a une petite heure si, elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment bien. Je crois bien qu'elle est montée se reposer dans sa cabine. Elle s'est sans doute endormie, et voilà pourquoi elle n'a pas reçu les appels de Joker.**

**-Je vais aller jeter un œil.**

* * *

Il lui arrivait parfois de se présenter par lui-même, sans qu'elle ne l'ait convié, mais ses occasions demeuraient assez rares et bien souvent pour de bonnes raisons. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à se rendre dans la cabine du commandant Shepard, plus d'un y avait déjà mis le pied. Soit parce qu'ils avaient demandé un entretien avec le capitaine du Normandy, soit parce que c'était elle qui avait souhaité les voir. Ce n'était donc pas un privilège à proprement parler, loin de là, l'espace était connu de tous. Ainsi personne n'ignorait que Shepard possédait une collection de modèles réduits, exposée dans deux vitrines, ou bien encore le vaste aquarium rempli de poissons. Lorsque le premier spectre humain désirait être seule, l'hologramme de la porte de sa cabine face à celle de l'ascenseur, prenait une couleur d'un rouge foncé, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était verrouillée et qu'il était vain de s'aventurer plus loin. Le major Kaidan Alenko ne savait ce qu'il trouverait sur le niveau un du Normandy, à l'inverse des autres membres de l'équipage, il ne prenait jamais la peine de s'annoncer, non pas qu'il bénéficiait d'un régime spécial, loin de là. C'était juste une vieille et peut-être mauvaise habitude, qu'il avait prise. Cela dit, la plupart du temps, Shepard demeurait disponible, aussi ses quartiers étaient accessibles, quitte à être réveillée, le travail passait toujours avant tout. L'ascenseur s'arrêtait enfin, ses portes s'ouvraient face au petit hall, où l'on pouvait lire l'écriteau « Captain's cabin », impossible de ne pas savoir où l'on mettait les pieds.

Kaidan posa un pied devant l'autre, non sans surprise, il découvrit que les quartiers de Shepard n'étaient pas verrouillés, ce qui était légèrement rassurant. Pas pour une quelconque histoire d'intimidation, il n'y avait plus de cela entre eux, et depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il s'agissait plutôt de l'inquiétude qu'il nourrissait pour le premier spectre humain depuis peu de temps. Ce que lui avait dit Garrus dernièrement, n'avait strictement rien arrangé. Et le " elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment bien ", qu'il avait glissé tout à l'heure, le laissait plus que perplexe. Cette porte ouverte, signifiait déjà pour lui qu'elle devait être en état de recevoir, si elle avait jugé qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de faire son boulot, alors elle se serait tout simplement enfermée. Il s'avança donc et les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. La pièce était calme, comme toujours d'ailleurs, les lieux étaient aussi bien ordonnés qu'à l'habitude. C'était là, l'une des petites manies de Shepard, un moyen de mieux s'y retrouver, car l'organisation était quelque chose de primordial, aussi bien dans sa fonction que dans son propre univers. Après quelques nouveaux pas, le major balaya la pièce du regard, tandis que la stupéfaction le gagnait. Pas de Shepard à l'horizon, il descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la partie "chambre " de la cabine, mais personne. Un instant plus tard, Alenko se figeait sur place à l'écoute, en fond le bruit de l'aquarium résonnait paisiblement, rien de bien surprenant à cela. Mais il y avait autre chose, un son auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention, sans doute l'avait-il assimilé au bruit du liquide du bassin. Mais celui-ci était bien trop fort et bien familier, une chute d'eau, de l'eau qui coule, _«lLa douche… » _pensa-t-il enfin. Il l'avait trouvé, après tout elle était bien en droit de se laver. Sur l'instant il se sentit plus que stupide. Deux possibilités s'offraient alors à lui, il pouvait l'attendre afin de lui faire passer le message de Joker, ou bien repasser plus tard. Sur le moment, la seconde option lui paraissait la plus acceptable. Aussi, il prit soin de franchir les marches avec discrétion, ce qui était bien inutile, car aucun bruit ne serait perceptible. Il se trouvait à présent à hauteur du bureau de Shepard, quand il s'arrêta net une nouvelle fois. Un bruit peu rassurant se répandait dans toute la pièce. Une respiration saccadée, non, bloquée, un son qu'il connaissait pour déjà l'avoir entendu sur le terrain, auprès de quelques agents à terre. Un son qui ne signifiait rien de bon, bien au contraire. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à cette porte coulissante, qui séparait la cabine et la petite salle de bain. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il allait trouver derrière celle-ci.

L'eau coule à flots, elle est à même le sol, le dos plaqué contre le mur, tandis que le torrent se déverse sur elle. Elle tremble de tout son long, vêtue de son uniforme de l'Alliance, des plaques d'identités jusqu'à ses bottes. Son visage est décomposé, ses yeux grands ouverts fixent un point qui n'existe pas. Ses deux mains sont cramponnées à son col, tandis qu'elle essaye désespérément d'inspirer de l'air. Elle inspire et expire fortement, mais rien n'y fait, sa respiration se bloque, elle doit fournir un effort surhumain, cela produit un son impressionnant, grinçant et provenant du fond de sa gorge. Elle est ramenée trois ans auparavant, impuissante qu'elle est, son corps flottant, perdue dans l'espace. Ses mains qui s'accrochent à son coup, tandis qu'elle essaye vainement de respirer. À son côté, le Normandy explose dans une dernière détonation. Une main plus en arrière, lui indique que le conduit de son casque est rompu. Elle essaye pourtant, elle essaye, c'est… Il n'y a pas de mots pour cela. Elle est appelée par ce réflexe humain qui est de respirer, car sans oxygène plus de vie et une mort atroce. Elle n'y parvient plus, elle inspire et expire, puis finalement, même cela lui devient impossible, ses poumons se bloquent, de même que toutes ses articulations, _il n'y a plus d'air bon sang, il n'y a plus d'air. _Elle suffoque.

Kaidan ne peut bouger, il essaye de se mouvoir sans y parvenir, il est sous le choc, il lui faut un instant le temps de se ressaisir. De comprendre et de réaliser, c'est Shepard qui se trouve devant lui, une crise d'angoisse, de l'hyperventilation. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouve à présent à sa hauteur, presque instinctivement ils posent deux mains sur ses épaules. Elle se raidit automatiquement, son corps se cambre alors que ses deux bras s'agitent en tout sens, elle se débat. Elle l'envoie un peu plus en arrière, mais il se relève, Shepard est totalement paniquée, elle est là mais bien sans y être. Le major tente de la maîtriser une nouvelle fois, mais au lieu de cela il essuie un nouvel assaut, et le poing du commandant vient finalement s'écraser contre sa joue gauche. Il se refuse à l'idée de devoir faire usage de ses pouvoirs biotique sur elle, Kaidan efface le léger filet de sang qui glisse le long de sa lèvre. Le premier spectre humain est retombé à genoux, cherchant encore une fois à respirer. Elle a alors tout juste le temps de sentir deux bras se fermer autour d'elle, avant d'être ramenée plus en arrière, sa tête à présent callée au-dessus de l'épaule gauche d'Alenko. Il la force dans une étreinte et ses bras la tiennent à présent bien fermement, une main parvient à atteindre le robinet de la douche, pour stopper le courant d'eau froide. Il s'imagine alors qu'elle a sans doute tenté de calmer sa crise de panique, en allant se glisser là-dessous. Ses doigts filent à présent à travers ses cheveux, petit à petit Shepard abandonne toute résistance et il la sent céder. Sa respiration est toujours aussi saccadée, elle ne parvient pas à inspirer et expirer de l'air normalement. Kaidan tente de la rassurer, avec cette étreinte et cette main dans ses cheveux, mais rien n'y fait.

**-Eh… Eh, Shepard, vous m'entendez ? Tout va bien, respirez, d'accord ? Il suffit de respirer.**

Il parlait calmement, sa voix était posée et à peine audible.

**-Soufflez un grand coup, ça va passer, je suis avec vous… Faites comme moi.**

Alors Kaidan souffla, invitant Shepard à suivre son exemple. Il lui tapotait doucement le dos, tandis qu'elle semblait s'apaiser. Il passa un temps infini, genoux à terre dans cette position fortement inconfortable, à essayer de l'aider au mieux, et ce sans ne jamais la lâcher. Il fit usage de phrases déjà toutes faites, celles que l'on trouve dans les vieux romans de gare, celles qu'on vous apprend et que l'on récite pour relever un soldat blessé au combat, les vieilles citations qui sont censées vous aider à aller mieux. Il lui a indiqué quoi faire, comme s'il fallait lui réapprendre à respirer, cela pouvait paraître complètement stupide, mais peut-être qu'elle en avait besoin. Il lui a parlé de tout et de rien pour la calmer, puis pendant un instant sa respiration a repris un fil normal. Puis les deux mains de Shepard se sont agrippées au tissu de son uniforme, et un râle sourd mais profond lui est parvenu. Pendant un instant il a cru que sa crise reprenait de plus belle, mais c'était bien avant d'entendre un faible sanglot. Sa tête a bougé pour s'enfouir contre son épaule et lui n'a pas bougé, peut-être bien trop stupéfié pour cela. Au grand jamais il ne l'avait vu verser une seule l'arme, à aucun moment, de la mort d'Ashley, à la confirmation du décès de l'amiral Anderson sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle remontait toujours les yeux vers le ciel, détournant parfois un instant le regard, peut-être le temps de brimer ses sentiments.

C'était indéniablement une force de la nature, un moral de plomb, un caractère de fer et à toute épreuve, bien des gens la croyaient insensible. Certains voyaient le commandant Shepard, comme une personne froide et calculatrice, qui ne faisait qu'effectuer son devoir, au mépris la vie des autres. Une image au combien faussée, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à accepter, car la vérité lui était bien facile à rétablir, par des faits, des actes et des paroles. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pleurée ? Pas moins d'une quinzaine d'années auparavant, si ce n'était plus. Elle s'était elle-même forgée cette carapace, cette armure, pour devenir ce soldat d'élite, accomplir son rêve d'enfant. L'apitoiement était pour elle une chose inutile, qui ne ferait que la ralentir, c'est pourquoi elle avait tiré un trait sur toute sorte d'effusion. Ce n'est pas pour autant, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie cette envie soudaine qui vous prend, de chialer un bon coup et pourvu que ça sorte. Sa colère, sa rage, sa tristesse, elle les avait manifestées d'une toute autre manière, des coups de poing dans un mur, des dents serrées… Pendant bien longtemps, elle avait refoulé tout ce qui pouvait paraître insurmontable, tout ce qui était susceptible de la toucher, tout ce qui était trop dur à voir en face. Et maintenant, elle avait atteint l'extrême limite et il fallait que cela sorte. Shepard était à présent incapable de retenir la moindre émotion, à son grand damne, elle en avait presque honte. Elle était tellement rongée de l'intérieur, par la culpabilité, le regret, le passé. Ce passé qui s'accrochait et qui était là, encore et toujours. La fatigue accumulée, par la guerre, cette mission, les trahisons à répétition. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, dans un flot ininterrompu, pas un osa bouger. Et Kaidan était certain d'une chose, cette histoire pour elle, il lui faudrait la taire.

* * *

**-Vous pensez qu'elles ont enfin trouvé quelque chose ?**

**-Je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison Shepard nous aurait convoqués ici, si ce n'est pour ça !**

**-La dernière fois qu'on a eu le droit à un rassemblement de ce genre, c'était juste après Thessia. Quand elle était désespérée, j'espère que ce n'est pas une réunion de crise ! De toute manière quoi que ce soit, je pense que ça va être déterminant pour la suite. J'en ai assez de courir après quelque chose qui semble irrattrapable. Vous, vous étiez sur Omega avec le commandant, vous avez vu du concret ! Mais moi jusque-là… Ben rien justement…**

**-Vous commencez à douter, lieutenant ?**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…**

**-Si l'humain fait preuve d'indécision, il vaudrait mieux qu'il se ressaisisse rapidement. Personne ne veut d'un poids, cela ne ferait que ralentir l'ensemble de l'équipage.**

**-Nous vous remercions pour cette remarque au combien chaleureuse, Javik !**

**-C'est bien curieux, un turien qui prend la défense d'un humain. Je croyais que depuis la guerre du premier contact, votre espèce avait peu de considération pour l'humanité. **

**-C'est une longue histoire, les temps changent tout comme les gens. Malheureusement, il subsiste quelques personnes, assez stupides pour faire preuve de mépris envers les humains. J'ai décidé moi-même de ne pas suivre cette voie.**

**-Bon, on a le prothéen, la drell est dans le coin, vous, moi, manque plus que Cocker L2, Liara, l'IA si elle est admise et enfin Lola ! Bref tout le monde sera là, j'en déduis que c'est vraiment important.**

**-Cocker L2? Mais qui c'est ?**

**-Le petit nom que je donne au major, bien sûr ! Je trouve que ça lui correspond plutôt bien, il jappe tout le temps et vous n'avez qu'à regarder ses yeux !**

**-Et moi, j'ai un nom ?**

**-Nan, pas encore du moins !**

**-Pour le moment ça vous fait donc, Esteban, flammèche, Lola et Cocker L2! Vous allez rebaptiser tout l'équipage, James ?**

**-Non, c'est seulement pour ceux qui ont un nom qui ne leur correspond pas.**

Garrus rit un court instant, puis il reporta son attention sur l'humain.

**-Au fait, vous avez vu la balafre sur la joue gauche d'Alenko ? Il a dû se prendre un mauvais coup. C'était carrément enflé, enfin tout à l'heure.**

**-Ouais j'ai vu ça, il m'a dit qu'une étagère lui était tombé dessus. Mais je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde, seul un poing peut vous faire une pareille marque. Et si ce n'est ni vous, ni moi, je ne vois que Shepard pour faire un truc pareil.**

**-Shepard ?! Nan, jamais elle ne lèverait la main sur ses officiers. La seule fois où elle a frappé quelqu'un. C'était l'un des amiraux quariens, après qu'il est ordonné que l'on bombarde le cuirassé geth, alors qu'elle était encore à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié et c'était justifié ! S'il s'agit bien d'elle, alors ça devait être accidentel.**

**-Les phéromones de Shepard parlent pour elle, je pourrai peut-être vous aider.**

**-De quoi ?**

Le prothéen le toisa avec mépris, tandis que le turien avait placé une main sur l'épaule de Vega. La porte du centre de commandement s'ouvrait enfin, laissant apparaître le major, suivi de Liara, mais pas encore de Shepard à l'horizon. Aussitôt, l'assemblée préféra garder le silence, le temps des plaisanteries était passé. Et à en juger par les expressions que l'asari et Alenko affichaient, aucun écart ne saurait être toléré de leur part.

T'soni s'activait sur la console, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, alors qu'absolument tous les regards se portaient sur elle, dans un grand silence. Seul Kaidan demeurait figé dans son mutisme habituel, la tête baissée et l'esprit ailleurs. C'est-à-dire perdu quelques jours auparavant, tourmenté par ce cauchemar pourtant bien réel qu'il avait vécu. Dans l'angoisse perpétuelle que cela ne se reproduise, dans l'impossibilité d'en faire part à qui que ce soit. Et dans l'impuissance, à mesure qu'il était en train de la perdre, sans ne rien pouvoir y changer. Personne n'osait interrompre l'asari, l'interpeller semblait être la dernière chose à faire. Et pourtant, plus d'un était gagné par la curiosité et le besoin avide de réponses.

Le commandant se faisait attendre, après tout c'était elle qui les avait convoqués ici. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en retard, était-ce pour faire durer le suspens. Mais en fin de compte, ce n'était peut-être qu'une simple réunion de routine, où la mission actuelle ne serait tout simplement pas abordée. Enfin cependant elle fit son apparition, égale à elle-même, elle descendit les quelques marches, inclinant légèrement la tête pour les saluer. Elle se posta au côté de Liara, l'asari fit un pas en arrière. Et pendant une dizaine de secondes, le temps sembla s'arrêter, plus un geste ne fut effectué, les respirations retenues, tous orientées en sa direction. Puis enfin, sa main droite se leva et son doigt toucha l'interface, faisant apparaître un vaste hologramme au centre de ce petit comité.

Shepard releva la tête, regardant droit devant elle, comme si elle n'avait nul besoin de regarder cette station qui flottait sous ses yeux, en trois dimensions et sous un faisceau de lumière jaunâtre.

**-Ceci, c'est ce que l'on va devoir faire disparaître.** Se contenta-t-elle de dire, dans les intonations les plus légères qui soient.

Une entrée théâtrale, purement et simplement, médusés ou stupéfiés, ils la regardèrent sans comprendre, à l'exception de Liara. Shepard reprit un air grave, et posa enfin ses yeux sur l'hologramme.

**-Cette station est basée dans les systèmes Terminus, au fin fond de la Travée de l'Attique. Un espace plus qu'approprié pour ceux que je traque depuis des mois. Car c'est un point stratégique qui n'est pas administré par l'union concilienne ou encore l'Alliance. Une partie de la galaxie qui est peuplée par des espèces refusant l'autorité et les conventions conciliennes. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est un espace à problème, où des guerres font bien souvent rage. Mais qui a au moins un avantage indéniable, c'est quasiment le seul endroit dans lequel le conseil ne peut aller fourrer son nez. Et quand on a besoin de discrétion, c'est là qu'on va.**

Le spectre marqua une pause, parcourant toute l'assemblée du regard, étudiant chaque visage.

**-Pour la plupart d'entre vous, cela fait déjà des années que nous collaborons ensemble. Nous avons tous participé d'une manière ou d'une autre, à la guerre contre les moissonneurs et à notre victoire. Nous avons relevé les manches quand cela était nécessaire, pour la reconstruction, pour panser les plaies, pour que s'efface à jamais de nos paysages, l'horreur que les combats avaient laissée derrière eux. Et pourtant, tous ses efforts son remis en cause. Je sais que certains ne comprennent pas pourquoi je me suis intéressée de si prêt à cette affaire. Après tout, dans ses attentats qui ont fait rage aux quatre coins de la galaxie, les humains n'étaient jamais pris pour cible. Alors en quoi cela la concerne ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il n'est tout simplement plus question d'espèces et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'union concilienne existe. La différence ne doit plus être un problème. Je refuse que des innocents continuent à vivre dans l'horreur, alors qu'ils croyaient en être débarrassés. Je ne veux pas continuer à voir des familles décimées. Je ne tolèrerai pas que l'on vienne détruire ce pour quoi mes amis sont morts. Cette paix est bien trop précieuse à mes yeux.**

Shepard fit basculer un autre fichier sur la console, à la suite de quoi un autre hologramme apparut.

**-On dénombre près de 339 644 victimes, turiens, asaris, galariens, hanaris, volus… Tant de personnes à qui l'on n'a pas encore rendu justice. L'Alliance se sent concernée, oui, mais uniquement parce que cela risque d'entacher la réputation de l'humanité. Ce qui ne jouera pas en sa faveur. Le conseil reste impuissant. Pour les colons à l'époque, ils n'étaient pas prêts à bouger le petit doigt. Et pourtant la menace des récolteurs était bien présente. Et pour une fois qu'ils se sentent concernés, ils ne nous seront d'aucune utilité.**

**-Vous les avez contactés ?** Demanda le lieutenant Vega.

**-En effet, lieutenant, j'ai eu un entretien avec la conseillère asari en personne. Mais ce ne fut qu'une perte de temps. Elle m'a assuré que si elle en avait eu le pouvoir, elle aurait tenté de me venir en aide. Mais le conseil ne peut visiblement rien pour moi. Peut-être qu'elle était vraiment sincère et honnête, ou alors elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour de simples rumeurs dont je fais l'objet. Le statut de spectre ne fait pas tout, on dirait. Tant que l'on en parle, autant aborder le sujet. Je suis persuadée que cette histoire de désertion, n'a échappée à personne. Pour l'instant ce ne sont que de simples accusations, l'Alliance ne m'a pas encore contactée, mais ça ne saurait tarder. ****À**** partir de ce moment-là, on va me demander de me rendre. Ce que vous-vous en doutez, je ne vais pas faire. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà me considérer comme une fugitive. Je ne suis plus la seule concernée, vous l'êtes aussi. On peut craindre qu'il y ait des retombées sur vous par la suite, et pas seulement moi. Plus particulièrement pour ceux qui font partie de l'Alliance. Je veux que vous sachiez dans quoi vous-vous engager, si vous décidez de continuer à me suivre. Ce sera loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Les escales se feront rares d'ici à ce que la mission soit achevée. Et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant, nous ne serons les bienvenus nulle part, sous peine d'être arrêtés. Ce que je ne peux permettre d'arriver. Pour ce qui est du ravitaillement, pas d'inquiétude à ce faire, nous avons de quoi tenir un bon bout de temps. Et ce que je n'ai pas encore dit, c'est que la fin n'est pas si loin que cela. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule et dernière mission à effectuer, elle-même est risquée. Mais avant de poursuivre là-dessus, je veux une réponse. Êtes-vous oui ou non, prêts à me suivre quoi qu'il arrive. Si vous ne l'êtes pas, je le comprendrai parfaitement et je ne vous retiendrai pas.**

**-Vous êtes sérieuse là ?!** Beugla soudain Vega, attirant l'attention sur lui. **Non mais vraiment Shepard, pour qui vous nous prenez ?**

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour détendre l'atmosphère, des sourires s'esquissaient, alors que quelques-uns riaient tout bas.

**-****Ç****a devient enfin intéressant.** Renchérit le prothéen.

**-Comme au bon vieux temps !** Ajouta Garrus. **Détendez-vous Shepard, ce n'est pas la première fois ! Rappelez-vous quand on avait volé le Normandy pour atteindre Ilos ! Ce n'est pas bien différent d'à l'époque.**

Shepard les dévisageait, stupéfaite.

**-Mais, est-ce que vous avez au moins conscience des risques ? Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de la mission…**

James coupa le commandant au beau milieu de sa phrase.

**-Shepard, quoiqu'il se passe, on vous suivra jusqu'au bout et on fera ce qu'i faire avec vous. On ne vous lâchera pas, n'essayez même pas !**

L'amiral se retourna vers Liara, médusée. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ils ignoraient absolument tout, aucun n'avait encore connaissance de ce qui les attendait. Hormis elles, et pourtant Liara souriait à pleines dents.

**-Il n'est pas certain que l'on puisse tous en revenir !**

Cette phrase céda la place à un grand silence. Elle se devait d'être honnête, elle ne supportait pas ses mines réjouies, alors qu'elle avait tout simplement l'impression de les envoyez à l'abattoir.

**-Et alors ? Je veux dire, ça n'a rien de nouveau. Chaque jour, à chaque minute de notre vie, on peut disparaître. C'est que nous a appris cette guerre, tout cela ne tient qu'à un fil. Mais c'est pareil pour chaque mission, Shepard. On ne sait jamais vraiment si sera la dernière, ou s'il y en aura une suivante. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un revirement, d'un imprévu. On peut mourir sur une simple mission de routine. On est parfaitement conscient des risques et nous les avons tous acceptés, sinon nous ne serions pas là. C'est les dangers du métier et ça fait partie de notre job, de notre quotidien. Tentez l'impossible ça nous connaît. Les politicards ne nous font pas peur, pas plus que la mort ! Alors déballez tout ce que vous avez à nous dire, qu'on aille mettre un terme à ce de bordel merde ! **

Désespérée ou amusée, c'était difficile à savoir et pourtant un faible sourire était visible sur son visage. Shepard s'appuya sur la console et releva pour la énième fois la tête, avant tout il fallait expliquer.

**-Très bien, je ne vais plus vous faire attendre. Certains ont l'air d'être particulièrement à cran. Dit-elle, jetant un regard sur Vega. Lors de ma petite excursion sur Omega, Garrus, Liara et moi-même avons infiltré l'un des complexes de cette cellule terroriste. Là-bas, j'ai eu la surprise de tomber sur une vieille connaissance, Fist. Certains de vous le connaissent, pour déjà l'avoir croisé à mes côtés. Que ce soit sur la Citadelle lorsque nous essayions de remonter jusqu'à Tali, il y a quatre ans. Ou bien encore sur Omega même, à l'époque où je traquais les récolteurs. J'avais eu le malheur de lui laisser la vie sauve, il m'avait bien promis de se ranger. Ce que selon toute vraisemblance, il n'a pas fait. J'ignore ce qui l'a conduit à collaborer avec eux, et nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais, mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Nous avons eu une petite conversation, au cours de laquelle j'ai eu le droit à des révélations. Je ne crois pas que c'était vraiment volontaire. Cela dit, il n'a rien voulu me révéler à propos de ses criminels. Et il est mort, après nous avoir tous deux entraînés dans une chute. J'en ai pourtant assez entendu pour savoir, qu'il y avait un traitre à bord du Normandy. Quelqu'un qui avait passé le mot sur tout ce qui se passait ici, raison pour laquelle Fist était particulièrement bien informé à mon sujet. Aujourd'hui, vous savez tous de qui il s'agit, le docteur Rhana Guldur. Une fois de retour, je me suis entretenue avec elle, pour m'apercevoir qu'en fin de compte elle en savait même moins que moi dans cette histoire. Elle était tout simplement manipulée, emportée dans un cercle vicieux, dont-elle ne pouvait plus sortir. L'Alliance l'avait réaffectée sur le Normandy afin qu'elle puisse m'évaluer, voir si j'étais encore bien apte au commandement. Et ça c'était la version pour elle, pour nous, le fameux projet d'appui médical. **

**-Ce qui veut dire que…**

**-Oui, on peut en conclure que l'Alliance pourrait être impliquée. Mais je pense que ce serait vraiment trop gros. Je ne vois pas quel intérêt ils pourraient y trouver. Ils soignent leur image de marque. Non, il y a tout simplement des agents infiltrés dans l'Alliance, ce qui est assez audacieux. Du côté des gentils, c'est ni vu ni connu, de-là ils peuvent tranquillement tirer les ficelles sans s'inquiéter. L'amiral Hackett m'avait chargé du dossier de ses attentats, c'était une mission classée secrète et qui ne devait pas s'ébruiter. Tout simplement parce que du côté de l'humanité, personne ne désirait que les autres espèces apprennent que certains de leurs confrères s'en prenaient de nouveau à autrui. Ils m'ont pensée comme étant la personne toute choisie, pour démanteler ce réseau en toute discrétion et avec efficacité. S'était bien s'en savoir que certains de leurs collègues, allaient me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. D'un côté nous avons donc ses attentats, et de l'autre un lien certain avec des officiers de l'Alliance, avec tout de même quelques galons pour pouvoir mettre en œuvre tout cela. On en déduit donc que je suis une gêne, que l'on veut évincer. Pendant mon absence, Rhana fait courir le bruit d'une désertion et elle me met en échec. Ils pensent avoir gagné la partie, je vais devoir me rendre et une fois que ce sera fait, ils feront tout le nécessaire pour me faire tomber au trou. Seulement je ne me ferai pas avoir. Tout ceci était un coup monté et depuis le début, vous pouvez grimacer, c'est franchement tordu mais c'est réel. Ensuite, il y a ses fameuses données que l'on a trouvées sur Omega. Il a fallu une paye avant de réussir à les décrypter, pour enfin en tirer quelque chose. On est d'abord tombé sur un os, comme dirait Garrus. Les fichiers contenaient un virus, qui aurait bien pu attaquer le Normandy, si l'IA ne l'avait pas intercepté avant. Une protection pour empêcher qui que ce soit d'avoir accès à leurs dossiers. S'était sans penser à notre experte, le docteur Liara T'soni. Après quoi, un véritable puzzle s'est retrouvé devant nous, il nous a alors fallu le reconstituer pièce par pièce. Et je passe la main à Liara.** Dit-elle, tout en se retournant vers elle.

**-G.H, ce sont les initiales sous lesquelles ils se présentent. Ce qui nous donne "Gladius humanitas", soit "épée de l'humanité". C'est du latin je crois, une langue morte propre à l'humanité. Rien que le nom de cette organisation en dit long sur elle. Vous en avez déjà beaucoup dit commandant, mais vous avez oublié une chose. S'ils vous pourchassent, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que vous êtes une gêne, mais aussi parce qu'à leurs yeux vous avez trahi votre propre espèce. Vous n'avez pas seulement servi pour l'humanité, mais pour la galaxie tout entière. Vous avez sauvez de nombreuses vies non humaines, ce qu'ils ne parviennent pas à comprendre. Tout comme Cerberus qui prônait exclusivement l'intérêt de l'humanité, ou comme cette Maya Brooks qui vous reprochait exactement la même chose. Vous pouvez reconnaître cette organisation d'après ce symbole que voici. **

Une nouvelle image apparut sous le faisceau orangé.

**-Vous pouvez appeler ça un blason, il s'agit d'une planète entourée d'une étoile. Tout le monde aura deviné que c'est la terre qui y est représentée, au milieu on y retrouve les deux mêmes initiales que tout à l'heure. Nous avions vu ce même pictogramme sur les armures des hommes de Fist, sur Omega. On peut donc trouver de nombreuses similitudes avec Cerberus, ça n'a d'ailleurs rien d'étonnant. Tout porte à croire que d'anciens agents seraient impliqués dans cette organisation, une cellule dissidente qui s'est formée peu après la mort de l'homme trouble. Ses dirigeants n'avaient pas tout à fait les mêmes idéaux, mais à peu de choses près. Elle n'a cependant revendiqué aucun des attentats survenus depuis la fin de la guerre. Ce qui est curieux, c'est que l'Alliance a parfaitement conscience de son existence. Mais sans vraiment savoir qui ils sont vraiment. H.G a prétendu être une organisation formée afin de venir en aide aux démunis humains des suites de la guerre, un genre d'aide à la reconstruction. Rien de bien affolant, au contraire c'est un autre moyen de passer inaperçu. De la sorte, elle a cependant accès à de nombreuses ressources, ce qui n'est pas de bon augure, elle a aussi son petit paquet de relations.**

**- Ha, ce n'est pas eux qu'on voit tous les jours à la télé, sur Terre ? Avec leur "Donner c'est aider », ou un truc du genre. Mais si Shepard, tirez pas cette tête, vous savez la pub avec le petit garçon tout mignon dans les décombres !** Répliqua Vega.

**-Ouais, je vois…**

**-Si James, vous avez raison, il s'agit bien d'eux.**

**-Merde, faut admettre que c'est une sacrée bonne couverture.**

**-Mieux que Alyson Gun, hein Shepard ?** (cf dlc kasumi, la mémoire volée)

**-C'était qui ?**

**-Hum… Une longue histoire, si on reprenait le récit explicatif, vous voulez ?**

**-Oui, où en étais-je… Donc…**

**-C'est bon ! On a compris l'essentiel ! Ce sont de gros méchant qui s'en prennent à des innocents, qui ont des flingues et qui n'aiment pas notre Shepard. Un peu raciste sur les bords aussi, puisqu'ils ne servent que l'humanité et éliminent les autres. Epargnez nous la petite histoire et allez droit au but, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?**

**-Voulez-vous que je jette l'humain Vega dans l'espace, Commandant ?**

**-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci Javik. Je vais vous la faire courte, puisque c'est ainsi. Tout se passe dans cette base, dont je vous ai parlé. C'est leur QG non officiel, mais il semblerait qu'actuellement il serve de centre de stockage.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-D'une quantité colossale d'explosifs et d'équipements, prévus pour une date anniversaire. D'ici quelques jours, ça fera déjà un an depuis l'attaque sur Londres. Ils veulent s'approprier cet événement pour un "gros coup". Successivement et dans différents points de la galaxie, ils passeront à l'attaque avec une nouvelle série d'attentats. Mais cette fois, ils veulent frapper plus fort et ça pourrait faire très mal. Armes lourdes, atlas, mécas d'assaut, aéronefs, plus une jolie petite armée en prime, c'est du gros. Mais la principale cible est un lieu particulièrement sensible, la Citadelle dans le système Hélios, juste à côté de la Terre. Ce qu'ils visent précisément, je ne le sais, pais il est très probable que ce soit le conseil. C'est là qu'on intervient, on bloque tout avant que ça ne commence !**

**-Comment ? On fait quoi, on va où ?**

**-Si vous me laissiez en placer une…**

Les doigts de Shepard pianotèrent une nouvelle fois sur la console, qui affichait de nouveau le plan de la station.

**-Nous allons nous infiltrer et détruire cette station, en retournant leurs armes contre eux.**

**- Vous ne venez pas de dire que c'était plein à craquer d'atlas, d'aéronefs, d'explosifs et tout le reste? Non parce que moi je dis ça comme ça, mais on est sept en tout et pour tout, pour pouvoir aller sur le terrain. Face à eux, je crois qu'on ne fait légèrement pas le poids, Lola. Je sais que vous avez survécu à une mission suicide, au rayon d'un moissonneur, et à une explosion, mais là quand même. C'est carrément… Ben du suicide justement ! En fait, ça ne nous change pas de d'habitude, je suis partant !**

**-Tout le monde sera la partie alors cette fois ? **

**-Effectivement, vous serez tous mobilisés, on a besoin de toute la main-d'œuvre disponible. Nous nous disperserons en petites unités à l'intérieur de la station, pas plus de deux par équipe.**

**-****Ç****a ne fonctionne pas, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais nous sommes en nombre impair.**

**-Justement c'est parfait, une personne devra se trouver seule. Il va s'agir d'un véritable travail d'équipe, ce pour quoi vous êtes doués. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Une personne en plus risquerait de trop ralentir la progression de l'unité. Or, cette mission va être une course contre la montre. La coordination primera sur tout le reste. Nous n'aborderons pas tous la station en même temps, mais petit à petit. Une première équipe et la personne se trouvant seule, iront dans un premier temps faire front face aux éventuelles ripostes de l'autre camp. Pendant ce temps, une seconde unité profite de la diversion pour passer.**

Shepard fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran, et une zone de la station s'éclaira davantage.

**-Ici se trouve une surface plane de près de deux cents mètres, avec quelques containers entre autres, de quoi se mettre à couvert. C'est par ici que les premiers passeront. Nous avons à notre disposition deux navettes et le Normandy. Ce qui nous permettra un largage successif de chacun d'entre nous. Chaque unité sera chargée d'un secteur bien précis, vous devrez aller armer les explosifs et lancer le détonateur. Une fois que c'est fait, vous foutez le camp aussi vite que possible en reprenant de préférence le moyen de locomotion que vous aurez utilisé à l'aller. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il y aura des ennemis sur votre route, ça se complique ici. Il faudra passer, un point s'est tout, pas de cadeau, pas d'excuses, votre vie en dépendra. EDI programmera chacun de vos omnitech, afin de vous indiquer la trajectoire que vous devrez suivre. Une fois que la seconde unité sera passée, la première pourra enfin rejoindre son objectif, c'est là que la troisième équipe rentrera en jeu. **

**-Quel est le rôle du loup solitaire ?**

**-L'appât, il sera chargé d'ouvrir la voie aux autres! C'est le seul qui ne pourra pas passer inaperçu, celui-ci arrivera par la zone que je vous ai indiquée précédemment. Il aura pour but d'atteindre le centre névralgique de la station.**

**-Mais c'est du suicide ! Vous savez très bien que c'est là qu'ils vont frapper le plus fort, vous allez vraiment laisser quelqu'un y aller seul. Tenter de passer entre les mailles du filet, il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance d'en réchapper ! Non, il doit y a voir un autre moyen.**

**-Non, c'est le seul chemin pour atteindre le cœur du complexe. Et puisque c'est moi qui vous embarque là-dedans, c'est moi qui tiendrais ce rôle. J'ai un homme à appréhender, des comptes à régler et un message à faire passer. Là-bas se trouve le centre de communications, il faut que je tente de récupérer les différentes données, les contacts, pour enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, trouver toutes les personnes qui y sont mêlées. Et qui sait, s'il y a des forces qui partent d'ailleurs, je lancerai l'ordre d'arrêter la manœuvre, il n'est pas compliqué de se faire passer pour un autre. N'est-ce pas, Liara ? Je placerai moi-même des explosifs dans les locaux. Ils me voulaient, alors ils l'auront cette occasion de me voir.**

Ils savaient tous ce que cela signifiait, ce rôle était le plus dangereux à tenir, avec des chances infimes de pouvoir en revenir. Mais s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait tenter le coup, c'était bien Shepard. Avec tous les risques que cela comportait, il était déjà trop tard, sa décision était arrêtée. Un silence glacial s'était abattu, seule la voix de Shepard résonnait encore.

**-Liara, James, vous formerez la seconde unité, Javik et Rayto, la troisième. Garrus, Kaidan, vous partirez avec moi dans une des navettes, puis ensuite vous filerez à deux comme prévu. Cortez se chargera d'escorter la troisième équipe. Quant au Normandy, il déposera le lieutenant et le docteur T'Soni. Des questions ?**

**-Lola, pourquoi c'est toujours vous qui gardez le meilleur ?**

**-Privilège de spectre, nan, vous savez très bien que c'est toujours moi qui appuie sur le bouton "boom". Vous serez tous équipés d'un émetteur, afin que l'on puisse vous localiser, en cas de problème on pourra vous venir en aide. Nous communiquerons via nos oreillettes, inutile de vous dire qu'elles vous seront indispensables…**


	21. Captain's cabin

_J'ai particulièrement apprécié la rédaction de ce chapitre, j'aborde une partie vraiment intéressante selon moi. Bon, je ne pouvais pas ne pas respecter la tradition de Mass Effect. Qui veut qu'avant chaque mission finale, on ait le droit à une petite visite de notre romance dans la cabine de Shepard. Du coup, un peu de __Shenko__ dans ce chapitre, je suis plutôt contente du résultat final. J'en ai profité pour faire pas mal de clins d'œil au passé. J'espère que vous aimerez!_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

**-C'est ouvert !**

La silhouette bien familière apparaissait soudain dans son paysage, droite et face à son aquarium, elle semblait effectuer quelques réglages sur le distributeur à nourriture des poissons. Son visage se détourna des mouvements fluets de l'eau, pour que ses yeux se posent enfin sur lui. Elle esquissa alors un bref sourire surpris et amusé, avant de reporter son attention sur les animaux aquatiques.

**-C'est curieux, vous n'avez pas pour habitude de toquer avant d'entrer. Je m'attendais donc à voir Liara, c'est bien la seule à prendre cette peine.** Dit-elle, sur un ton moqueur. **Je plaisante, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?**

Shepard quitta enfin la place qu'elle tenait jusque-là, pour se rapprocher de quelques mètres, allant se poster près de son bureau. Le dos courbé, elle fouillait à présent dans une pile de papiers. Il mit un instant avant de se décider à bouger, mais ce ne fut que pour effectuer quelques pas.

**-C'est en rapport avec la mission ?**

**-Non, enfin pas vraiment…**

Kaidan plaqua une main à l'arrière de sa nuque, à court de mots et peut-être légèrement gêné.

**-Je venais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien, Cortez vous avait trouvée plutôt anxieuse tout à l'heure. Il paraît que vous avez remué toute l'armurerie et qu'elle était sans dessus dessous.**

**-Ha… Ça, c'est vrai, j'ai un peu tout chamboulé, je ne faisais pas vraiment un inventaire. Disons que je cherchais à me constituer l'armure la plus légère qui soit, mais avec tout de même une capacité et une protection minimum, pour la prochaine mission. Une course contre le temps, je vais devoir être rapide et courir. Alors je ne préfère pas être fatiguée trop prématurément et inutilement, par une armure trop lourde. Ma barrière biotique est assez puissante, je ne m'inquiète pas plus, mais je ne veux pas non plus que le temps de recharge de mes pouvoirs soit trop long aussi. Bref, c'était tout un calcul et je ne parvenais pas à me faire une idée sans toucher et peser les différents ensembles par moi-même. Du coup, j'ai tout sorti et c'était un sacré bazar. Je comprends qu'il ait pu me prendre pour une folle, mais vous, vous comprenez que la préparation est une chose essentielle.**

**-Oh que oui…**

Shepard le gratifia d'un sourire, une main tira sa chaise plus en arrière, puis elle prit place sur celle-ci. Entre-temps, le major était venu s'appuyer contre l'un des angles de sa cabine.

**-Il y a autre chose ? **S'enquit-elle.

**-Parce que maintenant il faut une raison particulière, pour venir vous voir ?**

**-Non pas du tout, mais en général vous ne faites jamais le déplacement pour rien. Et à vous regarder, j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que quelque chose vous chiffonne. Vous avez envi de me dire quelque chose, mais vous pesez le pour et le contre, vous hésitez. Vous ne savez pas qu'elle sera ma réaction, ce qui vous perturbe légèrement.**

**-Quelle perspicacité, comment vous faites ?**

**-Je vous connais, c'est tout. Aller Kaidan, parlez, on dirait que vous allez exploser. Et le petit nuage que vous avez au-dessus de la tête, m'inquiète un peu.**

**-J'aimerais que l'on reparle de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…**

**-Kaidan…**

**-Shepard ! Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas fuir ce sujet éternellement. Pour moi, trouver quelqu'un dans un pareil état, n'a rien de normal ! Vous avez fait une crise de panique, Shepard, et ce n'était pas sans raison. Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?**

**-Tout va bien, je vous l'ai déjà dit, major. **

**-Pourtant, j'ai vraiment du mal à vous croire cette fois.**

**-Vous dites ça parce que j'ai amoché votre beau profil gauche, pas vrai ? **Glissa-t-elle, l'air taquin.

**-Je n'ai pas envi de plaisanter avec ça, Shepard… C'est du sérieux ! Je m'inquiète pour vous, pour votre santé. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous jamais me parler ?**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que l'on est en train de faire.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Vous dites que vous allez bien, mais cette crise de panique montre tout à fait le contraire. Vous savez ce que c'est ?**

Shepard soupira tout bas, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

**-Je sais ce qu'est qu'une crise de panique, je vous remercie. C'était un passage à vide, que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Beaucoup de choses me sont tombées dessus dernièrement, et j'ai craqué, point final.**

**-Comment ça, pas la première ?**

**-Il m'arrive parfois d'être prise par ce genre de crises, mais elles ne sont que passagère. Il suffit de s'isoler, dans mon cas l'eau froide m'aide à me calmer. C'est pour cela que vous m'avez retrouvée sous la douche. J'étais angoissée et fatiguée, ma crise a été accentuée par cette sensation d'étouffement. Vous savez que depuis ma "première mort", j'ai tendance à m'affoler quand je ne parviens plus à respirer normalement, c'est un traumatisme du passé auquel je ne peux rien.**

Alenko soupira, s'adoucissant légèrement, il plaqua une main sur le sommet de son crâne, avant de faire quelques pas. Shepard le regardait sans rien dire, elle semblait totalement posée et détendue. Alors que lui était gagné par la stupéfaction.

**-Depuis quand ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, cela a dû m'arriver deux à trois fois tout au plus. Souvent au réveil, en pleine nuit, quand vous êtes impuissant face à vos propres songes.**

**-C'est pour ça que vous redoutez autant le fait de dormir ?**

**-On peut dire ça comme ça. ****É****coutez Kaidan, je sais combien cela peut paraître impressionnant dit et vu comme ça, mais je vous assure que ce n'est rien. Vous me connaissez, vous savez que si je n'étais plus en état de bosser, je m'arrêterais immédiatement. Regardez-moi, est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être à l'article de la mort ? Non, je vais bien, en tout cas beaucoup mieux depuis que je sais que je vais enfin pouvoir botter le cul de ses emmerdeurs.**

**-Si jamais vous sentez que…**

**-Oui, j'irais immédiatement vous en parler. **Le coupa-t-elle. **Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, j'ai du travail devant moi.**

**-Shepard, vous avez besoin de faire une pause.**

**-Et demain, j'ai aussi une mission.**

**-Je me disais que l'on pourrait peut-être prendre un petit verre.**

**-Major… Je sais parfaitement ce que "boire un verre", implique avec vous.**

* * *

**-Vous savez Shepard, s'il y avait quelque chose en jeu, je serai certainement bien plus motivé pour jouer !**

**-Alors c'est ça, vous n'êtes prêt à participer sérieusement, que si vous avez quelque chose à y gagner. Je crois bien que Javik, vous qualifierait surement de primitif ou de primate. Une partie de cartes est bien plus constructive qu'un verre d'alcool.**

**-Pas quand vous êtes en face du commandant Shepard, et que vous êtes presque certain de vous faire battre à plate couture. Le verre serre à moins déprimer derrière. Et si j'avais une source de motivation, peut-être que mes chances pourraient éventuellement augmenter. **

**-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me raconter ! **Dit-elle, riant derrière sa main. **Bon, admettons, que met-on en jeu, alors ? Je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne cèderai pas la moindre de mes affaires, pas même mon hamster. **

**-Je n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire qu'il soit en vie, celui-ci. Disons que si je gagne, je reste ici cette nuit, si c'est vous, bien je reste aussi ici cette nuit, et plus si affinités.**

**-"Et plus si affinités ?** **" Il n'y a pas comme un petit problème ?**

Shepard plissa les yeux, amusée, il n'était pas bien difficile d'y voir clair dans son jeu. Tout comme le jour, où il s'était présenté face à elle, prétendant simplement vouloir prendre un petit verre. Ses intentions étaient en vérité toutes autres.

**-Vous ne resterez pas ici ce soir, Kaidan.** Trancha-t-elle. **Vous me forcez la main, et vous devriez savoir que ce genre de choses me rebute.**

**-Shepard, vous ne savez plus ce que c'est que dormir dans un dortoir. Sérieusement, Vega est en train de me rendre fou, avec ses cochonneries, ses surnoms ! Vous saviez qu'il ronflait?**

**-A vrai dire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'avais un peu tendance à me moquer de ce genre de détails, major. C'est votre faute après tout, c'est bien vous qui avez cédée votre cabine à Liara.**

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, vous savez comme elle peut-être.**

**-C'est vrai que quand elle est à bout de nerfs… Heu, non rien… Vous n'aviez qu'à venir m'en parler, j'aurais trouvée une solution. Je ne peux plus rien pour vous. Et là, ça fait près de cinq minutes que c'est à vous de jouer.**

Kaidan posa les yeux sur son jeu, avant de se décider à poser une carte sur le bureau de Shepard, qui leur servait alors de table. À son tour, le commandant éplucha son petit paquet, à la recherche de la bonne carte à jouer.

**-Ca faisait un bon moment, que l'on n'avait pas pris un peu de temps pour nous deux…** Déclara soudain le second spectre humain, Shepard releva la tête.

**-C'est vrai, croyez-moi je suis désolée pour ça. Mais actuellement, j'ai l'impression que l'on n'a plus le temps pour rien. Une fois que tout ça sera terminé, je prendrai une longue, une très longue permission.**

**-Vous en avez besoin, la dernière remonte à noël, autant dire que ça date. Vous avez déjà des projets arrêtés ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, c'est en fonction de mon commandant en second, vous savez. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles, il est très probable qu'il me retrouve un matin devant chez lui, à Vancouver. Ou bien alors, je l'engagerai comme cuisinier dans mes quartiers de la Citadelle. Quoique l'idée ne soit pas forcément bonne, ce serait du steak pour tous les repas.**

**-Ça c'était dur, Shepard !**

**-Mais pas totalement faux, n'est-ce pas ?**

Ils rirent tous deux et presque simultanément.

**-Je sais que l'on avait dit que l'on ne reparlerait plus jamais de cette période, mais… J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête.**

**-Je vous écoute. **Répondit Kaidan, sans vraiment avoir saisi ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**-Vous-vous souvenez de ce message que vous m'aviez envoyé, après Horizon ?**

**-Shepard, s'il vous plaît… C'est vraiment nécessaire ?**

**-J'ai besoin de savoir certaines choses, vous me devez bien ça. Cette doctoresse dont vous aviez parlé à l'époque. Rassurez-moi, il ne s'agissait pas de Rahna ? Non, parce que je me suis aperçue que, elle aussi était un docteur.**

**-Shepard, bien sûr que non, je ne l'avais pas revue depuis plus de quinze ans. Ce n'était pas elle, pas du tout !**

**-Et avec cette femme, ça ne collait vraiment pas du tout ? Je veux dire, aucun atome crochu, vous en êtes resté à un seul repas ?**

La conversation commençait vraiment à devenir gênante pour l'un, alors que Shepard ne semblait nullement être perturbée ou en colère.

**-J'espérais ne jamais avoir à en parler. Je vous avais déjà dit le principal dans ce fichu message, et lors de ma convalescence à la Citadelle. Vous étiez morte, j'essayais de me reconstruire, d'avancer. C'était vraiment une période noire, je ne faisais plus rien, je me concentrais sur l'Alliance, je ne voyais plus grand monde, personne à vrai dire. Je m'en veux encore, à cause de moi ma mère s'est fait beaucoup de mouron. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Des amis ont voulu me faire sortir pour changer, passer à autre chose. Alors on m'a organisé ce rendez-vous avec cette doctoresse, après quoi je l'ai vue deux à trois fois. C'était quelqu'un de bien, respectable, gentille, en somme une personne normale. Mais elle n'était pas vous, chaque fois que j'essayais de me concentrer sur son visage, c'était vous que je voyais, c'était plus fort que moi. Il n'y a jamais eu que vous. Un jour il y a eu cette rumeur qui a commencé à se répandre, celle de votre retour. Je peinais vraiment à y croire, à vrai dire je pensais juste que ce n'était que des racontars. Puis les rapports ont continué à se succéder à votre sujet. Je vous ai croisée sur Horizon, ce qui a tout bouleversé. Shepard, cette fille n'était vraiment rien à côté de vous, si j'avais su pour vous je n'aurais pas…**

**-Eh, ne vous inquiétez pas.** Dit-elle, posant sa main sur la sienne. **Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, je ne vous en veux pas. Je ne dis pas que sur le moment ça ne m'a rien fait, mais… Comme vous l'avez dit, j'étais morte depuis deux ans, vous aviez parfaitement le droit de refaire votre vie. C'était plus que normale, si jamais je disparaissais, je ne voudrai pas que vous restiez seul. Ce serait vraiment injuste.**

**-Ne dites pas de choses comme ça, Shepard. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous disparaissiez une nouvelle fois.**

**-Peut-être mais, si jamais cela arrivait quand même. J'aimerais que vous me promettiez, que quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne passerez pas votre vie à m'attendre.**

**-Shepard…**

**-Je vous verrais bien avec une petite femme, pas forcément très futée, mais gentille. Avec laquelle vous auriez une maison sur Terre, face à la baie des Anglais. Et qui pourrait vous donner des enfants, vous vieilliriez avec elle, en restant dans l'Alliance. Et…**

**-Shepard, arrêtez ça s'il vous plaît ? **Lança-t-il brusquement et froidement. **On dirait que vous êtes en train de vous enterrer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, vous envisagez de mourir ? D'abord vous insistez pour tenir ce rôle suicidaire dans la prochaine mission, puis maintenant ça. À quoi vous pensez, bon-sang ? Vous êtes obligée d'être à ce point égoïste ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas comprendre que les gens ont aussi besoin de vous ? J'ai besoin de vous… On passe toujours tout notre temps à vous attendre, à nous inquiéter de ne pas vous revoir revenir. Alors, essayez au moins de ne pas…**

**-Je ne voulais pas vous froisser. Je cherchais juste à communiquer… Je ne serai peut-être pas toujours là, que je le veuille ou non.**

**-Ouha, à vous entendre, on dirait presque que vous êtes déjà six pieds sous terre. Arrêtez d'être morbide, Shepard. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin est devant moi, si je veux passer ma vie tout entière à vous attendre, ça ne regarde que moi. Vous pensez peut-être avoir tout compris, mais vous en êtes bien loin ! Grâce à vous j'ai passé la plus belle période de ma vie à vos côtés, et à cause de vous j'ai aussi eu les deux pires années de mon existence. Vous m'avez déjà lâché une fois, Shepard, je vous interdis de recommencer. Je sais parfaitement que vous n'étiez pas la responsable. Vous vouliez sauver Joker, alors vous êtes partie en me laissant derrière. Vous adorez ça, filer comme ça pour jouer avec le feu. Cela ne vous pose pas de problème à vous, mais aux autres si, ceux qui attendent que vous reveniez. Vous m'avez fait deux fois ce coup-là, Shepard, la première vous êtes morte, et la seconde j'ai bien cru ne plus jamais vous revoir. Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de penser que vous ne valez rien, que vous n'avez pas votre place ici ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, pour que vous cessiez de culpabiliser pour ceux qui ne sont plus là ? Je n'ai aucune envie de redevenir ce zombi que j'ai été, je ne veux pas devoir essayer de vous oublier, ça me serait impossible.. Vous voulez que j'aille bien ? Alors prenez soin de vous, non d'un chien ! Je ne ferai pas votre fichue promesse, Shepard.**

**-Et je crois que c'est à moi de jouer. **

Shepard fixait obstinément son jeu, un profond malaise régnait à présent entre eux. Il était rare que le major perde à ce point ses moyens, ce qui arrivait lorsqu'il atteignait ses limites.

**-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas élever la voix.**

**-Ça va, comme je le dis toujours, sur mon vaisseau tout le monde est en droit de s'exprimer librement.**

**-Shepard…**

**-Je vous dis que ça va ! Vous savez, je n'en suis pas à mon premier savon, j'ai déjà reçu ma dose de critiques. Une fois, Joker m'a reproché d'être trop renfermée, parce que le scan métabolique de mon armure, indiquait que je n'avais pas été aussi stressée depuis le raid Skyllien. Il m'avait dit qu'Anderson lui avait demandé de me surveiller, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Lui qui était le leader de la résistance, coincé sur Terre à essayer de survivre, se souciait d'un officier bien au chaud sur son vaisseau. Ça paraissait complètement ahurissant. À une autre occasion, ma mère m'avait enguirlandée dans un message, parce que je ne donnais plus de nouvelles, peu de temps après ma résurrection. Sur Horizon, vous-même aviez manifesté votre mécontentement parce que je ne vous avais pas informé de mon retour, seulement là je n'y pouvais rien. En définitif, on a souvent tendance à me reprocher mon insouciance vis-à-vis de ce genre de choses. J'en conclus que ça doit être vrai, mais on ne peut pas être parfait.**

Shepard plaçait une nouvelle carte sur la table, visiblement satisfaite de sa propre manœuvre, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Kaidan. Elle avait cette expression enfantine, qu'elle prenait parfois, rarement et uniquement à ses côtés. Une pointe de fausse innocence, de moquerie et un peu de maladresse, elle ne semblait vraiment pas lui en tenir rigueur. Non, le froid monologue qu'il venait de lui tenir, était déjà loin dans son esprit.

**-Après tout de ce que j'en sais, vous n'êtes pas doué pour flirter, moi je ne suis pas adroite avec mes proches. Un point partout, je crois bien. **

**-Ouach, Shepard, ça c'était encore plus méchant. Vous savez très bien que j'ai dit que quand j'aurai plus de temps, je pourrai m'entraîner.**

**-Justement, ça fait quatre ans que vous me répétez ça. Et rien n'a changé dans ce domaine.**

**-C'est parce que vous ne m'êtes pas d'une grande aide.**

**-Comment ça, moi ? Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous, je considère que je vous ai offert plus d'une occasion pour vous entrainer.**

**-C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire, sans succès, puisque vous finissez toujours par me demander si je suis en train de flirter.**

**-La prochaine fois, je ferai mine de ne rien avoir remarqué.**

**-Vous êtes aussi bonne actrice que bonne danseuse, alors s'il vous plaît, abstenez-vous.**

**-C'était très méchant, ça aussi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, contre ma façon de danser, sérieusement ?**

**-Disons que vous avez tendance à être très…. Enjouée !**

**-C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi. D'accord, je suis une mauvaise danseuse, une piètre actrice et maladroite avec les formalités relationnelles. Mais vous, vous êtes une tête de mule, un biotique particulièrement arrogant par moments, et un très mauvais tombeur. Franchement à l'époque, si je n'avais pas fait le premier pas, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui !**

**-Parce que c'est vous qui aviez fait le premier pas ? Vous rigolez, Shepard !**

**-Bien sûr que non, à chaque fois que je croisais votre route, ou que je vous adressais la parole, j'avais l'impression de parler toute seule. Vous étiez figé, et vous me regardiez comme si j'étais une apparition surnaturelle, un fantôme, ou je ne sais quoi. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise, je croyais que ma présence vous perturbait.**

**-Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point au premier abord, vous pouvez être quelqu'un d'impressionnant. Vous en imposez Shepard, par votre présence, votre passé ! Vous étiez le commandant Shepard, le héros du raid Skyllien, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.**

**-C'est pour ça que vous n'arriviez pas à aligner deux mots devant moi ? Ou qu'à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de me présenter là où vous étiez, vous ne souffliez alors plus un mot ?**

**-La première fois que je vous ai vue, j'étais en train de parler à Anderson. Et vous avez débarqué comme ça, les yeux fixés sur un datapad, pour lui poser je ne sais plus quelle question. Vous n'avez même pas remarqué que j'étais là, l'amiral a fait les présentations et vous m'avez serrée la main, sans même décoller votre regard de cette tablette. Puis au bout d'une minute, vous avez enfin daigné lever les yeux sur moi et vous m'avez dit « lieutenant » ! Après m'avoir longuement dévisagé, vous avez finalement filé, sans ne rien ajouter.**

**-Bah quoi, lieutenant ? Vous étiez bien un lieutenant à l'époque, non ? Que vouliez-vous que je dise, « Eh lieutenant, allons prendre un verre histoire de mieux se connaitre ! » ? Je ne vous connaissais pas. **

**-Vous m'avez à peine considéré, Shepard ! Et après vous m'avez fixé, comme si vous me jugiez ou je sais quoi d'autre. C'était franchement bizarre, je crois que même Anderson n'a pas compris ce qui se passait sur le coup.**

**- Je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion de croiser un autre biotique. Je me souviens de cette poignée de main. J'ai senti un crépitement, j'ai tout de suite compris qui vous étiez. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, alors j'ai instantanément relevé la tête, comme une sorte de sursaut. Après quoi, Chakwas m'a confirmé ça, en m'apprenant que vous étiez un L2. Il ne fallait pas prendre cela pour du mépris, j'étais juste surprise. Ce n'était peut-être pas non plus le moment le plus propice à une présentation, je venais de rejoindre l'équipage d'Anderson et…**

**-Eh ! C'est bon, on dirait que vous cherchez à vous justifier quatre ans après. C'est du passé, Shepard, je ne me suis pas vraiment senti blessé, loin de là. Maintenant, c'est un bon souvenir. Bref, tout ça pour dire que vous étiez impressionnante.**

**-Super, donc en gros je vous faisais peur**

**-J'ai dit "impressionnante", Shepard.**

**-En tout cas, vous voyez bien que c'était grâce à moi ! J'ai brisé la glace en m'obstinant à venir vous parler.**

**-Vous y étiez un peu obligé, on travaillait ensemble et sur le terrain ! Puis vous aussi, vous étiez franchement étrange avec moi, avec vos sous-entendus bizarres !**

**-Comment ça, mes sous-entendus bizarres ? C'était un crime de m'intéresser à vous, mieux connaître les gens avec qui vous bosser, c'est important vous savez ! J'essayais aussi de comprendre pourquoi j'avais un mur en face de moi. Vous étiez différent des autres, en général, soit j'avais affaire à des lèche-bottes, soit à des gens qui n'en avaient rien à cirer de ma renommée, ce que je préférais bien entendu. Vous, vous étiez l'exception à la règle, toujours à part, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais vous parler normalement, que vous étiez un peu comme moi…**

**-Parce que j'étais aussi un biotique ?**

**-Non, enfin je veux dire, ce n'était qu'un détail. Vous aviez l'air d'avoir un bagage assez lourd sur les épaules, comme moi à cette époque. Je ne sais pas, c'est dur à expliquer. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, peut-être de l'intérêt. Vous n'avez jamais ressenti ce besoin, vous êtes attiré par une personne avec cette envie irrépressible d'aller lui parler ?**

**-La personne pour qui ça a été le cas, est juste devant moi.**

**-C'est fou ce que s'est surprenant ! **Dit-elle un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. **Finalement, je crois que nous sommes à égalité pour ce qui est de ce fameux premier pas. Si tenté qu'il y en est vraiment eut un. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**

**-J'en dis qu'en tout cas à l'époque, il y avait une personne bien décidée à nous empêcher à passer le cap.**

**-Joker !**

**-Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant détesté, que le jour où il nous a interrompus avec son message dans l'intercom.**

**-C'était surtout un pur hasard, il faisait son job quand nous, nous enfreignions les règles !**

**-Dit comme ça ! Ha et je crois que j'ai perdu la partie.**

Shepard leva un poing en signe de victoire, devant l'air dépité du major qui ne faisait que goûter à son énième défaite. D'une extrême injustice selon lui-même, qui donc pouvait parvenir à terrasser l'asse du poker Shepard ? Personne n'avait encore trouvé son pareil, chaque partie se terminait toujours de la même façon, le commandant empochait tous les crédits, quand tous les autres pleuraient sur leur bourse vide. Si bien qu'à présent, la plupart se refusaient catégoriquement à rejouer contre elle, ou à la seule condition qu'aucune somme ne soit mise en jeu. Ravalant sa salive, Kaidan poussa sa chaise en arrière, debout sur ses deux pieds.

**-La prochaine fois, je vous laisserai gagner !** Promit-elle, occupée à fourrer le tapi de carte dans son tiroir, histoire de s'en débarrasser.

**-Je vais essayer de vous croire sur parole ! Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai perdu donc je vais mettre les voiles.**

Le major lui tourna le dos, déjà quelques pas plus loin. Shepard retombait à son tour sur ses deux jambes, après avoir refermé le tiroir à la hâte et avec fracas. Sa main droite l'intercepta en plein vol, pour se resserrer autour de son poignet gauche. Alenko pivota la tête, interloqué, alors qu'elle prenait bien soin de détourner le regard.

**-Vous n'aviez pas dit, que si c'était moi qui gagnais, vous restiez aussi ici cette nuit ?**

**-Oui mais…**

**-Puisque je vous le dis. Et plus si affinités, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus, Kaidan l'encadrait déjà de ses bras pour finalement la soulever, leurs lèvres jointes. À l'extérieur, le voyant de la porte alors vert jusqu'alors, prit une teinte orangée.

* * *

**-Normandy à Shepard, vous me recevez ?**

**« -Cinq sur cinq, on est en place de notre côté, en approche de la station. Et vous ? »**

**-La navette de Cortez est déjà partie, et on attend plus que votre signal pour lâcher Liara et James sur le terrain. Faites vite d'ailleurs, parce que je crois bien que le lieutenant est impatient. Il est littéralement en train de lacérer le cuire de mon siège avec ses ongles !**

**« -J'en conclus que Liara et James sont avec vous ! »**

**-Affirmatif, on effectuera le largage par la passerelle. Bien plus pratique que de passer par la baie d'amarrage, d'ouvrir la grande porte et je vous épargne le reste du récit !**

**-Eh, Shepard ! C'est inadmissible !**

**« -Quoi encore, James ? »**

**- Le discours, vous ne nous avez pas fait votre discours ! D'habitude, on a toujours le trois à un petit speech ! **Déclara le lieutenant Vega, penché au-dessus du siège du timonier.

**« -Je vous en ai déjà fait un, vous savez, lors de la dernière réunion ! Vous n'allez pas mourir pour ça ! »**

**-Et ça c'est votre job de commandant, booster les troupes !**

**« -Demandez-donc à Liara de vous réciter quelques vers asari, je suis certaine qu'elle trouvera quelque chose de très subtile ! »**

**-Je vous entends, Shepard !**

**« -Détendez-vous, Liara, je plaisantais. James, si on en ressort sans trop de bobos, je vous paye une tournée ! »**

**-Je prends note !**

**-J'espère que cette invitation incluait tout le monde !**

**« -À votre avis, Joker, est-ce que je suis connue pour faire du favoritisme ? »**

**-Super, vous avez tous bien entendu, Shepard nous a promis une fête !**

**« Eh ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » **Elle a déclaré, une certaine indignation perceptible dans sa voix, faussement offusquée. À quelques kilomètres de là où se situait le Normandy, se trouvait Shepard, aux commandes d'une navette de l'Alliance. Alors que plus en arrière, le turien et l'humain se tenaient assis sur les banquettes parallèles les unes aux autres, l'un fixant le sol et l'autre vérifiant le bon fonctionnement de son fusil de précision. La communication avec le Normandy activée, et qui émettait d'ailleurs un léger grésillement, à chaque fois que le timonier ou le lieutenant prenait la parole à l'autre bout de cette connexion.

**« -Qui est aux commandes la navette ? »** Demanda-t-on, sur le moment bien trop concentrée sur le panneau de contrôle, Shepard fut incapable de placer un nom sur cette voix.

**-C'est moi ! **Déclara-t-elle rapidement. **La dernière fois que j'ai laissé le volant au major, le véhicule était entré en collision avec un arbre !**

**-Shepard… Vous aviez promis d'enterrer cette histoire.**

C'était Kaidan lui-même qui avait parlé, dans un bref soupir, voilà qu'il se téléportait à présent au côté de Shepard. De l'intercom sortaient à présent quelques rires en provenance du Normandy, alors que le commandant esquissait un large sourire.

**« -Vous n'allez pas vous froisser pour si peu, Kaidan, si ? » **Plaisanta Joker, sur des intonations légères.

Le trentenaire ne souffla pas un mot, à quoi bon répondre, il se contenta alors de gagner le second siège présent dans le cockpit. Une sonnerie stridente retentit soudain, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Shepard, qui s'empressa de diriger son regard sur la source du problème, ses doigts actifs. **« Merde ! »** Marmonna-t-elle, Kaidan penché en avant et un bras tendu, afin de garder un tant soi peu d'équilibre, tentait d'y voir plus clair au dessus de son épaule. Tandis que Garrus se précipitait déjà au poste de commandes.

**-Un problème ?**

Devant leurs yeux s'affichait à présent une carte de la zone, sous forme de schéma, au point le plus opposé à la navette, l'on pouvait apercevoir la station, où clignotait d'imposants points rouges. Et qui n'étaient pas là auparavant, de moins c'est bien ce que pensait alors Alenko. Ce n'était pas tout, d'autres points semblaient à présent se mouvoir, se déplaçant dans leur direction. Ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon, ils avaient été repérés, avant même d'être arrivés sur place. Shepard ne pu retenir un certain mécontentement, son pied partit se heurter contre l'un des murs métallique de la navette, dans un bruit sourd. Cependant, elle tâcha de rapidement se ressaisir.

**-Les gars, c'est foutu pour l'effet de surprise !** Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

**-Oh ! Si ce n'est que ça, je n'ai jamais compté sur la discrétion, ce n'est pas mon fort !** Renchérit Garrus, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**-Que fait-on, commandant ? On rebrousse le chemin ?**

**-Vous rigolez, major ? Au point où on en est, on y va ! On va juste botter des culs un peu plus tôt que prévu !**

Les yeux brillants, Shepard lâcha un léger rire alors que selon ses instructions, la navette prenait davantage de vitesse.

**-On fonce dans le tas, donc !** Dit Garrus.

**-Je vous conseille de vous accrocher !** A-t-elle ajouté, le visage fendu d'un large sourire, alors que quelques minutes auparavant elle semblait au comble du désespoir.

**-Normandy ? Activez les systèmes furtifs, on a été repérés, tâche de ne pas en fait autant et de passer avec discrétion. Changement de programme, prévenez Cortez et dites-lui que Rayto et Javik passeront à l'action avant le lieutenant et Liara. L'équipe trois devient l'équipe deux. Joker, vous déposerez donc votre unité, après que nous autres soyons tous à terre. Afin que la plus grosse partie de leur force de frappe, soit concentrée sur nous, vous passerez donc avec moins de difficulté !**

**« -Reçu, commandant ! »**

**-Autrement dit, on va tout prendre dans la gueule !**

**-Vous avez bien compris, Kaidan. **Répondit Garrus.

Ses deux camarades concentrés sur la carte holographique, Shepard, elle, s'activait aux commandes de la navette. Celle-ci partit d'ailleurs dans une première secousse, le turien eut tout juste le temps de se raccrocher à un mur, tandis que Kaidan se cramponnait sur son siège. Sur le plan, les points rouges semblaient à présent dangereusement proches d'eux.

**-Des aéronefs !** Souffla Shepard.

Une nouvelle fois, la navette fut parcourue d'une nouvelle secousse, sous le rire carillonnant du commandant. Qui semblait prendre plus de plaisir que ses coéquipiers, à cette espèce de course poursuite. Elle tentait d'éviter au mieux les tires adverses, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile. Premièrement, elle n'était pas un pilote né, deuxièmement, il était près de quatre contre un, la navette étant largement moins souple que les engins ennemis. Shepard tenta une nouvelle manœuvre, la machine repartit alors de plus belle, frôlant dangereusement l'un des aéronefs, sa trajectoire dessina alors une sorte de boucle.

**-Shepard, qu'est-ce que vous foutez !** Beugla le major à son côté. **On est en plein dans leur ligne de mire. **

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, l'aéronef passait à l'attaque, lançant une déferlante de balles sur la navette. Celles-ci ne firent que se frotter au bouclier cinétique de l'engin aux couleurs de l'alliance. Pour finalement ricocher sur l'adversaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'aéronef prenait feu et partait en chute libre. Cette proximité était voulue et calculée par Shepard elle-même, qui avait trouvé un moyen de piéger l'ennemi.

**-Après autant d'années, je pensais que vous me faisiez confiance ! **Dit-elle, sans perdre le sourire.

**« Shepard ? »** Demanda-t-on de l'autre côté.

**-Je suis légèrement occupé là !**

**-Tout va bien ?!**

**-Silence radio !** Ordonna-t-elle, d'un ton sec, il n'y avait pas besoin de le redire trois fois.

Un second aéronef leur collait au train, sans vouloir les lâcher d'une semelle. Le regard à présent dur, le commandant était plus que concentré. Dans une énième manœuvre, elle parvint à faire remonter la navette, de manière à survoler l'ennemi, tout en prenant un peu plus de distance. C'est alors qu'elle commença enfin à tirer. Bientôt, cette deuxième cible ne devenait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Sur les quatre aéronefs présents au départ, il n'en restait plus que deux, mais des renforts étaient en route. Elle devenait nerveuse, à en juger par le léger filet de sueur qui glissait tout le long de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Dit-elle, ne comprenant pas ce que l'ennemie était en train d'entreprendre. **Pourquoi personne ne bouge?**

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle comprit enfin, lorsque les silhouettes des deux aéronefs se dessinèrent derrière elle.

**-Bordel ! **Cracha-t-elle. **Cap, manœuvre évasive !**

La navette pivota violemment sur le côté, ébranlée de tout son long, une fois de plus il fallut s'accrocher. Les tires ennemies reprirent de plus belle, et pour la première fois l'un d'eux atteint son objectif. Et chacun fut capable de ressentir l'impact dans la carlingue de l'appareil. Shepard se mordit les lèvres. Trois autres aéronefs étaient à présent de la partie.

**-J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de tourelle là-bas !**

**-C'est très probable, Shepard !**

**-Cortez, vous me recevez, filez tout de suite sur cette station ! Vous devenez la première équipe, qu'au moins quelqu'un puisse passer dans ce fichu merdier !**

**« -Commandant ? »**

**-On vous a largement dégagée la voie, lieutenant ! Maintenant allez-y, avant qu'ils se rebattent sur vous !**

La navette vira à droite, le bouclier avait cédé, il était à cinq contre un. Il lui semblait que sa bouche était sèche, pourtant elle n'avait pas soif, mais elle n'avait plus de salive. Shepard se fraya un chemin près de l'un des aéronefs, elle put sentir la tension que renvoyaient ses deux autres coéquipiers plus en arrière. Un second aéronef cru bon de profiter de cette proximité avec l'un de ses collègues, pour pouvoir se rapprocher de Shepard, là était l'erreur. Le commandant profita du second engin en mouvement, pour effectuer une nouvelle manœuvre brusque, déportant la navette vers le bas d'un coup sec. L'ennemi n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et les deux machines adverses rentrèrent en collision.

**-Deux de moins ! **Compta Garrus.

D'après la carte, il n'était à présent plus très loin de la station, seuls quelques mètres les en séparaient encore. Alors Shepard appuya une nouvelle fois sur l'accélérateur, gagnant en vitesse, elle ne cherchait pas à semer ses adversaires, ce qui était presque une chose impossible. Elle voulait seulement pouvoir poser un fichu pied sur ce complexe, le reste importait peu.

**-Accrochez vos ceintures !**

Ils avaient déjà compris, Garrus filait gagner un siège près du sas, fermant sa ceinture de sécurité d'un coup sec, tout comme Kaidan. C'était du pur suicide, elle ne savait absolument pas si la navette résisterait à l'impact au sol. Elle n'avait vu cela qu'une seule fois par le passé, avec James. La navette fonçait droit sur cette surface plane de la station dont-elle avait parlé, pour effectuer un atterrissage en urgence. Elle régla encore un dernier angle de trajectoire, avant d'échanger un regard avec le major, celui-ci referma sa main autour de la sienne. « **Si je meurs aujourd'hui, je vous jure que je vous… »** Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la navette secouée de toute part, celle-ci toucha le sol dans un violent impact et un crissement particulièrement désagréable. L'enfin effectua un dérapage sur plusieurs mètres, en quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures. Le bruit était telle, que chacun nourrissait cette impression que la navette était tout simplement en trait de se décomposer. Un son sourd retentit encore lors de la dernière collision, une tête heurta un mur. Et Kaidan fut incapable de savoir si c'était lui ou Shepard, qui venait ainsi de se cogner. Après ce large déménagement, ce bruit infernal, le calme prit place, brusquement et comme ça, un silence lourd. Mais ils n'étaient pas naïfs, ils savaient très bien qu'il fallait sortir de là et tout de suite, car la navette serait la première cible de l'ennemie.

Sonné, le major fut le premier à réagir, il se leva, sa vision particulièrement troublée, il crut qu'il allait tout simplement s'effondrer à terre. Il parvint néanmoins à se rattraper, le cockpit n'était plus que faiblement éclairé, il cherchait à présent Shepard du regard.

**-Garrus ! **Cria-t-il à l'autre bout.

Le turien encore assommé, le rejoint aussi rapidement que possible, trouvant le major agenouillé à hauteur d'une Shepard affalée sur son siège et semi-consciente.

**-Je crois que sa tête a dû heurter quelque chose… Aidez-moi à la sortir de là ! **Beugla-t-il une nouvelle fois, décontenancé.

Garrus s'activa alors avec lui, la ceinture semblait vouloir leur opposer une certaine résistance, refusant de céder. Finalement, ils parvinrent enfin à la rabattre, Kaidan prit alors soin de soulever Shepard aussi doucement que possible. Tandis que Garrus se débattait avec le sas, afin de l'ouvrir. C'est quelques mètres plus loin qu'ils trouvèrent refuge, dissimulés par un large muret, contre lequel ils vinrent appuyer Shepard. Le commandant toussota légèrement, une main plaquée sur sa tête, étourdie, le sang coulait le long de sa joue.

**-Shepard, vous m'entendez ? **

Kaidan passa une main devant les yeux du commandant, ceux-ci clignèrent légèrement. Le major lui tapota alors les joues, à la recherche d'une réaction, ou pour l'aider à reprendre pleinement conscience. Shepard lâcha quelques jurons, une main plaquée sur sa nuque.

**-Merde et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** Demanda Garrus, fixant le major. **On lâche l'affaire ?**

**-Je n'en n'ai strictement rien à cirer de cette mission. Regardez Shepard, vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est en état de continuer ? On fout le camp, essayez de joindre Joker.**

À l'entente de cette discussion, les cheveux de Shepard se hérissèrent brusquement, le trouble passé. Elle se contenta de se coller une dose de médigel et leva un regard dur dans leur direction.

**-****É****coutez-moi vous deux, j'ai dédié six mois de ma vie à ce merdier, ce n'est pas pour abandonner maintenant pour une légère coupure. Si je repars maintenant et sans rien pour prouver mon innocence, et bien justement il vaut mieux que je reste crever ici ! Je ne détalerai pas, sachant que des milliers de vies dépendent de nous ! Je ne pourrai pas vivre avec cette idée, que je ne serai pas allé jusqu'au bout. D'accord, on a eu quelques emmerdes pour venir jusqu'ici, mais on a vu pire. Vous saviez dans quoi vous mettiez les pieds, je vous avais prévenu. Et maintenant vous y êtes, vous n'avez pas le droit de renoncer. Et si jamais c'était le cas, bien foutez le camp, mais moi je reste ici.**

**-Shepard…**

Le commandant essuya la trace de sang de son front, esquissant un léger sourire, sa main vint à la rencontre de la crosse de l'une de ses armes, dont-elle se saisit. Elle se leva alors, pour s'épousseter. Emportée par un vertige, elle vacilla légèrement, avant de retrouver un peu d'équilibre.

**-Cortez, vous me recevez ? Vous êtes arrivés ?**

**« -Oui, commandant ! Et non pas encore, mais nous ne sommes plus très loin. Dites donc, on dirait qu'il y a eu du grabuge de votre côté. Mon capteur indique que vous avez descendu quatre aéronefs à vous seule, mais que vous avez aussi atterri. »**

**-C'était un sacré bordel, on en est sorti vivant avec deux ou trois bobos… Finalement, on reprend le plan d'origine, enfin le second, pas le dernier et merde je m'emmêle. Garrus, Kaidan et moi allons une nouvelle fois attirer les feux adverses sur nous, pendant ce temps Javik et Rayto se faufilent de leur côté. Et nous, nous-nous séparerons ! C'est bien compris ?**

**« Oui, chef ! »**

**-Parfait, Shepard terminé !**

Le premier spectre humain se retourna en direction du turien et du major, pour s'apercevoir que les deux hommes se tenaient prêts. Armes en mains, le regard déterminé et en position, Shepard leur offrit alors un dernier sourire. Avant de pivoter une nouvelle fois en avant, les yeux fixés sur l'une de ses tours un peu plus loin.

**-Allons-y !**


	22. The time has come

_Il est nécessaire de prévenir que les choses vont devenir de plus en plus dures, surtout dans les prochains chapitres. Dans le sens où cela pourrait être légèrement plus violent et difficile. Je ne sais pas comment traduire ma pensée, préparez vous juste à voir quelques personnages traverser des épisodes dramatiques... Le chapitre suivant ne tardera pas à arriver, en raison de la longue période que j'ai passée sans ne rien publier. La raison est simple, tout devait initialement se passer dans un seul et même chapitre, que j'ai été obligée de séparer en vue de sa longueur. Merci de me lire, j'espère que vous aimerez et les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus!  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

**« Shepard, ils sont sur vous ! »**

**-Merci, mais je crois que l'on avait légèrement remarqué, Joker !**

**-Mon bouclier cinétique l'a senti passer celle-ci !**

**« C'était qui ça ? »**

**-Garrus s'en est fait logée une ou deux, là où ça fait mal !**

**« Je n'aimerais pas être à votre place ! »**

**-Où en sont les autres ?**

**« En approche de la station, Cortez affirme qu'ils seront là d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Vous pensez pouvoir tenir le coup ? »**

**-C'est ça qu'il appelle se manier ? Il y a dix minutes, il m'a justement sorti la même chose ! Et vous ?**

**« On surveille la zone, prêts à faire diversion si jamais les aéronefs s'orientent dans leur direction. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué de leur échappé, suffit de faire un saut SLM ! »**

**-Pourquoi j'entends comme un léger soupçon de moquerie dans votre voix, une simple navette est loin de posséder tous les dispositifs du Normandy ! J'ai fait comme je pouvais.**

**« Ne vous méprenez pas, Shepard, j'ai du respect et même de l'admiration pour ce que vous venez d'accomplir. A vrai dire, j'aurai surtout aimé voir ça ! »**

**-Allez dire ça à Kaidan et Garrus, je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils soient du même avis. Dites à Cortez de se hâter, tentez de l'épauler au mieux. On ne tiendra plus très longtemps, des renforts arrivent et on ne peut pas dire que l'on gagne du terrain ! Shepard, terminé !**

Shepard passa sa tête au-dessus du muret, une fraction de seconde tout au plus, se rebaissant tout aussi rapidement. Avec des mains expertes, elle s'activait maintenant à recharger son arme, sans ralentir, comme le lui avait appris ce bon vieil Anderson.

**-Rassurez-moi, Shepard, ils n'arriveront quand même pas dans autant de temps ?**

**-Je vous sens légèrement tendu, Garrus. Ne vous en faites pas, si jamais vous êtes déjà mort avant leur arrivée. Dites-vous, que vous pourrez toujours revenir les hanter !**

**-C'est censé me rassurer ça ?**

**-C'est à vous de voir.**

**-Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous déranger, tous les deux, mais il en arrive d'autres. Et je vois un magnifique atlas à leurs côtés, Shepard !** Remarqua le second humain, qui vint se placer au côté du commandant.

**-** **Ça c'est Noël avant l'heure !** Ajouta Shepard, alors qu'elle rangeait à présent le pistolet qu'elle avait entre les mains.

**-Shepard, je me demande si vous ne vous êtes pas cogné la tête un peu fort ! Un atlas, je veux dire, ça ne signifie rien de bon pour nous. Ca ne fait que nous compliquer la tâche !**

**-Ce que vous pouvez être pessimiste, vous autres !**

Le commandant attrapa le fusil de précision replié et qui pendait dans son dos, elle le saisit à deux mains, alors que celui-ci reprenait toute sa longueur. Son œil vola jusqu'à sa lunette un court instant, l'arme encore pointé vers le bas.

**-Vous, couvrez-moi !** Dit-elle.

Elle orienta sa visée en direction de l'Atlas, sa main droite glissant jusqu'à la gâchette. Une fois que le tout fut bloqué, elle tira un premier coup, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième, tandis que la vitre commençait, elle, à se fissurer sous l'impact des balles. Shepard se replia une nouvelle fois, le temps de recharger, ses coéquipiers tentant d'écarter les assaillants pour défendre leur position et surtout leur commandant. Qui devenait vulnérable lorsqu'elle tirait. Ils avaient enfin compris ce qu'elle avait en tête. Après trois nouveaux tirs, le verre céda enfin totalement et l'homme se trouvant à l'intérieur de l'engin, tomba à terre. Le premier spectre humain raccrocha alors le Veuve Noire dans son dos, puis retomba sur ses genoux.

-**É****coutez-moi, on va effectuer une percée dans leurs rangs. À ce rythme-là, on ne pourra pas tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Cortez et des autres. Vos boucliers cinétiques sont déjà bien déchargés et il est inutile de gaspiller trop de munitions, on va en avoir besoin par la suite. Je vais donc tenter de prendre les commandes de cet Atlas, on l'a déjà fait auparavant, ça ne coûte rien de réessayer. Et avec ça, on pourra frapper plus fort. **

**-Shepard, vous avez oublié qu'il est encerclé.**

**-C'est justement pour ça, que j'ai parlé de percée ! Je vais foncer dans le tas, j'aurais bien le temps de lancer une singularité, ou de les faire léviter. Pendant ce temps, vous me couvrez, à nous trois je pense qu'on a une chance !**

**-Shepard !**

**-Major, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Au pire des cas, c'est moi qui me fais descendre !**

**-Très drôle, commandant !**

**-Vous voyez une autre solution pour le récupérer ?**

**-Non…**

**-Alors on y va !**

Shepard leur tourna le dos, à présent debout, elle passa au-dessus du muret sans trop de problèmes et à l'aide de son bras. Elle courut alors à toute vitesse vers le camp adverse, alors que les hommes la prenaient déjà pour cible. Sa main droite se leva plus haut vers le ciel, effectuant un mouvement rapide dans leur direction. Trois grenades biotiques à fragmentation voltigèrent alors vers eux, celles-ci éclatèrent à même le sol et ils furent nombreux à être projetés. Le turien et le major tiraient dans un flot ininterrompu, le spectre lança enfin une première singularité, dans laquelle quatre autres ennemis furent entraînés. Une nouvelle fois, des grenades vinrent s'abattre sur eux (les assaillants) et Shepard ne put que se jeter à terre pour éviter quelques tirs. Couchée derrière un conteneur, elle tenta de se relever, emportée dans une sorte de vertige, elle vacilla légèrement, retombant contre le sol, elle porta une main contre son visage. Elle s'appuya sur un pied pour se redresser, offrant ainsi à l'ennemie un angle parfait pour l'attaquer, heureusement Kaidan eut le bon réflexe de lancer une déchirure juste à temps. Shepard, son trouble passé, en profita pour se lancer une nouvelle fois, elle atteignit enfin l'Atlas, dans lequel elle se jeta littéralement. Aux commandes de la machine destructrice, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

* * *

**« Commandant, l'équipe numéro deux est déjà en route, je viens de déposer Javik et Rayto sans le moindre problème ! Excusez-moi pour le retard ! Cortez terminé… »**

Debout au milieu d'une zone dévastée, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot possible pour qualifier le vaste champ de ruines qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Un amas de corps, des hommes à terre de tous les côtés et eux, qui étaient encore là et bien vivant. Pourtant, cela n'avait tenu qu'à un fil, un peu plus et c'était bien eux qui partaient avec un aller simple pour le paradis. L'Atlas était encore fonctionnel, quoique bien endommagé, un léger nuage de fumé envahissait toute la surface, comme une sorte de brouillard qui ne s'élèverait pas plus haut que quelques mètres. Le doigt encore placé sur son oreillette, suite à sa dernière transmission avec le lieutenant Steve Cortez, Shepard fit un pas en arrière.

**-Vous avez entendu ? La première phase de la mission est terminée, on a enfin une seconde équipe au sol. Ce qui signifie aussi que ça va se corser, ils sont déjà en route, alors on ferait mieux d'en faire autant…** Dit-elle, le regard perdu droit devant.

Il y eut un silence, comme bien souvent d'ailleurs, lourd de toutes ses choses que l'on voudrait se dire, mais dont-on est incapable de prononcer le premier mot. Le temps était venu de se séparer, une bonne fois pour toute en ce jour. Quelques regards échangés, Shepard fit un pas en direction de Garrus, une poignée de main bien ferme.

**-Vakarian, surveillez bien vos arrières, vous voulez ?**

**-Faites en autant, Shepard, on a un défi en suspens.**

**-Je ne peux rien promettre.**

**-Je sais que… ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, mais… Vous savez, ce dont je vous avais parlé sur Omega… Bien Tali et moi, nous aimerions que vous soyez la marraine du petit ou de la petite que l'on adoptera. **(C'est plus pour le comique de la situation, que j'ai ajouté ceci.)

**-Oh…** Fit-elle, les yeux écarquillés et sans doute sous le choc. **Ce serait un honneur ! Raison de plus pour vous, de revenir sain et sauf, une famille vous attend !**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Shepard, si je n'ai plus de munitions, j'ai toujours le balaie que j'ai dans le cul.**

Shepard ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur, au côté de son vieil ami de l'espace. Ils se serrèrent une nouvelle fois la main, avant de défaire cette poignée, offrant à chacun un dernier signe de tête. Le premier spectre humain se dirigea alors vers le major, plus en retrait et qui fixait l'inconnu. Garrus prit soin de partir faire quelques pas un peu plus loin.

**-Major… **A-t-elle dit, avec bien moins d'entrain qu'à son habitude.

Celui-ci s'est retourné dans un léger sursaut, il lui faisait face.

**-Commandant !**

Kaidan luit tendit à son tour une main, que Shepard dévisagea un instant, avant de reposer ses yeux sur lui dans un bref soupir.

**-S'il vous plaît, on est vraiment obligé d'être aussi formel, ce n'est pas comme si… Venez !**

Shepard l'a entouré de ses bras, sans trop le serré et sa tête à présent à hauteur de son oreille.

**-Vous allez faire votre boulot, comme d'habitude et vous en sortirez indemne, parce que sinon je n'oserai plus jamais me présenter devant votre mère !**

**-Shepard, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que ça tourne mal, pas vrai ?**

Le commandant détacha ses deux bras et alla nicher une main au-dessus de sa tête, les traits tirés. Le silence, fut pendant un instant la seule réponse qu'il put obtenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin un faux sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

**-Non, je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'alliez pas jouer les suicidaires.**

**-** **Ça c'est plutôt votre genre, pas le mien. **Remarqua-t-il.** Votre tête, vous êtes sûre que ça va ? Tout à l'heure quand vous couriez pour atteindre l'atlas, il m'a semblé que vous n'étiez pas au mieux de votre forme.**

**-J'étais juste un peu étourdie, rien de méchant.**

Shepard détourna le regard, le corps tendu, la gorge sèche à tel point qu'elle la comparait à présent au désert de Gobi. Il était tellement facile de prétendre une chose, tout en pensant le contraire. Elle mentait, elle en avait presque honte, mais avec le temps elle avait appris que cela pouvait-être une chose nécessaire. Afficher un beau sourire confiant, c'était sa spécialité, une bonne tape sur l'épaule, quelques paroles bien placées et c'était joué. Ses yeux volèrent un peu plus bas, à court de mots, comme si tout avait été dit, ou que tout restait à dire.

**-Bon…**

**-Shepard, vous aussi, faites attention à vous. Si jamais ça devient trop dangereux, faites demi-tour, ou appelez des renforts. Mais ne jouez pas avec le feu s'il vous plaît, souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit hier.**

**-Je ferai comme je pourrai, d'accord ? Je crois que… enfin… Je dois y aller !** Dit-elle, alors qu'elle obliquait dans le sens opposé.

**-Shepard ! **L'interrompit-il.** Quand tout ça sera fini, je vous attendrai, vous aurez intérêt à vous pointer !**

C'était mot pour mot ce qu'elle lui avait dit, un an auparavant et jour pour jour. Cela lui décrocha d'ailleurs un faible sourire, mais un sourire quand même. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de reprendre sa marche au pas de course. Leur chemin se séparait à nouveau, pour combien de temps cette fois ? Une boule se formait dans la poitrine du major à mesure qu'il la voyait disparaître au loin. Un sentiment indéfinissable lui serrant la poitrine, un mauvais pressentiment, un sentiment de déjà-vu, la destruction du Normandy, la course vers la Citadelle. Rejoint par Garrus, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une chose à faire, leur mission à accomplir.

* * *

Un escalier interminable, un couloir, encore des marches, le souffle court, c'était une course contre le temps et sans fin. À sa charge elle prenait la plupart des ennemis, c'était pour ainsi dire son rôle, tracer son chemin entre les balles qui fusaient, les objets qui voltigeaient çà et là. Ils étaient sept à progresser à bord de cette station, à des positions totalement opposées les unes des autres. Shepard, elle, était leur porte-étendard, elle avait bien plus qu'un drapeau à porter, c'était ses propres couleurs qu'elle représentait et non pas celle de l'Alliance, ou bien encore du conseil, sa justice à elle, la galaxie. Elle avançait par la voie dite officielle, principale, vers le centre névralgique du complexe. C'était bien entendu là, que la majorité des forces de G.H allaient se concentrer, c'était une évidence. Dès le début, elle avait eu conscience des risques qu'elle allait prendre en suivant ce chemin. Mais rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir l'en détourner. Elle chargeait sur ses assaillants, tel un krogan enragé, ne faisant preuve d'aucune retenue, elle ne prenait plus même la peine de brider ses pouvoirs biotiques, qui étaient à leur pleine puissance. Pendant ce temps, ses camarades profitaient de cette diversion, pour tenter d'atteindre eux-mêmes leur but, sur une route elle aussi, semée d'embuches. Le temps était leur principale ennemi, les négociations, contrairement à d'habitude, n'étaient plus envisageables, il fallait faire preuve d'intransigeance. Soit ils les laissaient passer, soit ils se chargeaient de les écarter et ce, sans la moindre pitié. Il leur fallait activer les explosifs et être en mesure de quitter les lieux dans les temps, avant que ceux-ci n'explosent, c'était tout simplement une question de vie ou de mort.

La seule idée de périr de la sorte, représentait pour eux une certaine source de motivation, la seconde était de savoir que Shepard prenait à elle seule, bien plus de risques que ses coéquipiers. La troisième, était la pensée de toutes ses victimes passées ou à venir, cette justice qu'ils voulaient rendre et ses vies qu'ils pouvaient encore sauver. La dernière, pour tous ceux qui avaient mené ce combat avec le commandant depuis près de six mois, c'était tout simplement l'envie que tout cela prenne fin, que ce chapitre se termine. En cela, ils pouvaient tous compter sur une détermination sans failles et sans limite et qui les mèneraient à leur objectif. Après avoir touché le fond, il n'y a rien de plus beau que d'enfin apercevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel. C'était une revanche pour Shepard, _« D'accord, vous m'avez vue au plus bas, maintenant goûtez à la douce saveur de mon amertume ! »_. Sa hargne, sa colère, sa rage, tout cela éclatait à présent, le regard vif, elle se battait contre ses propres limites. Contre un corps qui lui disait non et qui commençait lui-même à céder. Au détour d'un couloir, elle s'est écroulée une première fois, sa vision se troublait, obstruée par un liquide chaud, poisseux, qui glissait le long de son front comme un rideau rouge au théâtre. Sa tête la lancinait, et le sol tremblait sous ses pieds, c'était du sang qui coulait devant ses yeux. Un bien mauvais coup que celui qu'elle avait pris dans la navette, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple bosse. Cela s'apparentait bien plus à une commotion cérébrale. Sa cage thoracique avait commencé à remuer, et elle avait été secouée de part en part, sa main se portant à sa gorge pour tenter de retenir, d'empêcher ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Mais c'était impossible, elle a régurgité le peu qu'elle avait pu avaler ce jour-là, alors que le monde continuait de tourner autour d'elle. Elle a tenté de se relever, prenant appui sur un mur et encore toute nauséeuse. Sa main c'est alors portée jusqu'à son oreillette.

**-Joker, ici Shepard, vous me recevez ?**

**« Oui, commandant, comment ça va de votre côté ? »**

**-Ça peut aller, où en sont les autres ?**

« On a une équipe en cours d'évacuation, commandant, l'unité numéro 2. Celle qui est composée de Javik et de Rayto, ils ont déjà fait le boulot, mais ce qui veut dire qu'Alenko et Vakarian vont devoir se presser. Parce que la bombe qui va exploser est proche de leur secteur. Cela dit, aux dernières nouvelles, ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination, je pense qu'ils seront dans les temps ! »

**-Et le lieutenant et Liara ?** Elle a demandé.

**« Ils ont pris un peu de retard, mais je pense que ça ira aussi. »**

**-Parfait, tout se met en place… Shepard terminé.**

Elle a scruté le sol un instant, appuyé contre le mur, sa main gauche a essuyé le sang, tandis qu'elle tentait de se ressaisir. Chacun remplissait sa part du contrat, elle devait en faire autant, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Lui est revenue en mémoire, la combativité de l'officier-artilleur Ashley Williams, morte sur Virmire. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, à cette idée que celle-ci se moquerait certainement d'elle, en la voyant dans cette posture. Aussi, Shepard a enfin retrouvé assez de force pour reprendre la route, levant le pied sur l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs biotiques, elle favorisait à présent ses armes, pour s'économiser.

* * *

Elle avait encaissé le plus dur, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait quand elle a enfin atteint son objectif, le centre de la station. Une vaste pièce, aux murs arrondis, d'un blanc immaculé que l'on dirait " hôpital ". Elle n'avait pas échangé la moindre transmission avec ses coéquipiers, depuis qu'elle avait laissé Kaidan et Garrus, derrière elle. Ses yeux étaient éblouis par cette blancheur incandescente et elle continuait d'avancer, sur ses gardes, vers ce qui se dessinait au loin. Cela semblait être une sorte de poste de contrôle, le siège de la station tout entière. Elle parvenait à se tenir droite mais avec beaucoup de difficulté, sa vieille douleur au bras droit s'était visiblement réveillée, blessure qu'elle avait ramenée de son excursion sur Omega. Elle a pesté contre cette souffrance à nouveau naissante, mais ne s'est pas arrêtée dans sa marche. Pourtant, quelques mètres plus loin, il a bien fallu se stopper, elle s'est raidie tout à coup, tout comme sa respiration s'est bloquée. Elle a hésité pendant un instant et inspirant un grand coup, sa tête a pivoté sur le côté, elle n'était plus seule. Shepard n'a pas sursauté, quand elle s'est aperçu qu'elle était dans la visée de ce nouvel individu, son arme était pointée sur elle, mais elle l'avait senti.

Ils ont ainsi passé un instant, à se fixer l'un l'autre, se jauger. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, non pas parce qu'elle ressentait de la peur, bien au contraire. Cette arme braquée sur elle, ne lui provoquait pas le moindre frisson. Un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage, elle le toisait de tout son long, lui. À sa carrure, elle avait jugé que c'était un homme, un corps athlétique et visiblement bien entretenu, le même type de morphologie que le lieutenant Vega. Vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds et le visage dissimulé derrière une sorte de cagoule, il était tout simplement impossible d'émettre la moindre hypothèse quant à son identité. Aucun trait de sa figure n'étant discernable, derrière ce vaste morceau de tissu qui recouvrait l'intégralité de son crâne. Sur sa poitrine étaient brodées les initiales de la fameuse cellule terroriste, G.H, à savoir "Gladius Humanitas". Il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne, ou du moins il s'agissait assurément de l'un de leurs hommes, peut-être même le chef.

**-Regardez qui voilà, le plus grand héros de l'Alliance.** A-t-il dit pour briser le silence, abaissant son arme.

**-"La plus grande héroïne", s'il vous plaît, jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis une femme. **Elle a déclaré comme pour le contrer.

L'homme face à elle a ricané doucement, tandis que le regard de Shepard s'est raffermi.

**-Vous m'honorez de votre présence, c'est un bien beau cadeau. Vous, Shepard le commandant, le premier spectre humain, dont le nom ne tombera jamais dans l'oubli. Il n'y a pas une personne dans cette galaxie qui ignore qui vous êtes. On raconte d'ailleurs, que l'on vous doit beaucoup, bien plus que des médailles, la vie plus exactement. Mais dites-moi Shepard, quel prix à la vie selon vous ? Comment peut-on juger du droit à l'existence d'un homme ? J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la question. Vous, qui avec vos hommes avez débarqué sur cette station et tué plus d'un des miens…**

**-Je ne suis pas venue pour jouer les philosophes ! Mais de ce que j'en sais, la vie n'a pas de prix, chaque être importe !**

**-Et pourtant, vous venez d'éliminer bien des personnes !**

**-Nous n'avions pas le choix, s'était eux ou nous, je ne comptais pas crever ici !**

**-Je vous reconnais bien-là, toujours égale à vous-même, avec votre idéalisme pacifiste. Votre foie en l'union concilienne, en chaque espèce. C'est vous qui étiez à l'origine de toutes ses alliances, entre les Turiens et les Krogans, puis les Quariens et les Geths et j'en passe. Vous avez réussi à déjouer les plans de l'Homme Trouble en personne, des moissonneurs, et vous avez rassemblé la Galaxie, ce qui s'est avéré payant. Mais à quel prix, qu'est-ce que l'humanité y a gagné ? L'Alliance est toujours un chien à la botte du conseil, qui lui ne sert plus à rien, l'équilibre a été renversé. Vous jouissez d'une certaine influence, Shepard, et vous l'utilisez pourquoi, pour pactiser avec des aliens, au lieu de vous préoccuper de votre espèce.**

**-Nous avons gagné cette guerre et tous ensembles, alors que tout semblait perdu ! Là était l'enjeu, la survie de la galaxie tout entière dépendait de ses fameuses alliances. Si nous n'avions pas collaboré, chaque espèce aurait été exterminée et l'Humanité n'aurait pas fait exception à la règle !**

**-Il y avait pourtant une autre alternative ! L'homme trouble s'était allié aux moissonneurs, pour la cause de l'humanité, il n'est pas allé se compromettre avec d'autres espèces !**

**-Parce que vous pensez sincèrement que pactiser avec des machines destructrices, sortis de l'ombre pour nous anéantir, est une bonne chose ? Vous croyez vraiment que les moissonneurs allaient l'épargner indéfiniment ? Il était manipulé, endoctriné, Cerberus était déjà perdu avant même que cette guerre ne commence. Ils auraient dû être l'épée de l'humanité et non pas la poignardée par-derrière ! Parce que c'est ce qu'ils ont fait ! Toutes ses infamies, ses horreurs qu'ils ont pratiquées sur des hommes, leurs propres agents, vous avez entendu parler d'Horizon ? Il prétendait défendre l'intérêt des humains, mais à quel prix ?**

**-Quand le fait accuse, le résultat excuse !**

**-Citation de Machiavel, c'est donc là votre vision des choses. Nous avions raison, vous étiez bien un ex-Cerberus. Vous savez quoi, vous me dégoûtez, vous n'êtes qu'un être abject. J'ignore d'où vous sortez, mais vous balancez beaucoup de conneries. Vous parlez du prix qu'à la vie, bien je vais me répéter, elle n'en a pas. C'est pour cela que vous devriez défendre les intérêts de chaque espèce et non pas seulement ceux de l'humanité ! On a beau tous être différent, au fond, on n'est pas meilleur pour autant. Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour "les extraterrestres ne nous sont ni supérieur ni inférieur, mais seulement aussi con ou intelligent que peut l'être un humain" **_(Kaidan ME1)._ **Je ne privilégierai jamais quelqu'un, sous prétexte qu'il est de mon espèce. Vous-vous croyez juge, mais regardez-vous en face, vous ne méritez même pas ce titre. Combien de gens vous avez tués depuis la fin de cette guerre, avec vos attentats à répétition, que vous n'avez même pas le courage de revendiquer ! Cerberus, eux au moins assumaient leur opinion au grand jour, même si c'était la mauvaise, on doit bien leur accorder ça. Vous, vous-vous cachez derrière une fausse association d'aide aux civiles, à la reconstruction ! Alors qu'au lieu de ça, vous détruisez encore et toujours, vous tuez des innocents !**

**-Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de buté, Shepard. Je dirais même d'irrécupérable, cela fait longtemps que j'ai gardé un œil sur vous. Vous avez tourné le dos à votre espèce, le jour où vous avez accepté de devenir le premier spectre humain. Et depuis ce moment-là, vous avez définitivement perdu tout intérêt, vous n'aviez plus votre indépendance. Cependant, vous étiez quelqu'un à surveiller de prêt, perspicace comme vous êtes. Je dois l'admettre, vous m'avez surpris, je ne pensais pas que vous parviendriez à rassembler les morceaux du puzzle. C'était sans compter sur l'aide de votre précieuse asari. Et pourtant, vous-vous êtes tout de même enlisée dans plusieurs pièges, j'espère que vous avez su les apprécier. Je serais tout de même arrivé à vous faire douter et quoi qu'il arrive, même si vous parvenez à sortir vivante d'ici, vous devrez faire face à de nombreux problèmes. Il vous faudra répondre de vos actes, vous savez, votre fameuse désertion, j'aime à penser que c'était plutôt astucieux de ma part. Ou encore cette IA, que vous avez reprogrammée. J'ai du respect et du mépris pour vous, Shepard. Je vous plains sincèrement, vous étiez déjà un bon chien auparavant. Mais maintenant, vous avez vraisemblablement perdu tout ce qui faisait de vous ce si célèbre personnage. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à vous faire tomber avant que vous ne découvriez tout ceci. Mais comme on le dit si bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais.**

**-Ce sont des menaces ? Non parce que, avec quelqu'un qui dissimule son visage derrière un masque, on a de quoi douter. Comment être certain de votre détermination, tout en sachant que vous et votre groupe terroriste n'êtes pas capable d'agir au grand jour !** Répliqua-t-elle, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

**-Vous cherchez à me faire sortir de mes gons, mais si j'étais vous, je m'en abstiendrai. Car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est vous qui êtes en mauvaise posture. Regardez-vous, Shepard. Vous tenez à peine debout, vous-vous êtes dépensée dans tous ses combats avant même d'atteindre votre objectif. À en juger par le bel hématome sur votre front et à votre expression, je jurerai que vous avez un magnifique traumatisme crânien. Or, vous avez largement usé de vos pouvoirs biotiques, ce qui était une grossière erreur. N'importe quel biotique digne de ce nom, sait pertinemment que dans une pareille situation, on ne peut tout simplement plus faire appel à ce don précieux. Et un biotique sans ses pouvoirs, ne devient qu'un être vulnérable et inutile. Vous qui avez de l'expérience, n'allez pas me dire que vous n'aviez pas deviné la gravité de votre blessure. J'en conclus donc, que vous êtes tout simplement inconsciente, ou désespéré. Qu'à cela ne tienne, vous êtes à ma merci. Finissons-en, je n'ai déjà que trop perdu mon temps.**

**-L'attaque sur la Citadelle et sur de multiples systèmes, j'en conclus que ce n'était donc pas une blague ! Vous faites dans le théâtral, en choisissant la date anniversaire de la victoire de la galaxie contre les moissonneurs.**

**-Et vous, vous ne faites que me prouvez que vous en savez déjà trop ! Le moment est venu de tirer votre révérence commandant.**

**-Laissez-moi rire, si vous croyez vraiment que c'est votre tas de muscles qui va me faire peur. Qu'est-ce que vous avez en plus ?**

Shepard déplaça sa main droite jusqu'à l'une de ses armes, située au niveau de ses hanches. Mais alors que ses doigts en effleuraient le bout, le pistolet virevolta quelques mètres plus loin dans une sorte de bourrasque, alors que son bras avait lui-même légèrement été soufflé. Le commandant releva les yeux vers son adversaire, celui-ci venait tout simplement de la désarmée, en lui lançant une frappe biotique. Il en était donc un lui aussi, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

**-On va procéder à l'ancienne, enfin si vous voulez bien, Shepard !**

**-Je crois que vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix.** Dit-elle, le regard dur.


	23. I die trying

_Un grand merci pour tous les commentaires qui représentent toujours une source d'amélioration. Je tiens à vous prévenir pour le caractère relativement violent de ce chapitre, rien de bien méchant, mais tout de même. C'était la première fois que je réalisais une véritable scène de combat, j'ignore donc si cela ressort bien ou non. Le chapitre 22 sera lourd en émotion, comme les suivants d'ailleurs je pense. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et désolée pour les publications peu fréquentes._

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

Face à elle, l'ennemi déposait toutes ses armes à terre, l'invitant par la même occasion à en faire autant. Le spectre hésita un instant, plus que méfiant. Il avait eu raison, elle était mal en point. Exténuée, il était préférable pour elle de ne plus utiliser ses pouvoirs, d'autant que ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas rechargés et son crâne ne le lui permettait pas. Elle risquait de trop grandes conséquences, et elle avait déjà suffisamment joué avec le feu. Son bras droit lui aussi n'était pas au mieux, rien de bien méchant pour le moment, mais un handicap tout de même, sa fatigue physique lui porterait forcément préjudice, sa barrière inefficace. Désarmée, elle était presque tout simplement à la merci de l'adversaire. Menée un tel combat était clairement suicidaire, c'est pour cela qu'elle ramena son omnitech à elle. L'heure était venue d'appeler des renforts. Elle commença à parler, cependant son assaillant coupa immédiatement sa transmission, via son propre appareil. Obstinée, elle décida de retenter.

-Équipe trois, Liara, James ? Vous me recevez, ici Shepard ? Abandonnez votre mission, besoin de renforts, immédiatement !

-Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de vous acharner commandant, c'est inutile, personne ne reçoit vos appels. J'ai pris soin de brouiller vos transmissions, vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que j'allais vous laisser rameuter toute votre petite équipe ?

Shepard lâcha un juron, le maudissant intérieurement. Ainsi ce serait comme cela, un duel à mains nues, le commandant face au leader de Gladius Humanitas. Cela promettait d'être particulièrement intéressant. Elle s'empressa de mettre rapidement tous ses doutes de côté, elle ne savait que trop bien que la confiance en soi était tout simplement primordiale. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le vaincre, ou mourir en essayant. Sinon pas de données et sans cela, pas de preuves pour étayer ses accusations. Visiblement agacé, l'homme devant-elle se décida enfin à passer à l'action. Elle savait qu'il était pressé, qu'il avait à faire ailleurs, il ne ferait donc pas de cadeau, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait compté sur ça. Le spectre évita un premier coup, pivotant sur le côté, l'ennemi avait chargé sur elle.

Elle tenta alors à son tour de l'atteindre une première fois, mais il esquiva chacune de ses attaques avec une vitesse impressionnante. Il était particulièrement rapide, ce qui était un avantage indéniable. Shepard lança son poing droit en direction de sa figure, l'homme prit alors soin de le bloquer de sa main gauche, erreur. C'était un piège, il ne fut pas en mesure d'échapper à son direct du gauche. Il encaissa ainsi le violent coup et chavira légèrement, le commandant profita de son trouble pour lui assener un coup de pied dans les cottes, celui-ci gémit. Replié sur lui-même, Shepard le dominait de toute sa hauteur et son bras gauche revint immédiatement à la charge, son coude percutant brutalement le sommet de son crâne, il ne s'en pencha que davantage. Elle entreprit alors de le soulever, pour l'envoyer quelques mètres plus loin, passant sa main sous sa taille, mais elle fut incapable de retirer son bras droit, toujours retenu par la ferme poigne de l'homme de noir.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent soudain, alors qu'elle tombait à genoux, face à ce pied qui venait de lui faire perdre sa stabilité (sorte de croche-pied). Sa main gauche se cramponna au bras droit de l'adversaire, celui-ci tentait de la retourner et c'est ensembles qu'ils effectuèrent quelques roulades au sol. Lui, déterminé à ne pas lâcher son bras et elle, incapable de placer le moindre coup dans cette posture. Elle a finalement tourné sur elle-même, emportée par les deux bras de son adversaire, pour se retrouver face contre terre. Elle put sentir le pied de l'homme masqué, faire pression sur son dos, alors que celui-ci relevait le bras droit de Shepard vers le haut, le tenant à deux mains. Elle avait compris ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, aussi elle a essayé de se débattre, en vain. Il a alors commencé à le tordre vers la gauche, elle retint un gémissement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il a continué ainsi, peut-être attendait-il une quelconque réaction de sa part. Mais elle était déterminée à ne pas lui offrir ce plaisir. Sa colère atteint des sommets, lorsque le commandant se mit à ricaner tout bas, un rire léger et moqueur. Était-ce nerveux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela le mit hors de lui, il en resserra sa prise et Shepard du serrer les dents.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça, hein ?! Vous êtes complètement tarée !

-C'est vous… Vous pourrez faire tout ce que vous voudrez, vous n'arriverez pas à me battre. Et même si vous y parvenez… Vous n'aurez aucun mérite.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Mais enfin, regardez-moi, est-ce que j'ai l'air en forme ? Et puis sérieusement, vous-vous battez comme une fillette.

-Assez !

Son bras droit fut davantage tordu, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était littéralement en train de le lui broyer. Cependant elle opposait une résistance admirable, elle luttait contre la douleur et jusque-là, pas la moindre plainte n'était sortie de sa bouche. S'en était trop pour lui. Son bras gauche quitta celui de Shepard, il activa alors son omnitech, le connectant à l'oreillette de Shepard.

-Vous vouliez parler à vos coéquipiers et bien profitez-en ! Ce sera surement votre dernière occasion !

La transmission était en cours, Shepard remuait à présent, opposée à cette idée. Son poing gauche repartait de plus belle et inutilement. Lui, a resserré une nouvelle fois sa poigne et a violemment tiré sur le bras de Shepard, elle sera les dents un coup de plus.

« Shepard ? » A-t-on demandé, le son est ressorti dans un léger grésillement.

-Dites-leur à quel point vous avez mal !

Elle gigotait en tout sens, une douleur insoutenable se faisait sentir, alors que le bruit insupportable de ses os qui craquaient un à un, résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle allait exploser, elle n'en pouvait plus. Le leader de G.H, exerça une nouvelle pression sur son bras avec un rire sadique, elle n'en pouvait plus. Un grognement puissant est sorti de sa bouche, mué en un gémissement grave, jubilant de cette nouvelle victoire, il a tordu son bras au maximum. Et Shepard a lâché un nouveau râle. Tout cela, chacun avait pu l'entendre, que ce soit à bord de cette station, ou du Normandy. Le cri du premier spectre humain, tous l'avait perçu, sans exception et ce fut un silence radio. Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait hurlé de la sorte devant qui que ce soit. Dans sa mémoire, seul le cri qu'elle avait produit lors de sa chute de l'aquarium du bar à soushis de la Citadelle, était comparable.

-C'est le grand commandant Shepard que vous entendez là, dans une magnifique démonstration vocale. Vous feriez peut-être bien de venir l'aider, non ?

-Je vous interdis de quitter votre poste ! Balbutia-t-elle. Allez jusqu'au bout de votre mission, vous m'avez bien comprise ? Ceci est à présent une affaire personnelle…

* * *

_« Je vous interdis de quitter votre poste ! Allez jusqu'au bout de votre mission, vous m'avez bien comprise ? »_

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Kaidan ? Vous n'avez pas entendu les ordres ? Shepard a pourtant été parfaitement claire, nous devons continuer la mission coûte que coûte !

Abasourdie, Kaidan se retournait brusquement dans la direction du turien, tous deux plantés au beau milieu d'un large couloir. Son visage était décomposé, mêlé de colère, d'inquiétude et de stupéfaction. Il ne cherchait en aucun cas l'approbation de son collègue, s'il décidait de rebrousser le chemin, il le ferait avec ou sans lui. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse une fois de plus Shepard assumer le plus lourd de la mission, une chose qui le pesait plus que tout et qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être un lâche. C'était toujours ainsi, elle, bravant les plus grands dangers, tandis que ses camarades se chargeaient du reste et ce moindre mot voulait tout dire. À quoi bon être le second spectre humain, un major dans l'Alliance, s'il n'était pas en mesure de protéger la seule chose qui lui importait. S'il venait à perdre Shepard, son monde s'écroulerait tout simplement.

Pendant des années on vit normalement, suivant son chemin, sa routine, puis du jour au lendemain une personne débarque. Chamboule tout et devient indispensable à votre existence, si bien qu'on en vient à se demander comment on a pu vivre sans elle jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, on a eu un avant, mais cela n'a alors plus d'importance. Ce n'était pas seulement une question d'éthique ou encore de camaraderie, il y avait bien plus encore derrière cela, un lien. Le hurlement de Shepard l'avait secoué, il avait été figé sur place sous le choc, comme s'il pouvait sentir sa douleur. Il était impossible qu'il la laisse une fois de plus derrière lui, il ne commettrait pas une troisième fois la même erreur. La voir souffrir était la chose la plus insupportable qui soit. Aussi, Alenko fusilla Garrus du regard, tournant les talons, sur le point de rejoindre son commandant.

Une main le stoppa pourtant dans son entreprise, celle de son camarade. Vakarian s'interposa, décidé à ne pas le laisser aller plus loin. Le major semblait décontenancé, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comme celui qui se prétendait être l'ami de Shepard, ne pouvait pas même songer à lui porter secours.

-Laissez-moi passer, Garrus ! A-t-il lancé, froidement.

-Vous ne pouvez faire demi-tour, Kaidan ! Nous avons une mission à accomplir, le reste devra attendre.

-Vous-vous foutez de moi, c'est de Shepard dont-on parle, là ! Alors ôtez-vous de mon chemin !

-Croyez-moi, major, je vous comprends, moi aussi j'aimerais aller la rejoindre. Mais nous ne pouvons pas, nous devons d'abord finir notre boulot. Shepard avait parfaitement conscience des risques qu'elle prenait, avant même que la mission ne commence. Attirer l'attention sur elle, c'était son travail, tout comme récupérer les données. Elle nous a chargé d'actionner les explosifs de ce secteur, par conséquent c'est ce que nous allons faire ! C'est la priorité absolue.

-Alors c'est ça, le bien de la mission passe avant tout le reste. Elle n'importe même plus que la vie de votre amie. Celle qui n'hésite jamais à venir en aide à ses camarades, qui se jette tête baissée dans des situations pas croyables pour son équipe. Mais c'est à sens unique ?

-Vous croyez que ça m'amuse ? S'emporta Garrus, visiblement offusqué. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, que je fais ça. Si j'agis ainsi, c'est parce que c'est elle qui me l'a demandé. Je ne fais qu'obéir à sa volonté. Shepard craignait qui vous finissiez par vous détourner de votre tâche, si jamais ça tournait mal de son côté. Elle m'a demandé de vous recadrer si cela arrivait, parce que oui, il est primordial d'accomplir cette mission. Pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour des centaines d'autres vies. Si vous décidez de la rejoindre, vous foutez tout ça en l'air. À l'heure actuelle, elle est en train d'encaisser les coups pour nous tous et ce n'est pas pour rien. Pour nous laisser à nous, le temps de faire péter ce complexe. Si nous n'allons pas au bout, à quoi donc tout cela aura servi ? L'explosif de l'unité numéro deux est déjà armé et actionné, d'ici peu de temps il va exploser. Si on n'y va pas maintenant, Kaidan, nous n'aurons plus l'opportunité d'aller programmer la bombe de notre secteur. Et si nous tardons trop, nous ne pourrons tout simplement plus revenir sur nos pas. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de crever aujourd'hui, même dans une magnifique explosion. Alors venez, c'est n'est pas évident, je le sais. Mais vous connaissez Shepard, si elle a dit que l'on pouvait y aller, alors c'est qu'elle est confiante. Si elle se savait incapable de tenir et d'aller jusqu'au bout, elle nous l'aurait dit. Montrer que vous avez foie en elle, allons armer cette bombe et ensuite nous pourrons l'aider ! Et plus vite on en aura fini, plus vite on pourra la rejoindre. Alors, vous me suivez major ?

Kaidan hésita un bref instant, se retournant vers le chemin qui pouvait le mener à Shepard, pour en revenir à Garrus. Finalement, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reprit sa course au côté du turien.

* * *

Elle a mobilisé toute sa force pour renverser cette prise, le regard vif. Une pression s'est exercée sur ses pieds, alors qu'elle tentait de se relever brusquement. Immédiatement, il tenta de l'arrêter, ce qui cette fois ne suffirait pas à la stopper. Shepard s'appuya davantage sur ses chevilles et au moment le plus inattendu, elle bondit de tout son long, si bien que sa tête vint violemment heurter le menton de son agresseur. Lui, qui se tenait juste au-dessus du spectre. Sonné, il retomba à terre et en arrière, relâchant ainsi le bras de la trentenaire qui en profita pour s'échapper. Ce n'était que pour mieux se jeter sur lui, et lui asséner une nouvelle série de coups d'une seule main, son bras droit était à présent inutilisable, car fracturé en de multiples endroits. D'après elle, elle avait même très certainement l'épaule démise et à chaque mouvement de sa personne, une douleur aiguë la traversait, elle ne pouvait que serrer les dents et en faire abstraction. Lorsque le commandant jugea que cela suffisait, elle se redressa légèrement, laissant à son adversaire l'opportunité de se relever. L'homme de noir parvint à s'appuyer sur l'un de ses bras, haletant, il cracha un léger filet de sang qui retomba à terre et s'essuya simplement la lèvre inférieure.

-J'ai vraiment du mal à vous comprendre… Admit-il. Vous aviez la chance d'appeler des renforts, pourtant vous n'en n'avez rien fait. Alors que tout à l'heure, il m'a semblé que vous vouliez recevoir de l'aide de vos coéquipiers.

-Tout à l'heure, c'était tout à l'heure. Maintenant c'est devenu plus personnel, je veux vous battre bien sûr, mais seule ! Sachez qu'aujourd'hui, je suis prête à mourir, si c'est la seule solution pour vous vaincre. Mes coéquipiers prennent de gros risquent, à tout moment une bombe est susceptible de leur péter à la gueule. Mon boulot, c'était de faire diversion et de rameuter tous les gros vilains de mon côté. Ce qui visiblement a marché. Vous êtes tombé dans mon piège, tout ce que vous voyez ici va disparaître, cette station sera très bientôt rayée de la carte et vous avec… Ce dont vous ne vous êtes pas préoccupé, car toute votre attention était pour moi.

-Vous plaisantez ?

-Regardez donc, on dirait bien que vous commencez à paniquer, vous-vous sentez piégé. C'est angoissant non, vos propres armes se retournent contre vous. Est-ce que vous parvenez à imaginer maintenant ? Ce qu'elles ont pu ressentir ses familles, ses hommes et ses femmes, quand ils ont compris que tout allait s'arrêter là, tout de suite. Que plus jamais il ne pourrait partir au travail, boire une bière devant la télé, respirer l'air frais, qu'ils ne reverraient pas leurs proches, parents, enfants, amis ? Vous sentez comme c'est oppressant? C'est ce que vous avez fait subir à des milliers des gens ! Vous leur avez pris tout ce qu'ils avaient, vous les avez tués impunément et tout ça selon votre propre justice, vos idéaux. Vous avez pensé être en droit de décider de qui doit vivre ou mourir. Mais je vous rassure, je ne suis pas comme vous… Vous n'êtes qu'un fumier… Je vous laisse une chance, crachez le morceau, arrêtez tout !

L'homme se redressa davantage, parcouru d'une quinte de toux, il fixa Shepard, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, commandant, préparez-vous donc à mourir, parce que je ne vous dirai rien ! Et puisque vous avez fait preuve de générosité, je vais en faire tout autant. Je change les règles du jeu, maintenant les pouvoirs biotiques sont autorisés !

-Tss, vous savez très bien que cela jouera en votre avantage et non le mien. Comme vous l'avez dit précédemment, je ne suis plus en mesure de les utiliser. Vous ne serez donc qu'un hypocrite et jusqu'au bout. Soit, même avec un seul bras je vous battrai.

-Je ne demande qu'à voir.

Les pouvoirs biotiques ont pour avantage de permettre à leur utilisateur de se battre tout en étant à plusieurs mètres, donc à distance, ou bien même à couvert. Shepard ne disposait d'aucune arme, du moins n'étaient-elles pas autorisées, quoique son adversaire ne semblait pas vraiment loyale. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur la seule force de ses poings, seul son bras gauche était encore disponible. La complexité était de mise, la tactique à suivre était donc celle de la prudence. Il lui faudrait s'approcher aussi près que possible de son assaillant, tout en évitant ses champs gravitationnels, pour pouvoir lui porter des coups. Même vue sous cet angle, tout cela lui semblait perdu d'avance. Pour autant, Shepard ne voulait pas se résoudre à faire usage de ses propres pouvoirs, plus maintenant et avec une commotion cérébrale. Elle en avait déjà trop fait. Elle parcourut la salle du regard, elle compta alors quatre piliers derrière lesquels elle pourrait se placer, puis deux postes informatiques, cela lui offrait donc six points à couvert.

Shepard ne savait pas vraiment si elle serait en état de courir, mais il le faudrait bien. Son adversaire à concentré toute son énergie dans ses deux bras, il serait bientôt prêt à passer à l'attaque. C'était le moment pour elle de passer à l'action, chaque temps de recharge serait le moment propice pour foncer. D'ici là, elle bénéficiait de quelques secondes pour se rapprocher. Ses jambes la portèrent aussi loin que possible et aussi rapidement, elle eut tout juste le temps de se rabattre derrière l'un des quatre murs, elle sentit alors une légère bourrasque de vent, qui si elle avait plus proche, l'aurait à coup sûr emportée.

Le commandant se releva et tenta d'apercevoir l'homme masqué, celui-ci s'était rapproché, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche à elle. Une nouvelle vague d'énergie noire passa tout prés d'elle et ses pieds glissèrent légèrement en arrière. Quelques secondes filèrent sans que rien ne se produise, aussi Shepard jugea qu'il devait être en train de recharger. Elle décida donc de passer à l'offensive, surgissant à pleine vitesse, elle eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez devant l'ennemi. Lui, une main tendue devant son visage, celle-ci brillait d'une étrange façon. Le commandant ne bénéficia pas d'assez de temps pour comprendre et réagir. Il tenait déjà sa tête et tout devint flou, elle fut parcourue pas une sorte de décharge électrique et violente, ses boucliers cinétiques explosèrent, tandis que ses yeux révulsaient. Il semblait lui avoir lancé une surcharge de plein fouet. Elle avait été piégé, il avait déjoué ses plans, lui faisant croire qu'il se rechargeait et qu'il était donc vulnérable, ainsi elle était sortie de sa cachette. Il avait alors pu riposter une nouvelle fois. Tous ses membres tremblaient sous le choc, tandis que son corps produisait un son étrange, finalement elle retomba violemment à terre. Elle était secouée de part en part, un filet de sang coulait de son nez et sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Il s'agenouilla enfin à sa hauteur, l'air amusé, un rire tonitruant résonnait dans la vaste salle. Shepard tenta de lever une main vers lui.

-Oh, vous voulez peut-être que je vous aide à vous relever ? Vous éprouvez quelques difficultés à cela.

Elle tentait de parler, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, sa langue s'emmêlait et un charabiat incompréhensible parvenait à ses oreilles. L'homme voulu lui attraper la main, mais Shepard l'écarta brusquement d'un seul coup, elle essaya alors de lui lancer une simple frappe biotique afin de l'éloigner. Mais au lieu de ça, ce fut une forte projection dont-elle usa et contre sa volonté, un impressionnant champ gravitationnel traversa les lieux, emportant avec lui l'inconnu quelque vingt mètres plus loin, avec une rare violence. Le commandant écarquilla les yeux, elle avait perdu la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs biotiques, elle ne parvenait plus à les gérer comme elle le souhaitait. Son implant semblait être défectueux. Prise d'un vertige, un rideau noir se rabattait devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle luttait pour rester consciente. Son adversaire ne bougeait plus, elle parvenait à peine à se mouvoir. Il lui était difficile de respirer, ses membres endoloris et la tête lancinante, elle rampa à l'aide d'un bras et d'une jambe pour tenter de le rejoindre. Au bout de quelques minutes et avec sa vitesse d'escargot, elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Il était toujours immobile, Shepard porta une main au-dessus de sa tête et en arracha le masque. Une fois de plus, ses yeux ne purent que s'arrondir. Son visage était marqué d'innombrables brûlures, elle n'osait pas imaginer qu'elle calvaire il avait bien pu traverser par le passé. Peu importait, elle était incapable de placer un nom sur cet homme.

Il rouvrit enfin les yeux et fut secouer par une nouvelle quinte de toux, il semblait être incapable de se relever cette fois. Sa chute avait été, bien assez violente pour ne plus lui permettre de se redresser. Il porta son regard sur Shepard, nullement compatissante.

-On dirait bien que vous avez gagné, Shepard…

-Vous avez encore une chance de vous racheter avant de mourir, alors parlez !

-Pourquoi donc ? Après tout, je ne regrette rien, je ne renoncerai pas à ce en quoi je crois, uniquement parce que je vais mourir. La mort ne me fait pas peur, pensez ce que vous voulez. J'assume parfaitement ce que je suis et tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire. Selon vous, tout était fini, mais sachez que vous avez tord. À l'heure qu'il est, tous vos hommes sont certes en train de parcourir ce complexe pour le faire exploser, ce qui je vous l'accorde va ralentir mes plans. Et même empêcher quelques attentats, mais pendant ce temps, toute une flotte est tranquillement en route vers la Citadelle. Avec à sa tête, un magnifique croiseur de l'Alliance, personne n'y verra rien, commandant. Je n'imagine pas quel magnifique feu d'artifice cela va être, là-bas. Alors qu'attendez-vous, courez, vous avez des vies à sauver, non ? Vous n'étiez pas au courant n'est-ce pas, j'avais pris quelques précautions, au cas où… Neutraliser cette base n'était pas suffisant. J'ai des annexes répendues un peu partout dans la Galaxie. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais assez bête, pour faire partir tout mon armement et mes hommes du même endroit ?

-Vous rigolez ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ?

Shepard paniqua un instant, à la recherche d'une idée, elle parvint à tenir sur ses deux jambes, de manière peu assurée mais certainement.

-Je vous embarque avec moi. Dit-elle. Vous irez répondre de vos actes. Mais avant ça, vous allez ordonner à vos pions d'arrêter ça !

-J'en doute fort… Ne comptez pas sur moi pour cela, commandant. Je ne ferai rien pour empêcher ce qui doit venir, vous pouvez bien me tuer pour ça. Mais peu importe, parce que moi mort, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour prendre ma place. Vous avez votre idéologie et moi j'ai la mienne. Et je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire…

-Ne faites pas ça !

Le commandant fut bien trop lent pour l'arrêter dans sa manœuvre, sa main tenta de l'intercepter mais pas assez rapidement. Il attrapa l'une des armes qui se trouvait à ses pieds, pour en finir avec la vie. Le spectre humain se contenta de fermer les yeux et de détourner le regard, quand une forte secousse se fit sentir et qui sembla ébranler tout le complexe. Enfin, le premier explosif était entré en action, il n'en manquait plus que deux. Shepard se traîna alors vers ce panneau de contrôle, qu'elle avait aperçu auparavant, non sans difficulté. Elle se retint sur le rebord pour ne pas tomber, tout était flou, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle essayait d'activer ce qui se révéla être une nouvelle ouverture, donnant sur un large couloir.

-Equipe un, vous me recevez ? Demanda-t-elle. Où en êtes-vous ?

« Shepard ! » Glissa une voix visiblement rassurée. « Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur. Vous allez bien ? »

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

Shepard fit un bref examen de sa personne, en d'autres circonstances et si elle avait été avec un individu, ce quelqu'un l'aurait sans doute empêchée d'aller plus loin. Mais considérant que le fait qu'elle puisse encore tenir debout, était largement suffisant, elle prit bien soin d'oublier la douleur.

-Disons que je suis encore debout. L'homme qui vous a parlé tout à l'heure via mon oreillette est mort, je vais récupérer les données. A-t-elle dit, alors qu'elle continuait son chemin. Vous avez eu le temps d'armer la bombe ?

« Affirmatif, on est en train de repartir, la bombe de Javik et Rayto a explosé juste après notre passage. Nous n'avons donc rencontré aucun problème. On vient vous chercher, Shepard ! »

-Négatif, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Regagner la navette, en espérant qu'elle puisse décoller après le crash de tout à l'heure.

« Shepard, c'est hors de question, on ne vous laisse pas derrière nous ! »

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vous en laisse le choix ?! Envoyez un message à Joker, dites-lui de joindre immédiatement la Citadelle, qu'ils se mettent en état d'alerte et qu'ils refusent tout entrée de n'importe quel vaisseau de l'Alliance. C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais en gros une flotte est en route !

« Je croyais que la destruction de la base, devait suffire ! »

-Certains détails manquaient… Maintenant filez !

« Shepard, je vous ai dit que l'on ne partait pas sans vous. »

-Major, si c'est maintenant que vous décidez de vous révolter contre votre capitaine, le jour est particulièrement mal choisi !

« Que garrus parte si ça le chante. Pour ma part, je ne quitterai pas cette station sans vous, ordre ou pas! »

Arrivée au milieu du couloir, Shepard lâcha un juron, comprenant que Kaidan ne céderait pas cette fois. Il était pourtant capital qu'il quitte les lieux, elle se sentirait bien mieux tout en les sachant en sécurité et loin de cette station, qui devenait une véritable bombe à retardement. Elle attrapa donc l'émetteur, qui indiquait sa position.

-Très bien Kaidan, je vais faire demi-tour.

Shepard tourna pendant un instant son bras gauche et lança l'appareil électronique aussi loin que possible et dans le sens opposé. Une assez longue distance, pour que le major croie à un retour au Normandy. Car la véritable position du commandant en était alors faussée et indiquait un tout autre point.

-Regardez donc votre capteur, vous aurez la preuve de mon demi-tour ! Maintenant filez, j'attendrai Vega et Liara.

« C'est une sage décision ! » Offrit-il pour réponse.

Le commandant coupa alors définitivement la transmission radio avec l'équipe un et continua sa route.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est gobé une telle ineptie…

Le visage fendu d'un sourire amusé, son plan aussi farfelu soit-il, avait visiblement fonctionné.

* * *

-Liara, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, je n'arrive pas à craquer le code de ce fichu poste de contrôle ! J'ai tenté la procédure de piratage habituelle, mais rien n'y fait, ça me refuse toujours l'accès à leurs données !

« Shepard, je vois le problème, vous avez certainement affaire à un système de sécurité renforcé. Vous n'arriverez à rien en continuant ainsi, essayez de contourner le logiciel ! »

-De quoi, mais quel logiciel, vous avez conscience que vous me parlez Chinois. Ce serait presque comme si mon traducteur avait brusquement cessé de fonctionner ! C'est vous l'experte pas moi, j'ai besoin d'explications claires et détaillées !

Shepard entendit un bref soupir dans son oreillette.

« Essayez de vous rendre dans le panneau de configuration, c'est un espace qui est censé permettre d'accéder à une procédure de réinitialisation pour un dysfonctionnement. En outre, pour rétablir le système en cas de problème ou de défaillance. Une fois là-bas, vous suivrez mes instructions à la lettre.»

-Et on le trouve où ce panneau ?!

« Quelque part sur l'écran, cherchez Shepard. »

-Il n'y a rien de tel, bordel, j'aimerais vous y voir !

« Vous énervez n'arrangera rien, commandant, vous n'en serez que moins efficace. Concentrez-vous et gardez votre calme. »

-Attendez, je crois que j'ai trouvé… Non ce n'était pas ça… J'y suis, que faut-il que je fasse ?

« Allez dans la section "identification" ! »

-Et merde, ici aussi c'est bloqué !

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous disent ? »

-Ils demandent des empreintes, ou plutôt ils les vérifient par eux-mêmes, via cette interface tactile. L'accès m'est une nouvelle fois refusé.

« Bon, je vais vous envoyer un logiciel de piratage qui devrait vous permettre de vous introduire dans leur ordinateur et de télécharger toutes leurs données. C'est la dernière solution ! »

-Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire plus tôt, on aurait gagné un temps fou !

« Ce n'est qu'un modèle expérimental, il n'a pas encore été testé. Je ne peux garantir son bon fonctionnement ! »

-Il n'empêche que c'est mieux que rien, envoyez-moi ça !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shepard passait sa main au-dessus de la console, alors que l'omnitech faisait à présent tout le travail. Un nouvel hologramme s'affichait sur le panneau, indiquant une sphère dont le pourcentage augmentait, en fonction de la progression du téléchargement. Cela donnait donc une approximation du temps qui lui restait à attendre. Le commandant en profita pour s'affaler contre un mur, la tête lui tournait encore, ses idées n'étaient plus vraiment très claires. Elle calla le sommet de son crâne plus confortablement, le visage à demi-penché au-dessus de son épaule gauche. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua quelques gouttelettes de sang qui perlaient du bout de son nez, pour atterir sur son armure. Elle les essuya d'un revers de la main, toussant à nouveau à petit coup. Enfin, elle a fini par entendre ce petit bruit sourd qui lui indiquait que le processus était achevé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à introduire le disque de données, afin de pouvoir récupérer tout le contenu de l'ordinateur. En essayant de se relever, Shepard comprit qu'elle avait commis une erreur lorsqu'elle avait décidé de s'asseoir. Il lui fallut trois tentatives avant de parvenir à retomber sur ses deux jambes, après avoir glissé deux fois et manqué se recogner la tête.

Le commandant a inséré le disque, alors qu'elle se battait pour tenir debout, les mains cramponnées à une barre métallique. Le transfert des fichiers commença alors à s'effectuer, tandis que les yeux du spectre n'avaient de cesse de s'ouvrir et de se refermer.

« Shepard ! » A-t-on soudain lancé d'une voix affolée. « Commandant, vous m'entendez, il faut que vous partiez, maintenant ! Abandonnez les données, tout va exploser. James a commis une erreur lors de la programmation des explosifs, nous laissant moins de temps pour évacuer les lieux ! »

Son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti, un temps d'adaptation lui était nécessaire. Il lui fallait près de cinq secondes pour saisir un mot, c'était comme si une partie de son cerveau s'était volontairement débranché. Ne lui laissant que peu de lucidité et de jugeote, lorsqu'elle a enfin compris, elle a tout de suite refusé cette alternative.

-Liara, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, j'en suis déjà au transfert… Je ne peux pas partir maintenant, on a besoin de ses données… Je n'ai même pas armé ma bombe, ce ne sera jamais suffisant pour la destruction complète de la station…

« Shepard vous n'avez plus le choix !... Soit vous partez maintenant, soit… » Liara était visiblement essoufflée, à en juger par sa réspiration saccadée, elle était donc en train de courir, de quitter les lieux en compagnie du lieutenant.

-C'est presque terminé…

« Shepard, je vous en prie, revenez sur vos pas ! Je suis en route pour vous récupérer ! » Insista-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-C'est bientôt fini !

« Shepard, s'il vous plaît ! »

-Plus que deux secondes !

« Shepard ! »

Une détonation a retenti au loin, pour traverser tout le complexe et l'ébranler dans une violente secousse qui les fit tous tomber à terre. Quand elle crut enfin que le silence était revenu, un nouveau son plus que préoccupant a résonné, un éboulement et celui-ci ne s'achèverait que lorsque cette station ne serait tout simplement plus qu'un tas de poussière. L'asari s'est relevée, le léger grésillement de la communication encore en cours bourdonnant dans ses oreilles.

-Shepard, elle a crié une première fois à gorge déployée. Une seconde fois elle l'a appelée, encore et encore, sans la moindre réponse. Elle a alors été frappée de plein fouet par cette éventualité qui a traversé son esprit, ce constat, qui lui a arraché un sanglot. Et pendant un instant tout s'est arrêté, de même que sa respiration, il n'y avait plus que ce frisson, ce froid qui l'envahissait.


	24. Fight for life

_Après une longue absence, voici un nouveau chapitre, pour cause de nombreux examens, je n'écrivais que lorsque j'en avais l'occasion. Ce qui fait que le chapitre s'est formé petit à petit. J'espère avoir tout de même fait quelque chose qui tient la route. Il n'était pas évident à rédiger, pour plusieurs raisons, j'ai pas mal réfléchi dessus. On se rapproche à grands pas de la fin maintenant, plus que quelques chapitres. Je ne préfère pas donner une estimation précise, par peur de me tromper. Avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre, dites-vous bien que le comportement des différents personnages n'est pas normal, ils agissent ainsi par rapport à la situation qui est difficile pour tout le monde. Ainsi, des personnages comme le docteur Chakwas, pourront vont paraître particulièrement durs, mais c'est normal et temporaire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et pour leurs commentaires! Eh oui, j'en suis désolée, mais Shepard a morflé...  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : La meilleure chose à faire n'est pas toujours la plus simple**

-C'est… C'est Shepard ? A-t-on demandé, sous une intonation qui suggérait une affirmation, plutôt qu'une question.

Ce à quoi l'asari n'a rien répondu, figée sur place et encore sous l'effet du choc. Alors que son cœur à lui battait à tout rompre, que le sol tremblait encore sous leurs pieds et que les structures n'avaient de cesse de se fissurer davantage. Les murs devenant poussière, ce qui semblait s'apparenter à d'imposants blocs de roche, étaient pourtant autrefois de simples composants de ce complexe. Et ils tombaient lourdement, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le chaos, déjà bien présent. Cinq petites minutes s'étaient écoulées, soit le temps qui avait été nécessaire au lieutenant pour rejoindre le docteur T'Soni et porter secours à son commandant. Il était arrivé en trombe, essoufflé et exténué par tous ses combats et cette course folle. La silhouette de Liara s'était dessinée au loin, tel un mirage mais pourtant bien réel. Et celle qui se trouvait à ses pieds, l'était tout autant. Le courtier de l'ombre était agenouillé face à son amie de longue date, elle ne disait mot, son visage raidi, ses traits tirés dans une sorte de masque de torpeur.

Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre, saisir ce qui se passait, se jouait sous ses yeux. Alors qu'il courait vers le centre névralgique de la station, quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait entendu ce cri sourd et presque étouffé de l'asari, et qui lui avait glacé le sang, c'est alors qu'il avait pris conscience de la gravité de la situation. Maintenant il se tenait là, à hauteur de son chef, son mentor, son instructrice N7. Incapable de la toucher de peur de la blesser davantage, par un geste incertain et peu assuré. Pourtant, ses bras se sont finalement refermés sous sa taille et ses genoux, comme il a d'abord essayé de la soulever avec le plus de précaution, dans un premier réflexe. Cette tentative fut vaine, une partie de la taille de Shepard bloquée sous ce qui devait être l'un de ses anciens murs. Ses deux bras sont retombés comme deux poids morts, tandis qu'il partait à présent dans une évaluation de la situation. Et cette vision qu'il avait jusqu'alors tenté de repousser, c'est imposée à lui.

Les yeux de Vega roulèrent jusqu'au visage du commandant. Ses cheveux retombant devant un œil qu'ils dissimulaient, tandis que l'autre était clos. Elle était marquée par le souffle de l'explosion, de profondes entailles se dessinaient, de même que les traces des coups qu'elle avait bien pu recevoir. Ses cheveux qui à leur habitude, étaient d'un roux presque blond vénitien, paraissaient à présent comme blanc sous toute cette poussière. Quelques mèches demeuraient collées par ce sang poisseux et collant sur son front, ou ses narines. Le reste ne valait pas mieux, c'était peut-être même pire. Son bras droit pendait dans le vide, orienté d'une telle façon que l'on pouvait croire qu'elle le tordait à l'instant. L'armure était faiblement calcinée sur son flanc gauche, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle avait tenté de se protéger de l'explosion et des éventuels projectiles, à l'aide de son bras gauche placé devant son visage. Un réflexe vieux comme le monde. À certains endroits, la chair brûlée était largement visible, James en fut pris d'une vague de dégoût profond. Du sang coulait à hauteur de sa poitrine, il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, ni comment cela était arrivé, c'était suffisant. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus, il fallait absolument la sortir d'ici et vite.

-Doc, vous m'aidez à la sortir de là ?

Dans un premier temps, l'asari ne bougea pas d'un poil. James se leva brusquement tout comme s'il avait été monté sur ressort, sa main est partie d'elle-même. Sous l'effet de cette gifle soudaine, Liara a enfin cligné des yeux. Le lieutenant n'a pas attendu de réponse de sa part, il est immédiatement retombé à hauteur de Shepard et s'est activé à tenter de dégager cette pierre. Rapidement, il fut rejoint par Liara, et tous deux ils parvinrent enfin à s'en débarrasser. James a soulevé son commandant, avec bien moins de précautions que lors de sa première tentative, mais cette fois ils étaient pris par le temps.

-Le disque de données, où est-il ? A lancé T'Soni.

-On a plus le temps pour ça. Objecta son collègue, alors qu'il partait déjà en avant.

Derrière lui, Liara tentait de suivre, dans ce vaste champ de ruines, où des obstacles n'avaient de cesse d'apparaître encore et toujours sur leur chemin. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, il s'était arrêté et avait indiqué un second corps qui gisait à même le sol. L'asari avait alors répondu négativement (l'adversaire de Shepard).

-Il est préférable ne pas se charger davantage. Ça ne ferait que nous ralentir.

-Quand vous parlez de charge supplémentaire, j'espère que vous ne faites pas référence à Shepard ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait le fait d'être comparé à un poids.

Liara lui a lancé un regard noir, la pointe d'humour n'était visiblement pas appropriée dans une pareille situation. Il a alors acquiescé d'un signe de tête, façon de signaler son approbation et de l'inviter à continuer. Les murs ont tremblé plus fort encore, et cette fois le sol a véritablement commencé à se dérober sous leurs pieds. Vega a raffermi sa prise autour de Shepard, afin de ne pas la lâcher, Liara elle s'était agrippé au mur le plus proche, attendant que les secousses se calment, mais les choses n'allaient que de mal en pis. Ils ont échangé un regard, puis leurs yeux se sont posés sur la sortie de la salle de contrôle, puis ils sont partis dans un même temps et à toute vitesse pour tenter de l'atteindre. Quand tout semble être perdu et que votre vie vous abandonne, il y a toujours quelque chose qui vous pousse à vous accrocher et à continuer. Liara a trébuché quand un mur est venu s'abattre juste devant elle, elle a été soutenue par la main de James, qui l'a aidé à se relever. Et cette ferme poigne n'a plus cédé, cela leur évitait d'avoir à se perdre.

Dans ce véritable labyrinthe s'était au hasard des couloirs qu'ils s'aventuraient, dans l'urgence de la situation et dans l'espoir d'en voir le bout. Elle a réussi à joindre le Normandy dans un court laps de temps, mais suffisamment pour demander des renforts et rapidement. La station était littéralement en train de s'effondrer, Shepard ne s'était pas trompée dans ses calculs, elle avait peut-être même vu un peu trop large. La charge supplémentaire d'explosif qu'elle avait initialement prévu de faire exploser dans le centre de commande, n'avait pas été nécessaire pour rayer ce lieu de la carte. Constat qui frappa d'ailleurs l'asari, si jamais la mission s'était déroulée comme le commandant l'avait escompté, Shepard n'aurait alors jamais eu le temps d'évacuer la station. Ne s'en était réellement pas aperçu, ou en avait-elle eu parfaitement conscience et depuis le début. La question soulevée était particulièrement sensible, tout comme elle pouvait être interprétée de différentes manières. T'Soni a cependant préféré la repousser dans un coin de son esprit, pour y repenser un peu plus tard.

De son côté, Vega s'obstinait à regarder droit devant, refusant tout bonnement de poser les yeux un peu plus bas, sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses bras. La vision de son commandant dans un pareil état lui était bien trop difficile. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un soldat blessé, bien loin de là, il avait même assisté à bien pire. Il avait vu la plupart de ses hommes tomber les uns après les autres sur Fehl Prime, lors de l'attaque des récolteurs sur la colonie. Mais les choses étaient différentes, Shepard était le leader, le chef, une amie, une personne qu'il estimait tout particulièrement, même s'il avait de bien étranges façons de le montrer. Les moissonneurs oubliés, il s'était imaginé que tout ça, l'horreur, l'injustice, le mal, serraient derrière eux, plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il s'était dit que plus jamais il ne perdrait un seul ami, qu'il n'y avait plus de raison pour cela, mais c'était bien naïf. Un sentiment de culpabilité le gagnait déjà, après tout, s'il n'avait pas commis cette erreur de programmation, ils n'en seraient pas là.

* * *

La silhouette du Normandy s'est enfin profilée quelques mètres plus loin. À sa vue, Liara a immédiatement pris les devants et a accéléré le pas. Presque instinctivement sa main droite a quitté celle du lieutenant, et ses bras sont partis dans de grandes gesticulations, pour indiquer la trajectoire à suivre au vaisseau. Si tenté que celui-ci en est réellement eut le besoin. Vega suivait derrière, plus en retenue, il tenait toujours le commandant et ne s'accorderait le moindre soupir de soulagement, que lorsqu'ils se sauraient tous à l'abri et les pieds posés sur le sol du Normandy. Le docteur T'Soni a hélé quelque chose d'à peine audible, dans le vacarme assourdissant du complexe qui s'effondrait. Cependant, James fut capable de saisir quelques-unes de ces paroles, en lisant sur ses lèvres. De toute manière dans une pareille situation, il n'y avait pas 36 alternatives envisageables. Le vaisseau s'est approché aussi près que possible de la bordure du quai, puis le sas du cockpit s'est ouvert dans un claquement sec. Liara est partie la première une fois de plus, avec tout l'élan possible elle a sauté d'un point à un autre. Une fois stabilisée, elle a fait signe à Vega de s'approcher et celui-ci a obtempéré. Le courtier de l'ombre s'est dans un premier temps penché en avant, tandis que Vega commençait à lui tendre le commandant toujours inconscient. Elle l'a attrapée à deux bras sous les épaules, l'a tirée en arrière, ne pouvant supporter la charge de son poids à elle seule. Après quoi, Vega les a rejointes d'un bon.

La porte s'est refermée derrière lui, dans la mesure où ils se trouvaient enfin tous les trois à bon port dans le sas. La pression est rapidement tombée d'un côté comme de l'autre, du moins jusqu'à ce que leur attention ne se reporte sur Shepard. Liara a placé sa tête et son oreille droite juste au-dessus du visage du commandant. Ses mains se sont figées sur place. Elle essaya de parler, mais ces dents ne firent que s'entrechoquer.

- Ouvrez-moi cette porte, a lancé Vega sans ménagement.

Le lieutenant reprenait d'ores et déjà la situation en mains. Liara s'est redressé à toute vitesse pour atteindre le système d'ouverture. James souleva Shepard à deux bras, tandis que la tête de cette dernière penchait sur le côté, les yeux toujours clos. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils ont déboulé dans le cockpit et face à Joker, sans lui offrir le moindre regard. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs tout juste eu le temps de sortir de son fauteuil, pour entrouvrir la bouche. «Sortez-nous de ce merdier ! » Furent les seules paroles que James daigna lui adresser. Le timonier compris cependant qu'il s'était produit quelque chose, tout simplement parce qu'il manquait une personne à leurs côtés. Tout du moins se trouvait-elle dans leurs bras. Il a donc acquiescé d'un signe de tête, avant de se repencher sur les commandes du Normandy. Et alors que l'asari et l'humain continuaient leur route sur le pont, le lieutenant Moreau a placé une main sous son menton, exerçant une pression sur celui-ci.

Sur leur passage se trouvaient quelques officiers perdus et perplexes, qui avaient vite fait de s'écarter, lorsque le colosse de presque deux mètres passait devant eux et sans s'arrêter, au risque de les bousculer. Certains quittaient leur poste, quand d'autres plaçaient une main devant leur bouche, pour dissimuler le choc. Les deux coéquipiers ne prêtaient aucune attention à ses airs horrifiés, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela. La passerelle traversée, ils s'engouffraient à présent dans l'ascenseur. Et ses deux battants refermés, ils ont échangé un bref regard, rapide, mais qui voulait tout dire. Ils auraient donné n'importe quoi, pour qu'elle se réveille là, à l'instant même, avec un sourire taquin. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, son visage affichait une expression étrange, une sorte de quiétude qui ne plaisaient ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

* * *

Karine Chakwas profitait d'un instant de calme, pour s'offrir une petite pause largement méritée. Elle avait passé toute la matinée (par rapport à leur fuseau horaire) à trier ses vieux dossiers et toute la paperasse accumulée sur son bureau. Elle qui était une de ces personnes particulièrement ordonnées. C'était une façon comme une autre de s'occuper l'esprit, tout simplement pour ne pas penser à ce qui se tramait un peu plus bas, sur cette station. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas s'en inquiéter de la sorte, après tout, elle n'en était pas à sa première mission loin de là, elle avait des années de service derrière elle. Bien plus que quiconque à bord du Normandy, ce n'était donc que la routine et rien de plus. Chaque jour ils partaient en navette, la plupart du temps tout se passait bien. Parfois ils revenaient avec quelques blessures superficielles, mais jamais rien de bien méchant. Hormis ce jour-là, quatre ans plus tôt sur Virmire, lorsqu'Ashley n'était jamais revenue. Un douloureux souvenir, que tous tentaient d'oublier, mais la chose était difficile, surtout quand le nom de la principale concernée figurait sur le mémorial du Normandy. Un lieu de passage incontournable et où étaient également inscrits tous les noms des membres de l'équipage, qui avaient péri lors de l'attaque des récolteurs sur le SR-1.

Pourtant tout était différent, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la routine, elle l'avait bien senti. Elle tentait de noyer ce mauvais pressentiment, mais celui-ci ne faisait que s'imposer davantage dans son esprit. Cette idée que Shepard se jetait une nouvelle fois dans la gueule du loup, dont-ils ne savaient presque rien et qu'elle courait à sa perte. Et les nouvelles qui n'arrivaient qu'au compte-gouttes, avec un manque flagrant de précisions. Elle avait cependant ressenti un certain soulagement, lorsque le prothéen et la drell étaient revenues indemnes. Mais la nouvelle qui s'était rependue comme une trainée de poudre sur le Normandy, celle du violent combat du commandant, n'arrangeait pas les choses. C'est pour cela, qu'elle se tenait debout et les mains plongées dans les quelques papiers, qui demeuraient encore dans un tiroir ouvert.

Au même moment, ils sont arrivés dans cette même pièce, Vega l'a traversé, alors que d'un sursaut le docteur se redressait. Son regard a accompagné celui de Liara et qui suivait le cheminement du lieutenant dans cette infirmerie, mais elle ne le voyait alors que de dos. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment cette mise en scène. Cependant elle a finalement aperçu deux pieds qui dépassaient, et lorsqu'il s'en est écarté, le corps inconscient du commandant fut enfin pleinement visible, à présent étendu sur une table opératoire.

Elle a ravalé sa salive, alors que son regard se portait sur Liara, puis sur James. Tandis qu'aussi rapidement qu'humainement possible, elle franchissait la courte distance qui la séparait encore de la blessée. De la même façon que Liara quelques minutes auparavant, elle s'est penché au-dessus du visage de Shepard. Et comme pour valider ces pensées, Liara a lâché ces quatre mots : «_ Elle ne respire plus »._

* * *

Lorsque la navette de Vakarian et d'Alenko a enfin reçu la position du Normandy, ceux-ci ont entré les cordonnées afin de rejoindre le vaisseau. Bien qu'endommagé par son dernier atterrissage plutôt brusque, l'engin avait finalement accepté de redémarrer. Et Kaidan et Garrus avaient donc pu quitter le complexe, ce bien avant Liara, James et Shepard, qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux à contre cœur. Ils avaient entendu la voix de Joker via l'intercom et quelques minutes plus tôt. L'intonation étrange avait suscité en eux un certain intérêt, il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus. Il était demeuré assez secret dans son récit, comme s'il était sur la défensive, qu'il ne communiquait que le strict minimum, ou que quelque chose le tracassait, quelque chose qui ne devait être dit. Il avait pourtant bien affirmé que le lieutenant, le commandant et l'asari étaient tous rentrés, ce qui les avait tous deux rassurés. Ils avaient donc mis cette étrange retenue sur le compte d'une dure et longue journée.

Après avoir obtenu l'accord du timonier pour regagner le vaisseau, la navette est entré par le sas de la baie d'amarrage pour s'y poser en douceur. Une fois les moteurs éteints, les deux équipiers avaient quitté l'engin avec un soupir, enfin ils étaient de retour, c'était enfin terminé, plus qu'un mauvais souvenir à oublier, ou une anecdote à raconter. Quelque chose eut cependant le mérite de frapper le turien, ce n'était peut-être qu'un détail futile, mais pourtant. Il n'y avait pas un seul officier sur le niveau cinq du Normandy, alors qu'à l'habitude, on pouvait au moins toujours compter sur la présence du lieutenant Steve Cortez. Mais celui-ci était également absent. Garrus avait pourtant imaginé qu'il serait venu pour les accueillir. Non pas parce qu'il se souciait de leur état, non, plus exactement pour la navette. Il traitait cette machine avec un tel intérêt et tant de sérieux, que lorsqu'il lui arrivait le moindre dommage, il s'en trouvait presque aussi affecté que s'il avait perdu un proche. Quoique la chose soit peut-être un peu exagérée, je vous l'accorde. Cela n'en était pas moins curieux, il aurait dû être là pour vérifier l'état de la navette, parce que c'était tout simplement dans ces habitudes. Et s'il n'était pas là, c'était que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'est en tout cas ce que pensa Vakarian.

- Kaidan, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange, qu'il n'y est pas un chat ici ?

-J'en dis que vous êtes un brin paranoïaque, vous feriez mieux d'aller prendre un verre en vitesse pour récupérer un peu.

-Pour vous, la solution est donc toujours au fond d'un verre ? Vous êtes donc ce que les humains appellent une alcoolique. Je vous ai toujours soupçonné d'être un peu porté sur la bouteille, mais à ce point ! Tout de même Kaidan, vous n'allez pas en rajeunissant !

-Non, je dis juste qu'un bon fond de whisky une fois de temps en temps, ne peut pas faire de mal, surtout du Canadien. Je ne suis pas du tout alcoolique !

-Rien qu'un peu… Hein ?

-Non pas du tout, je…. Ah, je vois, vous-vous foutez de moi, Garrus ?

-Rien qu'un peu major, c'est pour d'étendre l'atmosphère. Je vous sens un chouïa trop nerveux !

-Et c'est vous qui dites ça ! Ajouta le major, un air taquin, tandis qu'ils gagnaient tous deux l'ascenseur, qui entamait déjà son ascension jusqu'à la passerelle.

Ils n'ajoutèrent pas un mot, plongé chacun de leur côté dans des pensées différentes. Le major en profita pour effectuer quelques exercices avec son épaule gauche, engourdie. Le turien, lui, le regardait avec un air amusé, tandis que les portes de la machine s'ouvraient enfin sur le niveau deux. Un pied placé sur la passerelle, et un frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale d'Alenko, sa botte trempait à présent dans une flaque de sang. Les yeux arrondis, il a été stoppé dans son mouvement, alors que derrière lui, Garrus cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il lui bloquait à présent le passage. Avec un peu de recul, le major s'est aperçu que le sol de l'ascenseur était lui-même taché de ce liquide rouge. Il s'est alors dirigé un peu plus loin en direction du cockpit, suivant en vérité les traces de sang pour remonter jusqu'à son origine. Vakarian le suivait, lui-même silencieux et à présent en quête de réponses. Ils croisèrent ces mêmes officiers dispersés un peu partout, la plupart ne se tenaient pas à leur poste, comme lors du précédent passage de James Vega. Ils levèrent les yeux vers eux, ceux-ci brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Et c'est aux commandes du Normandy, qu'ils y ont retrouvé le timonier.

* * *

Différents ensembles d'une armure jonchaient le sol, dont un plastron méconnaissable car bien endommagé. Ils semblaient avoir été jetés là et sans ménagement, dans l'urgence du moment. Un pied s'occupa de les repousser un peu plus loin, les balayant d'un simple mouvement. Une main tendue en avant, comme si elle s'imaginait ainsi pouvoir retenir quelque chose ou quelqu'un, Liara se tenait à tout juste quelques mètres, du médecin. Quelqu'un l'encadrait visiblement de deux bras imposants, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle avait dans un premier temps tenté de se débattre, mais comprenant que la chose était inutile, elle avait lâché prise. Et à présent, s'était pour retenir ces larmes qu'elle luttait. Elle, le docteur T'Soni, le Courtier de l'Ombre, une biotique particulièrement puissante, une archéologue passionnée, était sur le point de céder face à ce qui se jouait devant-elle. De la même manière que lorsque Thessia était tombé un an plus tôt, ou lorsque sa mère était décédée après Novéria.

Dix longues minutes venaient de s'écouler, durant lesquelles elle s'était battue avec acharnement pour la ramener parmi eux. Shepard gisait toujours sur la table et inconsciente, à présent délestée de son armure au niveau de la taille. Dans un premier réflexe et sans se soucier du reste, ou bien même de ses blessures, le docteur avait entrepris de la réanimer. Parce que sans cœur qui bat, il n'y a tout simplement plus de vie. Le massage cardiaque restait toujours un exercice sensible, là où il ne fallait pas perdre un seul instant et ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Karine Chakwas était à présent exténuée, des mèches de cheveux s'étaient délogés de derrière ses oreilles, son visage était à présent humide. Mais ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard déterminé, elle ne contait rien lâcher, elle continuerait jusqu'à ce que le commandant inspire et expire à nouveau de l'air. Ses mains s'activaient sur la poitrine du commandant, disposées l'une sur l'autre, elle exerçait une pression, avant de relâcher, d'insuffler de l'air et de recommencer, ainsi de suite et sans fin. Il était particulièrement angoissant d'assister à cette scène, sans ne rien pouvoir y faire, être incapable de sentir ou de savoir si les choses empirent ou s'arrangent. Si c'est déjà fichu, ou si cette obstination est encore utile. On ne pense plus à rien, la tête est vide, tout devient méthodique d'un côté, quand de l'autre le temps s'arrête et on cesse de respirer dans l'attente insoutenable.

Elle lâchait quelques jurons, alors qu'à son habitude elle n'employait jamais ce genre de mots, tantôt elle semblait encourager Shepard, alors qu'à d'autres moments, c'était presque comme si elle lui reprochait de ne pas reprendre vie. Derrière elle, elle entendait à présent un faible sanglot, Liara avait vraisemblablement totalement flanchée cette fois. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un mélodrame dans son infirmerie, d'une personne qui avait visiblement cessé d'espérer, abandonnés tout espoir. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas demander au lieutenant de la jeter dehors. Même si cela aurait été compréhensible de sa part, elle s'en serait voulu par la suite. Et soudain, elle s'est arrêtée et les équipiers ont relevé la tête, était-ce fini ? Terminé, s'était-elle, elle-même fait une raison, rendue à l'évidence ? Leur respiration s'est bloquée une fois de plus, quand elle s'est retournée vers eux.

-Je sens un pouls, elle est revenue. A soufflé le docteur Chakwas avec un soupir de soulagement.

Mais tout restait encore à faire, elle ne l'avait pas oublié, aussi procédait-elle déjà à un scan métabolique à l'aide de son omnitech. Et le verdict fut pour elle plus qu'alarmant, lorsque de multiples points rouges apparurent les uns après les autres sur l'hologramme.

-Dieu du ciel…

Liara s'est redressée tel un piquet, accourant déjà au côté du docteur, afin de constater elle-même, ce qui suscitait tant d'inquiétude chez sa collègue. C'est ce moment précis, que le commandant a choisi pour reprendre conscience.

Quand elle est revenue à elle brutalement, une lumière brillante l'a aussitôt aveuglée, comme si un flash avait éclaté devant ces yeux, avant que tout ne s'obscurcisse à nouveau. Tout était trouble, elle n'entendait rien et ne voyait rien, il lui fallut un instant pour émerger et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle l'a senti. Cette douleur foudroyante et insupportable, qui l'a frappé de plein fouet, alors elle a crié. Elle a tenté de se redresser, toujours aussi aveugle et perdue, mouvement qui lui a décroché une nouvelle plainte.

-Shepard ? Shepard, vous m'entendez ? A-t-on demandé, cependant la voix était lointaine.

Elle a répondu par un nouveau mouvement brusque, n'ayant toujours pas saisi que cela ne faisait que ranimer et empirer la douleur. Quelqu'un lui a attrapé l'épaule, et d'une main experte, Karine Chakwas lui a soulevé une paupière puis l'autre, avant de passer une lampe de poche devant ces yeux.

-Elle a repris conscience, affirma-t-elle. Vous voulez bien la redresser ?

-Docteur, vous ne voyez pas qu'elle souffre ? Bordel, faites quelque chose !

-Faites ce que je vous dis ! Relevez-la !

-Shepard tout ira bien !

Liara essayait de se faire entendre de cette dernière, tandis que James protestait face au comportement du docteur. Elle a senti qu'on la redressait, comme si elle se tenait à présent assise sur le rebord d'une table. Quelqu'un la soutenait à l'aide d'une main placée dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bordel ?! C'est quoi cette aiguille ?

Chakwas n'offrit aucune réponse, elle se contenta de pincer la peau du cou d'une main, et de l'autre elle a introduit une sorte de seringue équipée d'un émetteur sans ménagement et rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle la retirait déjà.

-Que fait-elle ?

-Elle contrôle les données de l'implant biotique de Shepard ! Répondit Liara.

-Pour quoi faire ?

Shepard a de nouveau grogné, agitant son bras gauche et les yeux serrés, elle ne supportait toujours pas la lumière environnante. « Tenez-la, bon sang ! » A-t-elle entendu, aussitôt la prise sur son bras droit s'est raffermi et une plainte est sortie suite à ce mouvement.

-Son bras droit….

-Je sais ! Tenez-la fermement, nous allons remettre son épaule en place !

* * *

Cette sensation de vide, comme si l'on n'avait soudain plus rien autour de soi à quoi se rattacher, ce sentiment que le sol va d'un moment à un autre se dérober sous vos pieds, à l'annonce d'une nouvelle particulièrement difficile à entendre. Ils sont restés bouche bée face au timonier du Normandy, figés sur place. Un silence pesant s'était instauré et dans ce profond malaise, Jeff Moreau ne trouvait rien à ajouter. Sa langue fourchait sur chaque mot, à la fin de chaque phrase, il avait cette impression qu'il avait été bien trop maladroit, qu'il avait manqué de tact. Qu'il aurait fallu aborder la chose plus calmement et de manière plus poser, plutôt que de lancer un simple : "C'est Shepard ! ", comme ça, à la dérobé. Mais il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, et à vrai dire, qui pouvait vraiment l'être. Annoncer la mort d'un soldat à sa famille ou à un proche, était toujours une chose difficile. Il en était de même pour un quelconque accident, tenter de les rassurer, de leur faire croire que tout ira bien, alors que vous-même de votre côté vous n'en savez pas plus, et vous doutez. Le problème avec un officier, c'est qu'il connaît cette procédure, cette façon détournée d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Kaidan n'était donc pas dupe, il l'avait lu sur son visage, avant même que Joker n'ait prononcé le moindre mot.

Garrus avait placé une main sur son épaule, façon de manifester son soutien. Après tant d'années, la relation qu'il entretenait avec le commandant n'était un secret pour personne. Bien que ce genre d'agissement ne soit normalement pas cautionné par l'Alliance, ce qu'ils appellent "fraternisation". Et d'ailleurs lorsque cela avait débuté, durant leur traque du spectre renégat Saren, tous les deux en avaient eu parfaitement conscience. Et après avoir longuement hésité, ils avaient finalement cédé la nuit avant Ilos, lorsque tout était incertain, et qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de s'en sortir. À l'époque, ils avaient pensé avoir été discret, mais avant même qu'il y ait véritablement eu quelque chose, beaucoup s'étaient déjà aperçu du penchant du lieutenant pour le commandant. Ainsi, l'officier-artilleur Ashley Williams, l'avait presque ouvertement déclaré à Shepard, lors de l'une de leurs conversations dans la baie d'amarrage du Normandy SR-1. Puis finalement elle avait disparu de la circulation pendant près de deux ans, morte, pour finalement réapparaître du jour au lendemain. Et après de nombreux déboires, la situation s'était finalement arrangée. Mais en temps de guerre, plus rien n'était vraiment officiel, aussi cela ne gênait personne, qu'il puisse il y avoir quelque chose entre le major et le commandant Shepard.

Et même après les Moissonneurs, ils n'avaient plus pris la peine de se cacher, à quoi bon ? Ils agissaient de façon tout à fait professionnelle sur le terrain, en public, avec les autres membres de l'équipage. Cela ne posait donc de problème à personne. Le major Alenko a soudainement tourné les talons, les laissant derrière lui, mais Garrus partait déjà à sa suite. Resté seuls, Joker échangea un bref regard avec IDA, qui le toisait impassible, assise sur son propre siège.

-Des nouvelles de Shepard ? A-t-il demandé.

-Rien de concluant, il semblerait que le commandant ait repris conscience. Néanmoins, le scan métabolique n'indique rien de bon.

-Tu peux m'en dire plus ? Mais évite le jargon médical, j'y comprends que dalle.

L'IA a hésité un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, se glissant dans la peau d'un organique, finalement elle a opté pour la vérité.

-Si l'on fait abstraction de ses multiples contusions, fractures et entailles, ainsi que sa commotion cérébrale. D'après les résultats, certains implants cybernétiques du commandant ont cessé de fonctionner. L'implant biotique de Shepard dysfonctionne également, visiblement suite à une décharge électrique. Il y aurait sans doute besoin d'un examen médical plus poussé, mais… En conclusion, si le commandant ne reçoit pas rapidement des soins particuliers, elle…

-C'est bon… J'ai compris, IDA… Merde

Le timonier baissa la tête, tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

* * *

La porte de l'infirmerie s'est ouverte sur Garrus et Kaidan, trois têtes se sont alors retournées en leur direction. C'était presque comme une vision d'horreur, tout cela était tout simplement comparable à une boucherie. Des compresses imbibées du liquide rougeâtre, la pièce à présent imprégnée de cette odeur de sang et mélangée à la sueur. Dans un coin, on apercevait ces morceaux d'amure brûlés et criblés d'impacts. Il y avait aussi ces gémissements persistant de Shepard, qui devait faire face à une douleur insoutenable, tandis que l'on s'obstinait à la tenir en place. Elle gigotait dans un sens puis dans l'autre, consciente sans l'être véritablement. Ces yeux s'ouvraient enfin, mais pour se refermer presque aussitôt, on tentait de lui parler, mais c'était bien inutile. Rien de tout ce que l'on pouvait lui dire n'atteignait son esprit.

-Je n'y arriverai pas seule, il me faut de l'assistance. Allez me cherche le docteur Guldur !

-Vous rigolez, j'espère ? A déclaré le lieutenant, la fusillant du regard. Shepard préférerait crever, plutôt que d'être touchée par cette femme !

-Il n'est plus question d'affinité ! Je vous parle de survie, si vous voulez qu'elle s'en sorte, aller me la chercher !

-Elle n'est pas fiable, vous savez très bien qu'elle a essayé de faire tomber le commandant, tout comme elle a tenté de vous virer !

-Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix !

Karine Chakwas avait le regard dur, elle menait la barque, et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas prêts à la suivre, pouvait la quitter à tout moment. Vega a finalement acquiescé d'un signe de tête. Le médecin s'est finalement retourné vers les deux nouveaux venus.

-Ce n'est pas un hall de gare ici, sortez de là, croyez-moi ça vaudra mieux !

Garrus a tenté d'entraîner le major avec lui, mais celui-ci faisait résistance, les yeux rivés sur le commandant. Sur son visage crispé et boursoufflé, sous un masque de douleur, alors que ces cheveux poussiéreux dissimulaient presque ces yeux. Les deux bras retombaient comme deux poids morts, et son œil gauche paraissait si vide, qu'il lui sembla un instant qu'elle n'était déjà plus là. Les plaintes qui résonnaient dans ces oreilles lui était insupportable, elles ne cessaient pas, c'était un crève-cœur. Bon sang, pourquoi la laisse-t-elle souffrir de la sorte. Il était presque hors de lui, sous le choc de cette nouvelle, de cette image et de cette situation cauchemardesque, il était sur le point de défaillir, à bout comme tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Vous allez vraiment la laisser comme ça ?! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle n'en peut plus?

Le docteur qui tenait justement entre ses mains une seringue, contenant un sédatif, fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. L'aiguille vint se planter dans la chaire du bras gauche du commandant, que le lieutenant dut retenir. En quelques secondes, ces yeux clignèrent un bon nombre de fois, avant qu'elle ne se relâche totalement dans les bras du lieutenant, inconsciente. Il la déposa plus en arrière, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve étendue sur la table.

-Maintenant, je vous veux tous dehors, aller me chercher Rhana et que plus personne ne vienne me déranger.

-Docteur Chakwas, ne pourrai-je pas rester, à titre d'assistante ? Une aide supplémentaire ne se refuse pas.

Le médecin jaugea un instant l'asari, pour finalement acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Vega et Vakarian emportèrent le major avec eux, le tenant à deux bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, le lieutenant refaisait son apparition devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Rhana à son côté, les mains piégées dans des menottes holographiques, qu'il eut vite fait de désactiver. Elle fit alors un pas pour entrer, mais fut stopper par la poigne de James qui la ramena à lui brusquement.

-Je préfère vous prévenir, tentez quoi que ce soit sur le commandant, et vous le paierez cher. Je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas. Tout ce qui se fera dans cette infirmerie, visera uniquement à ce que Shepard se remette ! On s'est bien compris ?

Rhana lui lança un regard acerbe, puis son bras s'interposa pour se libérer de son emprise.

-Je ne ferai rien, mais pas parce que j'ai peur de vous, ne vous méprenez pas. Uniquement parce que je lui suis redevable, mais après ça… Ne comptez plus sur moi pour quoi que ce soit!

* * *

-Liara, vous revoilà enfin, comment ça s'est passé ?

Pour la plupart rassemblés dans le centre de commandement du Normandy, Liara venait de rejoindre le petit groupe, le visage marqué par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Une main et venu s'appuyer contre la rambarde, prenant un instant pour souffler après tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser.

-Pour être honnête, le docteur Chakwas n'a pas pu faire grand-chose. Dans un premier temps parce qu'elle n'a pas le matériel approprié à bord du Normandy. Et parce que le cas médical de Shepard est particulièrement sensible…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, vous ne pouvez pas nous en dire plus ?

-Son état est stable, elle est placée sous assistance respiratoire pour le moment. Le docteur Chakwas l'a plongé dans un coma artificiel pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre, ainsi que pour éviter toute séquelle mentale ou motrice, que pourrait entraîner la défaillance de certains de ces implants.

-IDA disait donc vrai…

-En effet, l'implant biotique du commandant a considérablement été endommagé, ce lors du combat qu'elle a mené. J'aurai tendance à penser que cela est dû à une surcharge, mais comment en être sûr. Ce n'est pas tout, durant la reconstruction de Shepard par Cerberus, les médecins ont utilisé des implants cybernétiques pour accélérer son rétablissement, si je puis le dire ainsi. Ce qu'aucun de vous n'ignore. Ceux-ci font à présent partie intégrante de sa personne, pour faire simple, sans leur bon fonctionnement, il est pratiquement impossible d'envisager la survie du commandant. À l'heure actuelle, on ne peut absolument rien y faire. Car nous n'avons pas en notre possession ce type de technologie, nous n'avons pas les connaissances nécessaires en la matière. Tenter quelque chose par nous-même, risquerait à coup sûr de se solder par un échec. Or, certains de ces implants ont également cessé de fonctionner. Hormis cela, le commandant souffre d'une commotion cérébrale, quelques côtes fêlées, brûlures, contusions et blessures internes, son épaule droite est démise et son bras est lui-même fracturé en de multiples endroits. Il se pourrait aussi qu'elle doive subir une ablation de la rate. Mais à côté du reste, ces blessures sont un moindre mal.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Se rendre le plus rapidement possible à la Citadelle, si Shepard ne reçoit pas rapidement les soins nécessaires, elle ne tiendra pas…

-Vous rigolez, vous voulez sincèrement que l'on se pointe là-bas. Il n'y avait pas une flotte qui devait s'y pointer ? Shepard a demandé à ce qu'ils bloquent l'accès à tout vaisseau de l'Alliance. Alors pourquoi ils nous laisseraient passer ?

-La Citadelle est le point géographique le plus proche, mais il bénéficie également d'un excellent service médical. Fuir les problèmes ne les arrangera pas, il est temps de réguler notre situation. Nous avons des preuves !

-Lesquelles, il me semblait que vous n'aviez pas retrouvé le disque de données ?

-Mais ça, ils l'ignorent.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vous laisseront passer ?

- Le commandant Shepard n'apparaîtra jamais comme une menace, c'est elle qui a passé l'alerte. Le conseil lui est redevable à plus d'un titre, la galaxie la voit comme une icône, elle représente l'héroïne du genre humain. Vous croyez vraiment que l'Alliance tenterait quoi que ce soit sur elle, il aurait bien trop à y perdre, elle a de l'influence. Elle est presque devenue intouchable, alors oui, je pense que l'on pourra passer. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle puisse se faire soigner.

-Je suis d'accord avec Liara, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on fuit la Citadelle. Et si c'est le bordel là-bas, vu le point où on en est, on peut bien aller filer un coup de main ! Renchérit Garrus. En l'absence du commandant, je m'engage à prendre toutes les décisions qui seront nécessaires.

-Non mais attendez, lorsque le capitaine est out, c'est normalement le commandant en second qui prend les rênes !

-Parce que vous voyez un major quelque part vous ? Rendez-vous à l'évidence, elle ne nous sera d'aucune utilité dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Il doit déjà être au chevet de Shepard. Alors c'est décidé, Joker, on met le cap sur la Citadelle.

* * *

_Plus de précisions sur le cas de Shepard, seront apportées dans le prochain chapitre. À noter, qu'elle sera forcément moins présente. Elle sera toujours au centre de certaines intrigues, mais elle ne sera pas là à proprement parler. Les coéquipiers du commandant vont donc être à l'honneur, d'autres vieux camarades vont aussi revenir._


End file.
